Parallel Stories
by SrAtomo
Summary: Al noroeste de Equestria, entre la Dragon MT. y las Drakenridge Mountains, se yergue orgullosamente un decadente pueblo minero. Allí, seis yeguas entablarán una gran amistad.
1. 1x01 - Northwest Mines Town - Parte 1

** Todos los personajes originales y el mundo pertenecen a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust. Todos los derechos les pertenecen.**

** Este es un fanfic de fan para fans.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me han animado, apoyado y ayudado con este fanfic y con mi vida diaria... **

**+A los que me han revisado el fanfic y añadido este estilo tan especial: **

** -Daniel Campos Fernández - Arreglos y estilos.**

** -LloydZelos, Volgrand y Unade - Revisión.**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**PARALLEL STORIES**

**Chapter 1x01**

**Northwest**** Mines Town**

**1ª Parte**

Una pequeña pila de monedas, eso era lo único que tenía Shiny Eyes sobre su casco. La dorada pegaso miraba desconsolada esa montañita de bits.

—Una venta, solo una venta en este pueblo. Además, esa blanca unicornio con la Cutie Mark de tres diamantes me ha hecho enseñarle casi toda la mercancía. Ahora tendré que recoger de nuevo e irme a otro pueblo a ver si tengo más fortuna. No lo comprendo, sé que mis joyas son buenas —se quejó en voz baja.

Su Cutie Mark así lo indicaba: dos anillos entrecruzados formando un corazón. Pero no tenía suerte. De los tres últimos pueblos visitados solo había vendido una diadema aquí, en Ponyville. Y de buen seguro se había debido a la fiesta y a la euforia por la victoria ante Nightmare Moon. Lo peor de todo es que la unicornio había tenido la osadía de regatear el precio. Y Shiny Eyes tuvo que aceptarlo. Todo fuera por continuar con su costumbre de comer al menos una vez al día.

Resopló, guardó las monedas en el zurrón sobre sus cuartos traseros y se atusó su crin roja como el rubí. Empezó a recoger las joyas desparramadas sobre los estantes de su carrito e incluso por el suelo entre las serpentinas. Aprovechó el momento para apartar de la parte superior de su carromato una gran cantidad de confeti y dos matasuegras que alguien había olvidado. Una vez hubo terminado se enganchó las cinchas del carrito y, elevándose un poco hacia el cielo gracias a sus alas, tomó impulso suficiente para mover el puesto.

Shiny Eyes volaba lenta pero constante sobre el camino que partía de Ponyville. Le daba igual qué pueblo sería el siguiente siempre que no hubiese estado ya. Sabía que algún día la suerte cambiaría y encontraría la felicidad. O al menos un acomodo suficiente para pagar el carrito que, ya ajado por el traqueteo y el polvo de los viajes, aún distaba bastante de ser completamente suyo.

Era un carro bastante corriente. De su parte inferior salían dos piezas de madera que hacían las veces de barra y, pasando por argollas, unas cinchas de cáñamo que se usaban para tirar de la carretilla. Solo llamaba la atención la parte superior, que consistía en una suerte de aparador negro con ribetes dorados, clavado a la parte inferior para evitar que se moviese. El mismo disponía de múltiples cajones en cuyo interior estaba la mercancía. De cada uno de ellos partía un asa dorada de labrado fino que únicamente se podía sujetar con la boca. Un motivo de seguridad, se decía Shiny Eyes, aunque en realidad sabía a ciencia cierta que era un error de montaje.

Sus ojos de iris blanquecino, que daban significado a su nombre, miraron hacia el cielo. Empezó a imaginar una vida mejor. Se figuró en el palacio de Canterlot, asistiendo a la Princesa Celestia sobre joyas. Se imaginó volando libre en el cielo, sin una carga en forma de carrito y deudas. Incluso se vio sobre una gigantesca montaña de monedas, portando un casco espacial (pues tal era la altura de la montaña) mientras dejaba caer monedas a condes, duques, caballeros y marqueses que suplicaban un poco de su dinero para comprar ejércitos, palacios, bibliotecas y pueblos enteros. E incluso aparecía la Princesa Celestia para pedirle dinero para todo el reino; a todos ellos, Shiny Eyes les daba el dinero de buen grado, pues sabía que era para el bien de todos.

Súbitamente dos ráfagas fugaces a su lado la sacaron de su ensueño. Casi la derriban junto al carrito. Eran una pegaso celeste y una anaranjada poni de tierra haciendo una carrera. Apenas eran ya visibles cuando el eco de sus gritos llegó hasta los oídos de Shiny Eyes:

—¡Eres una lenta, Applejack!

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no vale volar, Rainbow Dash!

La dorada pegaso se bamboleó varios segundos hasta que el carrito se estabilizó. Finalmente se aseguró de que no había peligro mirando atrás. Entonces retomó su camino elevándose un poco y adquiriendo velocidad para poder mover el carro.

Recién llegada noche se apartó a un lado del camino. Tras quitarse las cinchas, sacó un almohadón del carro y se dispuso a dormir. Pero se levantó sobresaltada: algún día le robarían por olvidadiza. Tomó con la boca unos hilos transparentes atados a un estante y los ató a sus orejas, alas, cola, patas y crin. De abrir alguien un estante, ella se enteraría inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente, nada más despuntar el día, se levantó y, recogiendo todos sus enseres, marchó rauda a su destino, hacia ninguna parte. Entonces llegó a un cruce de caminos y paró. No sabía qué ruta tomar. Lo único claro era no volver atrás, así que dejó que el azar eligiese su destino. Tomó una rama del borde del camino y la erigió en mitad de la encrucijada, sujetando la punta con su casco. Allí donde apuntase al soltarla, marcharía. Resulto ser a la derecha. Ese sería su destino. Y nada más ocurrió en todo el día, ni al siguiente, ni al otro, ni en todo el resto de su viaje que la condujo hasta un pueblo minero.

La villa, rodeada por un erial rocoso, tenía sus casas bajas. Eran de tonos oscuros (morados y negros) y parcas en adornos. Aún así, dando un vistazo a las pocas calles que tenía, se apreciaba mucho bullicio. Una multitud de ponis iban de aquí para allá, entrando y saliendo de casas, establecimientos y tiendas. Algunos, de vez en cuando, entraban en un túnel que había al final del pueblo. Parecía la entrada de la mina. ¿De qué clase sería? ¿De metal? ¿De espejos? Shiny Eyes se sobresaltó e imploró para sí que no fuera de joyas o nadie querría comprarle nada. Tragó saliva y entró en el poblado.

Miraba de un lado a otro mientras buscaba un sitio donde establecer el puesto. Pero se paró al dirigir la vista al cielo. Suspendido a gran altura había un cúmulo de nubes estáticas. Shiny pensó que era muy curioso y raro encontrar un pueblo de pegasos sobre un pueblo minero. Sin embargo, no observó ningún poni alado que ascendiese o bajase de allí.

Finalmente encontró un hueco entre una casa y una herrería. Allí se instaló. Antes de abrir el puesto se adelantó un poco y preguntó a un poni por la mina. La respuesta la llenó de abatimiento: "Es de joyas, las mejores joyas de toda Equestria".

Resignada, decidió reemprender la marcha. Quizás a la capital. Sí, iría hacia la capital. Seguramente allí haría más ventas. Aunque la competencia era fuerte, Shiny Eyes confiaba en su propio trabajo de orfebrería, pues ella misma era la encargada de engarzar las joyas en los anillos, colgantes, diademas y gargantillas. Fue entonces cuando, totalmente ensimismada por su sueño de grandes ventas, tiró demasiado fuerte de una de las cinchas y una de las argollas se rompió. A punto de llorar por tan mala suerte, decidió entrar en la herrería que tenía al lado. Se animó a si misma pensando que por una vez no tendría que recorrer media ciudad para encontrar a un herrero.

En lugar de una puerta, la herrería tenía una gran apertura de la que surgían dos mostradores de piedra con el género expuesto: picos, palas, martillos, puntas varias e incluso armas de filo y aplastantes. Shiny Eyes los curioseó por un momento y entró.

En la oscuridad reinante, solo rota por el fuego avivado y las chispas, apenas se distinguía la sombra de una yegua. Aquel espectro agarró un martillo con su pata y dio dos golpes al trozo de metal al rojo que acababa de calentar. Tomó unas tenazas con el casco y puso el metal en el agua, que se quejó siseando unos momentos.

Shiny Eyes saludó tímidamente. La sombra le pidió, mediante un gesto, que aguardase, y se acercó a una cuerda al fondo de la herrería. Jalándola con la boca, las persianas subieron rápidamente, haciendo un fuerte ruido y dejando entrar una intensa luz que forzó a Shiny Eyes a entornar los ojos.

El espectro resultó ser una poni de tierra de un marrón muy oscuro, como una madera de ébano desgastada por el tiempo y el polvo. Sus ojos negros escudriñaban a la recién llegada. Su crin, azul oscuro, estaba recogida con una coleta al igual que su cola. La Cutie Mark en sus cuartos traseros, un yunque y un martillo, parecían indicar que llevaba bastante tiempo en la herrería. Sus músculos esculpidos por aquel duro trabajo también despejaban cualquier duda.

—Bien, tenemos tiempo hasta que se enfríe el nuevo pico... ¿qué deseas? —dijo la herrero tratando de sonreír al tiempo que se limpiaba los cascos en su extraño peto gris. Era una especie de mandil que empezaba en una gargantilla y cruzaba el pecho hasta llegar al costillar, sujeto por dos cintas que salían de la base y se entrelazaban en la espalda. En las patas delanteras, desde el hombro hasta las rodillas, tenía una protección del mismo material.

—Tengo un carro aquí al lado. Se le ha roto una de las argollas de sujeción. ¿Cuánto cobrarías por el trabajo? —preguntó Shiny con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. La herrero entornó aún más los ojos y se echó a reír:

—¡Ah!, una argolla. No es difícil. No te preocupes, no te cobraré mucho y haré un trabajo excelente. Supongo que eres forastera, así que me esforzaré y así quizás obtenga más clientes si hablas de mí por ahí —se paró un momento a pensar—. Es más, por el mismo precio voy a arreglarte también la otra, para que estén a la par y tarden mucho más en fallar.

—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! —exclamó la pegaso, aliviada—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shiny Eyes y acabo de llegar al pueblo, pero desgraciadamente me iré en breve. Aquí no hay sitio para mí.

—Encantada. Yo soy Shadow Hammer, y soy la herrero de este pueblo. Sí, las minas que hay al final de esta calle son las famosas Northwest Mines, las del noroeste de Equestria, entre las Drackenridge Mountains y la Dragon Mountain. Desde aquí servimos joyas de gran calidad al resto de Equestria. Y vaya si son de gran calidad, tanta que apenas doy abasto arreglando picos y palas, y eso que —Shadow se acercó a Shiny Eyes— mi trabajo es superior. Yo no soy de esas ponis que gustan de presumir, pero un trabajo inferior habría empeorado la extracción. De hecho he visto fracasar a muchos herreros desde aquí mismo por el simple hecho de que preferían la rapidez a la calidad —la cara de Shadow Hammer cambió entonces con sobresalto—. ¿Pero por qué dices que no hay sitio para ti aquí? Siempre hay sitio para todos aquí.

Shiny no pudo responder porque en ese momento irrumpió una poni de tierra blanca como la nieve, sujetando un papel en la boca. Sin soltarlo, balbuceó:

—"Shad'ou Ammer, esesito etto ugetemette" —sus ojos azules como el cielo casi se salían de sus órbitas y su crin negra como la noche parecía encresparse por momentos. Incluso su Cutie Mark, un libro de tapa roja y dos dagas entrecruzadas por detrás, parecía moverse por la tensión.

—Vale, vale, tranquila, Knowledge —cortó la herrero—. Calma. Déjame ver qué quieres y ponte a la cola, hoy tengo ya bastante trabajo.

Ésta refunfuñó durante unos instantes. Finalmente dejó caer la hoja sobre el casco de la herrero, respiró profundamente y repitió de forma más sosegada:

—Shadow Hammer, necesito esto urgentemente. Es el modelo de una punta de lanza ceremonial que se usaba en las recepciones reales hace algo más de trescientos años.

A raíz de lo que acababa de escuchar, Shiny Eyes no pudo evitar recrear en su mente una singular escena: Un soldado blanco con armadura entra en el salón de recepción del palacio de Canterlot, portando una lanza con tiras de seda en vivos colores. Se dirige hacia el centro de la estancia ante la estupefacción de los presentes. Tira la lanza al aire y, haciendo una cabriola, la vuelve a tomar en el salto con sus cascos delanteras, aunque ya no viste su armadura real sino un tu-tú rosa de bailarina. Aún sin caer, el soldado-bailarín da vueltas a la lanza, primero sobre una pata, luego sobre la otra, después sobre el cuerpo y sobre la cabeza. Termina aterrizando mientras la sostiene en equilibrio sobre su hocico. Se hace el silencio mientras empieza a sudar, sonriendo nerviosamente. Entonces la sala entera irrumpe en aplausos y vítores al soldado.

—Knowledge —la herrero devolvió a Shiny a la realidad—, si es un arma ceremonial sabes perfectamente que no la haré con prisas —Shadow Hammer se quedó pensativa durante un instante, poniendo el casco en su barbilla y mirando al techo—. Eso son dos días, luego podrás venir a recogerlo —miró detenidamente el papel—. Hmmm... Sí. A pesar de las estrías de adorno que hay por toda la hoja, creo que en dos días estará.

Knowledge sonrió como una potrilla feliz y comenzó a alabar las virtudes de Shadow, mientras ésta la miraba con indulgencia. Shiny Eyes las interrumpió, pues debía marcharse y quería saber si había algún hotel en el pueblo donde poder descansar.

—Sí, yo sé dónde está el hotel —respondió la blanca poni de tierra—. De hecho voy para allá, tengo mi casa al lado. Si quieres te acompaño. Y bueno, me presento. Yo soy Undying Knowledge, aunque todos aquí me llaman Knowledge. Soy la historiadora de Northwest Mines Town.

—Encantada, yo soy Shiny Eyes —respondió la pegaso y a continuación se ruborizó—. Yo soy... bueno... vendedora de joyas.

Shadow entendió entonces su prisa en marchar del pueblo. Se giró para volver a sus quehaceres mientras Knowledge y Shiny partían hacia el hotel. Entonces la historiadora estiró al máximo sus orejas, poniéndose en alerta:

—Esto… —comentó la blanca yegua—, deberías saber que… este es un pueblo minero de joyas… y…

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió Shiny Eyes—, por eso no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo aquí. En cuanto la herrero arregle el carrito me marcharé a buscar suerte en Canterlot. Por cierto, quisiera preguntarte algo y espero que no te lo tomes a mal: llevo ya varios años en la joyería pero nunca he oído hablar de estas minas. Sin embargo, Shadow Hammer dice que son muy famosas, ¿cómo puede ser?

—¡Ah! Es muy fácil —Knowledge se rió—. Estas minas fueron famosas hace décadas. Ahora prácticamente han caído en el olvido porque las joyas que se extraen son cada vez son más pequeñas. Todavía quedan gemas gigantescas ahí dentro, incluso del tamaño de dragones adultos, pero no se pueden sacar de una pieza. Hay que romperlas antes haciendo que pierdan muchísimo valor. Son gemas parecidas a las que sacaría cualquier unicornio de una veta de superficie, que con suerte podrían adornar un espejo en la casa de un aristócrata de Canterlot, así que cada vez nos tienen menos en consideración. Ningún unicornio de aquí conoce un hechizo para reparar una gema rota y no hay suficientes unicornios en el pueblo para sacar una entera con su magia. De hecho, si todos los ponis de tierra, pegasos y unicornios que viven aquí ayudasen en la tarea, tampoco sería posible sacarla intacta. Es una pena, porque este pueblo lograría volver al esplendor de antaño. Tal vez incluso se hiciese más grande y próspero que nunca. Pero ya ves cuántas casas abandonadas hay, la gente poco a poco se está marchando de aquí. La culpa de todo la tienen esos malditos pegasos —Knowledge entonces se detuvo un momento y reparó en que Shiny Eyes parecía molesta. Sonrió ligeramente, señaló a la ciudad de las nubes y fijó su mirada al cielo—. No, no me has entendido, no me refiero a los pegasos en general, sino a esos pegasos. Verás: ¡Buuuuuuh!

Los habitantes del pueblo giraron entonces sus cabezas para quedarse mirando a la historiadora. Entonces, volviéndolas a girar, las elevaron y abuchearon al unísono a la ciudad elevada. Shiny Eyes se fijó en todos. Ponis de tierra, unicornios e incluso pegasos abucheaban por igual. Knowledge miró de nuevo a Shiny Eyes:

—¿Lo ves? Esos pegasos de ahí arriba no quieren saber nada de nosotros. Se creen demasiado importantes como para dejarse ver aquí abajo. Si ellos quisieran, podríamos sacar entre todos varias gemas enormes a la vez. Pero no quieren mezclarse con nosotros.

—¿Y por qué no sube alguien y se lo pide? —preguntó la joyero con un brillo en los ojos, pues se veía ya como mensajera—. Quizás hablando comprendan la situación y bajen. Si este pueblo tiene problemas, a ellos también les afecta.

—Verás —Knowledge se sentó y adoptó una postura solemne—, hasta hace unos cien años todos vivíamos más o menos en armonía, aunque nosotros éramos vasallos de los pegasos que habitan en esa ciudad de nubes. Nosotros les entregábamos joyas y ellos cuidaban de nosotros y nos proporcionaban lluvia. Todo iba bien hasta que sufrimos un gran ataque por parte de los tigres de piedra para saquear la mina —la historiadora observó la mirada de terror que puso Shiny al escucharlo y trató de tranquilizarla—. No te preocupes, se llaman así porque comen piedra, no porque su cuerpo sea de ese material. En todo caso, les pedimos ayuda, pero nadie respondió. De hecho fue tanta la frustración que, a raíz de aquél capítulo, no se dejó subir a ningún pegaso para hablar con ellos. Lógicamente, ocurrió hace cien años, estamos hablando de nuestros antepasados, pero desde aquel ataque nadie ha ido allí arriba y ellos no han bajado. Ni siquiera salen a formar lluvia. Menos mal que vino desde Canterlot parte del Ejército Real de la Princesa Celestia. Nos salvaron del ataque de esos horribles tigres de piedra. Bueno, a nosotros no, a nuestros antepasados.

Shiny trató de hablar de nuevo, impaciente por su idea, pero Knowledge la interrumpió levantándose de un salto y tirando de ella hacia el otro lado de la calle. Se pararon delante de un puesto callejero formado por cuatro palos de madera y una tabla. La parte delantera estaba cubierta por una tela negra con dibujos de estrellas amarillas y una chistera. Una joven unicornio gris oscuro hacía preparativos, poniendo un sombrero de copa y una varita encima de la mesa, casualmente los mismos motivos de su Cutie Mark. La potrilla, mostrando sus brillantes ojos amarillos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, animó a ambas a acercarse.

—¿Quieres ver mi último truco, Knowledge? —dijo—. Creo que esta vez ya lo domino.

Ésta la saludó y asintió sonriendo, a la vez que hizo señales a la dorada pegaso para que le acompañase. La historiadora, seguida de la vendedora de joyas, se acercó al puesto.

—Veréis, voy a sacar un conejo… no… mejor una piedra de esta chistera. No hay ningún conejo por aquí pero piedras tenemos por todos lados. Por favor —señaló a Shiny Eyes—, ¿podrías escoger una piedra que te guste? Es para demostrar que no hay trampa ni cartón. Serás mi ayudante, señorita… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Shiny Eyes, y me dedico a…

—Gracias, gracias, Shiny, te llamaré Shiny. Yo soy Flashing —la interrumpió mientras daba un codazo de complicidad a Knowledge—. Nunca se dice el nombre completo de las ayudantes, ya lo sabes…

Knowledge sonrió devolviéndole un guiño, pues lo sabía gracias a las muchas veces que había sido su asistente. Shiny Eyes tomó una piedra parecida a un corazón, aunque le faltaba un trozo. Estaba segura de que no había otra piedra igual en toda la zona. Se lo dio a Flashing, quien la aceptó gustosamente con teatral agradecimiento. La potrilla puso la piedra sobre la mesa, junto a la varita, tomó la chistera con la boca y, dándole la vuelta, con el ala hacia abajo, se lo pasó a Shiny para que lo comprobase. Ésta lo hizo intentando averiguar si había un doble fondo o alguna otra trampa. Una vez satisfecha, devolvió el sombrero a la unicornio.

Flashing, algo angustiada, deseó para sí misma que el truco saliera bien esta vez. Se atusó nerviosa su corta crin azul, con una fina franja rosa que parecía la sombra de su pequeño cuerno. Se armó de valor. Con la boca soltó la piedra dentro de la chistera. Se la escuchó golpear contra el fieltro. Entonces animó a las dos espectadoras para que comprobasen que la piedra seguía dentro. Efectivamente, allí estaba.

—Yeguas y Sementales —exclamó—, me complace presentarles mi último truco mágico: voy a hacer desaparecer esta piedra y después volverá a surgir de las profundidades del abismo de la magia.

—Claro, usando el cuerno y el hechizo de tele-transporte, cualquier unicornio puede hacerlo —susurró Shiny Eyes a Knowledge.

—No, ella no lo hace así —respondió esta—. Fíjate bien.

Flashing tosió para llamar la atención y preguntó si podía continuar. Ambas afirmaron con la cabeza. La unicornio inclinó entonces la chistera para que se volviese a ver la piedra bailoteando en el fondo. Dejó el sombrero en su sitio, sobre la mesa, tomó la varita con el casco delantero derecho y, moviéndose para mostrar sus flancos y ratificar sus palabras, dijo en voz alta:

—Nada por aquí, nada por allá… ¡ALAKAZAM!

Y golpeó el ala de la chistera con la punta de la varita. Cuando Shiny Eyes y Knowledge miraron el interior de la chistera, descubrieron que estaba vacía. La piedra había desaparecido. Entonces, con una sonrisa satisfecha de oreja a oreja, Flashing volvió a enseñar sus flancos y repitió:

—Nada por aquí, nada por allá… ¡ALAKAZAM!

Y volvió a golpear el ala de la chistera con la punta de la varita. Seguidamente la soltó y la dejó rodar unos centímetros sobre la mesa. Tomó la chistera con la boca y la volteó sobre los cascos de Knowledge, que ya sabía qué hacer a continuación. Del interior de la chistera se deslizó una piedra que fue a parar a los cascos de la historiadora. Shiny se fijó en el guijarro. Era el mismo que había escogido poco antes, y así lo testificó con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza. En ese momento tanto Knowledge como Flashing se fundieron en un abrazo, con la mesa del puesto entre las dos, contentas por la buena ejecución del truco. Tras las efusiones, Knowledge hizo las presentaciones oficiales:

—Flashing, mi amiga se llama Shiny Eyes, y… verás… fabrica joyas —en ese momento los ojos de Flashing empezaron a brillar, como si hubiese recibido las mejores noticias que podría algún poni esperar—. Shiny, mi amiga unicornio se llama Flashing Hooves. Es la mejor hechicera de trucos mágicos de toda Equestria.

—La mejor y la peor, todos aquí sabemos que no hay ninguna otra hechicera "profesional" de trucos mágicos en toda Equestria… —Flashing mostró una tristeza que cambió enseguida por una cara radiante—, y para seguir siendo la mejor tengo que seguir aprendiendo y fabricando trucos nuevos. Me tienes que dejar ver ese manual que tienes en tu casa, Knowledge.

—Ya sabes que cualquier cosa de mi casa está disponible para ti, Flashing —Knowledge estaba orgullosa de la pequeña unicornio—. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, le seguiré enseñando Northwest Mines Town a Shiny Eyes.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —y, hablando en voz baja, aunque con suficiente fuerza para que se enterasen en el nivel más bajo de la mina, Flashing replicó—. Por fin lo he conseguido. Por fiiiin. ¡Ah! —Flashing volteó su cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia Shiny Eyes—. Tú y yo, amigas para siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Shiny asintió, pero agachó la cabeza un poco asustada y abrumada. Knowledge y Shiny Eyes dejaron el puesto rumbo al final de la calle, aunque la historiadora se dio la vuelta para guiñarle un ojo. Flashing se lo devolvió acompañado de una sonrisa.

—¡Y otro truco mágico que consigue a la perfección nuestra hechicera-unicornio Flashing Hooves! —gritó Knowledge a los cuatro vientos.

Todos los ponis en los alrededores giraron la cabeza hacia el puesto de la unicornio y se acercaron cuchicheando, con ganas de ver el espectáculo que volvía a preparar Flashing desde el principio. Shiny Eyes se alegró de que aquella unicornio fuese tan querida allí.

—Knowledge… —exclamó Shiny Eyes, cambiando su expresión—. Estaba pensando que, la verdad, no parece tener mucho mérito la magia que ha hecho Flashing… De hecho, conozco unicornios capaces de lanzar conjuros de tal forma que parece que están haciendo otra cosa… Pero, de todas formas, me ha extrañado cómo ha realizado el truco, con esos movimientos tan raros... Nunca he visto nada parecido. Así que dime… ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—Eso es lo bueno, que no se sabe cómo lo hace —Knowledge sonrió—. Por eso es tan fantástica en los trucos mágicos. Además se gana la vida así, animando y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, por eso se esfuerza tanto —e hizo una pausa para medir sus palabras—. Verás, Flashing no puede usar la magia. No sabe.

—¿Cómo que no sabe? ¿Acaso no es la magia algo propio de los unicornios, incluso a corta edad, como lo es la Cutie Mark para todos los ponis?

—Sí, eso es cierto... casi siempre. Pero cada cierto número de generaciones hay un unicornio que nace sin magia, y no puede desarrollarla. A ese tipo de unicornios se les conoce como "Unicornios neutros". Y Flashing es una de ellos —explicó Knowledge.

—¡Auh!… qué pena, pobre potrilla —Shiny se puso triste.

—No te preocupes, Flashing es muy fuerte —la historiadora sonrió—, seguramente más de lo que nunca seremos nosotras. En vez de desanimarse, ha elegido hacer este tipo de "magia" para sorprendernos y animarnos a todos. Mira atrás, ahí la tienes asombrando a todos. Lo dicho, es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginamos.

Estaban llegando ya a las últimas casas del pueblo cuando Knowledge se paró.

—Bien —dijo la historiadora, señalando la siguiente casa—. Ese edificio es el hostal, y aquí es donde vivo yo. ¿Te apetece tomar un té? Me interesaría conocer tu historia, y tal vez pueda ponerte al día de lo que sucede por aquí —exclamó. Shiny lo agradeció de veras, pues no había comido en horas.

Ésta se quedó sorprendida por la decoración. En la pared izquierda había una inmensa cantidad de libros de todos los tamaños y también papiros. En el muro de enfrente, según se entraba al edificio, había retratos de todos y cada uno de los ponis de tierra, unicornios y pegasos que vivían en Northwest Mines Town. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Shiny estaba en la pared de la derecha: un tapiz inmenso que recreaba una lucha entre unos ponis alados, junto a otros con cuernos, contra unos seres de color aguamarina con grandes colmillos.

—Representa la batalla de la que te hablé —explicó la historiadora—. Éstos, los ponis, son los guardianes del Reino de Equestria, enviados desde Canterlot; y éstos otros, los monstruos, son los tigres de piedra que atacaban Northwest Mines Town día sí y día también. Aquí arriba, en esta esquina del tapiz, está la ciudad de nubes. Como puedes observar, no hay ningún pegaso bajando. De hecho —tomó una lupa—, si te fijas en la ciudad, no verás pegaso alguno haciendo tareas ni asomándose. Tal fue el desprecio que nos hicieron. Pero en fin, son cosas del pasado, aunque si yo pudiese volar, hace tiempo habría subido a decirles cuatro cosas.

Se dirigieron a otra habitación. Al llegar al umbral, Shiny Eyes se quedó petrificada. Las cuatro paredes estaban repletas de lanzas, mazos, látigos y otras armas. Incluso había dos pequeños cañones apuntándose entre sí. Y todo estaba acompañado de carteles indicando qué tipo de arma era, la fecha histórica de su existencia y un resumen de sus características. Knowledge se rió y le explicó que estaban todas inutilizadas. Era historiadora, y estas armas eran parte de la Historia de Equestria.

—Cierto es que pertenecen a una parte muy oscura de ella, pero a veces la Historia es oscura —exclamó—. Son lo que fuimos, son lo que somos y, si los olvidamos, serán lo que seremos. Por eso las colecciono, para no olvidar jamás…

Shiny Eyes asintió y su rostro se relajó. Algo le decía que Knowledge no era peligrosa. Es más, ese algo le decía que podría llegar a ser una buena aliada, o incluso una gran amiga. Esa forma de quitar importancia a la contemplación de algo tan terrorífico como un arsenal era algo a tener en cuenta, y de forma muy positiva.

—Bueno —aclaró la blanca poni de tierra—, muchas de estas armas son réplicas hechas por Shadow Hammer, con su sello de calidad, aunque otras son auténticas…

Shiny se fijó en una repisa vacía. Únicamente contenía un paño para evitar que el polvo se acumulase, y una pequeña nota ilegible a esa distancia, lo que hizo que se acercase.

—¿Elementos de la Armonía? —estaba a escasos centímetros de la nota. Su cara denotó preocupación—. El caso es que me suena muchísimo.

—Eso es algo que espero tener en un futuro —Knowledge se ruborizó—, cuando ya no sea necesario. Bueno, más bien son "seis Elementos" lo que espero tener pronto —la historiadora bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y empezó a rozar su casco contra el suelo—. Son aquellos con los que las Guardianas de los Elementos vencieron a Nightmare Moon…

—¡Uy! —Shiny se sorprendió—, entonces seguramente estén a buen recaudo en el Palacio de Canterlot bajo la atenta mirada de la Princesa Celestia, custodiada por cien leales soldados y encerrada bajo mil llaves… ¿No sería más cauto hacer unas copias de esos Elementos?

—Ese es el problema —la historiadora seguía preocupada—. Salvo la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y las seis Guardianas de los Elementos, nadie en Equestria sabe ni siquiera qué son exactamente. La única forma de completar mi colección es viendo con mis ojos esos Elementos de la Armonía. Pero desde Northwest Mines Town, veo extremadamente difícil tener acceso a esas armas. Incluso he enviado peticiones a Palacio para que hagan dibujos o fotografías, pero parece ser que todos los permisos son denegados por la Princesa Celestia, para evitar que se hagan imitaciones que puedan ser encantadas y creen un caos en Equestria.

—Es comprensible que no dejen hacer imitaciones. Imagina que una malvada unicornio muy poderosa tiene acceso a una de esas imitaciones y crea unos Elementos de la Desarmonía, tan poderosos como los originales. Sería un peligro para todos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Knowledge alzó la mirada—. Es algo que no puedo reprochar en absoluto a la Princesa Celestia. Por eso las copias serían imperfectas intencionadamente. De todas formas, la única forma que se me ocurre para obtener información es rogando a la Princesa, y para ello tendré que ir a Canterlot a pedir humildemente una audiencia real —la historiadora miró hacia el cielo a través de la ventana—. Es muy tarde. Vamos a tomarnos ese tentempié que te prometí.

* * *

La noche hacía su aparición cuando Shiny Eyes salió de la casa. Se despidieron y se dirigió hacia el hostal, mirando a su alrededor: Northwest Mines Town estaba agonizando y, de seguir así, en unos pocos años se convertiría en un pueblo fantasma. Una pena, pues la mina aún podía dar mucho de sí. Quizás ella tuviese la solución a ese asunto. Además estaba cansada de ir de un lado para otro intentando vender sin éxito las joyas de su carrito. Miró tristemente hacia la herrería y vio su carro atado con cadenas a la pared. "Por lo menos no me tengo que preocupar de que me roben las joyas, pues es mucho más fácil entrar en la mina y coger una joya más grande y de mejor manufactura sin esfuerzo", pensó.

Entró en el hostal y vio tras el mostrador la espalda de un poni de tierra amarillo brillante que ordenaba unas cartas. Tenía una morada crin repeinada y una Cutie Mark que mostraba un timbre de hotel. Delante del mostrador aguardaba una pegaso de color amarillo pálido. Lucía una crin color lavanda y recogida dentro de un casco de aviador con las gafas sobre la visera, dejando ver sus verdes ojos. Portaba unas alforjas que hacían juego con el color del pelaje, tapando por completo su Cutie Mark. Junto al cierre de las alforjas, estaba el logotipo cosido de la empresa de correos de Equestria. Definitivamente era la cartero de Northwest Mines Town.

—Buenas noches, quisiera una habitación —dijo Shiny Eyes, adelantándose un poco.

—Lo lamento, señorita —el hotelero ni siquiera se dio la vuelta—. Estamos completos.

—¿Completo? Pero si… —Shiny Eyes agachó la cabeza—. Y ahora, ¿qué hago? —dijo en voz baja.

—Ya te dije que no era buen momento para hacer reformas —la pegaso-cartero miró de forma un poco autoritaria pero compasiva al hotelero, que ya se había dado la vuelta y miraba con sus agradables ojos azules.

—Sí, lo sé, Feather, pero había que hacerlas en el piso de arriba, se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Y algún día podría ocurrir una desgracia… ¡Ya sé! —el hotelero miró a Shiny Eyes y seguidamente devolvió la mirada a la cartero—. ¿Por qué no habilitáis una casa vacía para que la señorita pueda pasar la noche? De verdad que no tengo ninguna habitación libre.

—Siempre la misma historia, Disarming. Nunca haces nada por ti mismo —la pegaso-cartero frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a los ojos del hotelero—. Y no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues lo que quieres…

—No os peleéis, por favor —Shiny Eyes se adelantó un poco, mirando alternativamente a la pegaso y al poni de tierra.

—Por favor… —Disarming sonrió de oreja a oreja, mezclando una expresión infantil, agradable, despreocupada y a la vez malvada.

Era una sonrisa realmente encantadora. Shiny Eyes nunca había visto nada igual y dejó correr sus ensoñaciones. Tenía ganas de abrazar a ese poni de tierra y ponerle suavemente la cabeza sobre el regazo, mientras le acariciaba la crin. Incluso...

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! —la pegaso-cartero sacó a Shiny Eyes de su trance—. Pero por favor, deja de hacer eso, sabes que no me gusta cómo me siento cuando pones esa cara. Y a pesar de saberlo, sigues haciéndolo. Cuando te dije antes que no sabía cómo lo haces, era mentira. Así es como lo haces. Con esa estúpida expresión siempre logras que todo el mundo haga lo que quieres. Y es aún más efectiva si tus víctimas son yeguas.

Tomando de un casco a Shiny Eyes, que no quería perderse la sonrisa que aún emergía de la cara de aquel adorable poni, salieron fuera del hostal. Una vez en la calle, la pegaso la miró fijamente a la cara:

—¡Eoh, Eoh! —la cartero agitó sus cascos delante de Shiny—. Estás en la calle, ya no estás ahí dentro. Vuelve en ti —volvió la mirada hacia el hotel—. Este Disarming Smile es todo un caso. Menos mal que es un buen poni y no tiene mala intención, que si no… Bueno, ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Fast Feather y, como habrás supuesto por mi indumentaria y sobre todo por este dibujo —señaló el logotipo de las alforjas—, soy una pegaso-cartero de Equestria.

—En… encantada —Shiny todavía seguía bajo el influjo de la angelical sonrisa—. Yo soy Shiny Eyes y he tenido un día horrible. Soy vendedora de joyas y… —sonrió ligeramente, presa del nerviosismo— y… he recalado en este curioso pueblo. Al comprender que no tenía posibilidad de vender nada, he intentado salir, pero se me ha averiado el carrito… y ahora no hay habitaciones… y encima tengo que molestar a los demás para que me ayuden.

—No te preocupes —Feather sonrió—. Ayudarte con la casa no me supone ningún problema. Lo que me ha molestado ahí dentro ha sido cómo me lo ha pedido. Y pensar que aún sigo cayendo en su influjo —Fast Feather pateó el suelo de la frustración—. Ya sé lo que haremos, ¿te parece bien que elijamos una casa vacía y entre unos cuantos lo adecentemos para que te puedas quedar unos días? Incluso te dejaremos los enseres que puedas necesitar.

—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! —la mirada de la joyero se volvió más brillante que nunca, embargada por la emoción y el agradecimiento.

—Vamos pues —la cartero empezó a andar hacia el centro del pueblo—. No quiero que la primera noche aquí la pases al raso.

Las dos pegasos se dirigieron a una casa que estaba un poco más cerca de la mina. Una vez allí, Fast Feather hizo ademán de llamar a la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo se giró hacia Shiny Eyes y le advirtió en voz baja que no se asustase y que se colocara al lado derecho de la entrada. No sin antes suspirar, la pegaso-cartero llamó a la puerta.

—Ya voy, ya voy —sonó una voz femenina dentro de la casa. Se oyeron pisadas dirigiéndose a la puerta y Fast Feather volvió a llamar—. Que ya voy, qué impaciencia, ni que fuese una pegaso para abrir tan rápido —Fast Feather sonrió y se dispuso a llamar por tercera vez, pero las pisadas habían cesado y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Shiny Eyes emitió un hipido de asombro: en el umbral de la puerta estaba una unicornio, aunque realmente ya no tenía mucho de ello. Su cuerno estaba roto casi por la base. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la protuberancia, además de rota, estaba limada. La unicornio era de color rosa, un rosa precioso. Su crin era blanca y muy larga, aunque Shiny Eyes no podía precisar su longitud, pues apenas veía el costado de su cabeza, aunque sí podía ver perfectamente ese ojo de un deslumbrante iris rojizo que miraba fijamente a la pegaso-cartero. Ese ojo hacía que Shiny Eyes se sintiese inquieta.

—Buenas noches, Gentle Colors —dijo la pegaso—. Sé que seguramente estás con la meditación, pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

El ojo rojo de Gentle Colors se movió ligeramente, escrutando a Shiny Eyes, aunque la cabeza siguió fija al frente, lo que hizo que la joyero se estremeciese.

—¿Para qué necesitáis mi ayuda? —el ojo de Gentle Colors seguía analizando a Shiny Eyes.

—Verás —explicó Feather—, mi amiga, aquí presente, necesita un sitio donde pasar la noche y Disarming Smile está completo.

—Ese bobalicón siempre tiene el hostal completo, no es ninguna novedad —respondió Gentle Colors, mientras su ojo seguía fijo en Shiny Eyes, aunque el resto de su cara cambió de expresión, siendo ahora más indulgente con ella.

—Me ha pedido adecentar una casa vacía para que ella no duerma a la intemperie —la pegaso-cartero sonrió.

—Te habrás negado, ¿no? —preguntó Gentle, mirando de nuevo a la cartero—. Que ese hotelero duerma en el suelo por una vez en su vida y deje su habitación libre para ella —el inquisitivo ojo de la unicornio volvió a fijarse en Shiny durante un instante.

—Sí, bueno… —Feather miró al suelo, avergonzada—, me negué al principio. Pero él usó "la Expresión" conmigo. Y tuve que acceder para que lo dejara de hacer. ¡Pero que conste en acta —la pegaso-cartero elevó la pata delantera izquierda y el casco de la otra pata delantera se la colocó sobre el corazón, haciendo un juramento— que ya no me afecta en absoluto! De hecho tuve que hacerlo porque vi que afectaba demasiado a otra yegua que estaba allí —entonces miró hacia Shiny, al igual que lo volvió a hacer el ojo de Gentle.

—Y queréis que yo os ayude a adecentar la casa, ¿no? —preguntó la unicornio.

—Eso es, siempre las pillas al vuelo, Gentle Colors —Feather puso una cara no haber roto nunca un plato.

—De acuerdo —ésta sentenció—, dejadme un minuto para prepararme. Id mientras tanto a elegir una casa —entonces la unicornio se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta.

Eligieron una vivienda un poco más cerca de la mina, en la misma parte de la calle, y empezaron a dirigirse hacia ella.

—Perdonad —un poni de tierra de color marrón y con la crin y la cola del mismo color que Fast Feather se les estaba acercando—, he visto que habéis estado hablando con Gentle Colors y parece ser que necesitáis ayuda. ¿Os puedo echar un casco en algo? —el semental se incorporó y habló con solemnidad—. Si tres son multitud, cuatro pueden ser una fiesta.

Shiny miró extrañada a ese poni de tierra. Estaba segura de que lo había visto antes en algún sitio, aunque no recordaba dónde. Quizás en Canterlot, cuando ella era una potrilla sin Cutie Mark, o puede que en Hoofington, o en Fillydelphia… o hace unos días en Ponyville. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar, pero cuando los abrió una sonrisa recorría su cara. Había comprendido el problema: el aspecto de ese poni era muy común en Equestria. Por todos lados, aquí y allá, habría varios ponis prácticamente iguales. Era el precio a pagar por tener un aspecto tan anodino.

—Por supuesto, Wise Words —Fast Feather sonrió—. Siempre eres bienvenido para ayudarnos a hacer las tareas, y las haces tan bien que da gusto.

—No me halagues tanto —Wise Words miró al suelo, ruborizado—, vas a hacer que me sonroje y que actúe torpemente.

—Tienes razón —la pegaso-cartero se rió—. Por cierto, esta yegua es Shiny Eyes, recién llegada y necesitada de nuestra ayuda.

—Encantada —dijo Shiny Eyes, tendiendo un casco al poni.

—Shiny Eyes, éste "elemento" —Fast Feather golpeó suavemente con el codo el costado del poni de tierra— es Wise Words. Un gran amigo de todos, y muy amigo en especial de Gen…

—¡Para, para! —el semental se puso alerta, mientras sus mejillas se ponían excesivamente rojas—. No sigas, te lo ruego. Si continúas, me daré la vuelta y me iré.

—Sí, para luego volver a los cinco minutos —la risotada de Fast Feather resonó bastante alto—. Porque sabes que "ella" va a estar, es algo que no puedes evitar. Pero tienes razón, no voy a continuar porque te necesitamos y porque siempre me has caído bien. Tus consejos me han servido alguna que otra vez.

Wise Words asintió cerrando los ojos y estrechó el casco de Shiny Eyes. Entonces los tres emprendieron la marcha en silencio en busca de la casa vacía. La joyero se fijó en la Cutie Mark de Wise: un círculo amarillo con una carita feliz parecida a un poni visto de frente, como dibujado por un niño, del que salía un bocadillo de escritura y, dentro de él, un corazón rojo también feliz.

Apenas habían llegado a la casa elegida cuando oyeron una tos simulada detrás de ellos, haciendo que los tres se giraran al unísono. Gentle Colors estaba allí, volteada hacia su izquierda, de tal forma que solo se le veía el costado derecho. Shiny Eyes se extrañó sobremanera. Quizás fuese la iluminación, pero juraría que Gentle Colors antes era de color rosa. Sin embargo, el color que veía ahora en la unicornio era el de un vivo naranja. Fast Feather miró a Shiny Eyes y le susurró sin apenas voz que no se asustara. Shiny Eyes volvió a mirar a Gentle Colors y observó su larga crin, totalmente blanca, que ondeaba al viento, y su Cutie Mark, que estaba formado por dos partes divididas por una diagonal ascendente, siendo el dibujo de la parte superior izquierda una luna blanca en cuarto menguante, y el de la parte inferior derecha un radiante sol amarillo.

—Mirad a quién he encontrado por el camino —dijo Gentle Colors con un gesto serio.

A su lado había un poni de tierra de cuero color verde, y era el motivo por el que ella estaba girada. Éste empezó a mirar a todos lados, moviendo sus pequeños y verdosos ojos de una manera rápida y constante durante unos pocos segundos. Después volvió a fijar sus iris al frente, totalmente impasible.

—Sí, puedes ayudarnos, Look Talker —Fast Feather asintió agradecida—. Nos vendrá muy bien tu ayuda.

El poni verde volvió a mirar, esta vez hacia la Cutie Mark de Shiny Eyes. Ésta se dio cuenta al momento e instintivamente se movió ruborizada, intentando ocultar su costado. Entonces Look Talker volvió a mover los ojos hacia todos lados.

—Sí, tienes razón —Wise Word dijo con rapidez, dejando notar nerviosismo—. Los colores de su Cutie Mark y los de su cuerpo curiosamente coinciden. Los aros dorados lo hacen con el color de su cuero, los chatones blancos prácticamente coinciden con el color de sus claros ojos y los rubíes son tan rojos como su crin.

Shiny Eyes se veía abrumada y completamente desconcertada al haberse convertido en el centro de atención. Bajó la mirada y quiso acabar con todo. Quería acostarse ya y dormir. Estaba muy cansada, tanto física como anímicamente.

—Por favor, por favor, estáis asustando a nuestra invitada —dijo Gentle Colors, que miraba de frente a Shiny Eyes.

Lo que vio la vendedora de joyas, al alzar la mirada de nuevo, nunca lo habría imaginado. Gentle Colors era una unicornio totalmente singular. Su parte izquierda era rosa, pero su parte derecha era naranja, cuya unión a lo largo de su cuerpo coincidía en perfecta simetría. En la cabeza de Shiny Eyes resonaba la imagen de la cabeza de Fast Feather diciendo "No tengas miedo", alternándose con la imagen de la cabeza de Gentle Colors cada vez más cerca… e hizo lo único que no quería hacer: se rió locamente, en alto, de forma histérica. Gentle Colors alzó su mentón mirando hacia Fast Feather, que respondió a su vez con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. 1x01 - Northwest Mines Town - Parte 2

** Todos los personajes originales y el mundo pertenecen a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust. Todos los derechos les pertenecen.**

** Este es un fanfic de fan para fans.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me han animado, apoyado y ayudado con este fanfic y con mi vida diaria... **

**+A los que me han revisado el fanfic y añadido este estilo tan especial: **

** -Daniel Campos Fernández - Arreglos y estilos.**

** -LloydZelos, Volgrand y Unade - Revisión.**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**PARALLEL STORIES**

**Chapter 1x01**

**Northwest**** Mines Town**

**2ª Parte**

—¿Continuamos? Quiero volver pronto a mi meditación —Gentle Colors exhibía una evidente incomodidad.

—Por supuesto —dijo con rapidez Fast Feather—. Pero antes, las presentaciones: Shiny Eyes, éste es Look Talker —Shiny Eyes alzó el casco en señal de saludo—. Look Talker, ésta es Shiny Eyes —Look Talker se inclinó un poco, haciendo una reverencia—. Y ahora, vamos a la tarea.

—Esta es la casa. La verdad es que es preciosa —comentó Shiny Eyes.

—Por lo menos tiene las cuatro paredes y el techo —replicó Gentle—. Feather, ¿no es esta la casa de la familia Crown?

—Sí, hace unas seis semanas que se marcharon a PonyVille —respondió Feather—. Una pena. Con ellos se fueron los pequeños Pacifier y Gestures. Los últimos bebés de Northwest Mines Town —entonces la pegaso-cartero volvió a animarse—. Bueno, en seis semanas solo habrá polvo y unas pocas telarañas. Será tarea fácil.

Abrieron la puerta. Efectivamente, los pocos muebles que había estaban todos cubiertos con una fina capa de polvo y había algunas telarañas aquí y allá. Afortunadamente Gentle Colors había traído un cubo con utensilios de limpieza. Se repartieron tareas y empezaron.

Apenas llevaban unos minutos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Wise Word abrió. Allí estaban Shadow Hammer, Flashing Hooves, Undying Knowledge y muchos más. Incluso estaba Disarming Smile, que había abandonado provisionalmente el hotel.

—Hola —dijo Shadow Hammer—, ¿es esta la casa que hay que habilitar?

—Sí, es ésta —respondió Wise Words con una gran sonrisa en la boca y señaló el interior de la casa—, pero pasad, pasad.

Prácticamente todos los habitantes del pueblo se habían reunido frente a la casa y querían ayudar con las tareas. Incluso alguno había traído mantas, cubertería, vasos y comida. Shiny Eyes estaba abrumada. ¿Por qué todos querían colaborar? No le convencía la idea de que fuera solo para que no durmiese al raso y se llevara un mal recuerdo de Northwest Mines Town. Esos ponis eran demasiado amables con ella, que al fin y al cabo era una desconocida. Estaba segura de que querían algo a cambio, pero tenía miedo de que fuese algo inalcanzable o peligroso. De todas formas, decidió que lo mejor era que se terminase de adecentar la casa y ver qué pedían a cambio, pues siempre se podría negar ya que ella no había pedido la ayuda de todos.

En cuestión de segundos todos los presentes se repartieron los lugares y las tareas. Por todos lados se veían objetos volando gracias al poder de los unicornios, sombras fugaces pertenecientes a los pegasos, que iban de un lado para otro, y ponis de tierra que hacían constantemente trabajos de todo tipo. Poco tardó la casa en estar otra vez habitable. La mayoría de ponis se fueron marchando poco a poco mientras reían, cantaban o hablaban alegremente. Apenas quedaban ya unos pocos en la casa cuando una poni de tierra roja como el fuego y una unicornio púrpura se acercaron a Shiny Eyes, presentándose:

—Hola, preciosa —dijo la poni de tierra—. Permite que nos presentemos. Yo soy Muffled Yell, la jefa de la escuadra de mineros de Northwest Mines Town, y quiero darte la bienvenida a este pueblo.

Su crin verdosa tenía un peinado extraño, indefinible entre un aspecto juvenil y el de uno propio de una poni de mediana edad. Tenía una oreja parcialmente arrancada, seguramente producto de un accidente minero. Su nombre era un tanto extraño, algo que corroboraba su Cutie Mark, que consistía en una cara sonriente con la boca abierta, unas ondulaciones finas, una línea que parecía asemejarse a una pared vista de perfil, y, al otro lado de la supuesta pared, unas ondulaciones muy fuertes y una cara asustada, como si acabase de escuchar una explosión.

—Yo soy Magic Sales —intervino la unicornio púrpura—, la vendedora de productos mágicos y no mágicos del pueblo. De hecho, es la única tienda que hay aquí. Me encargo de suministrar todo lo que puedas necesitar y también de todo lo que no necesites pero te apetezca tener. Y también te doy la bienvenida a Northwest Mines Town —su color púrpura contrastaba con el amarillo de su crin y de sus ojos, y también con su Cutie Mark, consistente en un bastón mágico y una zanahoria que estaban cruzados formando un aspa.

—Encantada —dijo Shiny Eyes, sonriendo—. Muchas gracias por todo. Me gustaría compensar lo que habéis hecho aquí. De verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero no sé a quién debo dirigirme para comentarle una idea que quizás pueda funcionar.

La poni y la unicornio se miraron un momento y después a Shiny Eyes. Disarming Smile, Gentle Colors, Look Talker y Wise Words se pusieron junto a Magic Sales y a Muffled Yell, quedándose más atrás el resto de las yeguas que había conocido en el pueblo, que empezaron a recoger los cubos y las bolsas de basura.

—Cariño —dijo Muffled Yell—, este es un pueblo muy pequeño, tan pequeño que no tenemos alcalde. Ni siquiera representante. Los que ves —señaló a los que tenía a su alrededor— formamos un Consejo. Veo que estamos todos, así que este es un buen momento para contarnos tu idea.

—Está bien —Shiny Eyes se sentó—. Como muchos de vosotros sabéis, yo soy vendedora de joyas, algo que aquí no tiene mucho sentido. No obstante, aparte de venderlas, sé repararlas.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a mirarse. Algunos susurros comenzaron a surgir en la sala.

—¿Y cómo puede ser, si ni siquiera los unicornios podemos hacerlo? —preguntó Magic Sales.

—Es un secreto familiar, pero es algo para el que no se necesita magia, sino habilidad, paciencia y mucha suerte.

—El problema —continuó diciendo Shiny Eyes con un brillo en sus ojos mientras los susurros se convertían en murmullos— es que sé arreglar joyas pequeñas. Nunca lo he intentado con una grande pero me gustaría probar. Sería una tarea ardua, y puede que no lo consiga, pero, si tengo éxito, quizás este pueblo vuelva a recuperar su esplendor —los murmullos eran ya voces.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que quieres que rompamos una gran gema para que intentes arreglarlo con tu habilidad? —Gentle Colors la miraba de manera bastante inquisitoria.

—Sí, eso es —Shiny miró de igual forma a Gentle—. Si no lo intentamos, las grandes gemas seguirán estando dentro de la mina por demasiado tiempo. Probemos con una. Si no sale, siempre podríamos vender varios trozos pequeños de una gran gema.

Muffled Yell hizo una señal a los demás, incluso a las que estaban apartadas recogiendo la basura, y se reunieron en un corro, abrazados. Empezaron a cuchichear. De vez en cuando una cabeza se elevaba y miraba a Shiny Eyes, que estaba esperando el veredicto. Empezaba a impacientarse cuando el círculo se rompió. Se pusieron todos en fila. Muffled Yell carraspeó y dijo:

—Habiéndose reunido la asamblea de Northwest Mines Town en esta casa, bien entrada la noche, con fecha…

—Por favor, dilo ya —cortó Flashing Hooves, impaciente.

—De acuerdo —Muffled Yell sonrió—. Queremos que lo hagas, o al menos que lo intentes.

Shiny Eyes apretó los cascos entre sí e hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

—Pero se hará mañana por la tarde —continuó diciendo Muffled—. Primero tienes que descansar y aún hay que hacer los preparativos: cortar la gema, sacarla de la mina y llamar a un experto en joyería de Canterlot para que dé fe de la prueba.

—Entonces vayámonos a descansar todos —agregó Gentle Colors.

—Una última cosa —matizó Shiny Eyes—, hay que cortar las gemas de la forma más uniformemente posible. También hay que recoger todos los pedazos, incluyendo las esquirlas, e incluso el polvo de gema. Todo es importante para la pureza de la gema resultante.

Se despidieron todos y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Shiny Eyes suspiró mientras pensaba que se había metido en un buen lío. Hacía mucho que no había vendido ninguna joya y aún más que no había reparado nada. Tendría que estudiar el rollo de papel escondido en su carro que explicaba la formulación y los pasos necesarios para reparar gemas. Se asomó a la ventana y esperó pacientemente hasta que todas las luces de las casas se apagaron. Únicamente quedó iluminada la de Gentle Colors, que seguramente estaría meditando de nuevo. Se dirigió a la puerta y vio, en una percha que estaba al lado, una capa que alguien había dejado ahí para ella. Sonrió y se la puso, pues sabía que, a la luz de la luna, su cuerpo dorado sería muy visible.

Abrió despacio la puerta, se asomó y miró a ambos lados. No había ningún poni a la vista, por lo que salió. Miró hacia la herrería, donde debería estar su carrito. Empezó a recordar: tercer cajón por la derecha, bajo el falso fondo… ahí estaba el rollo de papel que tenía que leer detenidamente para aprender de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia la herrería sigilosamente, moviéndose de casa en casa, pero pegándose a las paredes y agachando la cabeza cuando pasaba bajo una ventana.

Entonces llegó el momento más difícil de su travesía hacia el pergamino. Tenía que cruzar la calle. La luna estaba radiante y llena esa noche. Sabía que cualquiera que mirase por la ventana cuando ella cruzase la vería, y no podía permitir que la descubrieran, pues sería una vergüenza admitir que había olvidado cómo arreglar gemas.

Miró al frente, luego a la derecha, después a la izquierda. Tragó saliva y empezó a trotar hacia el edificio de enfrente. Cuando llegó, estaba acalorada, sudando y con la respiración acelerada. Estaba segura de que nadie la había visto. Al menos eso creía. Respiró hondo y volvió a pegarse a la pared, moviéndose hacia donde estaba el carro.

Solo le faltaba una esquina, tomó aliento otra vez, recordando que el tercer cajón de la derecha chirriaba al abrirse. Era un problema que siempre había dejado pasar, diciéndose que lo arreglaría algún día. Se llamó estúpida por no haberlo hecho antes. Pero quizás si lo abría muy lentamente no hiciese tanto ruido. Entonces giró la esquina, dispuesto a intentarlo.

Ahí estaba, radiante, la pared de la herrería. De su carro no había ni rastro. No podía creerlo. Alguien había robado su carrito. Se sentía desolada. No podría reparar la gema. Había fallado al pueblo, había fallado a sus habitantes, y se había fallado a sí misma. Cuando por fin tenía la oportunidad de emerger con orgullo y ser feliz entre amigos, la mala suerte volvía a impedírselo.

Decidió volver a la casa. A esa casa que habían habilitado entre todos los del pueblo para ella. Esa casa significaba mucho para Shiny Eyes. Pero no podía corresponderles esa ayuda. Volvió arrastrando los cascos, hasta que, pasando junto a una ventana, alguien tosió, haciendo que Shiny Eyes se pusiese en alerta. Tenía que volver exactamente con el mismo sigilo con el que salió, independientemente de si tenía el pergamino o no. De hecho era peor ser descubierta ahora, pues tendría que explicarlo todo, incluso la imposibilidad de devolver la ayuda.

Al llegar a casa cerró la puerta, puso la capa en el perchero, se echó sobre el colchón y apagó la luz. Tenía que encontrar una explicación para decirla al día siguiente e impedir que se cortase la gema. Estaba segura de que le harían pagar todos los destrozos, y ella solo disponía de unas pocas monedas y unas pequeñas joyas. Pero recordó que todas ellas estaban en el carro desaparecido. Se lamentó y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana.

A falta del pergamino, tendría que recordar a toda costa el procedimiento, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para intentarlo. Debía dormir, así que se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido unas horas antes en esa casa, y en cómo los habitantes de ese pueblo minero habían hecho todo lo posible para que ella, una extraña, pudiese dormir bajo techo, en algo que podría llamarse un hogar.

Recordó cómo Fast Feather volaba de un lado para otro, cogiendo cuadros, limpiando en el techo y en los rincones superiores. Se acordó también de Undying Knowledge y cómo recitaba hechos históricos para no aburrirse mientras barría. A Look Talker "charlando" con movimientos oculares, a Magic Sales y a Muffled Yell dirigiendo los grupos, a Disarming Smile poniendo "la Expresión" para escaquearse y que los demás hiciesen su trabajo. Pensó en Shadow Hammer cargando ella sola con muebles tan pesados que normalmente deberían llevarlo entre tres o cuatro ponis. A Wise Words intentando acercarse, haciendo como que trabajaba, a Gentle Colors… ese recuerdo logró arrancar una sonrisa a Shiny Eyes mientras estaba en la cama…

Por último recordó a Gentle Colors usando sus cascos. Eso le resultó curioso. Debería haber usado su cuerno de unicornio para hacer magia. Esa poni era demasiada extraña. Al menos ya no le asustaba, de eso estaba segura. Ahora la sentía como una amiga, totalmente contraria a la forma de ser que ella tenía, pero su amiga al fin y al cabo.

Estaba pensando en cómo decirles a todos lo que había pasado con el carro, cuando se quedó dormida. Y tuvo una pesadilla.

_Se encontraba en un quirófano, vestida con una bata de médico. Muffled Yell entraba con una camilla con gotero mientras decía "Rápido, Shiny Eyes. Tienes que hacerlo ahora, se nos está yendo". De repente en la mesa de operaciones apareció una gran gema roja hecha pedazos, pero con los trozos colocados. "Tiene muy mala cara", dijo Flashing Hooves, que había surgido de la nada, haciendo de enfermera. Shiny Eyes miró sus cascos. Tenía puestos unos guantes especiales de cirujano. Intentaba recordar cómo empezar a reparar la gran gema, curando a esa malherida paciente._

"_Escalpelo" comentó Flashing Hooves mientras se lo pasaba a Shiny Eyes, que tenía el casco en alto. "Tijeras" siguió diciendo, y también se las pasó. "Martillo", "aguja e hilo", "separador", "ungüento", "taladro", "pico", "barreno". Todo se lo iba pasando a Shiny Eyes muy rápido, acumulando todos los objetos en su casco, que cada vez sentía más y más peso en la pata y en el resto del cuerpo. Shiny se iba encorvando bajo el peso de todos los utensilios que todavía iba recibiendo. Entonces se cayó al suelo._

"_Levántate__, Shiny Eyes. Es urgente que hagas la operación". Gentle Colors estaba furiosa. "Levántate. ¿Qué eres?, ¿una poni? A mí no me lo pareces. Ni siquiera eres capaz de reparar una simple gran gema". Shiny Eyes intentó levantarse pero no pudo. El peso de los objetos sobre ella era tan descomunal que el suelo empezó a crujir._

_Entonces todo desapareció. Todo excepto la gran gema, que brillaba en la oscuridad. Shiny dio dos pasos para acercarse a ella, y la gema, flotando, se alejó la misma distancia. Shiny Eyes empezó a andar más rápido, y más rápido se alejaba su objetivo. Empezó a correr, pero no podía alcanzar la gran gema. Desesperada, gritó. En ese momento la gran gema estalló en mil pedazos, y sus trozos cayeron suavemente, como hojas de otoño. Shiny Eyes se lanzó hacia ellos, con los cascos juntos, haciendo un símil de cuchara. Pero los trozos de gran gema se le escurrían constantemente, desapareciendo entre la nada. Y Shiny Eyes cerró los ojos, llorando._

_Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba en mitad del pueblo. Todo el mundo estaba a su alrededor, señalándola. "Creímos en ti", "Decías que nos salvarías", "Mentirosa", "Jamás debimos fiarnos de ti". Las voces surgían distorsionadas de todos lados. Shiny Eyes no sabía qué hacer, se arrodilló y pidió perdón. Solo obtuvo como respuesta más reproches, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más atronadores._

Se despertó completamente empapada de sudor. Estaba desconcertada, ya que no sabía si seguía aún en el sueño. Entonces se dio cuenta de la excesiva luz de sol que entraba por la ventana. Debía ser cerca del mediodía. No podía ser… ¿Tanto había dormido? Todavía no recordaba la fórmula y ya era tarde para escapar del pueblo sin ser vista. Debía afrontarlo. Tenía que ir y decirles a todos que no sabía cómo reparar la gran gema. Que habían robado su carro, y con él, tanto el pergamino que explicaba cómo hacer la restauración de gemas como el poco dinero del que disponía.

Abrió la puerta y salió, echando un vistazo alrededor. Lo que vio le asustó. Los ponis estaban engalanando Northwest Mines Town. Por todos lados se veía globos, flores y pancartas. En el fondo, sobre la entrada a la mina, había un cartel de tela que ponía "Bienvenida, Twilight Sparkle", aunque alguien había tachado el nombre de la poni homenajeada y había puesto debajo, a casco, "Shiny Eyes". Entonces una unicornio se dio la vuelta y la vio. Empezó a aplaudir al suelo. El resto también se dio la vuelta, dejando lo que estaban haciendo, y aplaudieron de igual manera a su paso.

Shiny Eyes se dirigió a la herrería para explicarse cuanto antes. Iba a preguntarle a Shadow Hammer dónde estaba Muffled Yell, cuando de repente lo vio: ahí estaba su carro, atado con una cadena a la pared de la herrería. Se paró, se frotó los ojos y miró de nuevo. Volvió a ponerse en marcha, trotando alegremente hacia su puesto. Cuando llegó, lo abrazó, lo besó e incluso lo acarició con la mejilla. Nunca había estado tan contenta, tan aliviada. Por fin todo volvía a ir bien.

—No te quejarás, te lo he estado cuidando —Shadow Hammer estaba en el descansillo exterior de la herrería—. Y veo que he hecho bien, viendo el cariño que tienes a ese carrito.

—Muchísimas gracias, de verdad —respondió Shiny con una gran sonrisa—. Me he asustado mucho cuando vi que no estaba ayer por la noche.

—Ah, porque antes de ir a tu casa lo metí dentro de la herrería —dijo Shadow señalando un lateral donde se veía un portón. Estaba casi oculto.

—¿En serio? Eres maravillosa, Shadow —Shiny tenía los ojos llorosos—. No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de darte un abrazo.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquila —Shadow puso las patas delante suya, intentando tranquilizar a la pegaso—. Tienes algo muy importante que hacer hoy, y para hacerlo bien tienes que estar centrada.

—Lo estaré… lo estoy, lo estoy —Shiny se intentó calmar.

Se movió hasta la parte de los cajones y abrió el tercero de la derecha. Apartó los moldes de latón que había y, accionando un botón oculto, abrió un doble fondo. Allí estaba el pergamino que necesitaba. Lo tomó suavemente, volvió a atrancar el doble fondo y cerró el cajón cuando Flashing Hooves y Undying Knowledge se acercaron al carrito.

—Lo vas a conseguir —Knowledge sonreía—. Hoy es tu día.

—Eso espero —Shiny entornó los ojos—. Todavía queda mucho para el atardecer, y me muero de hambre.

—Permítenos invitarte a comer algo — replicó Knowledge.

—No, al contrario, voy a ser yo la que os invite —objetó Shiny, feliz.

Esta tomó unas monedas de otro cajón. Juntas, fueron al restaurante de Northwest Mines Town. La comida del restaurante estaba deliciosa, hoy el cocinero se había esmerado con el menú. Se notaba en el ambiente la fiesta y las ganas de que todo saliese bien, de que el pueblo prosperase y volviera a ser lo que fue. Shiny se despidió de Flashing y Knowledge y se fue a casa a estudiar el pergamino, aunque antes de llegar se encontró a Fast Feather y a Wise Words, que estaban hablando entre ellos hasta que Shiny Eyes se acercó. Ambos saludaron a la joyero.

—¿Te gusta la decoración? —preguntó Feather—. Me ha costado mucho traerlo de Ponyville. He estado volando durante toda la noche para enviar la petición para el experto en joyería de Canterlot. Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo de entregarlo antes de que saliese el expreso de Ponyville. Aprovechando el viaje, he traído algo —Fast Feather señalaba los adornos que había en todo el pueblo. La pegaso-cartero estaba cansada pero feliz.

—Todo es poco para el gran día —Wise Words guiñó el ojo a Shiny Eyes—, aunque debes tranquilizarte. Dicen que un gran viaje comienza con un pequeño paso.

—Los globos, los fuegos artificiales y las guirnaldas me los ha dado una poni muy fiestera que vive en Ponyville —continuó diciendo Fast Feather—. Nunca me acuerdo de su nombre. Es una poni rosa, con la crin enmarañada rosa y magenta, tres globos por Cutie Mark y con un carácter muy risueño.

—Pinkie Pie, se llama Pinkie Pie —matizó Wise Words—. Es tan famosa que hasta yo he oído hablar de ella.

—¡Esa es! —exclamó Feather—. Me dijo que todas esas cosas le sobraron de su última fiesta. Y la pancarta del fondo es una que usaron para dar la bienvenida a la bibliotecaria del pueblo, que llegó hace poco. Espero que no te importe que sea de segundo casco —la cartero sonrió.

—No, en absoluto, me encanta. En serio, me gusta. Muchas gracias, Fast Feather, y a ti también, Wise Words.

—El dibujo, que no se te olvide el dibujo —Wise Words dijo en voz baja a Fast Feather.

—Es verdad —Feather empezó a rebuscar en su zurrón—. Tengo una especie de gemela en Ponyville. Una pegaso con mi mismo color de pelaje y casi de ojos. Solo somos diferentes en la crin y en que hay que acercarse mucho a ella para escuchar lo que dice. Y en la Cutie Mark. Pero es una buena pegaso. Me ha dado un papiro en el que hay dibujadas muchas huellas de animales diferentes. Es para ti, pero creo que no lo tengo aquí —Fast Feather bostezó—. Y creo que ya está hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. Voy a echarme un rato a descansar. No he dormido en toda la noche. Pero no te preocupes, Shiny, estaré en La Gran Prueba.

—Eres estupenda, Feather —los ojos de Shiny Eyes brillaban mucho—. Yo también voy a casa a descansar. Wise Words, muchas gracias a ti también.

—Descansad las dos. Nos veremos luego —Wise Words saludó y se marchó hacia el centro del pueblo, donde empezaban a reunirse los ponis.

Shiny Eyes entró en su casa, se echó en la cama, abrió el pergamino y empezó a leerlo. No era una fórmula difícil, es más, no recordaba que fuese tan fácil restaurar una gema. Quizás lo lograse. Ahora la sonrisa que tenía en la cara era más alegre y pronunciada que nunca. Al fin tendría la oportunidad de corresponder la ayuda a los habitantes de ese pueblo e incluso establecerse allí, sin preocuparse de deudas y, quizás lo más importante, al fin dejaría de estar sola.

Se asomó a la ventana intentando captar el momento. Todo el mundo estaba feliz. Unos ayudaban poniendo adornos, otros correteaban de un lado para otro como si fuesen potrillos pequeños, incluso alguna potrilla entonaba alguna canción acompañada de los viandantes. Todos eran felices. Y ella era el motivo de su felicidad.

Recorrió con la mirada todas y cada una de las casas, imaginándose cómo sería el pueblo si ella tuviese éxito, haciendo que los ponis se estableciesen allí, convirtiendo el pueblo en una villa o incluso en una ciudad. Incluso se imaginó a pequeños potrillos jugando en la calle.

Entonces vio la casa de Gentle Colors. No había visto a esa extraña unicornio en toda la mañana, lo cuál resultaba un tanto insólito. Quizás aún estuviese meditando. O tal vez se hubiese quedado dormida. O quizás algo le había pasado. Sería mejor ir y saludarla.

* * *

Shiny llamó y la puerta de la casa de Gentle Colors se abrió con un chirrido. Y allí estaba ella, con ojeras y una expresión de cansancio.

—Hola, Shiny Eyes. ¿Deseas algo? —preguntó Gentle en medio de un bostezo.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto cansada —Shiny miró atentamente a la extraña unicornio.

—Me acabas de despertar —Gentle devolvió la mirada—. He estado toda la noche meditando y ahora, justo cuando logro conciliar el sueño, llamas a la puerta —la expresión de Gentle Colors era de enfado—. Pero gracias por preocuparte —Gentle volvió a bostezar—. Y ahora, si me permites, voy a intentar dormirme de nuevo.

—¿Estarás esta tarde en la Gran Prueba? —preguntó Shiny.

—¿La Gran Prueba? —Gentle alzó las cejas—. ¿Quién le ha puesto ese nombre? Solo es un intento más de arreglar este pueblo. Solo uno de los cien que ha habido. Y todos hasta ahora han fallado. No sé si estaré —Gentle señaló a Shiny—. Es probable que no lo haga, no me gustaría ver otra decepción. Adiós —y Gentle Colors cerró la puerta rápidamente, dando un golpe seco.

La joyero agachó la cabeza. ¿Habían intentado sacar a flote el pueblo decenas de veces? ¿Lo que iba a intentar ella era el intento ciento uno? ¿Por qué se había portado tan mal Gentle Colors con ella? Pensaba que eran amigas, después de lo de la noche anterior. Shiny se irritó. No, no lo eran. Gentle Colors era una egoísta. Lo mínimo que esa unicornio debería haber hecho era animarla, incluso si supiese a ciencia cierta que iba a fallar. Shiny Eyes sacó la lengua a la puerta burlándose mientras balbuceaba imitando la voz de la unicornio de dos colores: "No sé si estaré. Es probable que no lo haga, no me gustaría ver otra decepción". Pues bien, que no estuviese. No necesitaba a Gentle a su lado para intentar superar la prueba.

Volvió a casa visiblemente enfadada, tan enojada que todos los ponis que estaban en su camino se apartaron. Cerró la puerta y se puso a leer una y otra vez el pergamino, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado con Gentle. Le apenaba mucho ese rechazo. Aunque quizás fuese la falta de sueño la que hablase por la boca de la unicornio de dos colores.

—¡Ya está aquí, ya está aquí! —una voz se oyó fuera.

Empezaron a sonar cornetas. Shiny Eyes salió y miró hacia donde todos lo hacían. Un carro dorado tirado por cuatro pegasos blancos venía volando sobre el camino de la encrucijada. Dentro de la calesa iba sentado un unicornio blanco vestido de forma estrafalaria. Cuando aterrizaron en mitad de la calle todos los ponis habían salido de sus casas y de la mina. Todos excepto Gentle.

—Bienvenido, señor. Soy Muffled Yell y quisiera darle la bienvenida a nuestro humilde pueblo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —espetó el unicornio—. Quiero terminar rápido con esto. Bien, ¿dónde está la joya? —el unicornio se sentía a disgusto entre tanto plebeyo.

—Por aquí dentro, señor —Muffled Yell señaló a la mina.

—Señor Ticked O'Runchecked —dijo, mirando con superioridad hacia todos lados excepto a Muffled Yell.

—Verá, hemos elegido una pieza especialmente idónea para la ocasión —Muffled sonrió.

—Veámosla entonces —la impaciencia de Ticked se hacía patente.

—Ven tú también, Shiny, así observarás la gema original y te será más fácil reconstruirla.

Shiny Eyes asintió y, junto a Muffled y a Ticked entraron a la mina. Shiny se fijó en la Cutie Mark de Ticked: una "V" verde con carita feliz y debajo una "X" roja con cara enfadada. Pasaron por un montón de pasillos y de recovecos hasta que entraron en una apertura y los tres se pararon. Ahí estaba la gran gema.

El corazón de Shiny dio un vuelco. Era una gema roja. De hecho era la misma gema que había visto en su sueño. Las dudas empezaron a apoderarse de ella. Tenía que luchar contra la sensación de que hubiera sido una negra premonición. Tenía que confiar en sí misma. Se acercó a la gema. La miró desde todos los ángulos posibles, al igual que hacía Ticked. Shiny giró la cabeza en una señal de satisfacción. Muffled tomó aire y lo exhaló, sin emitir ningún ruido, aunque movió la boca como si estuviese hablando.

—No hace falta que grite, jefa, estábamos al lado —un poni se acercó girando desde un recoveco, seguido de unos cuantos más, todos tocándose el oído, como si hubiesen escuchado un estruendo —. Empezamos entonces.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Shiny Eyes, asombrada.

—Nada, cariño… es mi habilidad especial —Muffled señaló su Cutie Mark—. Puedo proyectar mi grito a distancia, hacia donde yo quiera.

Los tres salieron y dejaron a la cuadrilla poni para que hiciesen su tarea. Ticked se dirigió a su calesa, que tenía el toldo sacado. Sentándose, cogió un refresco y empezó a beber. Muffled miró a Shiny Eyes y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que lo vas a lograr —Muffled intentaba animar a Shiny.

—Y nos fiamos de tu palabra —dijo de repente Shadow Hammer.

Shiny giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido que acababa de oír. Todas estaban ahí. Shadow, Feather, Knowledge y Flashing. Bueno, no todas. Gentle Colors no había aparecido, lo que hizo que Shiny volviese a dudar de sí misma.

—Creemos en ti —comentó Feather.

—Y sé que no nos mentirías —prosiguió Flashing.

—Y nos vas a salvar —terminó Knowledge.

Eran las palabras de su sueño, pensó Shiny. Cada vez dudaba más de su éxito.

—Y bien, ¿dónde harás la reparación? —preguntó Feather.

—Es verdad. Qué gran error por nuestra parte —Muffled se lamentó y empezó a buscar por todos lados.

—No se preocupe, puedo intentarlo en cualquier lado —contestó Shiny Eyes, mientras se veía fallando estrepitosamente. Para eso, cualquier sitio era bueno.

—Entonces, ¿qué os parece aquí, a la salida de la mina? —Muffled señaló el suelo, justo donde estaban situadas.

Todos los reunidos, pues se habían acercado más ponis, dieron su visto bueno.

Entonces Flashing pidió que esperaran un momento. Se alejó hacia su puesto de trucos mágicos, tiró del cartel de tela que colgaba por delante para arrancarlo y se lo llevó consigo. Volvió con la sábana y la dejó en el suelo, doblándola por la mitad varias veces. Parecía la parte superior de una mesa de quirófano.

Shiny Eyes no podía creérselo. Todo lo que ocurría iba sucediendo como en el sueño. ¿Acaso iba a fracasar? Era algo que en breve averiguaría, pues empezaban a salir los mineros con los restos de la gran gema. Era el momento. Shiny Eyes miró hacia el cielo y vio la ciudad de nubes. "Espero conseguirlo, por favor, necesito conseguirlo". Empezó a sufrir un tic nervioso bajo el ojo. Fue hacia su carrito. Alguien lo había engalanado con unos globos y unos ramos de flores. Empezó a abrir cajones, armarios y muestrarios. Tomó utensilios y unos ungüentos para la tarea.

Cuando volvió a acercarse a la sábana, el día ya empezaba a dejar paso a la noche. Tenía que acabar rápido. Todo el pueblo estaba allí, incluso Ticked, que observaba desde la primera fila mientras sus pegasos se quedaban más atrás. Seguía faltando Gentle Colors.

—Bien —la voz de Ticked resonó en la plaza del pueblo—, así es como lo vamos a hacer: antes he visto la gran gema, a la que otorgo la pureza base, es decir, del 100% —el pueblo empezó a lanzar vítores, a lo que Ticked respondió con una mirada inquisitoria que hizo que todo el mundo callase—. Esa es la muestra más pura, y la Gran Prueba consiste en acercarse lo máximo posible a esa calidad. El límite, sin embargo, lo tasaré en un 85%. Por encima de eso daré la prueba como exitosa, pero si está por debajo, será un rotundo fracaso —cuando dijo esa última parte, su mirada se encontró con la de Shiny Eyes.

—Empecemos pues —comentó Muffled.

Y así se hizo. Los mineros dejaron los trozos de gema sobre la sábana. Los dos últimos dejaron las esquirlas y el polvo de gema. Shiny Eyes se puso delante del rojizo collage. Observó los trozos de gema y empezó a ponerlas en orden. Después abrió la bolsa con las esquirlas y empezó a colocarlas cuidadosamente, encajándolas perfectamente en su sitio. Entonces llegó la parte más difícil, que empezaba con la incrustación del polvo de gema.

Shiny Eyes cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando recordar la formulación. De repente se dio cuenta de que no podía. Sabía que tenía que esparcir el polvo por toda la gran gema, y así lo hizo, pero no recordaba qué frasco había que usar para convertir el polvo en una amalgama idónea para que cada partícula se moviese hasta donde correspondía. ¿Era el frasco rojo o el azul? Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que estaba sudando y que el tic nervioso de su ojo volvía a aparecer. No podía creerlo. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. "Esto corresponde a la parte de mi sueño en que no podía llegar a la gema", se dijo. Y así era. Miraba la gran gema, que estaba casi completa de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo no era más que un conjunto inacabado de gemas con mucho menos valor.

Debía darse prisa, pues apenas podía ver por falta de luz. Incluso con la luna llena que empezaba a aparecer en el cielo la visión era dificultosa. El siguiente paso era extremadamente importante. Uno de los dos ungüentos restablecería la gran gema, pero el otro… el otro… "Uno salva, el otro destruye", recordó de repente… Sí, uno se usaba para reparar, y el otro se usaba para separar las gemas. El problema es que no recordaba cuál era cuál. Tomó el frasco rojo y lo abrió, mirando su contenido. "Creo que era éste", dijo en voz muy baja.

—Vamos, ¿de verdad lo crees? Yo no estoy tan segura —dijo de repente alguien.

Shiny Eyes miró hacia la voz. Gentle Colors estaba ahí, desafiante.

—¡Recuerda! —gritó Gentle—, ¡recuerda y actúa en consecuencia!

Shiny Eyes cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. Recordó una especie de cantinela que le enseñó su abuela para diferenciar los ungüentos: "Rojo… rojo es fuego… fuego de dragón… los dragones comen gemas… las gemas se destruyen", recitó con un hilo de voz. ¡Eso es! Tenía que usar el frasco azul. Rápidamente dejó el frasco rojo y tomó el azul, que abrió suavemente. Con sumo cuidado, vertió su contenido sobre la gran gema y empezó a repartirlo, usando los cascos, sobre toda la superficie.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Shiny Eyes terminó el trabajo. Estaba exhausta, pero satisfecha consigo misma. Miró a todas sus amigas y también a Disarming Smile, a Wise Words y a Look Talker. Acabó centrando su mirada en Gentle Colors. Shiny estaba feliz. Poco importaba ya si lo había conseguido o no. Había hecho todo lo posible al intentarlo, y nadie podría reprochar nada. Gentle Colors le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

En ese momento Ticked se acercó a la gran gema. Golpeó ligeramente un casco contra el otro. Se acercó uno de sus pegasos portando una lámpara. El escrutinio de la gran gema duró una eternidad. Ticked se dio la vuelta, se puso al lado de Muffeld Yell y comenzó a hablar en general:

—Habiendo examinado con detenimiento la gran gema aquí presente, y teniendo en cuenta las palabras mencionadas antes del inicio de ésta, la denominada Gran Prueba, debo decir que el resultado, siendo el 100% la gema original, y un 85% el mínimo admisible para el éxito de la prueba —todos estaban expectantes, aunque la que más atención prestaba era Shiny Eyes—, he de puntuar la restauración en un 87,8%. Por lo tanto, declaro exitosa esta hazaña.

Todo el mundo empezó a vitorear, gritar, saltar, reír… todos menos Ticked, que volvió a golpear un casco contra el otro. Otro de los pegasos se acercó y levantó dos sellos, uno con una "V" verde y otra con una "X" roja. Ticked señaló la "V" y el pegaso se lo dio. Estampó el sello en la esquina superior derecha de la gema y se dio la vuelta hacia la calesa.

Shiny Eyes estaba sin habla. Había salvado Northwest Mines Town. Había logrado salvar a esos ponis que estaban celebrándolo. Había salvado a sus amigas, que siempre había confiado en ella. Había salvado a Gentle Colors, que por primera vez desde que la había visto, sonreía. Y se había salvado a sí misma de sus temores.

Los fuegos artificiales resonaban con estruendo contra el cielo, explotando por debajo de la ciudad de nubes. Unos cohetes eran blancos, otros amarillos, otros verdes. Cada uno era aún más bonito que el anterior. Shiny Eyes lloraba de la emoción. Sintió que alguien le agarraba de una pata delantera, luego de la otra, y después las dos traseras. Eran todas sus amigas, llevándola en volandas. Todo era alegría y fiesta en Northwest Mines Town, y era algo embriagador para Shiny Eyes.

* * *

El sol de la mañana daba de lleno en la cara de Shiny Eyes, que se revolvió en la cama. Se levantó, estiró los cascos y se dispuso a desayunar. Fuera había mucho bullicio. Aún con sueño, miró por la ventana. Estaban quitando la decoración del día anterior, mientras algunos aún canturreaban o bailaban al son de una música que solo ellos oían. Después de desayunar y asearse, decidió dar un paseo. Salió de casa, pensativa. Tal vez se acercase al puesto de Magic Sales, pues necesitaba provisiones para su nuevo hogar. Ya lo había decidido: se quedaría en ese pueblo.

—Shiny, ¿tienes un momento? —era Muffled, que se acercaba—. Quería darte mi agradecimiento por lo que has hecho. Hemos pensado te deberías quedar con la gran gema. Es un regalo de todo el pueblo. Es lo menos que deberíamos hacer por ti. La enmarcaremos y te la traeremos mañana. Por supuesto, si decides quedarte a vivir aquí, esa casa en la que estás pasará a ser tuya.

—Es todo un honor. Acepto encantada. De hecho creo que la gran gema quedará muy bien en el salón de mi nueva casa. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

Shiny se marchó y volvió a casa después de comprar provisiones a una agradecida Magic Sales. Frente a la puerta estaban sus amigas esperándola.

—Quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi tratamiento de ayer por la tarde —Gentle Colors se disculpó.

—No te preocupes —Shiny miraba feliz a Gentle—, en el peor momento para mí me ayudaste mucho.

—¿Qué pasó ayer por la tarde? —preguntó Flashing.

—Me despertó de mi sueño —dijo Gentle.

—No me digas más, te pusiste hecha una furia —sonrió Flashing—. Shiny, te aseguro que no eres la primera con quien Gentle se ha enfadado por haberla despertado. De hecho, creo que todos hemos sufrido sus ataques de rabia —y todas se pusieron a reír, excepto Gentle, que miraba a Flashing con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo no me pongo hecho una furia —aclaró la unicornio de dos colores. Las otras cinco rieron aún más.

—Shiny, lo siento —Fast Feather dijo, a la vez que se adelantó—. Con la fiesta y la alegría se me olvidó dártelo ayer —Feather le ofrecía a Shiny un papel.

Shiny lo tomó, lo abrió despacio y le encantó lo que vio. Un montón de huellas de pequeños animales diferentes estaban pintadas por toda la hoja. De hecho, aunque así parecía, no era un dibujo, sino verdaderas huellas de animales, que formaban entre todas la figura de un corazón. Y dentro del corazón tenía escrito seis nombres:

"_Fast Feather_

_Flashing Hooves_

_Gentle Colors_

_Undying Knowledge_

_Shadow Hammer_

_Shiny Eyes"_

—Es preciosa. Es una carta preciosa —Shiny Eyes abrió los ojos como platos cuando un recuerdo cruzó su mente—. Tengo que escribir a mi abuela. Prometí hacerlo si me ocurría algo extraordinario. Y lo ocurrido ayer sí es algo que se podría considerar extraordinario.

—Tengo papel, pluma y tinta —Feather sonrió—. Una pegaso-cartero nunca sale de casa sin su material de trabajo. El deber puede estar en cualquier sitio.

Shiny Eyes tomó los utensilios que le ofrecía Fast Feather y, pensativa unos segundos, escribió:

"_Querida abuelita:_

_Tenías razón. La hora más oscura de la noche es la que hay antes del amanecer. Cuanto peor van las cosas, más posibilidades hay de mejorar. En esa situación me encontraba yo. Y en esa misma situación se encontraba un pueblo llamado Northwest Mines Town._

_Cuanto más sola se encuentra una, más fácil es encontrar las verdaderas amistades. Amistades que se ayudan y se apoyan incondicionalmente. Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido. He encontrado a esas amigas que tanto anhelaba hallar. He encontrado un lugar al que llamar Hogar. Y, sobre todo, me he encontrado a mí misma._

_Con cariño, tu nieta Shiny Eyes"._

Y las seis amigas salieron a la calle a disfrutar de nuevas aventuras en Northwest Mines Town.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 1x01**


	3. 1x02 - La ciudad de nubes

**Todos los personajes originales y el mundo pertenecen a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust. Todos los derechos les pertenecen.**

**Este es un fanfic de fan para fans.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me han animado, apoyado y ayudado con este fanfic y con mi vida diaria... **

**+A los que me han revisado el fanfic y añadido este estilo tan especial: **

**-Daniel Campos Fernández - Arreglos y estilos.**

**-LloydZelos, Volgrand y Unade - Revisión.**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**PARALLEL STORIES**

**Chapter 1x02**

**La ciudad de nubes**

Era ya el mediodía de una jornada tranquila. Shiny Eyes terminó otra Gran Gema y se dirigió a su casa. Tenía mucha hambre aunque casi no hubiera reparado en ello: se concentraba demasiado en su tarea, olvidando el resto de las cosas. "Menos mal que para respirar no hace falta pensar", le dijo una vez Wise Words al verla trabajar. Y tenía toda la razón: debía aprender a divertirse y olvidar el trabajo cuando no fuese estrictamente necesario.

Pero se sentía a gusto en ese pueblo en el que tenía amigas, conocidos, gente de confianza y, sobre todo, cariño, mucho cariño. A cambio ella aportaba su importante labor con las gemas. Con la experiencia resultaba cada vez más fácil y obtenía mayor calidad. Daba igual de qué color o material fuesen, todas se reparaban de la misma forma. Incluso había aprendido a fabricar por sí misma el ungüento que permitía fijar a su sitio original el polvo de gema, el último y más difícil paso para terminar una restauración.

Saludó a Fast Feather, que estaba repartiendo el correo. Últimamente la pegaso cartero estaba bastante nerviosa: la llegada de gente nueva al pueblo implicaba más tarea para ella. Era algo por lo que se alegraba, pero no dejaban de ser desconocidos: muy celosa de su trabajo, temía que algún poni se atreviese a quitarle alguna carta o rebuscase en sus alforjas. Sin embargo, desde el principio fue muy amable con Shiny, lo cual no cuadraba con ese celo con el material de trabajo.

Un poco más allá, casi escondidas, estaban Flashing Hooves y Undying Knowledge. Cuchicheaban entre sí y miraban constantemente a Fast Feather. Shiny Eyes comprendió que había algo raro y decidió entrar en la tienda de Magic Sales, donde podría comprar un par de bollos para el desayuno mientras vigilaba qué tramaban ambas.

Flashing y Knowledge aún seguían a Feather y susurrando cuando Gentle Colors se paró delante de ellas, mirándolas de modo inquisitivo. Shiny pagó rápidamente y se lo comió todo de un bocado mientras trotaba hacia el grupo. Quería enterarse de qué sucedía con la cartero.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero además sé que a ti también te pica la curiosidad —Flashing Hooves tenía una expresión entre culpable y pícara mientras miraba a Gentle.

—Sí, sabemos que tú tampoco tienes ni idea de cómo es —Knowledge señalaba a Gentle—. Y es un asunto que no pasará de hoy.

—No, no lo sé, pero tampoco me interesa saberlo… y aunque fuera así, no iría por ahí siguiendo a escondidas a los ponis —Gentle seguía en medio, no dejando pasar a ninguna de las otras dos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Shiny Eyes mientras tragaba los bollos.

—Hola Shiny. Dile a esta… metomentodo… que se quite de en medio —la historiadora miraba alternativamente a Gentle y a Shiny.

—¿Metomentodo? ¿Yo? —preguntó la unicornio de dos colores señalándose el pecho— ¿Ahora resulta que soy yo la metomentodo? Knowledge, sois Flashing y tú las que sentís curiosidad, no yo.

—No hagas caso, Shiny —Flashing sonreía—. Dime una cosa: en todo el tiempo que has estado viviendo aquí, ¿cuántas veces has visto la Cutie Mark de Fast Feather?

Shiny se quedó pensativa. Ahora que se fijaba, no recordaba haberla visto jamás, pues Fast Feather siempre iba con esas alforjas que le tapaban completamente la grupa.

—Nunca, no sé cuál tiene —respondió.

—Pues nosotras llevamos sin saberlo desde que Feather vino de Canterlot… De hecho nadie en NorthWest Mines Town lo sabe —Flashing adoptó una expresión sombría—. Es hora de descubrir cómo es.

—Eso si nos deja Gentle, que nos está haciendo perder un tiempo precioso —se quejó Knowledge.

—Gentle, ¿qué mal puede haber en descubrirlo? —preguntó Shiny—. Me acercaré a Feather y le preguntaré si puede enseñarme su Cutie Mark, y así sabremos cómo es.

Gentle piafó dando su aprobación, Knowledge sonrió y Flashing comenzó a girar sobre sí misma de la emoción. Shiny Eyes se acercó directamente a Fast Feather, que seguía repartiendo el correo ajena a todo el asunto.

—Hola… otra vez, Feather —dijo Shiny.

—Ah, hola. Otra vez, Shiny —respondió Feather—. Si no te importa, hoy ando bastante ocupada… este pueblo se llena a ojos vista y mi tarea se incrementa considerablemente.

—Ah, perdona entonces. ¿Esta tarde…? —la joyero vio cómo Flashing salía de detrás de un árbol muerto cercano que estaba por detrás de la pegaso cartero y comenzaba a andar sigilosamente hacia Feather— ¿… podemos quedar…? —la potrilla unicornio estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. Shiny empezaba a negar con la cabeza mirando a la prestidigitadora— ¿… en mi…?

En ese momento Flashing tocó una de las alforjas de Feather para apartarla y descubrir la Cutie Mark de la pegaso cartero, pero ésta notó el movimiento y emprendió el vuelo con una rapidez inusitada.

—¡No me quitaréis el correo! ¡No lo permitiré! —gritó Feather con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza al frente.

—Maldita sea, estaba tan cerca —Flashing se lamentó.

—Flashing, ¿por qué has hecho eso? —Shiny se enfadó—. Estaba a punto de que me lo enseñase de buena gana.

—"A punto" es demasiado tarde para mí. Quería ser la heroína que descubriera la Cutie Mark de Feather —exclamó la prestidigitadora.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Knowledge se acercaba rápidamente, seguida de cerca por Gentle.

—Ha sido culpa suya, que no la entretuviste lo suficiente —dijo Flashing.

—¿Culpa mía? —Shiny no podía creérselo—. Has sido tú la que lo ha fastidiado todo. Las cosas se hacen de frente, mirando a los ojos, no por detrás.

—Perdona, Shiny —se disculpó Gentle—, es culpa mía. No me di cuenta cuando Flashing retrocedió y torció la esquina de la casa de Magic Sales. Me sorprendí al igual que tú cuando la vi saliendo de detrás de ese árbol muerto que estaba junto a vosotras.

—Ahora no es momento de lamentarnos —Flashing cambió de tema porque sabía que estaba perdiendo—. Hemos perdido a Feather y ya no podremos saber cuál es su Cutie Mark —Flashing empezó a patear el suelo, frustrada.

—No, lo sabremos pronto —Knowledge sonrió y señaló hacia el tejado de una casa. La pegaso cartero estaba ahí, ocupándose de las alforjas y revisando todo el correo.

Flashing y Knowledge cabalgaron hacia la casa. Shiny Eyes miró a Gentle quien, negando con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, entrando en la tienda de Magic Sales. Cuando Shiny volvió a girar la cabeza vio que Feather seguía ensimismada en sus alforjas, pero tanto Flashing como Knowledge estaban escalando por las paredes de la casa hacia el tejado.

Shiny Eyes voló rápidamente hasta el tejado y miró a la cartero, mientras hacía una señal de tranquilidad con el casco dirigida a las otras dos.

—No me lo puedo creer, Shiny —se lamentó Feather—. De Flashing y de Knowledge me lo podría esperar, pues siempre están de aquí para allá intentando divertirse… pero pensaba que tú eras más seria. No te imagino alterando el correo… mi correo… el correo de todos.

—No, no lo comprendes, Feather —Shiny se disculpaba—. Sólo quiero saber…

Feather se sentó y, llevándose una pata al corazón, recitó:

"Carteros de Equestria somos,

Y el correo es nuestra pasión.

Lo defendemos con la vida,

Lo llevamos con el corazón.

Si tú me necesitas

Vuelo raudo y veloz.

Tu envío estará seguro,

Y es por una razón:

El poder llevarlo nosotros,

Nos embarga de emoción.

Carteros de Equestria somos,

Y el correo es nuestra pasión."

En ese momento, tanto Knowledge como Flashing habían llegado al tejado, y se apostaron como un gato agazapado a punto de saltar sobre su víctima. Feather giró su cabeza hacia ellas, vigilándolas. Entonces extendió sus alas y dijo:

—No quería verme obligado a hacer esto, pero no debéis ver correos ajenos. No os lo permitiré —volvió a elevarse rápidamente, dirigiéndose esta vez, de forma decidida, hacia la ciudad de nubes, desapareciendo a continuación.

—Genial, esto es fantástico —se lamentó Flashing—. Ahora sí que no sabremos nunca qué Cutie Mark tiene Feather.

—Es culpa vuestra —Shiny estaba visiblemente enfadada—. Si no fueseis tan impacientes, esta situación habría durado unos pocos segundos… y ahora habrá que ir ahí arriba para convencerla de que no queremos robar el correo. Tendré que ir yo, soy la única de las tres que tiene alas.

—No, vamos a ir todas —Gentle estaba al lado de la casa y mostraba una bolsa que había dejado en el suelo—. Sabía que iba a pasar esto, así que he comprado unas pócimas en la tienda de Magic que nos posibilitarán el poder caminar sobre las nubes… durante una hora.

—Perfecto, veo que piensas en todo —Flashing sonrió.

—Sí, al contrario que otras, que no piensan nada —respondió la unicornio de dos colores.

—Tranquilas, tranquilas —sentenció Shiny—. Lo importante es que debemos ir donde Feather y disculparnos con ella.

—Entonces es hora de bebernos las pócimas, aunque permitidme ir antes a por Shadow Hammer —dijo Gentle—. Nos vendrá bien su fuerza por si los pegasos de ahí arriba no atienden a razones.

* * *

Shadow Hammer llegó de buena gana a la reunión. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una buena aventura y además quería poner los puntos sobre las íes a algún pegaso de ahí arriba. No se iba a achantar por nimiedades: al mínimo menosprecio que hiciese alguno de esos pegasos iba a tener por respuesta un golpe de casco en los dientes.

—Es el momento de ir a por Feather —dijo con una sonrisa de malicia.

—Esperad, esperad —añadió Flashing, impacientando a las demás—. Vamos a sincronizar los tiempos.

Se puso el casco por encima de los ojos y miró hacia el sol. Movió el otro casco como calculando y, mirando a las demás, sentenció:

—El sol está ahí. Si bebemos las pociones ahora mismo, el efecto desaparecerá cuando esté más o menos en esa posición —señaló un punto específico en el cielo—. Habrá que mirar constantemente dónde está el sol para que no tengamos sorpresas.

—Bien pensado —dijo Gentle—. A veces tienes buenas ideas.

La potrilla unicornio se ruborizó, poniendo un casco sobre la cabeza y sonriendo de forma tímida mientras sacaba la lengua lateralmente.

Todas, excepto Shiny, cogieron una botella y la bebieron entera, de un trago. Se miraron unas a otras.

—Yo esperaba elevarme y flotar —dijo Knowledge.

—Yo esperaba sentirme muy ligera —respondió Flashing.

—¿Estás segura de que funciona? —preguntó Shadow.

—Sí, lo que hace este líquido es poder andar sobre las nubes, pero para ir a esa ciudad tenemos que bebernos el contenido de estos otros frascos —dijo Gentle.

—¿Y por qué no nos lo has dado antes? —inquirió Knowledge.

—Porque el efecto dura apenas unos pocos minutos. Y tenemos que volver a tomarlo para bajar suavemente, así que hay que llevar cuatro frascos ahí arriba —Gentle repartió cuatro frascos y guardó los otros cuatro en el zurrón que colgaba de su grupa. Bebieron todas y, apenas habían terminado, comenzaron a flotar.

Se elevaron hacia la ciudad de nubes. No tardaron mucho hasta llegar y se posaron suavemente sobre una blanca nube al que le faltaba un trozo, como si alguien la hubiese arrancado con gran fuerza. Un poco más adelante estaba Feather, sollozando y recogiendo cartas, que estaban desparramadas por el suelo. Pero únicamente estaba ella, no había nadie más. Todas se acercaron y la calmaron.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Feather? —preguntó Gentle.

—Ha sido horrible, verdaderamente horrible —lloriqueaba la cartero—. Me han robado las alforjas con el correo y ahora seré el hazmerreír de toda Equestria. No merezco llevar el distintivo de pegaso cartero —y rompió a llorar otra vez.

—Tranquilízate, respira hondo y cuéntanos lo ocurrido con detalle —Shadow le puso una pata sobre los hombros, y Feather siguió llorando, pero esta vez sobre el pecho de Shadow.

—Después de que esas tres intentasen revolverme el correo, volé hasta aquí arriba. No había ningún pegaso por ningún lado, así que me di la vuelta para vigilaros, pues sabía que intentaríais algo para llegar hasta mí y seguir revolviendo el correo. Entonces algo me golpeó. Y cuando me desperté, se habían llevado mis alforjas con el correo… —Feather abrió los ojos y se levantó—. ¡El correo! ¡Debo recuperar todo el correo sin falta! —empezó a trotar cogiendo todas las cartas que estaban desparramadas por los alrededores—. Venga, vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

—Feather, si te han robado las alforjas, ¿por qué las tienes puestas? —preguntó Gentle.

Todas se fijaron y, efectivamente, Feather tenía puestas unas alforjas en su grupa. Flashing y Knowledge se entristecieron, pues los zurrones tapaban por completo la Cutie Mark de la pegaso cartero.

—Estas son las alforjas de emergencia, y son incomodísimas, más bastas y pesadas que las normales porque no están hechas con hebras de nube —se quejó Feather—. Ahora tendré que aguantar todo el peso del correo hasta recibir unas nuevas.

— ¿Hebras de nube? —se extrañó Knowledge—. ¿Se pueden hacer hilos de las nubes o es un material ligero que se llama así?

—Son hilos de auténtica nube. ¿Me vais a ayudar o no? —la cartero seguía recogiendo cartas de aquí y de allá.

Todas empezaron a recoger la correspondencia. Mientras lo hacían, se dieron cuenta que algo raro les ocurría a las nubes: parecía que tuviesen trozos arrancados a mordiscos.

— ¿Sabes, Feather? —dijo Shiny de repente—. He pensado que nadie más que nosotras y quien te ha quitado las alforjas sabemos lo que ha ocurrido aquí arriba. Yo no pienso decir nada, y si las demás tampoco lo hacen, nadie en toda Equestria lo sabrá. Así que olvídate de eso de "ser el hazmerreír de todos". Y que sepas que vamos a recuperar todas las cartas.

Flashing levantó la mirada, localizó el sol y dijo "Sí, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para recuperarlas" y, arrimándose a Knowledge, dijo en bajo "y también para ver la Cutie Mark de Feather" a lo que la historiadora respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Mirad, parece ser que las cartas forman un rastro —Shadow señaló hacia una especie de palacio. Efectivamente las misivas caídas formaban un reguero que se dirigía hacia la puerta abierta del edificio.

—Pues tenemos que seguirlo, y de paso saber qué ha pasado aquí —Gentle se adelantó—. Me resulta muy extraño no haber visto ningún pegaso. Es como si les diéramos miedo.

—Será que la han visto enfadada —susurró Flashing a Knowledge, y las dos rieron.

Ninguna de las seis dejó carta alguna sin recoger antes de entrar al palacio. Cuando lo hicieron, se pararon estupefactas: la sala de recepción era gigantesca, con unas escaleras que subían al piso superior, dos puertas que salían a corredores laterales y varias cortinas que tapaban los ventanales sin cristal. En mitad de la habitación había una fuente seca, que hacía las veces de escultura ornamental. Todo estaba hecho de nubes.

Por todas partes, aquí y allá, había pedazos arrancados. Algo estaba destrozando ese palacio. Y ese algo era muy grande, a juzgar por todo lo que faltaba. Pero no había rastro de ningún pegaso. De hecho, parecía que ese palacio había sido abandonado hacía mucho tiempo.

—Separémonos —sugirió Gentle—, así abarcaremos más terreno y tomaremos más cartas en menos tiempo. Y si alguna ve algo extraño, que avise a las demás. No hay que correr riesgos.

—Sí, claro, y si aparece un monstruo, ¿qué? —Flashing estaba asustándose por momentos—. ¿Has visto las nubes? No quiero encontrarme con lo que está haciendo eso.

—De acuerdo, hagamos tres grupos de dos miembros cada uno —respondió Gentle—. Abarcaremos menos terreno pero estaremos… —miró a la potrilla unicornio— más protegidas, al contar con una compañera.

Flashing y Knowledge se juntaron inmediatamente, formando el primer grupo. Se notaba que tenían ganas de charlar entre ellas y armar jaleo. Shadow y Shiny formaron el segundo grupo, y, por eliminación, el tercer y último grupo fueron Feather y Gentle. El primer grupo fue por la puerta derecha, el segundo por la puerta izquierda y el tercer grupo subió por las escaleras.

* * *

Flashing y Knowledge estaban hablando entre ellas bastante alto para eliminar la sensación de miedo que tenían. El corredor era más grande de lo que suponían en un principio y muy oscuro, a pesar de que estaban por encima de las nubes.

—No sé cuánto tiempo nos queda para que dejemos de poder andar por las nubes —dijo Flashing, con cara de preocupación.

—No tengo ni idea. El sol debe estar por el otro lado del palacio —indicó Knowledge.

—Quizás el próximo paso sea el último antes de que se pasen los efectos —la potrilla unicornio se asustó.

—¡No digas eso! —Knowledge se llevó las patas a la cabeza—. Caeríamos demasiado rápido.

—Último paso… No. Último paso… No —Flashing ponía una pata con cuidado asegurándose de que no se hundía la nube a su paso.

—Gentle tiene las pócimas para flotar —dijo la historiadora.

Entonces Knowledge y la prestidigitadora se miraron, se pararon, miraron hacia el suelo y se volvieron a mirar.

—Tienes razón. Mejor deberíamos hablar de otra cosa —dijo Flashing.

—Eso mismo iba a proponer yo —replicó la poni de tierra.

Callaron durante unos pocos segundos. Después la potrilla unicornio comentó:

—No quiero encontrarme con el monstruo —y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Monstruo? —preguntó Knowledge, que puso cara de terror. Y Flashing también. Y se abrazaron presas del pánico mientras miraban hacia todos los lados.

* * *

Shadow y Shiny fueron por el corredor de la izquierda, e iban muy lentas, pues había muchas cartas por el suelo de nubes y estaban recogiéndolas todas.

—Parece ser que lo que fuera que golpease a Feather se movió por aquí —dijo Shiny.

—Sí, y sea lo que sea, puede ser que echara a los pegasos de aquí. O hiciese algo peor con ellos —añadió Shadow.

—Bueno, a Feather sólo la golpeó. Probablemente sólo iba a por las alforjas. Quizás sea únicamente un ladrón —la pegaso intentó animar la situación, en vano.

—Sea lo que sea, creo que pronto lo descubriremos —dijo la herrero, señalando una puerta al fondo del pasillo, a la que se dirigía el camino de cartas.

Se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta tras recoger todas las cartas. Afortunadamente Shiny había traído el zurrón, pues la cantidad de misivas que habían recogido entre las dos era demasiada como para sostenerla únicamente con la boca o con los cascos. Se pusieron cada una a un lado de la puerta, pegándose contra las paredes que la rodeaban. Shadow hizo una señal con la pata, apuntando a sus ojos, luego a Shiny, después hizo un movimiento circular y, por último, bajó la pata de repente. Shiny, asintiendo, abrió la puerta.

La sala que había a continuación era mayor que la recepción. Entraron y se juntaron contra la pared de nuevo. Nada. Todo estaba tranquilo. Las dos respiraron aliviadas y siguieron recogiendo las cartas, aunque estaban alerta, pues fuese lo que fuese el ladrón, había llegado muy lejos y muy rápido.

El camino de cartas bordeaba un montón de muebles esparcidos por toda la habitación. Alguien o algo los había tirado, y a juzgar por el polvo acumulado que había en la habitación, había ocurrido hacía ya mucho tiempo.

El zurrón que tenía Shiny estaba casi completo. Decidieron dar la vuelta, buscar a Feather, entregarle las cartas que tenían y volver a por el resto acompañadas con todas las demás, pues el rastro que ellas seguían parecía ser el correcto, y las misivas no se iban a mover de ahí. O al menos eso creían.

Se dirigían hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado cuando otra puerta empezó a crujir. Las dos pararon, intentando averiguar de dónde venía el sonido. Entonces una puerta paralela a la que ellas se dirigía comenzó a abrirse. Se escondieron detrás de unos muebles, esperando a ver quién o qué era.

—Entra tú, que eres mayor —se oía una voz distorsionada por el miedo.

—No, entra tú, que tienes más agilidad —otra voz distinta sonaba, aunque tampoco se distinguía.

—Hagamos lo siguiente —respondió la primera voz—. Entraremos a la vez, y sea lo que sea lo que haya ahí, la afrontaremos entre las dos.

—De acuerdo —contestó la segunda voz.

Shadow y Shiny se miraron y salieron de su escondite. Sabían ya a quienes pertenecían esas voces: a Flashing y a Knowledge. Así que, para que las otras dos no se asustasen, se pusieron en el centro mismo de la habitación, que estaba bañada por los rayos que llegaba de un tragaluz circular en el techo, por encima de ellas.

Flashing y Knowledge entraron a la vez. Vieron a Shiny Eyes y a Shadow Hammer mirándolas desde el centro de la habitación, encima de una montañita de cartas. Desde el tragaluz que tenían encima, una enorme araña peluda se dejó caer, atrapando con dos patas a las dos ponis en un segundo y volviendo a subir hacia el tragaluz usando sus patas libres. Los gritos de Flashing y Knowledge resonaron en todo el palacio. Se quedaron totalmente petrificadas durante unos instantes y después, abrazadas entre sí, comenzaron a correr por donde habían venido hasta llegar al vestíbulo, mientras gritaban y sollozaban de terror.

—Tranquilas, tranquilas —Gentle y Feather bajaban por la escalera—. Ya estamos aquí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Feather.

—A… A… Arañaaaaaaaa —Flashing y Knowledge seguían abrazadas junto a la fuente de la sala de recepción.

— ¿Qué clase de araña? Tranquilizaos y contádnoslo —Gentle las miraba seriamente.

No sabían si esa mirada quería infundar tranquilidad, pero lograron calmarse un poco, y dejaron de abrazarse, temerosas.

—Una gran araña se ha llevado a Shadow y a Shiny. En la sala de allá —Knowledge señalaba la puerta que había al final del corredor lateral.

—Esa araña era horrible —dijo Flashing con cara de espanto.

—Y peluda —la historiadora se puso la crin sobre la pata delantera, que la había puesto en vilo, y se lo enseñó a Gentle y a Feather.

—Y gigantesca —la potrilla unicornio hinchó los carrillos y encorvó las patas sobre el cuerpo, en una torpe imitación de un poni obeso.

—Es una araña de las nubes —Feather miró a las demás—. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo puede haber una araña de las nubes aquí?

—¿Qué es una araña de las nubes? —Flashing aparcó el miedo y empezó a sentir curiosidad.

—Es un tipo de araña que vive en las montañas muy altas —respondió la pegaso cartero—. Y se alimenta de las nubes que golpean esas montañas. Pero esto es una ciudad de nubes, no una montaña.

—Ahora me explico por qué hay trozos arrancados de nubes —dijo Gentle.

—¿Podría haber venido de la montaña de la mina? —preguntó Knowledge.

—No, no es lo suficientemente alta. Me pregunto si quizás… —Feather se quedó pensativa—. No, es imposible...

—Tenemos que ir a rescatarlas —Flashing había reunido fuerzas de flaqueza y se mostraba con ánimos de enfrentarse a semejante monstruo.

—No te preocupes, no comen ponis —Feather se había acercado a Flashing y hacía un movimiento con sus cascos como si fuesen fauces—. Creo…

—No me intentes asustar, ya tengo suficiente —se quejó Flashing.

—El caso es que, que yo sepa, las arañas de las nubes no suelen ser más grandes que un casco, pero sin embargo ésta parece ser mucho mayor —Feather volvió a quedarse pensativa.

—Pero esta agarró a Shadow y a Shiny únicamente con dos de sus horribles patas —Knowledge todavía estaba aterrada.

—Vamos donde ha ocurrido el incidente y luchemos contra esa araña para liberar a nuestras amigas —sentenció Gentle.

Las cuatro volvieron a la sala en la que había tenido lugar el ataque. En mitad de la habitación había una montaña de cartas. Cuidadosamente Feather y Gentle se acercaron al centro de la habitación, quedando las otras dos más atrás, pues se sentían incapaces de acercarse más. Cuando aquellas llegaron debajo del tragaluz, no pasó absolutamente nada.

—Tranquilas, ya no está aquí —declaró Gentle, mirando a las dos aterradas ponis.

Feather se apresuró a recoger el montón de cartas y las encajó como pudo en sus alforjas.

—Parece que están todas —dijo—, aunque me gustaría asegurarme cuando nos hayamos ocupado de esa araña de las nubes. Quiero que me explique por qué está aquí.

—¿Que te lo explique? —preguntó Flashing.

—Sí, las arañas de las nubes son capaces de hablar. Y vaya si ésta lo va a hacer —Feather apretó un casco y lo estampó contra el otro—. No se me ha olvidado aún lo que ha hecho con el correo, sin contar con el secuestro de Shiny y Shadow.

Gentle respondió con un bufido y las otras dos se miraron entre sí, y empezaron a tranquilizarse. Feather las protegería, de eso estaban seguras.

"Mhhhh… Mhhhh…". Se escuchaba cerca. Muy cerca. Detrás de una de las dos puertas del fondo.

—Vosotras id por esa puerta, yo iré por esta otra —Gentle se dirigía a la puerta de la izquierda.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos juntas? —preguntó Feather.

—No quiero que se escape —sentenció Gentle.

—Pues vamos dos y dos —propuso la pegaso cartero.

—No, no me puedo ocupar bien de esa araña si tengo que ocuparme de proteger a una de estas dos miedosas —dijo la unicornio de dos colores con una mirada fulminante.

—No somos miedosas. Si hubieses visto lo que nosotras, tú también estarías así —replicó Knowledge.

—No, estarías peor, mucho peor —añadió Flashing.

"Mhhhh… Mhhhh…". El sonido hizo terminar la conversación. Feather, Flashing y Knowledge fueron por un lado, y Gentle fue por el otro.

Entraron las tres por la puerta de la derecha y vieron en la mitad de la habitación a la araña de las nubes. Era verdaderamente colosal. Medía más de dos metros de alto, aunque parecía aún más grande, debido a su posición. Estaba colgando de un hilo que le salía del abdomen, y miraba a Shiny y a Shadow, que estaban prácticamente envueltas en un capullo de telaraña.

"Mhhhh… Mhhhh…": el sonido lo hacía Shiny quien, con la boca tapada de telaraña, hacía todo lo posible por liberarse. Shadow, sin embargo, no se movía. Feather se paró y, con un gesto, indicó a las otras dos que no se moviesen de ahí.

Empezó a avanzar poco a poco. Tenía que descubrir el punto débil de esa araña. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no descubrió nada que le pudiese servir, pues todo en esa habitación era o demasiado grande o inalcanzable antes de ser descubierta… incluso siendo ella.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta donde estaban Knowledge y Flashing. Esta última estaba sonriendo, señalando hacia una esquina de la habitación. Ahí no había absolutamente nada, excepto un gran barril abierto por arriba.

—Si lográis meterla ahí, todo se solucionará. Me ocuparé de ello —susurró Flashing, cada vez estaba más animada.

—¿Y cómo esperas que la metamos ahí? —se quejó Knowledge en susurros.

—Tú sabes cómo fastidiar los planes —Flashing dejó de sonreír.

—Mirad, vamos a hacer lo siguiente —Feather miraba a las dos—. Voy a ponerme en mitad de la habitación e intentaré despistar a esa araña de las nubes. Mientras, vosotras id por detrás, liberad a Shiny y a Shadow y marchaos de aquí.

—¿Y cómo vas a salir tú? —preguntó Knowledge.

—¡Eh!, soy una pegaso cartero, ¿recuerdas? —explicó Feather—. Ser rápida y eficiente es parte de mi trabajo —dijo sonriendo.

Flashing y Knowledge tragaron saliva y asintieron. Feather se deslizó por la izquierda, dejando el camino libre por detrás de la araña para que las otras dos pudiesen liberar a Shiny y a Shadow. "¿Dónde está Gentle? La necesito aquí a mi lado", pensó. Giró la cabeza y vio a Flashing y a Knowledge, que volvieron a asentir y, sonriendo, empezaron a avanzar, rodeando por detrás de la araña de las nubes.

—¡Eh, tú! —Feather se había puesto al descubierto—. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

La araña se giró sobre sí misma, mirando hacia donde venía el sonido. Shiny observaba con los ojos muy abiertos a Feather. Shadow, que había estado descansando, empezó a moverse con fuerzas renovadas.

—Oh, qué gracioso, pero si hay otra más —dijo la araña.

—Te repito, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —Feather vio cómo Flashing y Knowledge terminaban de deslizarse y estaban detrás de las dos ponis cautivas.

—¿Te crees muy valiente? —exclamó el arácnido ser—. No eres más que otra poni como estas dos —y empezó a darse la vuelta.

—Te rogaría que me contestases —se apresuró a decir la pegaso cartero. Sabía que si la araña se daba la vuelta, sin duda vería a Flashing y a Knowledge, y todo el plan se echaría a perder.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Luego me ocuparé de ti —la araña dejó de girarse y volvió a mirar fijamente a Feather.

—Entonces responde a mis preguntas —exigió Feather.

—Primero contéstame a esto: ¿Cuántas sois? —inquirió el monstruoso ser.

—Somos tres —respondió la cartero—, a dos las has capturado ya… y yo lo estaré en breve. Ya he respondido a tu pregunta, responde tú a las mías.

—Bien, bien. Entonces pregunta —exigió la araña de las nubes.

—Quiero saber qué haces tú aquí y por qué eres tan grande —preguntó Feather.

—Ah, dos preguntas —el arácnido ente rió—. Vengo de la Dragon Mt. Estaba harta de ese lugar, sólo tenía unos pocos jirones nebulosos. Huí de allí y casualmente caí en una nube, que me trajo hasta esta ciudad llena de comida —la saliva le caía de la comisura de su boca mientras se regodeaba en las últimas sílabas.

—Ahora respóndeme a la segunda pregunta —reclamó la pegaso.

Flashing y Knowledge ya habían liberado a Shiny y a Shadow, y empezaban a recorrer el camino de vuelta.

—¿Cuál era la segunda? —la araña se quedó pensativa durante un instante—. Ah, sí, Mi tamaño. Es lo que pasa cuando llevo viviendo desde hace más de cien años en este lugar... que una crece si tiene suficiente comida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que llevas viviendo aquí desde hace más de cien años? —Feather se sorprendió—. ¿Qué ha pasado con los pegasos que la habitaban?

—Oh, esas son dos preguntas extra —la araña de las nubes entrecerró sus múltiples ojos—. No sé si contestártelas o ir directamente a capturarte —y comenzó a darse la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás.

Las cuatro ponis aún seguían en el radio de visión de Feather, por lo que, si el arácnido ser se daba la vuelta, también las vería.

—Permaneceré aquí para que me captures, así que respóndeme a estas dos nuevas preguntas… por favor —Feather puso cara de potrilla buena que no había roto nunca un plato. Cualquier cosa para evitar que la araña se girase.

—Está bien. Está bien —el espantoso monstruo se paró y volvió a su posición inicial, mirando directamente a Feather—. Pero prométeme que te estarás quieta para que te atrape. Una ya no está para estos trotes, y capturar a esas dos me supuso demasiado esfuerzo.

—Como quieras —la cartero estaba calculando distintas rutas de escape. Y Gentle seguía sin aparecer. Por lo menos las demás ya no estaban en el ángulo de visión de Feather, pero aún tenían que salir de la habitación.

—Bien, bien. Las dos preguntas extra… ¿cuáles eran las dos preguntas extra? —la araña se quedó pensativa—. Oh, mi pobre cabecita ya no es lo que era... Ah, ya me acuerdo.

—¿Te acuerdas ya? —preguntó la pegaso al fin.

—Sí. "Sí . Ni idea" —respondió la araña de las nubes.

—¿Cómo dices? —Feather estaba confusa.

—¡Ay! estas jovenzuelas, qué desconsideradas son —el arácnido ser se impacientó—. Ni idea, no lo sé. Ya no estaban aquí cuando yo llegué. Y me alegro de ello, pues si hubiesen visto a una araña de nubes en su ciudad, me habrían echado en menos tiempo del que canta un gallo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que desde hace más de cien años no ha habido ningún pegaso viviendo aquí? —la pegaso cartero preguntó lentamente. Necesitaba sólo un poco de tiempo más para que las otras se pusiesen en lugar seguro.

—Ya está bien. He respondido a demasiadas preguntas. Se va acercando el momento de atraparte. No te muevas —la araña comenzó a arquearse sobre sí misma —. Y quiero darte las gracias por esos zurrones. Sabían tan bien…

—Teniendo grandes y apetitosas nubes —Feather intentó una última pregunta, deseando dar el tiempo justo para que sus amigas lograsen escapar—. ¿Por qué te has comido mis alforjas?

—Las nubes están crudas, pero tus zurrones eran elaborados, y han sido una delicia para mi paladar —el monstruoso ser se había encorvado de tal forma que, si estiraba las patas, cortaría todo ángulo de escape de Feather. Y empezó a estirarlas.

—¡Escapad, amigas! —gritó la pegaso mientras extendía sus alas.

La araña se giró rápidamente, tan rápido que apenas se distinguía su contorno. Parecía una peonza en movimiento. Gritó de rabia al ver los capullos rotos, así que siguió girando hasta que volvió a ponerse enfrente de Feather, tardando en hacer todo el movimiento apenas en dos o tres segundos. La pegaso apenas se había elevado unos centímetros del suelo en ese tiempo. No le iba a dar tiempo a escapar.

La gigantesca araña se lanzó hacia Feather con las patas totalmente estiradas. La pegaso iba a quedar atrapada. Sólo esperaba que sus amigas estuviesen ya lejos, muy lejos…

En ese momento, entre la araña y Feather, surgió de la nada una red, evitando que la araña llegara hasta Feather.

La red se movía mágicamente, aunque no se veía ningún aura de magia a su alrededor. Era como si la red fuese un ser vivo, moviéndose con voluntad propia. Los extremos de la red se unieron por detrás de la araña y voló, con el monstruoso ser atrapado, hacia el barril que reposaba en la esquina, al fondo de la habitación. Y allí se encajó la red, con su carga, que pugnaba por liberarse.

Se oyeron unas pisadas al trote. Flashing apareció por la derecha de Feather, rumbo al barril, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Feather aterrizó y empezó a trotar detrás de la unicornio. No podía creer que esa potrilla se pusiese en peligro sólo porque lo que ella había exigido para su actuación se había cumplido. Flashing se puso al lado del barril y dijo en voz alta:

—Yeguas y sementales. Fíjense bien… Nada por aquí, nada por allá… ¡ALAKAZAM!

Y el sonido proveniente del barril desapareció de repente. Feather no podía creerlo. Flashing había usado uno de sus trucos mágicos para hacer desaparecer una gigantesca araña de las nubes… ¡y había funcionado!

Feather voló hasta Flashing y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias. De verdad. Muchas gracias —las lágrimas de la pegaso estaban a punto de salir.

—¡Eh! ¿Has visto? ¡Nunca había logrado este truco con algo tan grande! —la potrilla unicornio estaba radiante de felicidad.

—¿Os importa echarnos un casco? —Knowledge estaba al lado de la puerta, sujetando como podía a Shiny y a Shadow.

—De acuerdo, ya vamos —Feather se enjugó las lágrimas que empezaban a aflorar y, sonriendo, fue, acompañada de Flashing, hacia las otras tres. Flashing se trastabilló.

—Vamos, levántate —se quejó Knowledge, que se veía superada sujetando a sus dos amigas.

—No, espera, no he tropezado. Es mi casco que se hunde —los ojos de Flashing se abrieron como platos, y dejó de sonreír—. ¡La pócima se está terminando!

Feather observó cómo la potrilla se hundía e instintivamente la agarró. Entonces Knowledge gritó. Ella y Shadow también comenzaban a hundirse. No podría sujetar a las tres a la vez. A pesar de ello, Feather se echó a Flashing a la espalda y voló lo más raudo posible hacia las demás, que tenían las rodillas totalmente hundidas en las nubes.

Shiny sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y, con la cabeza aún gacha, tomó a Knowledge y se la echó por la parte delantera de su espalda, con las patas colgando por los laterales. Tomó también a Shadow, acomodándola de la misma forma, pero en la grupa. Exhausta, se echó en el suelo, y sonrió a Feather, sabiendo que, siendo una pegaso, su cuerpo le impediría traspasar el suelo de nubes.

—Falta Gentle —dijo Flashing.

Era verdad. Gentle no estaba a la vista, pero igualmente los efectos de la pócima estarían también acabando para ella. Había que buscarla. Feather se acomodó mejor a la pequeña unicornio en la espalda y le aconsejó que se agarrara bien.

La puerta de la izquierda, donde supuestamente debería estar Gentle, era totalmente inaccesible por esa habitación, pues esa parte estaba totalmente rodeada hasta el techo de grandes muebles. La pegaso voló tan rápido como le permitían sus alas, con Flashing a la espalda, hacia la puerta de la derecha, que afortunadamente estaba abierta. Salió a la habitación del tragaluz y llegó en un instante hasta la puerta de la izquierda, que estaba entornada.

De un empujón abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Gentle desmayada en el suelo. Apenas se la veía ya que estaba a punto de desaparecer a través de las nubes que conformaban el suelo. Feather tomó con sus cascos delanteros la única pata de Gentle que se veía y tiró hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras rogaba a Celestia para lograr sacar a la unicornio de dos colores de esa situación.

Gentle se despertó y vio dónde estaba. Rápidamente se intentó incorporar, quedando suspendida sobre un precipicio. Con sangre fría, movió el casco delantero que tenía libre y lo metió al zurrón, sacando un frasco y, destapándolo, bebió el contenido de un trago.

—Puedes soltarme ahora —dijo la unicornio de dos colores.

—No, sabes que no lo haré —respondió Feather.

—Ahora puedo planear, ya estoy a salvo —Gentle sonrió y, volviendo a meter el casco en el zurrón, sacó los tres frascos que aún estaban llenos y se los dio a Flashing, que los cogió. Mirando a Feather, la unicornio de dos colores asintió. La pegaso cartero comprendió al instante que todo estaba bien y la soltó.

—Nos veremos abajo —dijo Gentle. Y desapareció entre las nubes.

Feather volvió a volar, cargando con Flashing, hacia donde estaba Shiny, rodeando otra vez por la habitación anterior. Cuando llegó hasta ella, repartió rápidamente los dos frascos a Knowledge y a Shadow, quedándose Flashing con el tercer frasco. Las tres bebieron a la vez y se dejaron caer, atravesando las nubes.

—Shiny, necesito que te asegures de que llegan sanas y salvas —dijo Feather, ayudando a la dorada pegaso a levantarse.

— ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Shiny, que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

—Necesito buscar una cosa —respondió la cartero— y asegurarme que no queda ninguna carta por recoger. Nos veremos abajo.

—Pero… —la joyero se quejó.

—No —Feather puso el casco sobre la boca de Shiny, indicándole que se callase —. Baja y descansa. Esto puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Buscaron entre las dos pegasos un hueco entre las nubes, algo que no era muy difícil, gracias a cien años de mordiscos de la araña. Shiny estiró las alas y se dejó caer por el hueco planeando hacia sus amigas. Entonces Feather se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras del palacio.

* * *

La noche empezaba a hacer su aparición cuando la pegaso cartero descendió de la ciudad de nubes. Las demás estaban en la plaza, esperándola. De hecho todo el pueblo estaba en la plaza, pues nadie quería perderse ningún detalle. Feather portaba un libro entre sus cascos delanteros y, apenas tomó tierra en medio de un corro, se acercó a sus amigas.

—Supongo que ya estarán al corriente de la situación, ¿no? —preguntó la cartero a sus amigas.

—Sí, ya saben lo de la araña —dijo Knowledge.

—Y de la forma de librarnos de ella —contestó Shiny. Flashing sacó lateralmente la lengua y se puso una pata encima de la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Y de que no había pegasos viviendo ahí —dijo Shadow.

—Y nos han tratado maravillosamente —dijo Flashing—. Nada más aterrizar, nos han asistido con comida, agua y mantas.

—Ha sido un rescate en toda regla —Muffled Yell se adelantó.

—¿Y ese libro? ¿Es lo que querías buscar ahí arriba? —preguntó Shiny.

—Sí, es el diario general de la ciudad de nubes —respondió Feather—. Todas las ciudades de pegaso tienen una. Afortunadamente esa araña no lo había encontrado, pues, como todo lo demás ahí arriba, está hecho de hebras de nubes.

—¿Y qué pasó para que se marchasen? —preguntó Magic Sales.

—Veréis… Fueron llamados a filas. En la Guerra de "Las dos miradas" —respondió Feather.

—Ah, esa guerra contra Gildedale duró muchos meses —añadió Knowledge—. Y no ocurrió muy lejos de aquí. Quizás por eso se marcharon todos.

—Sí, a Canterlot. Lo hicieron esa misma noche, debido a la urgencia —matizó Feather—. En la Capital estaban seguros las yeguas y los potrillos, mientras los sementales iban al frente.

—Lo que no comprendo es por qué no avisaron a nuestros antepasados —se extrañó Muffled Yell.

—Oh, sí lo hicieron —añadió la pegaso cartero—. Dejaron caer un mensaje, pero fue malinterpretado. En parte por la urgencia de la llamada y en parte por las diferencias que ya había entre los dos pueblos. Aquí viene escrita una copia del mensaje y, ciertamente, puede dar lugar a confusión.

Feather enseñó el libro abierto por una página: "Ya no estáis seguros. Queremos que os marchéis".

—Si no llegó la guerra hasta aquí. ¿Por qué no volvieron? —preguntó Shiny.

—Para cuando acabó la guerra, las familias ya estaban acomodadas en Canterlot, y allí se quedaron —respondió Feather.

—Oh, no… una guerra —Flashing se entristeció—. No me gustan las guerras. Pasan… cosas. Cosas malas.

—No te preocupes, Flashing —Knowledge sonrió—. "La guerra de las dos miradas" —empezó a recitar—, también llamada "La guerra de las dos líneas", fue una guerra singular. Hace poco más de cien años el Rey de Gildedale dispuso sus tropas a lo largo de la frontera con Equestria, poniéndose él al frente.

+En cuestión de horas, la Princesa Celestia envió sus tropas a este lado de la frontera, formando una larga fila. La propia Princesa se personó poco después. Entonces se miraron fijamente a los ojos el Rey de Gildedale y la Princesa Celestia… durante 8 largos meses.

+Ninguno daba su pata a torcer, y los soldados apostados a lo largo de la frontera sólo descansaban para comer y dormir. Después de esos 8 meses, el Rey de Gildedale dijo "ya me aburrí, nos vamos". Y ahí acabó todo. Algunos dicen que fue el juego de "desvía la mirada" más largo de la Historia de Equestria. Y, por supuesto, no hubo daños que lamentar, únicamente cascos doloridos por permanecer tanto tiempo en posición de defensa.

—Ojalá todas las guerras fuesen así —se animó Flashing.

—Y pensar que hemos estado más de cien años abucheando a una ciudad vacía, cuyos habitantes han sido en realidad unos héroes… —dijo Muffled—. Es hora de repoblarlo y hacer una estatua aquí recordando a esos valientes guerreros.

—Por cierto —Feather se acercó a Gentle—, ¿qué pasó ahí arriba? Me asusté mucho cuando te vi sin sentido, y esa araña ni siquiera se acercó por donde tú estabas.

—Ah, eso… —la unicornio de dos colores pateó suavemente el suelo, como avergonzada—. Cuando entré a la habitación me golpeé la testuz con un mueble y quedé inconsciente. Siento muchísimo haberme separado de vosotras. Somos un grupo y teníamos que ir juntas. Ahora lo sé.

—No te preocupes. Afortunadamente todo ha salido bien —la pegaso cartero sonrió.

—Una pregunta, Feather —se acercó Wise Words—. ¿Qué pasó para que decidiéseis subir ahí arriba?

—Oh, vaya —Feather se puso en alerta—. Eso pregúntaselo a estas tres —señaló a Shiny, a Flashing y a Knowledge—. Por favor —dijo, dirigiéndose a las tres—, no volváis a intentar revolver el correo de una pegaso cartero, ni aún siendo yo. No es algo bueno.

—Verás, Feather… —habló Shiny Eyes mientras Flashing y Knowledge sonreían detrás de ella como si fuesen buenas potrillas—. En realidad no queríamos revolver el correo…

—¿Y por qué os acercabais a escondidas, sobre todo —expresó la pegaso cartero, señalando a Flashing y a Knowledge— vosotras dos?

—¡Queríamos ver tu Cutie Mark! —dijo rápidamente Flashing sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Feather.

—Sí, tu Cutie Mark —repitió la pequeña unicornio—. Nadie en Northwest Mines Town ha visto jamás tu Cutie Mark.

—¿Y por qué no me habéis pedido que os lo mostrase? —inquirió la pegaso cartero.

—Eso… —Shiny Eyes miró fulminantemente, pero con una sonrisa, a Flashing y a Knowledge— es lo que deberíamos haber hecho… ¿verdad?

Las aludidas respondieron aumentando más sus sonrisas.

—De acuerdo, os la voy a enseñar —dijo Feather, con una sonrisa.

Ésta tomó con la boca la cincha que unía las dos alforjas con el correo y tiró de ella dejando los zurrones en el suelo, al lado. Todos los ponis, unicornios y pegasos que había en la plaza se acercaron. En especial las cinco grandes amigas de Feather.

En su grupa lucía una maravillosa Cutie Mark: Una carta blanca con un sello en forma de corazón y, encima del todo, un arcoiris.

* * *

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando Shiny Eyes empezó a escribir a su abuela de Canterlot:

"Querida abuelita:

A veces un malentendido puede hacer que una amistad se fracture. Sin embargo, buscar el perdón con sinceridad, incluso cuando lograrlo sea muy difícil, puede hacer que esa fisura se repare y la amistad se haga más fuerte que nunca.

De cualquier forma, el camino para lograr ese perdón se puede convertir en una auténtica aventura e incluso descubrir cosas que pueden abrir el camino a la esperanza para las demás… y para una misma.

Con cariño, tu nieta Shiny Eyes."

Y, contenta, Shiny Eyes se fue a dormir. Seguramente pronto habría más aventuras que disfrutar… junto a todas sus amigas.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 1x02**


	4. 1x03 - La ruptura de la amistad

**Todos los personajes originales y el mundo pertenecen a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust. Todos los derechos les pertenecen.**

**Este es un fanfic de fan para fans.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me han animado, apoyado y ayudado con este fanfic y con mi vida diaria...**

**+A los que me han revisado el fanfic y añadido este estilo tan especial:**

**-Daniel Campos Fernández - Arreglos y estilos.**

**-LloydZelos, Volgrand y Unade - Revisión.**

* * *

**Tags: Slice of Life**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**PARALLEL STORIES**

**Chapter 1x03**

**La ruptura de la amistad**

_Shiny Eyes se encaraba ante Gentle, visiblemente enfadada:_

—_¡No, no y no! —exclamaba Shiny—. No quiero saber nada más. Ni de ti, ni de ninguna otra. Me voy, pero del pueblo. Y marcharé a Canterlot, donde podré encontrar verdaderas amigas._

_—¡Vete entonces! No te queremos aquí —Gentle Colors gritaba enloquecida—. Siempre has sido una mimada malcriada. Y aquí no necesitamos nada de eso._

_Entonces Shiny y Gentle, dándose la espalda, se fueron en sentidos contrarios._

_Todo se volvió negro como la pez._

_—Eres una inútil. Una verdadera inútil —decía Undying Knowledge, muy disgustada, mientras sostenía una punta de lanza—. No sabrías hacer una buena arma ni aunque te estuviese mordiendo un casco._

_—¡Oh, fantástico! —Shadow Hammer miraba al cielo—. Ahora resulta que el error es mío. Nunca es culpa de esos penosos dibujos que haces sobre armas… Todo para alimentar esa gran soberbia que tienes en forma de colección inútil —respondió la herrero con desprecio._

_Y Knowledge y Shadow se dieron la espalda y caminaron en sentidos contrarios._

_Una completa oscuridad inundó la zona._

_—Eres una potrilla estúpida, una cría que solo quiere divertirse. Y no quiero ser la víctima de tus bromas —Feather, enfadada, miraba de frente, muy cerca._

_—No, por favor. No quiero que os vayáis… —Flashing balbuceó, lloriqueando._

_Feather, dándose la vuelta, se alejó. Flashing se echó en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. "No quiero quedarme sola… otra vez.", dijo con un susurro._

_La negrura se concentró en el lugar._

_Y resonó una risa distorsionada, una risa penetrante, como nunca se había oído antes._

Flashing se despertó sobresaltada, con los ojos como platos. Incorporándose, miró hacia sus cascos, después hacia la ventana y, por último, hacia el techo de la habitación.

No cabía duda, era otro de "esos" sueños.

—No puede ser… —dijo en voz baja—. Vamos a dejar de ser amigas…

* * *

Era ya media mañana cuando Flashing, tímidamente, abrió la puerta de su casa. No quería encontrarse con ninguna de sus amigas, pues albergaba la esperanza de que, si no decía nada, nada ocurriese.

Miró hacia un lado, luego al otro y, rápida como un rayo, trotó hasta la tienda de Magic Sales, pues necesitaba urgentemente provisiones… aunque deseaba permanecer en casa, todo el día… o al menos todo el tiempo necesario hasta asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien.

Entró en la tienda y, sin disminuir su velocidad, cogió varios artículos y se puso al lado del mostrador, ignorando a Wise Words, que estaba dejando su compra. Dejó unas monedas y se marchó.

—Muchas gracias... seas quien seas —Magic Sales estaba perpleja—. Wise, ¿qué ha sido eso? Solo he visto una mancha grisácea.

—Yo tampoco he visto nada —respondió Wise Words mientras ponía su compra en sus alforjas.

Al salir de la tienda, el semental miró directamente a la casa de Flashing Hooves, preocupado. Había visto que era ella la que acababa de comprar, y ese comportamiento de la pequeña potrilla solo podía ser por otro sueño premonitorio. Pero, a juzgar por lo ocurrido, la premonición era mala. Sin embargo, Wise sonrió… sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se dirigió a la casa de Knowledge. La historiadora era, con diferencia, la mejor amiga de Flashing, y era idónea para consolar a la potrilla ya que, cada vez que la pequeña unicornio tenía uno de esos malos sueños, se retraía sobre sí misma y se apagaba. Y eso era algo que había que evitar a toda costa. Bastante mal le había tratado la vida a esa pobre potrilla.

"Estoy en la Herrería". Así rezaba el cartel que estaba en la puerta de la casa de Knowledge. Wise resopló. "Mal recorrido, a desandar lo aprendido", dijo en voz baja, y se dirigió a la herrería.

Al pasar por delante de la casa de Flashing, miró fugazmente a través de una ventana. Sí, definitivamente la potrilla había tenido un mal sueño, pues ésta estaba acurrucada en la cama tapada por la sábana y temblando de miedo. Wise aceleró al trote y entró en la herrería.

—¿Entonces es ésta la lanza cuyos dibujos te di ayer? —Knowledge sostenía una punta de lanza de extremo curvado. Parecía una cimitarra hecha enteramente de acero.

—Sí, está hecho siguiendo tus indicaciones —respondió Shadow.

—Pues no me convence. Fíjate —la historiadora señaló la parte inferior del arma—: esta parte tiene que ser más larga, si no, no se sujeta bien al asta de madera y se rompe.

—He seguido al casco de la letra el dibujo que me diste. Si hay algo que está mal, yo no soy la responsable —la herrero se empezaba a inquietar.

—No, imposible. Repasé específicamente el dibujo. No es un error mío. Y si no es un fallo mío, ¿de quién puede ser? —Knowledge se sorprendió, de forma irónica—. ¡Oh!, es un error tuyo —señaló a Shadow.

Entonces hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio, momento que aprovechó Wise para entrar en la conversación. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, pero su acción no tuvo la reacción esperada, sino que terminó de caldear el ambiente.

—Eres una inútil. Una verdadera inútil —Knowledge estaba casi fuera de sí—. No sabrías hacer una buena arma ni aunque te estuviese mordiendo un casco.

—¡Oh, fantástico! —Shadow Hammer miraba al cielo—. Ahora resulta que el error es mío. Nunca es culpa de esos penosos dibujos que haces sobre armas… Todo para alimentar esa gran soberbia que tienes en forma de colección inútil —respondió con desprecio.

—Pues quédate esta… "lanza", por decir algo. No quiero armas defectuosas en mi casa. Voy a empezar a trabajar con un herrero decente… el de Ponyville, o directamente con el mejor de Canterlot —la historiadora tiró con desdén la punta de lanza al suelo.

—Vete y no vuelvas. Ya no eres bienvenida aquí —la herrero señalaba la puerta de la herrería, instando a Knowledge a abandonar su establecimiento.

Las dos ponis elevaron las cabezas con un bufido. Knowledge salió de la herrería con paso decidido, mientras que Shadow se fue al fondo y empezó a colocar unos picos que colgaban torcidos sobre la pared.

Wise Words sonrió a esta última, quien, haciendo honor a su nombre, parecía una sombra de sí misma. Solo se le veía la silueta y los ojos, que estaban visiblemente entrecerrados de rabia. El semental retrocedió y echó a trotar detrás de Knowledge, que seguía caminando orgullosa hacia su casa.

—Knowledge, espera —se apremió a decir.

—¿Qué desea el sementalito? —exclamó Knowledge con desdén.

—Es... —Wise no hizo caso al tono despectivo—. Es Flashing.

Knowledge cambió su expresión de orgullo a preocupación.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo a la pobre? —preguntó angustiada.

—Creo que ha tenido otro de esos sueños —respondió el semental—. Y este ha sido bastante malo.

Knowledge cambió de dirección y se fue galopando hacia la casa de Flashing, dejando atrás a Wise, que no hizo nada por seguirla. Cuando la historiadora llegó, llamó a la puerta. Aunque nadie se acercó a abrir, Knowledge oía perfectamente los lloros de la pequeña potrilla.

—Flashing, Cariño… soy yo, Knowledge —dijo.

Los lloros cesaron.

—Knowledge, ¿eres tú de verdad? —balbuceó Flashing, que aún estaba con la garganta cerrada por la angustia del lloro.

—Sí, soy yo. Necesito hablar contigo —Knowledge estaba impaciente por ayudarla.

—Está bien, iré a abrirte… pero porque eres tú —la pequeña unicornio se sonó los mocos aspirando hacia dentro.

Se oyeron unos pasos castañeteantes dirigiéndose a la puerta… después un cerrojo y, por último el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Flashing estaba temblando.

Knowledge abrazó a la potrilla durante unos segundos, llevándose la cabeza de su amiga al pecho. La pobre estaba muy mal, y necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Know… Knowledge… no me dejas respirar —Flashing suplicó.

La historiadora dejó de apretar, pero continuaba abrazándola.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Wise Word se dirigió a la herrería. Iba a hablar con Shadow. No le había gustado nada la escena que había tenido lugar momentos antes. Pero esa poni le daba miedo. Al llegar, se asomó a la entrada, poco a poco. La herrero estaba fundiendo la punta de lanza que había hecho para Knowledge. De vez en cuando el fuelle situado justo detrás de ella, según el ángulo de visión de Wise, soltaba un negro humo, dando la impresión de que era la propia Shadow la que emitía el humo por los agujeros del hocico.

Wise se deslizó dentro de la herrería, armándose de valor, pues la herrero no le daría tregua. Intentó localizar mentalmente la salida. Entonces, sin querer, golpeó con la grupa unos clavos que había de muestra, haciéndolos caer. Shadow miró de frente y resopló. El semental se dio cuenta de que el humo negro que vio antes verdaderamente salía del hocico de la herrero. Estaba MUY enfadada.

—¿Qué deseas, Wise? —Shadow intentó tranquilizarse.

—Qui… qui… quisiera… —dijo éste muy bajo.

—¿También tú vas a vacilarme? No sé qué os pasa hoy a todos —Shadow se acercaba—, pero me estoy hartando.

—"Mente fría…" —Wise cerró los ojos y recitó para sí mismo—. "Mente fría, corazón caliente, hacen del poni un valiente" —dijo en alto—. Shadow… —espetó—, quisiera ver el dibujo de la punta de lanza que te enseñó Knowledge.

—¿Oh, ahora eres valiente conmigo? Por fin un poni que tiene lo que hay que tener —la herrero sonrió—: fuerza de espíritu. Venga, voy a enseñártelo, aunque no sé por qué, si tú no sabes nada de dibujar.

—No te preocupes. Solo quiero comprobar una cosa… —el semental sonrió tontamente.

Shadow cogió un papel que había sobre una mesa de moldeado, a la derecha de la herrería junto a la pared, y se lo entregó a Wise. Éste lo observó durante un instante y, sujetándolo en alto, pidió llevárselo.

—Bueno, llévatelo. Total, si estoy deshaciendo la punta de lanza… —dijo la yegua.

Wise aún se dirigía a la entrada, observando el dibujo extrañado, cuando la herrero comentó:

—Por cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo por aquí. Es como si me tuvieses miedo… ¿sabes? —dijo con una sonrisa tétrica.

El semental se asustó y empezó a galopar lejos de allí.

* * *

Shiny Eyes estaba radiante. Al fin había reunido el dinero para el último pago de su carrito. Aunque éste estaba aparcado detrás de su casa, ya podría decirse que era suya. Claro que el carrito, el cual veía desde la posición en que estaba en ese instante, ya no tenía ninguna joya ni accesorio en su interior, pues ya se había ocupado ella de trasladarlas al interior de la casa.

Tenía ganas de reír, de bailar, e incluso de cantar. "Cantar… ridículo. ¿Quién ha oído alguna vez a un poni cantar?", se dijo. Al menos ella nunca lo había hecho. Quizás el momento fuese el idóneo para romper a cantar, pues no debía ser tan difícil. Ella sabía silbar, pero nunca se había atrevido a subir ese escalón de dificultad.

Agarrándose a la esquina de una pared, canturreó con melodiosa voz:

"Estoy feliz,

Estoy radiante,

Pues libre es

Mi vida por delante."

Todos los ponis giraron la cabeza y empezaron a mirarla asombrados. Ella se calló al instante y, avergonzada, sonrió y escapó de allí. No sabía a ciencia cierta si esas miradas eran porque efectivamente un poni cantando era algo extraño o porque, por la falta de costumbre, había desentonado demasiado. De todas maneras no quería volver a intentar cantar en mucho tiempo.

Volvió la vista hacia atrás mientras seguía trotando y chocó con Gentle Colors, que en ese momento salía de su casa. Shiny cayó al suelo, aunque se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se disculpó con una reverencia. La unicornio de dos colores, quien apenas se había movido en el choque, le recriminó el trotar tan rápido sin mirar hacia delante. Shiny sonrió y, dando un pequeño rodeo, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, pero esta vez mirando al frente. Gentle se quedó mirándola. Esa pegaso era demasiado extraña para ella, y era algo que no le gustaba.

* * *

Knowledge estaba sentada en el sillón mientras intentaba consolar a Flashing, quien aún lloriqueaba a su lado.

—Tranquila, todo ha pasado ya —Knowledge secaba las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la potrilla.

—No, no ha acabado —Flashing se sonó los mocos, esta vez en un pañuelo—. Ni siquiera sé si ha empezado.

—Bueno, puede ser que aún tengamos tiempo de evitar que lo de tu sueño se cumpla —Knowledge sonrió de manera maternal.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que he tenido otro de esos sueños? —la pequeña unicornio se extrañó.

—Ay, Flashing, Flashing… —la historiadora habló como una madre que sabe lo que conviene a su hijo—. Cuando tienes uno de esos sueños las pecas se te ponen más claras.

La potrilla se tocó las pecas que tenía en las mejillas y se acurrucó.

—He soñado con… con la ruptura de nuestra amistad… —dijo.

—Oh, cariño… sabes que eso no ocurrirá jamás —Knowledge estaba condescendiente—. Tú y yo nunca dejaremos de ser amigas.

—Me refiero a la de todas nosotras: Shadow, Feather, Shiny, Gentle, tú y yo —Flashing miró hacia el suelo.

—Eso no va a pasar, tranquila —la blanca poni de tierra se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

—He soñado que Shadow y tú os peleabais tanto que no os queríais ver más —Flashing miró con ojos llorosos a su amiga—. Por favor, no quiero que te enfades con ella.

—Flashing… —Knowledge estaba muy nerviosa—. Eso… no ocurrirá… —y, bajando la mirada, pensó "De hecho, ya ha ocurrido"…

* * *

Wise estaba junto a la nueva estatua de la plaza: Un semental pegaso, con armadura y con espada, estaba mirando al frente, protegiendo a una yegua pegaso y a un potrillo, también pegaso; a su vez, la yegua pegaso miraba hacia el lado contrario, portando una lanza y protegiendo al potrillo y al semental; entre los dos, sobre una piedra, el potrillo pegaso miraba hacia el cielo y sujetaba un gran escudo con sus cascos delanteros, de tal forma que la rodela protegía a los tres. La colocación de la escultura había sido una decisión conjunta de todos los habitantes de Northwest Mines Town… y, tal como rezaba la placa, era un homenaje a los habitantes de la ciudad de nubes.

El semental miraba el dibujo de la punta de lanza. Efectivamente algo no concordaba. El largo del cuello de metal era muy pequeño, sin embargo, en el dibujo ponía exactamente la longitud. El semental sabía que Knowledge era muy meticulosa y no se había podido confundir con eso. Definitivamente algo extraño pasaba.

Volvió a mirar a la herrería y vio cómo Shadow iba de un lado para otro, colocando el material. Un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda. Definitivamente le aterraba esa yegua. Pero tenía que arreglar el entuerto entre ella y la historiadora a cualquier costa. No podía soportar que dos amigas que se necesitaban tanto se odiasen así. Tragó saliva y se dirigió a casa de Knowledge.

* * *

Shiny acababa de dejar el dinero en el doble fondo de un cajón y, guardándose unas monedas, se dispuso a salir para comprar víveres. Cogió el zurrón, que estaba colgado de la pared, se lo ajustó y salió de casa, rumbo a la tienda de Magic Sales.

Miró al cielo. El Sol estaba en el cenit. Disponía de poco tiempo para comprar, pues pronto la tienda cerraría al mediodía, y necesitaba los ingredientes para la comida. Empezó a trotar para llegar a tiempo. Un momento, ¿había cerrado la puerta de su casa? Miró hacia atrás mientras seguía trotando…

—Ufff… —había tenido un encontronazo con algún poni—. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

—¿Otra vez, Shiny? —dijo una voz delante suya.

La joyero miró hacia delante. No podía creerlo. Había vuelto a chocar contra Gentle.

—Sí… necesito comprar la comida y no miraba más allá de mis orejas —respondió Shiny.

Gentle miró hacia la pegaso, bufó y retomó su camino. Shiny se extrañó y, levantándose, siguió hacia la tienda, pero andando más cautelosamente.

* * *

Knowledge observó la cara de su amiga. Ya no había ninguna lágrima. Incluso se podía observar en su boca una embriagadora, cálida y traviesa sonrisa. Sí, era la expresión típica de Flashing. Todo volvía a ir bien.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe el libro de trucos mágicos? —preguntó suavemente la historiadora—. Hay muchos trucos que todavía no has aprendido y seguramente alguno de ellos te guste.

—Sí, creo que lo haré —contestó Flashing, más animada—. Y me concentraré tanto en practicar que no me acordaré de ese mal sueño.

—Entonces vamos —Knowledge sonrió.

Se levantaron y salieron a la calle, rumbo a la vivienda de la historiadora. Pero ésta paró en seco: Wise estaba entrando en su casa. ¿Qué hacía él merodeando ahí? "Es imposible", se dijo Knowledge, "Wise es un gran poni, pero… ¡acaba de allanar mi casa!".

—Espera aquí, voy a ver qué es lo que pasa —dijo. No quería involucrar a Flashing en la bronca que sin duda le caería a cierto semental.

—De acuerdo, te esperaré aquí —Flashing se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros.

Knowledge trotó hacia su casa, completamente decidida: Wise se iba a enterar de lo que valía una herradura.

* * *

Shadow aún seguía enfadada, pero esta vez consigo misma. No tenía que haberse puesto así con Knowledge. La culpa de su actitud había sido por la cancelación del pedido de esa mañana… tantos picos, tantas palas y tantos clavos que tendrían que pasar a engrosar la sección de muestreo. "Error de pedido", alegó Muffled Yell, pidiendo perdón… Pero ahora Shadow tenía excedente de material.

Y encima, lo ocurrido con la historiadora era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Pero Shadow no comprendía qué había fallado... Knowledge no se equivocaba fácilmente. Ni ella tampoco. Debía estar algo mal en el libro… pero no podía ir a comprobarlo, pues Wise se había llevado el dibujo.

Miró al montón de excedentes. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Decidió que primero colocaría el material y luego se disculparía ante Knowledge, que había pagado injustamente los platos rotos.

* * *

Wise se acercaba a la casa de Knowledge. Necesitaba ver el libro original del que se había sacado el dibujo. Solamente comparando los dibujos encontraría el error… y estaba seguro que el error estaba en el libro.

Al llegar, se extrañó… la puerta no estaba cerrada, sino entornada. Normalmente Knowledge se aseguraba de atrancar su puerta con llave, pues tenía demasiadas cosas valiosas dentro, como esos estantes llenos de libros de Historia, el gran tapiz con la batalla contra los tigres de piedra y, sobre todo, la colección de armas.

Miró a un lado y luego al otro. Nadie se fijaba en él, así que decidió entrar, por si dentro todavía permanecía el posible ladrón… Y si así era, él tenía más posibilidades de atraparlo que la mayoría de ponis del pueblo.

* * *

Flashing seguía sentada, saludando a todos los ponis que pasaban por ahí, siempre con una sonrisa. Estaba recuperada. Era muy posible que el sueño que había tenido no hubiese sido más que una pesadilla normal y corriente. Claro que Knowledge le había dicho que sus pecas se habían vuelto blancas… aunque eso podía haber sido una tontería para animarla.

Y lo había logrado. Volvía a estar radiante. Seguía saludando a todos los que pasaban a su lado, y poco le importaba si respondían el saludo o no.

—Ejem, ejem. Hola… Flashing —dijo una voz a su espalda.

La potrilla giró la cabeza. Era Feather, quien tenía unos naipes sobre el casco y enmarañados entre el pelo. Su cara estaba completamente embarrada, excepto en la parte de los ojos, donde se veía la silueta de las gafas. Éstas estaban puestas sobre el casco, totalmente sucias.

Flashing se empezó a reír. Pero Feather no le acompañó. Estaba enojada.

—Flashing, ya estoy harta —dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —la potrilla unicornio no comprendía, eran bromas sin importancia.

—Sabes bien que el correo es sagrado, y no me gusta nada abrir un buzón y que me salte una baraja a la cara. Ni una bola de barro. Ni que una trompeta de juguete empiece a sonar al lado de mi oído —Feather la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos.

—Pero si son bromas que hago especialmente para ti, porque me gusta hacerte reír —Flashing ya no mostraba su sonrisa. Y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Eres una potrilla estúpida, una cría que solo quiere divertirse. Y no quiero ser la víctima de tus bromas —Feather estaba visiblemente enfadada.

Flashing rompió a llorar, se levantó y galopó hacia su casa, donde cerró con llave y se volvió a meter en la cama, bajo las sábanas. Lo que había tenido realmente era uno de esos sueños… y estaba comenzando.

* * *

Knowledge se asomó a través de la puerta. Wise estaba en el recibidor, mirando de un lado a otro y alzando sus orejas, como si estuviese intentando escuchar algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Knowledge.

Wise pegó un pequeño respingo y, mirando hacia ella, dijo:

—Perdona, pensaba que estabas en casa. Es que vi la puerta entornada y me preocupé…

—Acabo de volver de casa de Flashing. Menudo susto me has dado… —Knowledge miró hacia la puerta—. Vaya, supongo que, con las prisas de saber si Shadow tenia la nueva punta de lanza, no cerré bien fuerte la puerta y quedó entreabierta.

—Me alegra saberlo —Wise dijo en voz baja, más bien para sí mismo.

—Bien, ¿qué querías? —preguntó Knowledge.

—¡Ah, sí! Quisiera ver el libro donde sacaste el dibujo de la lanza —respondió el semental—. Me resulta muy raro que haya un error tan grande cuando tanto Shadow como tú sois muy meticulosas en esas cosas.

—De acuerdo. Ahí está —la historiadora señaló un libro que estaba sobre una mesilla, al lado de los estantes de libros históricos—. ¿Puedes llevártelo y comprobarlo fuera? Es que voy a traer a Flashing y tomar algo juntas… ya sabes, una merienda de amistad.

—¿Pero una merienda no es a media tarde? —Wise preguntó mientras cogía el libro, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Una merienda de amistad se celebra a la hora que se necesite —alegó Knowledge.

* * *

Shiny ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaba. Y justo a tiempo, pues apenas salió de la tienda de Magic Sales, ésta empezó a cerrarla moviendo las rejas de seguridad mediante la magia.

Aunque la hora de la comida ya estaba muy cerca, decidió ir andando a su casa. No quería correr, pues intuía que, cuando lo hiciese, Gentle aparecería de la nada y se pondría en medio. Lo único que tenía que hacer es no ir tan rápida.

Aceleró ligeramente el paso. 'Toc, toc, toc, toc'... sonaban sus cascos sobre la arena de la calle. Era un golpeteo rítmico. "Vaya", se dijo, "suena como una canción". Se sentía feliz. Saber que el carro ya era suyo era algo que esperaba desde hace tanto tiempo… Pero no, no iba a cantar. Decidió que iba a canturrear para sí misma.

Mientras más canturreaba, más feliz se sentía. Y, con una sonrisa en la boca, cerró los ojos mientras seguía trotando.

—"Uff…" —y otra vez Shiny se chocó contra alguien—. Por favor, por favor, que no sea… —dijo en voz muy baja, y abrió los ojos.

—Sí, soy yo, Gentle. Y veo que hoy no aprendes —la unicornio de dos colores la miraba fijamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —dijo Shiny mientras se deslizaba por un lateral y escapaba de ahí.

* * *

Wise estaba en la plaza del pueblo. Se sentó al lado de la estatua y sacó el libro. Empezó a ojearlo hasta que encontró el diseño de la lanza. Entonces sacó el dibujo, lo puso sobre la página de al lado y empezó a contrastar los dos diseños.

No, no había ninguna diferencia. Todo estaba correctamente copiado. Cogió el dibujo y cerró el libro. "Enciclopedia armamentística de Equestria y Gildedale. Dos potencias frente a frente", así rezaba el título. El libro parecía serio. Volvió a abrirlo, buscó el dibujo otra vez y volvió a mirarlo.

Miró fijamente la hoja. ¿Y si quizás…? Puso un casco encima de la hoja y empezó a tirar levemente hacia arriba, hacia la derecha y hacia abajo. No, no era una hoja desplegable. Pasó la página. No había nada. Volvió a la página del dibujo y lo dejó a medio pasar, sujetándola. Miró a través de la hoja de un lado y del otro. Nada.

Entonces miró la página que estaba al lado. Venía la definición de la punta de lanza y sus características. Ahí tampoco venía nada. Con el rabillo del ojo se fijó en un puntito que había al final de esa página. Pasó el casco por encima, pensando que era una mota de polvo, pero seguía ahí. Se acercó más a esa marca. Era un pequeño asterisco.

Un asterisco. ¿Qué significaba eso? Buscó en el índice, al principio del capítulo y al final del libro. Ahí estaba. En la última hoja del manual había otro asterisco, pero ésta vez al principio de la página. Empezó a leer lo que había a continuación: "Fe de erratas". Ahí estaba la solución. Miró a lo largo de la hoja hasta que lo encontró: "Página 154/155 – Hoja de lanza. 1174 Equestria – La pieza tubular inferior debe ser 12,7 centímetros (5 pulgadas) mayor". Contento por el hallazgo, cerró el libro y se dirigió a casa de Knowledge.

* * *

Fast Feather se sentía mal. A pesar de que muchas veces se había enfadado con Flashing ésta nunca se había comportado así. Había algo distinto en ella hoy. Seguía repartiendo el correo, pero cada broma que recibía al abrir un buzón o introducir una carta, le hacía sentirse peor.

—Se te ve mala cara, Feather —dijo una voz.

Miró hacia delante. Wise Words estaba ahí. Llevaba un zurrón, del que sobresalía un libro. Y estaba riendo. Era una risa conciliadora y contagiosa.

—Ahora no. Tengo que terminar con el correo —indicó Feather.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Seguirás triste? ¿Tan penoso es el correo hoy en día? —preguntó irónicamente Wise.

—No —la pegaso cartero se paró—. Me he enfadado con Flashing. Y no debería haber sido tan dura con ella.

—Claro… normal que te enfades. Todos los días recibes las mismas bromas… —empezó a satirizar el semental.

Feather continuó repartiendo el correo, apenada, y Wise le acompañó.

—Sí, las mismas bromas… exactamente en los mismos lugares —Wise empezó a señalar diversos buzones—. Ahí dos globos, en ese otro un pequeño petardo, en aquella esquina, un conejo de peluche con un resorte saltarín, y en este y ese otro, pelotas de barro.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Feather, entristecida.

—Y muchos buzones son de casas abandonadas, que no reciben correo. Los abres porque te apetece… y porque en el fondo te gustan las bromas… —entonces Wise señaló el pecho de la pegaso—. "El corazón que más se mueve es el que está vivo de emociones".

—Tienes razón —expresó Feather—. Hoy he exagerado mis palabras con la pobre Flashing. Y es porque me ha irritado la llegada de un paquete urgente para alguien que ya no vive aquí. Y me toca buscar el destinatario. Voy a tirarme horas mirando en la guía postal de Equestria hasta encontrarle, porque no dijo a nadie dónde se fue. Y Flashing pagó el pato… Aunque no sé por qué hoy estaba tan susceptible.

—Creo… creo que ha tenido uno de sus sueños —comentó Wise, totalmente serio.

Feather abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creerlo. A Flashing le había ocurrido de nuevo… y ella se había comportado tan mal con la pobre potrilla.

—Wise, me quedan dos cartas, ¿puedes repartirlas por mí? —se apresuró a decir—. Ésta carta es de ahí y esa otra para Knowledge. Yo voy a disculparme con Flashing.

Y cabalgó hasta la casa de la potrilla. Wise suspiró mientras miraba las cartas y comenzó a repartirlas.

* * *

Knowledge salió de su casa y se sorprendió. Flashing no estaba sentada en la calle. Se acercó a los ponis que paseaban y les preguntó. Una unicornio le indicó que había visto a la potrilla entrando en su casa, llorando. Knowledge le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga.

Llamó a la puerta y la pequeña yegua abrió. Había dejado de llorar, pero todavía tenía la cara húmeda.

—Está empezando —contestó—. Y no se puede evitar que ocurra todo.

—Tranquila, Flashing. Cuéntame qué ha pasado —dijo Knowledge.

—Feather se ha enfadado conmigo y me ha dicho cosas malas —la potrilla se puso triste otra vez.

—Voy a hablar con ella… pero después. Ahora toca merienda de amistad en mi casa —la historiadora sonrió de forma cálida.

—Pero si es la hora de la comida —Flashing se extrañó.

—Pues entonces será la comida de amistad. Di que sí —la sonrisa de Knowledge se acentuó.

—Sí, quiero contar lo que he soñado —comentó Flashing—. No quiero pasar el mal trago yo sola. Como diría Wise, "Los males compartidos son menos carga para cada poni".

Y las dos se dirigieron a casa de Knowledge.

* * *

Shiny aún no había comido, pero se preparaba para dar un paseo. Últimamente tenía costumbre de hacerlo así, pues la caminata le abría el apetito. Aunque ya tenía algo de hambre, decidió salir, pues a esa hora seguro que Gentle estaría comiendo o meditando, así que no había peligro para chocar con ella por cuarta vez.

En la calle se encontró con Wise, que se dirigía a casa de Knowledge. Al contrario que sus amigas, ella apenas le conocía, y ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se dedicaba. Lo único que conocía de él era que daba consejos... ¡Consejos! Eso era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo: un consejo para saber cómo disculparse ante Gentle.

—Hola… Wise —Shiny balbuceó.

—Hola Shiny —Wise se paró—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Pues no muy bien —contestó Shiny—. Hoy he tenido un día muy extraño.

—Cuéntamelo si quieres. Quizás pueda darte algún consejo —Wise sonrió.

—Perfecto —Shiny también sonrió—. Verás… hoy he estado muy despistada y he chocado varias veces con Gentle… Y quisiera pedirle disculpas.

—Veamos… —Wise se quedó pensativo durante un instante—, yo de ti se lo pediría tranquilamente. Bajo esa fachada, Gentle es una poni como tú y como yo. Aunque tiene una historia triste, todos tenemos algo que nos marca de por vida, y ese algo no es precisamente la Cutie Mark. En el momento en que rasques un poquito la superficie, verás a la verdadera Gentle.

—De acuerdo… de acuerdo —Shiny bajó la mirada—. ¿Estás diciendo que lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a su casa a pedirle disculpas?

—Eso es —Wise volvió a sonreír—. Y yo aprovecharía e iría ahora mismo, antes de que se ponga a dormir. No sé si lo sabes, pero cuando alguien le despierta, se pone hecha una furia.

—Sí, creo que te haré caso… —Shiny empezó a dirigirse a casa de Gentle.

—Por cierto, dile de mi parte que Flashing está mal… —dijo Wise.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Shiny se paró en seco.

—No te preocupes —Wise volvió a ponerse serio—, es algo que no corre mucha prisa, pero convendría que Gentle lo sepa. Y tú también. Al fin y al cabo las dos sois amigas suyas. Vete tranquila y habla con Gentle.

Wise miró durante un momento cómo se marchaba Shiny, entonces se giró... Faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Knowledge, pero ya se había parado dos veces ya y no quería hacerlo una tercera vez, así que apretó el paso y no paró hasta llegar a la puerta.

* * *

Feather había llamado a casa de Flashing, pero nadie contestó. "Genial, ahora a saber dónde está", pensó. Tenía que encontrarse con ella y pedirle disculpas. Miró a los lados y la vio acompañada de Knowledge, entrado a casa de ésta última. "Menos mal, parece que voy a poder disculparme", se dijo a sí misma.

Fue hasta la casa de la historiadora y llamó. Knowledge abrió y su cara cambió de alegría a enfado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Vengo a hablar con Flashing. Y a disculparme con ella —respondió Feather.

—De acuerdo, entonces pasa —Knowledge volvió a sonreír y se apartó, dejando pasar a Feather—. Flashing, mira quién ha llegado a disculparse… y… Feather, ¿has comido?

* * *

Shiny llegó a casa de Gentle y llamó. Ésta abrió y miró fijamente a Shiny, que sonrió y dijo:

—Gentle, siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido hoy. No sé qué me ha pasado. Ha sido por tonterías que normalmente no hago y siempre han acabado de la misma forma: chocando contigo. Te pido que me perdones.

Gentle pestañeó lentamente y siguió mirando a Shiny.

—Te perdono —dijo la unicornio—. Aunque debo reconocer que hoy estaba especialmente irritada. He estado esperando que me llegase un artículo que dejé encargado en la tienda de Magic Sales, pero resulta que se han equivocado y me han enviado otra cosa que no necesito… y lo he pagado contigo. Espero que me disculpes...

—Por supuesto que te perdono —Shiny empezaba a sonreír—. ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! Wise me dijo que te avisase de que a Flashing le pasa algo.

Gentle asintió, salió de casa y cerró la puerta.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder —dijo rápidamente.

Y las dos se fueron trotando a casa de Flashing.

* * *

Wise llamó a la puerta de Knowledge. Cuando ésta abrió, Wise sonrió y dijo:

—Ya sé dónde está el problema. Y no es ni culpa tuya ni de Shadow. Es un error que se reconoce al final del libro —Wise enseñó la fe de erratas de la lanza.

—Hmm… Entonces tengo que hablar con Shadow. Pero… —la historiadora se quedó pensativa— no tengo permitida la entrada. Además, ahora tengo visita.

—Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes —respondió el semental—. Voy a hablar con ella y decírselo.

—Te lo agradezco. En serio. Eres un buen amigo —y Knowledge cerró la puerta, mientras sonreía.

Wise puso cara de resignación y se dirigió, galopando, a la casa de Shadow, que estaba al lado de la herrería.

* * *

Gentle y Shiny se cruzaron con Wise, que les indicó la casa de Knowledge, a la vez que dijo "Ahí está Flashing". Shiny se dio cuenta de que Wise temblaba, aunque sabía que no era precisamente por miedo. Observó a Gentle, que estaba impasible y, volviendo a mirar al frente, sonrió.

Llegaron las dos y llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Knowledge abrió, entraron y empezaron a hablar.

* * *

Wise llamó a casa de Shadow. Cuando ésta abrió, Wise tenía abierto el libro abierto por la fe de erratas.

—Teníais las dos razón —dijo—. Es hora de hacer bien esa punta de lanza.

Shadow miró el libro detenidamente.

—De acuerdo, entonces lo haré —la herrero sonrió—. Creo que ninguna de las dos merece un castigo por algo que no ha cometido, ¿verdad? —miró a Wise y preguntó—. ¿Tienes el dibujo?

Este se lo dio, y Shadow escribió en el dibujo: "Tubo inferior 12,7 centímetros (5 pulgadas) más largo".

—Perfecto —exclamó la oscura poni de tierra—. Muchas gracias, Wise. Dile a Knowledge que esta tarde me pondré a ello y que lo tendrá seguramente mañana a última hora. Y que, por supuesto, puede volver a entrar en la herrería.

—Podrás decírselo tú misma —comentó el semental—. Está con Flashing, que ha tenido otro de sus sueños.

Shadow se sorprendió y salió de la casa rápidamente, galopando hasta la casa de Knowledge.

—Tranquila, ya cierro yo —dijo Wise en voz baja y, saliendo, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

La herrero llegó a casa de Knowledge y llamó a la puerta. Ésta abrió y Shadow entró. La historiadora sonrió… ya estaban todas. Iba a ser una maravillosa merienda de amistad.

* * *

Wise miró hacia la casa de Knowledge. Ya estaban las seis amigas reunidas. Seguramente todo se arreglaría. Así que lentamente se dirigió a su casa, cansado aunque satisfecho, pues no iba a dejar que esa amistad se rompiera tan fácilmente.

Estaba llegando a su casa cuando súbitamente se abrió la puerta de la casa de la historiadora. Shiny salió hecha una furia, seguida de Gentle:

—Así que esos sueños que tiene Flashing son premonitorios y los ha tenido más veces, ¿no? —la pegaso exclamó, enfadada.

—Sí, ya te lo hemos dicho, Shiny —Gentle estaba cansándose de la conversación.

—Y la noche anterior a mi llegada a este pueblo tuvo uno de esos sueños… y vio que yo cambiaba lo que ocurría aquí, ¿verdad? —Shiny estaba rabiosa.

—Ya te lo hemos dicho hace un momento, Shiny —el tono de la unicornio de dos colores era condescendiente, como el de una madre que sabe lo que hace, dirigiéndose a una potrilla pequeña.

—Y dejasteis que yo sufriese lo que sufrí para lograr cambiarlo. No podíais decir algo como "Oh, Shiny. Tú tranquila, que lo vas a lograr… porque Flashing ha tenido un sueño en el que ve cómo lo logras" —la joyero estaba fuera de sus casillas—. Ya me parecía muy raro el trato tan… "cordial" que me disteis todos… era demasiado bonito como para ser algo… normal.

—Ya hemos hablado ahí dentro de esto —expresó Gentle—. Y me está cansando seguir discutiéndolo aquí fuera.

—¡No, no y no! —gritó Shiny—. No quiero saber nada más. Ni de ti ni de ninguna otra. Me voy, pero del pueblo. Y marcharé a Canterlot, donde podré encontrar verdaderas amigas.

—¡Vete entonces! No te queremos aquí —Gentle Colors gritó enloquecida—. Siempre has sido una mimada malcriada. Y aquí no necesitamos nada de eso.

La pegaso se dirigió con paso firme hacia su casa. Gentle bufó, se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en casa de Knowledge.

Wise suspiró. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta. Shadow y Knowledge se habían peleado, al igual que Feather y Flashing, pero faltaba la disputa entre Shiny y Gentle, que precisamente eran como el día y la noche, totalmente opuestas entre sí.

Con gran pesar, Wise entró en su casa, abrió la despensa, cogió un puñado de heno y lo guardó en el zurrón, sacando antes el libro de historia y poniéndolo sobre una mesa. Después cogió un bote de tinta, una pluma y un papel y se marchó de casa, rumbo al camino que salía del pueblo.

* * *

Shiny recogió todos sus enseres lo más rápido que pudo, decidida a no regresar jamás a ese pueblo. Toda su amistad se basaba en una mentira, y eso no lo iba a permitir. En el futuro se aseguraría de escoger mejor a sus amistades.

Sacó todas las joyas y las fue poniendo en el carro que tenía detrás de la casa, poniendo cada una en su cajón correspondiente, pero sin cuidado. Ya tendría tiempo de organizar las cosas mejor en Ponyville, su siguiente parada.

Se ajustó las cinchas del carro y se elevó un poco, cogiendo impulso suficiente como para hacer avanzar el carro. Y poco a poco fue abandonando el pueblo.

Al pasar por delante de la casa de Knowledge, oyó cómo Flashing lloraba. Shiny se entristeció. Flashing era una potrilla tan buena… y estaba llorando por su culpa. Quería entrar y decir que no se iba a ir, pero había tomado una decisión y quería cumplirla, aunque ahora no estuviese tan segura de ello.

Se alejó del pueblo tan rápido como pudo. El llanto de Flashing le resonaba en la cabeza. Y quería olvidar. Al fin y al cabo su amistad con las otras cinco se había basado en una mentira.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Shiny, parándose en seco y poniéndose en alerta. A estas horas, cayendo la tarde, era raro que alguien estuviese en el sendero. Fuese quien fuese, esperaba no tener que pelear con él.

—Ah, eres tú, Shiny —Wise salió de entre unas rocas—. ¿Qué, de viaje? —preguntó.

—Sí, me voy a Canterlot —respondió Shiny.

—Y vas a estar mucho tiempo, ¿no? —inquirió Wise—. Incluso es probable que no regreses más, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Por qué no vuelves a hacer lo que sea que estuvieses haciendo? —respondió Shiny con otra pregunta.

—De acuerdo —Wise subió a una gran roca—. ¿Sabes? Estaba admirando tu obra.

—¿Mi obra? —Shiny se extrañó.

—Sí, desde aquí se ve bien. Sube si quieres para verlo también —indicó Wise.

Shiny se sentía insegura. No quería seguir pero tampoco tenía motivos para volver... o sí, pero volver ahora implicaría seguir viviendo bajo esa falsa amistad. Miró a Wise, que extendía hacia ella un casco para ayudarla a subir. Decidió apartar el carro del camino, desengancharse las cinchas y estar un rato con Wise. Quizás hablando con él se disipasen las dudas que tenía en ese momento.

Una vez subida en la roca, junto a Wise, este le dijo:

—Mira hacia ahí —señaló el pueblo.

Shiny miró, y empezó a mover la cabeza lateralmente. Solo veía el pueblo y la entrada a la mina, pero seguramente Wise se refería a otra cosa que ella no podía observar desde ahí. Quizás desde la posición de Wise lograría verlo, así que empezó a mirar desde delante de él.

—No, no busques tanto —Wise sonrió—. Es el pueblo lo que estaba admirando.

Shiny miró a Wise extrañada. ¿Qué tenía de especial el pueblo?

—Este pueblo está volviendo a renacer —comenzó a hablar Wise—. Ahora está más vivo que nunca. Y te lo debemos a ti.

—Eso ya lo sabía —respondió Shiny—. Pero es algo del pasado. Me voy a Ponyville o a Canterlot o a… a cualquier sitio menos estar aquí.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu marcha? —preguntó Wise.

—No sé si decírtelo… —Shiny bajó la mirada.

—Puedes confiar en mí —dijo Wise, con una sonrisa—. Todos ahí abajo lo hacen. Y yo confío en ellos. Es parte de la amistad… aunque ésta no es ni mucho menos tan fuerte como la que tenéis entre vosotras.

—Olvida esa amistad, ya no existe. ¿Te crees que me han estado usando? —Shiny puso un gesto mohíno.

—¿Cómo, si puede saberse? —inquirió Wise.

—Sabían desde el principio que yo iba a arreglar esa gran gema, y no me dijeron nada… dejaron que sufriera creyendo que no iba a lograr restaurarla —respondió Shiny.

Wise miró a Shiny.

—¿Y cómo te sentiste cuando lograste restaurar la gran gema? —preguntó Wise—. Esa sensación es incomparable. Te sentiste bien con todos, incluyéndote a ti.

—Tienes razón… me sentí muy bien en ese momento… —Shiny volvió a mirar a Wise.

—Y ciertamente te usaron… pero tú también las usaste —Wise volvió a sonreír—. Todas necesitabais lograrlo, y si te hubiesen dicho lo del sueño, habría sido diferente… menos especial. Y precisamente fue ese halo especial lo que hizo tan fuerte vuestra amistad.

—Pero… —Shiny estaba totalmente insegura— ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte una amistad basada en algo tan… feo como el aprovecharse de los demás?

Wise volvió a mirar al frente, pensativo.

—Verás… —dijo—, todo tipo de amistad consiste, vaciándole de todo contenido, en aprovecharse de los demás. Y en que los demás se aprovechen de ti. Pero convirtiéndolo en un aprovechamiento mutuo, transformándolo en algo positivo.

—No comprendo… —Shiny volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Es muy fácil. Tú has ido a la escuela, supongo —Wise miró a Shiny.

—Sí, en Canterlot —respondió la pegaso.

—Bien. Seguro que hiciste amigas ahí —continuó hablando Wise.

—Sí, unas cuantas —Shiny empezó a recordar esos tiempos.

—Y seguro que aún sois amigas —manifestó Wise.

—Sí, de vez en cuando nos visitamos, aunque últimamente… —Shiny volvió a bajar la mirada, apenada.

—Pues esas amistades empiezan por un aprovechamiento mutuo —Wise se puso serio—. Seguro que con tu primera amiga fue más o menos así: las dos estabais solas y empezasteis a hablar y, a partir de ese momento, dejasteis de estar solas.

+Y después, si alguna de tus amigas era popular, también, pues usasteis su popularidad para mejorar vuestro status, a la vez que ella también aprovechaba vuestra amistad para aumentar el ámbito de sus círculos.

—Comprendo. Pero… ¿cómo puede ser una amistad así tan fuerte? —preguntó Shiny.

—Es más fácil de lo que se cree —respondió Wise—. Al contrario que las amistades normales, la verdadera amistad es como una casa que empieza desde el tejado.

—¿Pero una casa no se empieza desde los cimientos? —Shiny se extrañó.

—Sí, pero porque ya se sabe cómo va a ser la casa, y su longitud —dijo Wise—. Con una verdadera amistad nunca se sabe qué forma va a tener esa casa, y unos cimientos débiles la harán caer. Sin embargo, si se empieza por el tejado, será más difícil al principio, pero cuando se hagan los cimientos, éstos serán mucho más resistentes y soportarán el peso de toda la estructura.

—Creo que… Creo que debería volver y disculparme —Shiny tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

—Sería una decisión muy sabia por tu parte… y las demás seguro que lo comprenden —Wise sonreía.

—Todas menos Gentle. Sé que no me acepta —Shiny volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Oh, sí que lo hace. Lo que pasa es que ella es muy reservada. Pero sé que te aprecia, y mucho — comentó Wise.

—De acuerdo —Shiny se levantó—. Voy a coger el carrito y volveré. Espero que nuestra amistad no se resienta…

—No, no se resentirá, sino que se hará más fuerte —Wise mostró una gran sonrisa.

Shiny miró a Wise.

—Muchas gracias, Wise —Shiny también sonreía.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que hizo ruborizarse al poni de tierra.

Shiny empezó a andar hasta su carrito.

—Espera, si quieres te lo llevo yo —dijo Wise—. No me importa.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —Shiny le agradeció el gesto.

—Pero antes, te pido un favor. Dale esta nota a Gentle —y le entregó el papel que había sacado antes de su casa, convertido ya en una carta.

—De acuerdo —Shiny cogió la nota, la metió en el zurrón y galopó rumbo a casa de Knowledge, segura de que aún estaban sus amigas ahí.

Wise se llevó el casco a la mejilla que momentos antes había besado Shiny y, mirando hacia el pueblo, dijo "Tengo que intentar hacer lo mismo con Gentle… con suerte disfrutaré la misma 'recompensa'". Bajó de la piedra y, acercándose al carro, se ajustó las cinchas y comenzó a reír. Mientras lo hacía, empezó a tirar del carro, dándole la vuelta para volverla a dirigir al pueblo. El sonido de su risa, junto al esfuerzo, se convirtió en una risa distorsionada, penetrante, como nunca se había oído antes.

* * *

Shiny llegó a la casa de Knowledge. Llamó a la puerta y, cuando abrieron, empezó a llorar. No quería separarse jamás de sus amigas, y las abrazó a todas… y lloró junto con Flashing durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Wise apenas podía mover el carrito de Shiny. Por fortuna, la entrada al pueblo coincidía con una ligera bajada, así que el final de su viaje iba a ser un poco más liviana. Sin embargo, tardó más tiempo del que querría para volver a instalar el carrito detrás de la casa de Shiny. Aunque tenía que hacer algo más esa noche, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a su casa y sacó de ella una lona y pintura roja.

* * *

Cuando se hartaron de llorar juntas, Flashing y Shiny comenzaron a sonreírse. Y de la sonrisa pasaron a la carcajada. Las dos eran muy frágiles por sí solas, pero juntas eran mucho más fuertes. Y se abrazaron.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad —Shiny se disculpó.

—Sabía que no nos abandonarías —contestó Flashing.

—No te preocupes, lo pasado, pasado está —comentó Knowledge.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba. Hay que ser muy dura para reconocer una equivocación. Y más valiente aún para hacer todo lo posible por remediarlo —sentenció Shadow.

—Eres nuestra amiga y te perdonamos, aunque también nos tienes que perdonar —exclamó Feather.

Todas miraron a Gentle, que a su vez miraba fijamente a Shiny. Entonces Shiny sacó de su zurrón la nota que le había dado Wise y se lo entregó a la unicornio de dos colores, junto con una sonrisa.

Gentle abrió la nota y empezó a leer:

"La verdadera amistad consiste en conocer los secretos, la forma de ser y las debilidades de tus amigos y, a pesar de todo ello, quererles".

Gentle miró a Shiny y dijo:

—Te perdono. Y te pido perdón.

Shiny sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Todas leyeron la nota, y comprendieron.

—Shiny —preguntó Flashing—, ¿has escrito tú esta nota?

—No, me lo ha dado Wise para Gentle —respondió Shiny.

—Pues parece que ha hecho efecto, jejeje… —Flashing rió.

—Qué curioso —dijo Knowledge—, Wise también arregló el problema que teníamos Shadow y yo… —y miró a Shadow, que también asintió.

—También fue Wise el que me ayudó —dijo Feather.

—Y… —Shiny comentó— Wise ha sido el que me ha convencido para volver, haciéndome ver lo maravilloso que es teneros de amigas.

—Y ahora ha convencido a Gentle para pedir perdón —exclamó Flashing, con una sonrisa.

—Y ha evitado que el sueño de Flashing se cumpliese… para siempre —sentenció Gentle.

—Creo que se ha ganado nuestra gratitud —dijo Shiny. Todas, incluyendo Gentle, asintieron—. Mañana le voy a comprar un regalo así de grande —Shiny extendió las patas alejándolas entre sí tanto como pudo.

—Mejor que sean seis regalos —Gentle afirmó, a lo que todas asintieron. Todas menos Flashing.

—Os ha ayudado a todas, pero no a mí —Flashing se entristeció.

Shiny miró por la ventana, resignada. Entonces lo vio.

—Flashing, yo no estaría tan segura —y señaló fuera.

Se asomaron todas a la ventana y vieron, suspendido entre dos casas, un cartel que ponía "Flashing, todos te queremos. Sigue siendo tal como eres". La letra del cartel y la de la carta para Gentle coincidían… Wise había pintado ese cartel.

—De acuerdo. Que sean seis regalos —afirmó Flashing, intentando ser seria. Todas rieron.

—Yeguas —dijo Shiny cuando se calmaron un poco—, ¿os parece bien que hagamos todas una carta a mi abuela?

Cogieron papel y pluma y empezaron a escribir la carta:

"Querida abuelita:

Hoy ha sido un día insólito, aunque ha acabado bien. A veces las pequeñas rencillas pueden verse aumentadas por insignificantes errores y resultar catastróficas. Y así habría resultado en nuestro círculo de amistad si no llega a ser porque hay ponis externos a este círculo que, capaces de prever el resultado final, hacen lo posible para hacernos reflexionar para que descubramos esos errores y hagamos todo posible para subsanarlos, para así no solo evitar el fatal resultado, sino incluso lograr que nuestra amistad sea aún más fuerte.

Hemos aprendido hoy que a veces, para ver el problema en toda su magnitud, lo mejor es alejarse del centro y observar detenidamente, actuando dónde y cuando sea necesario.

Con cariño, tu nieta Shiny Eyes… y sus amigas".

Feather se guardó la carta y decidieron entre todas hacer en ese momento una merienda de amistad, aunque en realidad era la hora de cenar.

* * *

Wise estaba en casa. Por fin había terminado todo. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo: había logrado evitar esa ruptura y, sobre todo, había hecho que esas yeguas fuesen felices.

Cogió de su zurrón la pluma y la tinta y, poniendo un papel sobre la mesa, escribió:

"Estimada Gran Yegua:

Hoy ha estado a punto de romperse una preciosa amistad, la de Las Seis Yeguas de Northwest Mines Town. Y, por tanto, "Ella" ha estado a punto de despertarse.

Por suerte, he podido impedirlo a tiempo. Esa amistad es lo único que la mantiene dormida... Y no os preocupéis, mientras yo esté aquí, así seguirá siendo, y haré todo lo posible para ello, ya lo sabéis.

Atentamente, su fiel servidor, Wise Words."

Enrolló la carta y se dirigió a la pared trasera de la casa. Allí movió una piedra de la pared, puso la carta en el hueco y volvió a colocar la piedra encima. Después cogió un pequeño guijarro blanco y la puso sobre el marco inferior de la ventana para que se viese desde fuera.

Era la forma que tenía para que esa carta circulase por los cauces no habituales, pues no podía confiar en el correo normal. A lo largo de la noche su contacto, a quien no conocía, aparecería, cogería la carta y se la llevaría al contacto de Ponyville, y así hasta llegar a su destino: Canterlot.

Se echó en la cama. Miró al techo y suspiró.

Cada vez le gustaba menos ser un espía de la Princesa Celestia.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 1x03**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo. Comenten si así lo desean.**


	5. 1x04 - ¡Atrapadas!

**Todos los personajes originales y el mundo pertenecen a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust. Todos los derechos les pertenecen.**

**Este es un fanfic de fan para fans.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me han animado, apoyado y ayudado con este fanfic y con mi vida diaria...**

**+A los que me han revisado el fanfic y añadido este estilo tan especial:**

**-Daniel Campos Fernández - Arreglos y estilos.**

**-LloydZelos, Volgrand y Unade - Revisión.**

* * *

**Tags: [Slice of Life] - [Sad/Triste] y una pizca de [Romance/Amor/Amistad]**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**PARALLEL STORIES**

**Chapter 1x04**

**¡Atrapadas!**

Era otro día maravilloso en Northwest Mines Town: los pájaros cantaban sobre los verdes árboles, las flores ofrecían una fragancia embriagadora y los ponis cantaban y bailaban al son de la música que ofrecía el viento.

Cuando Shiny salió de su casa, la luz de un foco se puso sobre ella, cegándola por unos instantes. La música se paró y todos los ponis la miraron, expectantes. La pegaso les observó, haciendo una panorámica, tragó saliva y, sonriendo, dijo "Hola".

Entonces todos la saludaron y volvieron a bailar y a cantar. Shiny, extrañada, se dirigió hacia la mina, cuya entrada era la boca de un dragón, pero no de uno terrible, sino de uno pequeño y amigable. Incluso se veían dos ojos sonrientes por encima de la entrada. Le recordaba a un pequeño dragón que vio en Ponyville, acompañando a una unicornio, antes de venir a Northwest Mines Town.

La entrada le invitaba a pasar a la mina, y ciertamente tenía que hacerlo, pues acababa de llegar un pedido de Manehattan y había que empezar cuanto antes, ya que era un encargo de gran magnitud.

Pasó por delante de casa de Gentle, que abrió la puerta y salió. Ésta, viendo llegar a Shiny, se paró a saludarla.

—Hola Gentle —dijo Shiny, alegre y feliz.

—Hola Shiny —respondió la unicornio de dos colores… sonriendo.

Shiny se paró en seco y volvió a mirar a Gentle, que seguía sonriendo.

—Genial, esto es un sueño —expresó Shiny, apenada—. Es demasiado fantástico como para ser verdad.

Y Shiny se despertó.

* * *

—¡Jajajá! —Flashing no podía parar de reírse.

—¿Nos lo estás diciendo en serio, Shiny? —Knowledge miraba asombrada a la pegaso.

—No me lo creo —Feather hizo un ademán de desaprobación con el casco, aunque también se estaba riendo.

—Im-po-si-ble —Shadow no sabía si reír o llorar… de risa.

Las cinco estaban desayunando en la nueva cafetería del pueblo, que había abierto hace poco sus puertas, como consecuencia de la prosperidad que empezaba a tener otra vez Northwest Mines Town, hecho que tuvo lugar gracias a Shiny y a sus amigas.

—Os lo juro, así fue —Shiny estaba riendo con las demás.

—Aclarémonos… —Knowledge se puso seria por un instante—. Northwest Mines Town… con flores, árboles, animales, con todos los ponis cantando y bailando… —Shiny afirmaba con la cabeza después de cada parte—. ¿Y te diste cuenta de que era un sueño porque Gentle estaba sonriendo?

—Exactamente —exclamó Shiny.

Y todas volvieron a echarse a reír.

—Ay, es lo mejor que he oído en mucho tiempo —Feather logró decir, después calmarse un poco, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que es tan bueno? —Gentle acababa de entrar en la cafetería y se dirigía hacia ellas.

Todas dejaron de reírse e intentaron ponerse serias. Todas excepto Flashing, que aún se reía por lo bajo, incapaz de aguantarse por completo.

—Estábamos hablando del pedido de Manehattan —respondió Shiny, forzando una sonrisa—. Por fin tenemos un gran pedido entre cascos, y es muy bueno que empiecen a llegarnos encargos así.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir —dijo Shadow—. Un pedido de esa magnitud va a exigir mucho material para sacar las joyas, y tengo que estar lista para cuando me lleguen las demandas de picos y palas.

—Yo también voy a marchar —exclamó Feather—. Aún no he empezado hoy con el correo, y todavía tengo que clasificarlo.

—Y bueno… nosotras también nos vamos —dijo Knowledge—. Voy a enseñarle a Flashing ese truco de magia que me lleva pidiendo desde hace tiempo. ¿Verdad, Flashing?

Pero la potrilla seguía riendo por lo bajo, ajena a todo excepto en mirar alternativamente a Shiny y a Gentle.

Knowledge cogió la pata de Flashing y tiró de ella. Entonces la potrilla no pudo contener más la risa y empezó a soltar carcajadas hasta que salieron del restaurante y se perdieron en la distancia.

Gentle miraba muy seriamente a Shiny. Ésta sonrió y señaló el asiento enfrente de ella, en la misma mesa. La unicornio, sin perder la mirada con los ojos de la joyera, se sentó lentamente.

—Bien —dijo Gentle al fin—, cuéntame la verdad. ¿Os estabais riendo de mí?

—No, por Equestria… —Shiny se asombró con un gesto exagerado—. ¿Por qué nos tendríamos que reír de ti?

—No sé… —Gentle seguía totalmente seria—. Un cuerpo con dos colores, un cuerno limado, un pelo que intenta parecerse a la de la Princesa Celestia… Mis modales…

Shiny no podía creérselo. ¿Acaso Gentle se estaba sincerando?

—No… no… —Shiny apenas podía balbucear.

—Mírame, si parezco un payaso —dijo Gentle—, pero sin sentido del humor… Sinceramente, creo que debería cambiar.

Sí, estaba sincerándose.

—Pero… pero… —Shiny estaba totalmente asombrada.

—Pero como no puedo cambiar estos colores —Gentle señaló con su casco su propio cuerpo—, ni puedo hacer que el cuerno vuelva a su estado normal —se apuntó con su pata la pequeña protuberancia que apenas se intuía sobre su cabeza—, creo que lo único que puedo hacer es cambiar mi sentido del humor. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Yo… Yo... —Shiny tragó saliva—. ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

—Porque creo que tú eres la más indicada para la tarea —respondió Gentle—. Y porque las demás te han dejado sola, como puedes ver.

Shiny se extrañó, ¿Eso último era un chiste? Rogaba que no lo fuese pues, en caso contrario, tendría que trabajar mucho para enseñar a Gentle todo lo relacionado con el humor, desde lo más básico. Pero decidió aceptar el reto.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —dijo—. Dime cuándo quedamos.

—¿Te parece bien… ahora mismo? —preguntó Gentle.

—¿Cómo? —Shiny se extrañó.

—Sí... Empecemos en este momento —comentó Gentle—. Creo que debería acompañarte todo lo posible durante el día de hoy y observar tus interacciones con los demás. Seguro que encuentro algo que me sirva de guía. Y después, por la noche, me harás un examen, aquí mismo —señaló la misma mesa—, a ver si he mejorado con mi actitud.

Shiny sonreía mientras pensaba sitios donde pudiera esconderse. Se había metido en un buen lío. Iba a tener todo el día a Gentle a su lado, como una sombra… mientras trabajaba, mientras comía, mientras hablaba, mientras iba al servicio… no, ahí tenía que marcar una distancia.

—Si no te importa —continuó Gentle—, voy a por papel y pluma a mi casa, quiero tomar apuntes mientras aprendo —y, levantándose, salió por la puerta.

Shiny se acurrucó en el asiento. Iba a ser un día muy, pero que muy largo.

* * *

—Está bien, puede entrar ella también —Muffled Yell se sorprendió cuando vio a Gentle junto a Shiny queriendo entrar en la mina. Marcar gemas era una tarea que normalmente quería hacer Shiny a solas—. Pero no he traído más que dos cascos protectores. Esperadme aquí.

Genial, el primer contratiempo y apenas había pasado unos pocos minutos desde que Gentle le pidiese acompañarle. Shiny se sentó y empezó a juguetear con la arena del suelo. Gentle, sin embargo, permaneció impasible, observando hacia la entrada a la mina. De repente miró a Shiny y rápidamente sacó la libreta y la pluma del zurrón y escribió "La mejor forma de esperar es haciendo dibujos con la arena". Guardó la libreta, se sentó e imitó a Shiny, haciendo también ilustraciones extraños con su casco.

Cuando Muffled Yell volvió, comparó de un vistazo los dibujos. Shiny había dibujado unos círculos y espirales, mientras que Gentle había hecho un cuadro de ponis corriendo por una ladera, con la Luna de fondo. Toda una obra maestra.

—Tomad, un casco protector para cada una —Muffled intentó no pisar el cuadro que había hecho Gentle y pasó por encima de los símbolos que había dibujado Shiny.

Cuando Muffled y Shiny se ajustaron los cascos de protección, ayudaron a Gentle a ponerse el suyo. La melena de ésta era sumamente larga y sedosa. De hecho, Shiny estaba segura de que si le caía un cascote a Gentle, su crin amortiguaría el impacto de tal manera que la cabeza ni siquiera notaría el golpe. Una vez lo encajaron, usando una goma elástica, entraron las tres.

—Bien —informó Muffled—, hemos elegido unas cuantas grandes gemas, pero están al fondo de la mina, en una gruta a la que no se ha accedido en años, aunque mis mineros aseguran que está bien apuntalada. No creo que tengamos muchos problemas.

—¿De cuántas grandes gemas consta el pedido? —preguntó Shiny.

—Treinta y dos —respondió Muffled—. Pero nos dan un mes de plazo, así que podrías trabajar una al día. Dos como mucho. Y los enviaremos de dos tandas de dieciséis grandes gemas cada vez.

Se dirigieron a la gruta elegida y empezaron a mirar algunas grandes gemas. Muffled se dirigió al fondo de la gruta para explorarla, dejando a la pegaso y a la unicornio solas. Gentle miraba absolutamente todos los detalles de la actuación de Shiny y, todo lo que hacía ésta, lo apuntaba en la libreta. Shiny empezaba a aburrirse de la situación, y eso que apenas llevaban una hora.

—Por favor, Gentle —dijo la joyera de repente—, ¿puedes dejar de apuntarlo todo? No me dejas concentrarme.

—Perdón —respondió la unicornio, guardando lentamente la libreta. Entonces volvió a mirar impasible hacia la nada.

Shiny marcaba cada gran gema elegida con una señal hecha con un poco de tinta. De esa forma no se dañaban en absoluto. Llevaba prácticamente la mitad del trabajo cuando Gentle soltó un suspiro. Se estaba aburriendo.

—Puedes esperarme fuera si quieres, no creo que tarde mucho más —comentó la pegaso.

—No, estoy bien así —alegó Gentle.

Shiny volteó los ojos y continuó con su tarea.

—No hay salida al otro lado —Muffled dijo de repente.

Shiny pegó un respingo, dejando caer el tarro con la tinta. ¿Cuándo había vuelto Muffled?

—El caso es… —continuó diciendo Muffed— que me suena mucho esta gruta. Probablemente yo haya ayudado en su apuntalamiento, hace ya muchos años —miró a Shiny, que estaba completamente manchada de tinta—. Oh, cariño… ¿pero qué ha pasado? —preguntó, y empezó a reírse de manera maternal.

Gentle sacó la libreta y escribió "Ensuciarse de tinta es idóneo para hacer reír".

* * *

Salieron las tres de la mina y descubrieron que ya había pasado la hora de comer. La mina era como un pasaje dimensional, pues el tiempo que transcurría dentro no parecía corresponder al paso del tiempo que había pasado fuera.

Shiny y Gentle decidieron ir a comer al restaurante, aunque la pegaso se limpió antes con una toalla que le ofreció Muffled. En el restaurante se sentaron alrededor de una mesa y pidieron.

—Hay que volver a la mina, a terminar de marcar las grandes gemas que hay que sacar —explicó la joyera.

—De acuerdo —respondió la unicornio de dos colores.

Comieron despacio. Gentle comía siempre así, pero Shiny masticaba con menos rapidez de lo normal, pues intentaba tardar el máximo tiempo posible. No quería estar mucho más tiempo con Gentle. No es que la unicornio fuese una pesada, sino más bien al contrario: era la falta de asertividad lo que la hacía insoportable a veces.

—Bien, cuéntame algo —dijo Shiny al fin.

—Estoy tomando nota mentalmente de cómo y con qué velocidad masticas —respondió Gentle—. Luego lo apuntaré en la libreta.

—No, no estoy hablando de eso… —la joyera se llevó el casco a la cabeza, desesperada—. Deja la libreta. El hecho es que te debes integrar. Pareces una estatua que se mueve a mi lado.

—Las estatuas no se mueven —aclaró la unicornio.

—Me refiero a que hables —dijo Shiny—. A que hables y que dejes de mirar al vacío. Si dialogamos, el tiempo pasará más rápido, y haré mi tarea mejor. Necesito alguien que me dé conversación ahí abajo —en realidad el diálogo no le importaba demasiado, solo era una forma de evitar que Gentle estuviese constantemente parada, algo que ponía nerviosa a Shiny.

—De acuerdo —respondió Gentle.

Regresaron a la entrada a la mina, se volvieron a ajustar los cascos protectores y ésta vez solo bajaron las dos a la gruta, pues todavía faltaba de marcar casi la mitad de las grandes gemas para el pedido y al día siguiente Shiny quería empezar a restaurar la primera.

—Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —dijo Gentle de repente.

—No sé, propón un tema… —Shiny hablaba mientras observaba detenidamente la siguiente gran gema.

—No se me ocurre ningún tema ahora mismo —expresó la unicornio.

—Pues si quieres… no sé… Cuéntame tu historia —indicó la dorada pegaso.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Gentle.

—Sí —la joyera la miró—, tu historia. No se mucho de ti, y me gustaría saber qué pasó… si quieres contarlo.

—Pero… —Gentle clavó sus ojos en la pegaso.

—Es por hacer más rápido el tiempo, recuerda —Shiny mostró una pequeña sonrisa—. Y tarde o temprano me lo tendrás que contar, así que este me parece un buen momento.

La unicornio de dos colores se quedó pensativa durante un momento y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta hablar de mí —declaró con un gesto mohíno.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Shiny miró al techo durante un instante y volvió a echar un vistazo a la gran gema sobre la que estaba trabajando—. Seguro que todos los ponis de este pueblo saben tu historia. Pero yo no se lo estoy preguntando a ellos, te lo pregunto a ti. Si no quieres contármelo, mañana le preguntaré a Flashing, o a Knowledge, o a…

—No serás capaz… —Gentle estaba entrecerrando los ojos, irritada.

—Y me contarán la historia… con exageraciones —la joyera marcó una señal de "check" a la gran gema y volvió a mirar a la unicornio de dos colores—. Y será peor a como me la cuentes tú.

—No, NO y ¡NO! —Gentle gritó y golpeó el suelo con rabia.

Empezó a oírse un pequeño rumor, que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un gran estruendo. Shiny miró al techo y luego a Gentle, horrorizada.

—¡DERRUMBAMIENTO! ¡CORRE! —chilló la pegaso.

Pero era demasiado tarde: la entrada de la gruta estaba totalmente taponada. Y el polvo en suspensión que se había generado en esa parte de la caverna no hacía recomendable el acercarse al lugar de la catástrofe. Estaba atrapada, y con Gentle… Quizás tardarían varias horas en descubrir el derrumbamiento y aún más tiempo en liberarlas. Muchas horas… con Gentle.

—Por lo menos no se nos ha caído encima —Shiny suspiró aliviada.

Gentle estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Shiny sabía que el derrumbamiento había sido causado por el único ataque de rabia que Gentle había tenido en mucho tiempo… de hecho, era el primer ataque de ira que había tenido la unicornio de dos colores desde que ella la conocía. Quizás por eso la forma de ser de Gentle en realidad era un muro defensivo para impedir cosas como esa… o podría ser que, al no estar acostumbrada a enfadarse, la reacción al hacerlo había sido completamente exagerada y fuera de control, provocando el desprendimiento. En cualquier caso, ya no valía de nada culparla.

—Parece que el taponamiento es extenso, así que tardarán bastante tiempo en poder abrir un hueco —la dorada pegaso se había acercado a la entrada tapada, libre ya de polvo, y estaba examinándola.

—Empecemos entonces a abrir nosotras una —dijo Gentle desesperadamente.

—Es mejor que no lo hagamos —respondió Shiny—. Iríamos muy lento, e incluso es posible que provoquemos otro derrumbamiento. Además, del otro lado se pondrán muchos ponis a hacer un agujero, y entre ellos estarán Muffled y sus mineros, que sabrán cómo hacer el agujero e incluso apuntalarlo para que podamos salir sin problemas… Pero tardarán bastante tiempo.

—¿Y qué hacemos hasta entonces? —Gentle se tranquilizó ligeramente, comprendiendo que no iba a conseguir nada estando nerviosa.

—Seguir lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que ocurriese esto… —dijo Shiny—, marcar las gemas y contarnos nuestras historias… ¡Yyy…! —Shiny miró fijamente a la unicornio— para que no te enfades, esta vez empezaré yo.

La joyera se acercó a una gran gema. Por fortuna ninguna se había visto afectada, al menos por lo que ella veía, aunque quizás alguna hubiese sufrido un daño estructural, algo poco probable, teniendo en cuenta la dureza que tenían. Empezó a mirar escrupulosamente la gran gema que tenía delante. Efectivamente no le había pasado nada, lo cual era un alivio, pues se evitaba empezar toda la tarea de nuevo.

—Nací… —empezó a decir la dorada pegaso mientras seguía analizando— en Canterlot, en una familia de joyeras. Soy la segunda de tres hermanos. Y la única yegua.

—Aham —fue la respuesta de Gentle.

—Mi familia es bastante pudiente, y proporciona joyas por toda Equestria —siguió explicando Shiny—. Incluso tienen entre sus clientes a la propia Princesa Celestia.

—Aham —manifestó la unicornio de dos colores.

—Bueno, en realidad es mi abuela la que proporciona joyas a la Princesa Celestia —aclaró la pegaso—. Es, con diferencia, la joyera más sabia de Canterlot.

—¿Es la misma abuela a la que escribes tus cartas? —Gentle volvía a sentirse nerviosa.

—Sí, eso es —Shiny pasó a otra gran gema, aunque entretanto miró a Gentle—. Pero no te preocupes, solo es información que ella me pidió.

—De acuerdo… —respondió la unicornio, aunque todavía seguía nerviosa.

—Pronto me llegó la inspiración de crear joyas —declaró la poni con alas—, teniendo en cuenta de que estaba rodeada de ellas. Si solo ves una cosa cuando giras la cabeza, esa cosa o te encanta o la odias, ¿sabes?... Afortunadamente en mi caso fue lo primero. Y empecé a crear joyas, diademas, anillos, gargantillas, colgantes e incluso pulseras de pata.

—¿Al decir "crear" quieres decir que hiciste también los diseños? —preguntó Gentle.

—Sí, diseñé esas joyas yo misma. Tengo algunos bosquejos en casa, me traen viejos recuerdos —Shiny pasó a una tercera gran gema—. Pero no se vendía ninguno de mis diseños, a pesar de que alguno de ellos incluso ahora me parece bueno. Hasta que un día llegó mi abuela y me dijo…

—Shhh… Espera —chitó Gentle, mientras se acercaba al taponamiento.

—…"¿ién?" —se oía una voz muy atenuada. Shiny se acercó también a la entrada— "¿Estáis bien?" —se escuchaba un poco más alto. Era Muffled Yell.

—Estamos las dos bien —contestó la unicornio.

—Apenas os oigo. Alzad un poco la voz —dijo la jefa de mineros, desde el otro lado del derrumbe. Por fin venían a salvarlas.

—¡Digo que estamos bien! ¡Las dos! —Gentle subió la voz, pero sin gritar.

—¡Gracias a Equestria! —Muffled habló de forma más aliviada—. ¡Tranquilas, os sacaremos de ahí! ¡Voy a buscar ayuda! ¡Pero no os mováis, no quiero que haya otro derrumbamiento! ¡Y quedaos en medio de la gruta, ahí hay menos posibilidad de que os caiga un cascote encima! —y Muffled marchó a buscar refuerzos.

—Bueno, continuemos —declaró Shiny.

—¿Continuar? Pero si nos van a sacar pronto de aquí —Gentle seguía nerviosa.

Shiny se extrañó: Gentle parecía una poni distinta. Normalmente esta conversación debería haber sido al revés: Shiny presa del pánico y Gentle calmando la situación… Shiny estaba calmada porque estaba en su elemento, pero no comprendía el nerviosismo de la unicornio. ¿Acaso era porque temía contar su historia y veía inevitable el hacerlo? Pero no quería presionar a Gentle. Si ella no quería contar su historia, tampoco iba a ser el fin del mundo.

¿O quizás lo que aterraba a Gentle era el estar ahí encerrada? ¿O estar junto a Shiny? No, eso último no podía ser, pues entonces no tenía sentido haberle pedido acompañar todo el día.

—Gentle —dijo al fin —, si no te importa, continuaré la historia —Shiny estaba dispuesta a hacer más llevadero el tiempo que estuviesen ahí—. ¿O prefieres una canción?

—No, por favor. No me gustó… —respondió rápidamente Gentle.

—¿Cómo dices? —la pegaso se sorprendió.

—¿Recuerdas el otro día, cuando chocaste tres veces conmigo? —preguntó la unicornio de dos colores—. La primera vez fue porque… me quedé petrificada al escuchar cómo… "cantabas".

—¿Tan mal lo hago? —inquirió Shiny, sorprendida.

—No quise decir nada en la comida de la amistad, pero… —Gentle se acercó a la joyera— digamos que si algún día hay que cantar, tú deberías leer la letra, nada más.

Shiny miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada. Ahora comprendía las miradas de asombro que pusieron todos ese día. Se armó de valor y, alzando la vista de nuevo, dijo sonriendo:

—Pues seguiré con la historia, si no te importa.

—De acuerdo… —Gentle parecía perdida otra vez.

Se alejaron de la zona derrumbada y Shiny continuó hablando, mientras retornaba a su tarea:

—¿Por dónde iba?... —la joyera escrutó otra gran gema—. ¡Ah, sí! Mi abuela… Mi abuela llegó un día con un pedido especial para el Palacio Real. Pero era un pedido muy grande… mordió más de lo que podía tragar. Y el único de la familia que tenía tiempo libre era yo, así que la ayudé.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Gentle volvió a interesarse.

—Conseguimos entregar a tiempo el pedido —dijo Shiny—. Y, aunque me encargué de las piezas más básicas, el amor hacia mi abuela con las que imprimí cada joya hizo que se viesen realmente espectaculares. Y, desde entonces, la relación entre mi abuela y yo se hizo muy estrecha.

—Bonita historia —la unicornio estaba más tranquila—. Continúa.

—Esa misma noche apareció mi Cutie Mark —Shiny mostró su grupa, donde se veían dos anillos entrecruzados, formando un corazón—, y mi abuela me enseñó todo lo referente a joyería y restauración que sé ahora.

La joyera paró durante un instante. Parecía oírse de nuevo un temblor, pero paró. Esperó un poco más y, viendo que solo era un ajuste de terreno, continuó.

—Como mi hermano mayor ayudaba a mis padres en la tienda —siguió hablando— y mi abuela se vio relegada a hacer trabajos menores en Palacio, yo no tenía cabida en la tienda, así que estuve ahorrando y, junto con un poco de dinero que me prestó mi abuela, compré un carrito para llevar joyas… es ese carrito que está detrás de mi casa… y, llenándola con todas las joyas que hice, me dediqué a ir de pueblo en pueblo a venderlas.

—Es una historia preciosa —Gentle miraba fijamente a Shiny, torciendo la boca de tal forma que asemejaba una sonrisa, pero que lo único que logró fue hacer recorrer un escalofrío en la espalda a Shiny.

—Pero… —continuó Shiny— no vendí mucho que digamos. Un anillo en Canterlot, otro en Hoofington, una pulsera de pata en Fillydelphia y una diadema en Ponyville. Y entonces llegué aquí, a Northwest Mines Town… y bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia.

—Me ha encantado, de verdad —contestó Gentle, asintiendo.

—Poco más te puedo contar de mí… —Shiny no quería presionar a Gentle, y no quería tampoco enfrentarse a ella, así que continuó hablando—. Mi color preferido es el rojo, mi sueño es ser joyera de Palacio y conocer a la Princesa Celestia, pues nunca la he visto personalmente, solo en fotos y en dibujos… Bueno, en Ponyville casi la veo… en vivo, pero como no podía separarme de mi puesto, y había muchos ponis en medio, perdí la oportunidad. Espero poder tener pronto otra ocasión para verla mucho mejor…

+Sigamos: No tengo un semental que me esté esperando en ningún lado… Y, terminando ya, debo decir que, por capricho, los colores de mi Cutie Mark son los mismos que los colores de mi cuerpo, ojos y crin.

—Eso ya lo sabía —cortó Gentle—. Estaba ahí cuando Look Talker hizo esa observación, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, es verdad… —Shiny sacó lateralmente la lengua mientras sonreía.

—Ya has terminado, ¿no? —preguntó la unicornio.

—Sí, creo que eso es todo —respondió la joyera.

—Y querrás que yo cuente ahora mi historia, ¿verdad? —inquirió Gentle.

—Bueno, si no quieres… —Shiny quedó pensativa, sin saber qué hacer.

—Pues lo haré —dijo la unicornio de dos colores, totalmente decidida—. Total, hay que esperar aún bastante tiempo. Es un tema tan bueno como cualquier otro… y no quiero que te lo cuente otro poni, usando exageraciones y mentiras.

Shiny no podía creérselo. La impertérrita Gentle daba su pata a torcer y abdicaba. Así que se acomodó junto a una gran gema. Gentle hizo lo mismo, acomodándose a su vez frente a la pegaso. Iba a ser una historia apasionante, de eso Shiny estaba segura.

—Verás… —empezó a decir Gentle—. Hace muchos años yo era una potrilla prometedora. Era todo lo contrario a lo que soy ahora. Incluso tenía un solo color de pelaje: un hermoso blanco. Mi comportamiento era como el de Flashing, incluso aún más traviesa, pero mi mente tenía hambre de conocimientos. Necesitaba aprender más y más, y la magia me atraía especialmente.

+Hice todo lo posible e imposible para entrar en la escuela de magia de Canterlot… Ya ves, incluso una potrilla de este pueblo podía tener sueños tan alejados.

—No, está bien —aclaró Shiny.

—Mis padres pagaron el viaje y la audición para la escuela de magia —continuó explicando la unicornio—, e hice todas las magias que pude: transformé un huevo en una gallina, cambié los colores del papel de una pared, pinté un cuadro mágicamente… Y me admitieron. "Nunca antes hemos visto un poder tan avanzado en una potrilla-unicornio", dijeron.

—Continúa, continúa —la joyera estaba expectante.

—Obtenía las notas más altas en todas las asignaturas —los ojos de Gentle comenzaron a brillar según rememoraba la historia—. Era increíble. Todo el mundo estaba asombrado, incluso los profesores. Simplemente la magia que recorría mi cuerno era especialmente poderosa. De hecho el director de la Escuela me dijo que solo la Princesa Celestia tenía más poder que yo en toda Equestria.

—Maravilloso —Shiny se imaginaba a Gentle con el cuerno completo, haciendo magia muy poderosa sin inmutarse.

—Pero no dejé que ese comentario se me subiera a la grupa —la unicornio subió ligeramente el tono de voz—. Quería ser profesora de magia, o incluso asistente de la propia Princesa Celestia… pero sobre todo quería ayudar a los demás. Y un día un profesor me dijo que se iba a celebrar una audición importante en el que la Princesa Celestia estaba interesada.

—Y la hiciste, ¿verdad? —preguntó la pegaso.

—Sí, me presenté para la audición —expresó Gentle—. Tenía que competir con otros unicornios, y la prueba se haría en tandas de dos a la vez. E incluso se presentó una recién llegada, cuyo poder mágico prometía bastante. Nunca se me olvidará su nombre: Twilight Sparkle —curiosamente la unicornio usó, al decir el nombre, un tono de admiración.

—¿Qué pasó? —Shiny estaba intrigada.

—Todo iba bien —dijo Gentle—. Las pruebas eran típicas: amaestrar un tigre de piedra, coger mágicamente un diamante de un cubo de lava… Cosas fáciles. Hasta que llegué a la prueba de la transmutación. Tenía que convertir la piedra en oro puro. Algo extremadamente difícil. Sin duda, trabajar para la Princesa Celestia era una tarea especial.

—Continúa, por favor… —la joyera estaba muy interesada en la historia.

—Ese hechizo exigía muchísimo poder —explicó Gentle—, de hecho era el segundo hechizo más difícil del que tenía conocimiento, solo superado por el de la incubación mágica de un huevo de dragón. Y empecé la prueba con dudas. No esperaba una prueba de esa dificultad, y, francamente, no sabía si podría lograrlo.

Shiny miró de forma enternecedora, animando a continuar la historia.

—Me concentré todo lo que pude y empecé el hechizo —la unicornio de dos colores miró fijamente a Shiny—. Notaba cómo la piedra se hacía más y más compacta, y también más y más pesada. Aunque eso solo era el principio. Necesitaba crear una composición exacta, la del oro, y eso solo se aprendía mediante los libros de mineralogía, no de magia… libros que apenas miré a lo largo de los años. Pero sabía que podía lograrlo…

La pegaso golpeó ligeramente la pata delantera derecha contra el suelo, deseando más y más.

—Y lo habría logrado —Gentle bajó la mirada durante un instante—, de no ser por un resplandor que de repente entró por la ventana, desconcentrándome. La roca que estaba transmutando se deshizo delante de mis ojos y no pasé la prueba. Mis deseos se vieron truncados cuando estaba muy cerca de hacerlos realidad… Pero eso no fue lo peor. Había trasmutado algo, pero no fue la roca, sino mi cuerpo. Tenía una parte rosa y otra naranja. Mi color original había desaparecido.

—Qué pena —Shiny se entristeció.

—Fue imposible hacer volver mi cuerpo a su color original —dijo la unicornio—. Incluso la propia Princesa Celestia lo intentó, sin éxito. Así que me resigné a tener que cargar con ese problema durante el resto de mi vida. Aunque ya hace tiempo que me he acostumbrado a este cuerpo, y ahora me resulta incluso agradable tener dos colores… —se acercó a Shiny y dijo, sonriendo con complicidad—. Y, entre nosotras, me resulta gracioso ver cómo intentan venderme complementos que combinen con mi cuerpo.

—Jajaja —la pegaso rió, imaginándose la escena.

—He de decir que la ganadora de la audición fue Twilight Sparkle, que actuó a la vez que yo… —siguió explicando Gentle—, porque parece ser que ese resplandor, en vez de perjudicarla, ayudó a que hiciese el hechizo de su prueba… precisamente el de incubación de un huevo de dragón, el hechizo más avanzado del que yo tenía conocimiento. Y lo había logrado una aspirante a la Escuela de Magia. Sin duda estaba destinada a superarme, cosa que tarde o temprano habría pasado con algún unicornio.

—Creo que ahora está en… —dijo Shiny.

—Sí, está en Ponyville haciendo una investigación o algo así… —cortó la unicornio de dos colores—. Pero continuemos…

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —la joyera volvió a sentirse expectante.

—Me faltaba poco para terminar la carrera —habló Gentle—, así que aguanté las risas y comentarios de los compañeros, y acabé con las mejores notas que jamás había dado la escuela de magia… pero, a cambio, todo el mundo me rehuía. Las que antes eran mis amigas, se apartaban, y los que antes me pedían ayuda, huían aterrorizados. Así que, totalmente apenada, volví aquí, pues sabía que no tenía ya futuro en Canterlot, pues todo el mundo me veía como un monstruo.

—Qué triste… —se lamentó Shiny.

—Pero cuando llegué aquí, todo fue a peor —curiosamente la unicornio de dos colores no expresó tristeza en la explicación—: mis padres renegaron de mí. Para ellos yo me había convertido en una abominación. Y se marcharon por la noche, totalmente avergonzados… para no volver jamás. Por mucho que los he buscado, no he sido capaz de encontrarlos, pero aún albergo la esperanza de hacerlo.

Shiny tenía los ojos humedecidos por la tristeza, pero no quería perderse el final de la historia.

—Imagínate la escena —Gentle seguía hablando, impertérrita—: una joven yegua de dos colores en un pueblo pequeño, cuyos padres la habían repudiado y habían desaparecido por la noche... Estaba completamente aterrada. Y estaba segura de que todos me echarían la culpa de todos los problemas. Debía irme, escapar, exiliarme. No estaba a salvo en Northwest Mines Town. Y todo había sido por culpa de la magia. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer… algo de lo que me he arrepentido desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Shiny, aunque ya sabía que la respuesta iba a ser triste.

—Me puse delante de un espejo, cogí mágicamente una lima de cascos y… —la unicornio bajó la mirada— me limé el cuerno hasta que no tuve poder suficiente y la lima cayó inerte sobre la mesa, junto a mis lágrimas. Estaba renegándome a mí misma, y créeme, eso es lo peor que puede haber.

Shiny empezó a llorar. Era una historia tan dolorosa, tan conmovedora… E instintivamente abrazó a Gentle y lloró sobre su hombro. No quería creer en una historia así. Ahora sabía por qué todo el mundo respetaba a Gentle. Era la poni más fuerte que jamás había conocido. Era verdaderamente especial, y Shiny se alegraba de poder llamarla "Amiga".

—Shiny —Gentle apartó suavemente a la pegaso—, tranquila. De eso hace ya bastante tiempo. Afortunadamente la gente aquí no se asusta fácilmente y me aceptó. Solo tengo el problema de que no puedo hacer magia.

—¿No puedes hacer magia? ¿En serio? —preguntó Shiny, sonriendo de alivio—. Pero si todas sab…

En ese momento sonó un estruendo. Estaban intentando destapar el taponamiento, pero hacían demasiado ruido. ¡Podrían provocar otro derrumbamiento…! Y así ocurrió cuando oyeron otro estruendo instantes después del primero.

Los cascotes caían por todas partes. Tanto Shiny como Gentle miraban al techo para esquivar los peñascos. Solo así podían saber dónde caería la siguiente roca. Afortunadamente no sonaron más estruendos. Seguramente los mineros habían comprendido que los ruidos y las vibraciones eran demasiado fuertes, o quizás habían avanzado lo suficiente y empezarían a usar instrumentos manuales para seguir progresando.

Entonces, de repente, chocaron las dos entre sí y cayeron. Shiny miró instintivamente al techo... una roca demasiado grande se dirigía directamente hacia ellas. No había tiempo para esquivarlo. No podía hacer nada.

En ese momento, alrededor de las dos ponis, una semiesfera de color rojo intenso se formó. La roca chocó contra ella y se deslizó hacia un lado, dejándolas fuera de peligro.

Shiny miró a Gentle, quién estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara. Su cuerno estaba restaurado y brillaba muchísimo. De hecho, Shiny nunca había visto nada parecido, de tan puro y luminoso que era el resplandor. Sin embargo, una mirada más atenta la hizo descubrir que en realidad el cuerno restaurado de Gentle no era más que una proyección mágica, pues el verdadero cuerno roto seguía ahí.

De repente el cuerno mágico desapareció, y Gentle Colors, totalmente exhausta, se desmayó.

Shiny se acercó a ella, se sentó al lado y se puso la cabeza de Gentle sobre el regazo. Decidió que ahora sería ella la que cuidaría de esa unicornio… Ahora sería ella la que cuidaría de su amiga. Acarició la crin de Gentle y, mirándola de manera enternecedora, Shiny dijo en voz baja:

—Shhh. Tranquila, ahora estás en buenos cascos. Vamos a salir de aquí, ya lo verás…

Y sus ojos dejaron escapar unas lágrimas a la vez que sonreía, mientras mecía su propio cuerpo para tranquilizar a su amiga, y también para serenarse a sí misma.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por Gentle. Esa coraza emocional que había construido la unicornio sobre sí misma era demasiado cruel. Y hoy, cuando Gentle le había pedido ayuda para eliminar parte de ese blindaje, Shiny se había desesperado. "Nadie nace aprendido", se dijo. Y era el momento de enseñar a Gentle la verdadera amistad.

Se cargó, como pudo, el cuerpo inerte de Gentle sobre la espalda, y voló al lado de una gigantesca roca estable, que parecía el lugar más seguro de la gruta, además de que estaba a distancia suficiente del derrumbamiento. Volvió a echar cuidadosamente a Gentle en el suelo y, poniéndole su cabeza de nuevo sobre el regazo, le acarició la crin por segunda vez.

Eso hizo que, poco a poco, Gentle recuperase la consciencia. Shiny la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, Gentle —dijo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Gentle estaba desorientada.

—Usaste tu magia y nos salvaste —Shiny señaló la roca sobre la que estaba apoyada, que casualmente era la que casi les cayó encima antes.

—¿Mi magia? Oh, vaya… —la unicornio miró hacia el suelo, aunque su cabeza seguía apoyada sobre el regazo de Shiny. Se acomodó aún más en esa posición y miró a los ojos de la pegaso—. Siento haberte mentido.

—¿Mentido? —Shiny sonrió—. Supongo que el motivo de tanta meditación era volver a recuperar tu magia.

—Estás en lo correcto —alegó Gentle.

—Porque ya lo dijiste antes: "Hice algo de lo que todavía estoy arepintiéndome" —dijo la joyera.

—Es que… una unicornio sin magia… —intentó explicar la unicornio de dos colores.

—Esa es Flashing Hooves… —expresó Shiny, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Quiero decir… una unicornio con una magia tan fuerte… y sin magia… —susurró Gentle.

—Sé lo que quieres expresar —dijo la dorada pegaso.

—No quiero ser una carga para mis amigas —la unicornio se entristeció.

—No lo eres… —Shiny sonrió aún más fuerte.

—Ni para nadie… —Gentle miró directamente hacia los ojos de Shiny, como pidiendo perdón.

—No lo eres… —la joyera le devolvió la mirada, expresando cariño.

—Y quiero ayudaros en todo cuanto me sea posible —Gentle empezó a animarse ligeramente.

—Ya lo haces… —dijo Shiny, de forma maternal.

—Y si tengo que usar magia, no quiero desmayarme y ser una carga para vosotras —Gentle volvió a mirar a los ojos de Shiny, animándose.

—Sé que lo lograrás… —la pegaso también se animó.

—Aunque debo reconocer que cada vez mis desmayos son más cortos —Gentle sonrió levemente.

—Lo sé, en la ciudad de nubes, cuando creaste esa red, estuviste más tiempo sin sentido —comentó Shiny.

—¿En la ciudad de nubes? O sea, que sabías que fui yo… —Gentle volvió a mirar al suelo, apenada.

—Todas lo sabíamos, pero no quisimos decirte nada —dijo la poni con alas—. Si lo querías mantener en secreto, por algo sería.

—Quería mostraros mi magia cuando estuviese totalmente recuperada —la unicornio volvió a mirar a Shiny.

—No te preocupes, primero vamos a salir de aquí —comentó Shiny, con entereza—. Y muy pronto lograrás hacer magia sin desmayarte. Entre todas te ayudaremos, de eso estoy segura.

—Te lo agradezco… Os lo agradezco a todas —Gentle tenía los ojos humedecidos—. A cambio, yo promet…

—¡Las veo, las veo! —gritó un minero de Muffled, que estaba mirando por un agujero hecho en la parte superior del taponamiento.

Rápidamente las dos yeguas se incorporaron, expectantes. Por fin iban a poder salir de ahí y, lo más importante de todo, por fin su amistad se había hecho muy estrecha. Estaban orgullosas la una de la otra…

Pronto el agujero se hizo más y más grande y se apuntaló. Muffled probó a entrar y a asegurarse de que el lado interior de la obstrucción era estable. Cuando lo comprobó se acercó a las dos y las abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Menos mal que estáis bien… —dijo—, de verdad… Estoy tan feliz…

—Y nosotras también —respondió Gentle, mientras abrazaba a la jefa de mineros.

—Eso… es… —Shiny abrazó a Muffled, y rompió a llorar.

* * *

Gentle fue la última en salir por el agujero y fue recibida con expresiones de júbilo y pateos en el suelo, a modo de aplausos, y también le dedicaron felicitaciones. Shiny, a su vez, estaba abrazando a todos los rescatadores, aunque en ese momento se dio la vuelta y empezó a patear también el suelo. Al fin estaban a salvo. Toda la angustia que habían vivido las dos ahí dentro era ya un mal recuerdo. Aunque había algo que iba a atesorar en su corazón por siempre, y era los sentimientos vividos junto a Gentle.

Cuando la unicornio tocó el suelo firme, ella y Shiny se fundieron en un abrazo. Más tarde, después de proporcionarles agua, fueron escoltadas a la salida por Muffled y por casi todos los mineros, excepto unos pocos que empezaron a despejar el derrumbe, y abandonaron la mina, siendo ya de noche.

Absolutamente todo el pueblo estaba rodeando la entrada de la mina. Y todos comenzaron a pisotear el suelo cuando las vieron. El sonido era atronador pero reconfortante. Los corazones de las dos ponis se pusieron a cien, llegando a coincidir con el traqueteo de las pisadas. Era todo un espectáculo, y era realmente sobrecogedor.

Shiny empezó a lloriquear. Todo el mundo se había preocupado por ellas dos… y las que más fuerte pisaban el suelo eran sus amigas. Shiny y Gentle se acercaron a las demás y todas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, presas de la emoción.

Un poco más tarde fueron llevadas a la enfermería, y allí comprobaron que únicamente tenían rasguños. Después se asearon en las duchas colectivas de los mineros.

—Bueno… —empezó a decir Shiny mientras se duchaba—. No sé tú, pero yo tengo un montón de hambre.

—Yo también —expresó Gentle—. Seguro que es por la tensión liberada.

Alguien debió de escucharlas, porque cuando salieron limpias las llevaron, entre los aplausos y vítores de todos los ponis, que aún seguían todos ahí, al restaurante.

—Debéis comer algo —indicó Muffled—. Estuvisteis mucho tiempo ahí dentro y solo vosotras sabéis el hambre que tenéis —y, dirigiéndose al cocinero, que acababa de llegar del corro que rodeaba la puerta de la mina, le dijo—. Esto corre de mi cuenta.

—En absoluto —contestó el cocinero—. No voy a cobrar nada por esto.

Muffled Yell asintió satisfecha, miró a Shiny y a Gentle y les sonrió. Después se marchó.

—Esperad un momento, que encienda todo y os atiendo… —dijo el cocinero, un poni marrón con la Cutie Mark de una espumadera y un cucharón—, y no os cortéis en pedir lo que queráis. Os lo habéis ganado.

Y cenaron como nunca. Decidieron pedir las recomendaciones del chef, y ciertamente eran deliciosas.

—Mañana voy a restaurar las grandes gemas —Shiny decidió romper el hielo—. ¿Me ayudarás a hacerlo?

—Después de lo que ha pasado, ¿vas a continuar con el pedido? —preguntó Gentle.

—Por supuesto —respondió la dorada pegaso—. El pedido no se hará solo. Pero necesitaré que estés ahí.

—Sí, te ayudaré —dijo la unicornio.

—Y te voy a enseñar cómo restaurarlas —explicó Shiny—. Necesito a alguien más que me ayude con esa tarea, ¿y quién mejor que una gran amiga para estar a mi lado?

—Es todo un honor —Gentle sonrió—. Y lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás perfectamente —la joyera también sonrió.

Y siguieron cenando.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Gentle? —Shiny volvió a romper el hielo.

—Por supuesto —alegó la aludida.

—Quizás es una pregunta un poco personal, y no quiero incomodarte —la pegaso bajó levemente la mirada.

—Después de lo que ha pasado ahí abajo, no creo que me disguste fácilmente —dijo Gentle—, así que pregunta.

—De acuerdo —Shiny volvió a mirar a Gentle—. Antes de ocurrir todo… mientras Muffled estaba mirando la gruta… te vi temblar de miedo…

—Y quieres saber por qué, ¿no? —preguntó la unicornio.

—Si no te molesta, claro —la joyera sonrió tontamente.

—Verás… es parte de la historia, una parte que aún no he contado… —indicó Gentle—. Y lo voy a hacer ahora.

Shiny se acomodó en el asiento.

—Continúa —dijo.

—Bueno, después de limarme el cuerno, estaba decidida a exiliarme —explicó la unicornio de dos colores—, e iba a hacerlo esa misma noche. Así que empecé a recoger mis enseres, una foto de mis padres y lo metí todo en unos zurrones dobles que puse sobre mi grupa. Y salí a la calle.

—Aham —Shiny estaba muy atenta.

—Ahí, en mitad de la calle, había una pequeña potrilla, tan joven que no tenía aún su Cutie Mark —Gentle miraba fijamente a Shiny—, aunque estaba sola y perdida. Se acercó a mí, lloriqueando. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Iba a irme, abandonándola a su suerte? Decidí subirla a mi lomo y, haciendo giros y trotes, logré hacerla reír.

—Qué tierno… —los ojos de la pegaso volvieron a humedecerse.

—Fuimos juntas de casa en casa hasta que encontramos a su familia —la unicornio siguió explicando—. Al principio, en cada casa se sorprendieron por mi aspecto pero, en cuando vieron que mi intención era ayudar a una potrilla, se unieron en la búsqueda. Al final, más de medio pueblo investigaba el paradero de los padres, hasta que su familia apareció.

—Ohhh… —Shiny se emocionó.

—Y, viendo que para los habitantes de este pueblo lo importante no es el aspecto, sino los actos, decidí quedarme —entonces Gentle calló. Había terminado la historia.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que tiritases de miedo en la mina? —preguntó Shiny.

—Pues porque tú me recordabas a la potrilla —aclaró Gentle—. Necesitas encontrar a tu familia, aunque en realidad la tienes muy cerca —la unicornio movió su pata, haciendo una panorámica, a través de la ventana, de todo el pueblo—. Pero yo temblaba porque no podía ayudarte, ya que es algo que tenías que ver por ti misma. Y lo has hecho muy bien.

Shiny asintió.

Y siguieron comiendo.

—Por cierto… —la unicornio dijo de repente mientras sacaba algo del zurrón. Era la libreta— ¿Te parece bien hacerme el examen ahora?

—Estás aprobada, con honores —Shiny sonrió.

—¿No vas a hacérmelo? —preguntó Gentle.

—No. Y no quiero que cambies. Eres perfecta tal como eres —dijo la pegaso.

—No lo soy —espetó la unicornio de dos colores.

Shiny puso, cariñosamente, su casco sobre el de Gentle. Y ésta le correspondió poniendo su otro casco sobre el de Shiny.

—Eres necesaria en el grupo, lo sabes —dijo cariñosamente la joyera—, y nos complementas a todas.

—¿Y cómo os complemento? —preguntó Gentle—. Soy tan diferente a todas vosotras…

—Eres la voz de la conciencia y el faro de la razón en el que nos queremos reflejar —expresó Shiny.

—¿Así me veis? —inquirió la unicornio.

—Por supuesto, así te vemos. Todas —Knowledge estaba en la puerta del restaurante, junto a Flashing, Feather y Shadow.

Rápidamente Shiny y Gentle separaron sus cascos, ruborizadas.

—Al fin nos han dejado pasar —se quejó Flashing—. Decían no sé qué de dejaros tranquilas… y nosotras queríamos estar con vosotras dos.

—Flashing, Muffled sabe bien lo que hay que hacer en estos casos. Y hay que respetar sus decisiones —Shadow miró a la potrilla con un gesto serio, aunque sonrió al final.

—Me alegra veros sanas y salvas —Feather sonreía.

—Vosotras sois amigas de ellas, ¿no? —preguntó el cocinero. Asintieron todas—. De acuerdo, pues sentaros y pedid lo que queráis. Invita la casa.

Y todas cenaron. Y se divirtieron. Primero en la cena, y después en el baile de celebración que hubo más tarde.

* * *

Era ya el día siguiente y, tal y como había prometido Shiny, Gentle y ella estaban restaurando grandes gemas…

—Y extiendes el ungüento de esta manera, ¿ves? —Shiny estaba terminando el último paso de la restauración.

—No parece tan difícil. Está bien, pásame el frasco —Gentle estaba a su vez delante de otra gran gema.

Cuando recibió el linimento, la unicornio extendió un poco sobre su gran gema y lo extendió exactamente igual que había hecho momentos antes Shiny sobre la suya. El resultado fue el esperado. La pegaso sonrió: habían restaurado dos grandes gemas, y sin apenas esfuerzo. A ese ritmo harían efectivo el pedido de Manehattan en menos de la mitad del tiempo requerido, lo cual era muy bueno, pues seguramente recibirían cada vez más y más pedidos.

—¿Quieres probar otra vez? —preguntó Shiny.

—¿Te refieres a intentarlo de nuevo? —inquirió a su vez Gentle.

—Sí —respondió la joyera, con una gran sonrisa—. Me divierte hacerlo, y más estando en buena compañía…

La unicornio de dos colores accedió con un movimiento de cabeza, y empezaron a restaurar dos grandes gemas más.

* * *

Caía ya la tarde cuando decidieron, entre las dos, hacer una carta a la abuela de Shiny:

"Querida abuelita:

A veces tiene que ocurrir algo extraordinario para que dos amigas encuentren la verdadera amistad que hay entre ellas. Gracias a los elementos externos, nos hemos dado cuenta que hay elementos internos entre dos ponis que se compenetran a la perfección. Y en eso consiste la amistad, en compenetrarse y en apoyarse mutuamente, sacando lo mejor del conjunto… y mejorando las debilidades hasta llegarlas a convertir en virtudes.

Con cariño, tu nieta Shiny Eyes."

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 1x04**


	6. 1x05 - Cutie Marks

**Todos los personajes originales y el mundo pertenecen a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust. Todos los derechos les pertenecen.**

**Este es un fanfic de fan para fans.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me han animado, apoyado y ayudado con este fanfic y con mi vida diaria...**

**+A los que me han revisado el fanfic y añadido este estilo tan especial:**

**-Daniel Campos Fernández - Arreglos y estilos (dejó de participar en el capítulo 1x03).  
**

**-LloydZelos, Volgrand y Unade - Revisión.**

* * *

**Tags: [Adventure/Aventura] - [Dark/Oscuro]**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**PARALLEL STORIES**

**Chapter 1x05**

**Cutie Marks**

—No puedo creérmelo —Knowledge se quejaba—. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

—Eres la indicada para hacerlo —respondió Muffled.

—Pero… con la cantidad de ponis que hay en el pueblo, ¿no puede ser otro? —suplicó la historiadora.

—No. Así lo hemos decidido —Magic Sales fue tajante.

—Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer… —Knowledge imploró.

—Lo sabemos, y por eso esas tareas las compartirás con tus amigas —comentó Wise Words.

—Sería rebajarme… —rogó Knowledge.

—Eres la historiadora del pueblo… —indicó Look Talker, mediante movimientos oculares—, entra dentro de tus tareas.

—Pero… —la blanquecina poni de tierra no sabía cómo continuar.

—Por favor… —Disarming Smile empezó a hacer "La expresión".

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —Knowledge se tapó los ojos—. Haré el censo de habitantes.

Y, con los ojos aún tapados, se marchó de la plaza de la estatua caminando hacia atrás.

Todos los miembros del Consejo se miraron entre sí, satisfechos, pero Disarming Smile todavía mantenía "La expresión"… Así que Look Talker miró rápidamente al suelo, Muffled y Magic pusieron gesto de repulsa… y Wise Words miró fijamente a Disarming y visiblemente contrariado, exclamó:

—Deja… de hacer… eso.

De forma fulminante, Disarming cambió la expresión a tristeza y se echó en el suelo, soltando un gemido como el de un perro afligido.

* * *

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Flashing, abordando a Knowledge en la calle.

—Estoy haciendo el censo de habitantes —respondió ésta—. Es… —puso un tono irónico— algo primordial.

—¿Y para eso necesitas tanto equipo? —inquirió la unicornio, señalando el flanco derecho de su amiga.

Knowledge portaba un zurrón del que asomaba una regla, un telescopio, un compás, una brújula y material de repuesto.

—Es por si acaso… —entonces la historiadora rebuscó entre los cachivaches del zurrón y sacó algo, que sujetó sobre las patas delanteras—. Veamos… —Knowledge miraba un papel, que contenía unos recuadros, en cuya cabecera podía leerse "Casa / Habitante / Sexo / Color pelaje / Color crin / Color ojos / Cutie Mark / Otros"—. Empezaré por aquí —dijo finalmente, señalando la casa más alejada de la mina.

Flashing permaneció quieta, dejando a la historiadora hacer su tarea. Ésta se dirigió a la casa mencionada, sacó una redoma de tinta y una pluma del zurrón y llamó a la puerta. Un semental abrió y empezó a hablar con ella. Mientras conversaban, Knowledge garabateaba en el papel. Poco después la poni de tierra se inclinó ligeramente, mientras expresaba un agradecimiento por el tiempo y la información, y se dirigió a la siguiente casa, del mismo lado de la calle.

La potrilla hizo entonces una panorámica del pueblo. La cantidad de viviendas era bastante grande: últimamente se habían construido bastantes, y las que en su día estaban abandonadas, se habían restaurado y ocupado. Todas menos la casa de "La abuela Terror". Era una casa encantada, como solía haber en casi todos los pueblos. Y, aunque Flashing había entrado muchas veces a esa morada en concreto, nunca había ocurrido nada de lo que se hubiese podido arrepentir.

Sin embargo, sabía que Knowledge tendría mucho trabajo en el censo. Cuando Flashing volvió a centrar su vista en ella, ésta resoplaba delante del portón de la siguiente casa y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

La historiadora se sentó y miró al suelo, apesadumbrada.

—Esto me va a llevar tooodo el día —se quejó.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y la luz le cegó, obligándole a cerrarlos de nuevo. Lentamente volvió a abrirlos, hasta acostumbrarse al resplandor que inundaba sus pupilas. Miró alrededor. Solo había rocas. ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba absolutamente nada. Alzó los cascos delante de sus ojos. Sí, seguía siendo un poni. Un grisáceo poni. "Todo está bien. Todo va a salir bien", pensó.

Se incorporó poco a poco. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Parecía que estaba en un camino de tierra. "Bien, un camino indica poblaciones", se dijo a sí mismo. Pero tenía que elegir un sentido. Volvió a mirar alrededor. No se veía ninguna casa cercana, pero encontró un palo reseco. Lo cogió, lo puso sobre una punta y lo soltó, dejándolo caer. Miró la dirección que señalaba la punta... era la dirección que iba a tomar.

Empezó a trotar lentamente, pues tenía que acostumbrarse otra vez al movimiento. El camino estaba desierto, pero tenía huellas… era una gran señal, ya que esas huellas podrían conducir a su salvación. Giró un recodo. Después otro. Y posteriormente otro. Entonces, a lo lejos, vislumbró un pueblo, aunque en realidad más bien era una sucesión de casas que llevaban, según su forma de embudo, a una montaña. Quizás ahí le ayudasen, pues no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Aceleró el trote hasta convertirlo en un galope, seguro de que recibiría ayuda. Tropezó y empezó a rodar sobre el suelo. Todavía estaba torpe y débil. Y ahí se quedó, en mitad del camino, todavía algo lejos de esa aldea… su salvación. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero fue incapaz de lograrlo. Finalmente, se rindió. "Estoy tan cerca de la salvación y a la vez tan lejos…", musitó desesperado. Iba a desmayarse. Con un último esfuerzo, empezó a escribir en el suelo la palabra "AYUDA", pero su sudor era tan excesivo tanto que su crin castaño se le pegaba a los ojos, impidiendo su visión, pero logró terminar el mensaje. Solo esperaba que algún habitante de ese pueblo le viese y le prestase ayuda.

Entonces se desmayó, exhausto, sobre el costado derecho, dejando ver todo su lado izquierdo. Su grupa, aunque él no lo sabía, estaba vacía. Su Cutie Mark había desaparecido.

* * *

—Flashing, ¿Sabes dónde está Feather? —preguntó Shiny—. Llevo toda la mañana buscándola.

La potrilla seguía sentada observando a Knowledge, que había avanzado dos casas más.

—Está en Ponyville —respondió la unicornio, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué está ahí? —inquirió Shiny, extrañada.

—Van a cambiar la Estación. Se preparan para traer la primavera —Flashing seguía mirando a Knowledge—, y es un evento en el que tienen que participar todos sus habitantes.

—Aham… —dijo la dorada pegaso, esperando que la potrilla terminase la explicación.

—Y eso incluye a sus carteros, entre ellas mi prima —añadió la pequeña unicornio—. Pero las cartas tienen que entregarse, y por eso Feather está allí, para ocuparse del correo mientras hacen la conversión de invierno a primavera.

Shiny miró entonces a todos lados. Solo veía casas, rocas, un par de árboles resecos, la estatua de la plaza y al fondo la mina. Pero no veía ningún copo de nieve.

—No recordaba que estábamos en invierno —dijo—. Y menos aún que se acerca la primavera.

—Ya, esto es un erial —indicó Flashing, mirando a Shiny—. Aquí siempre es verano… o invierno sin nieve… De todas formas, nos ahorramos todo el trabajo que tienen que hacer en Ponyville… y eso es bueno, ¿verdad? —dijo, sonriendo.

—Ya veo… Espera, ¿has dicho que tienes una prima en Ponyville? —preguntó la joyera, sobresaltada.

—Sí, y es una de las cartero —la prestidigitadora sonrió de forma más acentuada, hinchiéndose de orgullo—. Ya ves, cartero… Creo que es la que tiene el trabajo más responsable de toda la familia.

—Pensaba que… —la pegaso sabía que la potrilla vivía sola en su casa, pero no que tenía familia en Ponyville.

—Sí, y se llama Derpy —la sonrisa de Flashing ya era de oreja a oreja—. Y me encanta ir a verla, porque cada vez que nos vemos, nos lo pasamos genial.

—Espera un momento… —Shiny entrecerró ligeramente los ojos—. ¿Derpy es una pegaso?

—Sí, así es —respondió la prestidigitadora.

—¿De pelaje gris y la crin amarillo lima? —inquirió la joyera.

—Esa misma —contestó la potrilla.

—¿Con una Cutie Mark de burbujas de color celeste? —interrogó la pegaso.

—Correcto —alegó Flashing.

—¿Y los ojos amarillos así…? —Shiny se tapó un ojo con una pata y miró arriba con el otro— ¿… y así? —entonces se tapó el otro ojo con el mismo casco y con el abierto miró hacia abajo.

—¡Sí, esa es mi prima Derpy! —la unicornio no cabía en sí de gozo—. ¡Derpy Hooves! Yo soy Flashing Hooves, ella es Derpy Hooves. Somos primas hermanas.

—Pues dile cuando la veas que me debe una rueda de repuesto —la joyera volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en la boca—. Y que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez de no caer del cielo. Me costó muchísimo cambiar esa rueda rota.

—Sí, definitivamente es Derpy —Flashing rió—. Un poquito atolondrada pero de muy buen corazón.

Entonces la potrilla se puso seria y miró fijamente a los ojos de Shiny.

—¡Iré pronto a Ponyville y veré a Derpy… y también a Pinkie Pie! —dijo.

Y empezó a corretear por toda la calle mientras hacía gestos: gritaba "¡Flashing Hooves!" y movía los cascos rápidamente; después chillaba "¡Derpy Hooves!" y empezaba a correr para, al final, pegar un pequeño salto a modo de despegue; y finalmente voceaba "¡Pinkie Pie!" y pegaba un salto extraño con las cuatro patas a la vez, como si tuviese un muelle debajo de cada casco. Y volvía a empezar, mientras ignoraba a Shiny.

Shiny sonrió. Estaba reuniendo dinero y pronto invitaría a todas a pasar una tarde al Spa de Ponyville. Y Flashing vería a su prima y a esa tal Pinkie Pie.

—Por cierto, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué está haciendo Knowledge? —preguntó, señalando a la historiadora.

—Ah, ella… Está haciendo el censo —entonces la potrilla se paró en seco y se acercó a la pegaso.

—¿El censo? ¿De verdad tiene que hacer el censo? —la joyera se extrañó.

—Por lo visto sí, ya la estás viendo —la unicornio se puso seria, aunque seguía riendo por las comisuras de su boca.

—Quizás sería bueno ayudarla —expresó Shiny.

—Se nota que no la conoces aún —Flashing volvió a reír—. Va a decir "No gracias, (carraspeo, carraspeo) puedo con esto perfectamente, (carraspeo) ya lo verás", y, cuando caiga la tarde, vendrá a pedir por favor que le ayudemos.

—No sé… voy a ofrecerle mi apoyo de todas formas —decidió la dorada pegaso.

—Como quieras, te espero aquí —Flashing se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros.

Shiny se acercó a Knowledge, que estaba hablando con un potrillo que lo único que quería era jugar a darle patadas en la espinilla. Cuando la historiadora se rindió, empezó a dirigirse a la siguiente casa, momento en que aprovechó Shiny para abordarla.

—Knowledge, veo que no estás teniendo mucha suerte, ¿quieres que te ayude? —preguntó la joyera.

— No gracias —Knowledge carraspeó dos veces—, puedo con esto perfectamente —volvió a carraspear—, ya lo verás.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —Shiny sonrió tontamente—, estaré en mi casa al atardecer, por si te interesa saberlo.

—Te aseguro que no voy a necesitar ayuda —indicó la historiadora, mientras llamaba a la siguiente puerta.

Shiny volvió a donde estaba Flashing.

—Tenías razón… —dijo—, incluso ha carraspeado igual.

—Tenemos tiempo hasta el atardecer, así que… —Flashing sonrió, sabiéndose ganadora de la contienda—, ¿te apetece ver mi nuevo truco mágico?

—Siempre disfruto con ellos —respondió Shiny.

Entonces se dirigieron al puesto de la prestidigitadora. Ésta se puso al otro lado del mostrador, y sacó de su zurrón una baraja de naipes. Empezó a barajarlas en un sentido, en otro, formando una torre, con un casco, con el otro… Al principio el movimiento era lento, pero la prestidigitadora aumentó el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que, debido a la rapidez, Shiny perdió la baraja de vista, a pesar de que sabía que lo tenía delante.

En un momento dado Flashing paró e hizo un abanico con las cartas, mostrando el dorso de los naipes.

—Elige una —dijo la potrilla—. Voy a intentar adivinarla.

Shiny escogió una carta al azar y la miró. Era una carta artesanal, en el que se veía un "4" sobre un fondo rojo, pero hecho con una calidad tal que parecía dibujado por un potrillo muy joven.

—Bien, ahora ponla en donde quieras —la unicornio seguía mezclando las cartas a una velocidad increíble. Volvió a parar y de nuevo hizo un abanico con los naipes mirando hacia abajo. Shiny introdujo su carta en un lugar al azar.

Flashing volvió a barajar muy rápido y puso los naipes bocabajo sobre la mesa. Levantando la primera, dijo:

—¿Es ésta? —preguntó, mostrando un "2" sobre fondo amarillo.

—No, no lo es… —Shiny alzó una ceja, confundida.

—Vaya, qué pena… déjame intentarlo otra vez —la sonrisa de la prestidigitadora dejó de ser tan pronunciada.

—De acuerdo —la joyera sonrió, intentando animar la situación.

La prestidigitadora puso el "2" sobre fondo amarillo al lado de la baraja, y levantó la siguiente:

—¿Es ésta? —era un "7" sobre fondo rojo.

—Cerca, pero tampoco es —Shiny se extrañaba, Flashing no solía fallar así.

—No sé qué me pasa… —declaró la unicornio mientras dejaba el "7" sobre fondo rojo encima de la otra.

Flashing se quedó pensativa durante un segundo y dijo:

—Ah, claro… —volvió a mostrar una gran sonrisa—. ¿Cómo va a estar la carta aquí, si se encuentra en tu zurrón?

Shiny miró instintivamente dentro de la alforja. Arriba del todo había una carta. La cogió y la miró. Era el "4" sobre fondo rojo. Shiny se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo lo había hecho Flashing, si en ningún momento se había acercado a ella?

—Es… un truco maravilloso. Me encanta —dijo sonriendo—. Me tienes que explicar cómo lo has hecho.

—Ah, se hace pero no se dice —Flashing cerró los ojos por la alegría—. Y por eso son tan fantásticos estos trucos mágicos, porque te quedas con la duda de si es un truco… o si es verdadera magia.

Shiny se quedó mirando el naipe que aún sostenía, y luego preguntó:

—¿Por qué estas cartas son así de… raras?

—Porque son cartas básicas de trucos mágicos —explicó Flashing—. Solo viene el dorso, y el resto lo he pintado yo. ¿Te gusta?

—Son muy… originales —Shiny sonrió forzadamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Flashing bajó levemente la mirada—, son penosas. No se me da bien dibujar, así que lo hice lo más básico posible: números del uno al diez y cuatro colores de fondo, blanco, por la Princesa Celestia; rojo, por el fuego; azul, por el agua y negro por la Princesa Luna.

Shiny apartó el naipe "7" sobre fondo rojo y señaló la que estaba debajo.

—¿Y por qué ésta es amarilla? —preguntó.

—Porque no tenía un rotulador azul —Flashing sonrió—. De todas formas, me interesaría conseguir una baraja profesional, pero para ello tendría que ir a una ciudad con mayor comercio. Quizás en Ponyville… ¿Ves? Otra razón para ir allí.

Shiny dejó de atender a Flashing. Había revuelo en la entrada del pueblo, y ella estaba demasiado lejos como para enterarse perfectamente del motivo. Y sentía mucha curiosidad, pues un revuelo así, en un pueblo tan tranquilo como Northwest Mines Town, era realmente insólito.

—Y me compraría una baraja… —continuó diciendo Flashing— de Prance. Son las mejores. O quizás… —se puso nerviosa de emoción—. ¡Sí…! ¡De Bullspain! Me encantaría tener una auténtica baraja de Bullspain. Mis trucos mágicos subirían de categoría, sin duda.

—¿Bullspain? —Shiny preguntó, aunque apenas prestaba atención a la unicornio. Su mente estaba dividida entre ella y el revuelo, que ahora era mucho mayor. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando un efecto catalejo y le pareció ver que llevaban en volandas a algún poni entre varios. Su curiosidad iba en aumento.

—Sí, ya sabes… —respondió la prestidigitadora— La mítica ciudad-estado de Bullspain, habitado por los seres más avanzados del mundo. Tenían carros voladores, controlaban automáticamente el clima, esas cosas… hasta que en una noche, hace siglos, desaparecieron… y ahora nadie sabe dónde están.

—Todo eso son cuentos, Flashing —Knowledge estaba parada delante del puesto—. Y no deberías creer ni una sola de esas historias fantásticas. Igual que Marelantis… otro mito.

—Pero sé que existen —la unicornio se puso muy seria y miró fijamente a Knowledge.

—Te lo digo yo. No existen, créeme —la historiadora también se puso seria.

—¿Y por qué hay tantas cosas de Bullspain vendiéndose en Equestria, por ejemplo? —preguntó Flashing, enfurruñada.

—Fácil, son todas falsas —respondió Knowledge—. No hay ninguna prueba que evidencie la verdadera existencia histórica de un país tan avanzado. Por favor… —adquirió un tono irónico—, ¿una nación con tales conocimientos científicos que podría conquistar medio mundo en cuestión de segundos?… ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron? Porque no existían.

—Eres una aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías? —la prestidigitadora se enfoscó y empezó a trastear con la baraja.

—Y solo se les ocurre dejar para la prosperidad objetos tan avanzados como… barajas de cartas… —entonces Knowledge se fijó en la dorada pegaso—. ¿Qué estás mirando, Shiny? —preguntó.

Ésta señaló la marabunta de ponis que estaban rodeando una casa. Era una vivienda al final del pueblo, en concreto la segunda de la lista de Knowledge, en la que no abrió nadie cuando llamó... Parecía que sí que estaba habitada.

—Genial, ya sé por qué no había nadie en su casa esta mañana —Knowledge se lamentó—. Están casi todos aquí —se acercó a Shiny para decirle en el oído—. Tú entretén a Flashing, yo voy a acercarme para terminar el censo y de paso a ver si me entero del motivo de por qué rodean esa casa.

Shiny aceptó, aunque en realidad le hubiese gustado enterarse ella misma del motivo. Knowledge se acercó al grupo de ponis y empezó a preguntar. De vez en cuando le señalaban una dirección u otra, seguramente indicando dónde vivían, y ella apuntaba todo en la hoja. Al rato volvió con los ojos abiertos como platos. Shiny y Flashing estaban sentadas esperando, aunque ésta última jugueteaba con la baraja.

—No os lo vais a creer… —Knowledge estaba asombrada—. Es el poni que vive en la segunda casa… le han encontrado por el camino de la encrucijada, desmayado y muy mal de salud; pero eso no es lo peor… su Cutie Mark… ¡había desaparecido!

Shiny y Flashing se sobresaltaron.

—¿Quéeee? —preguntó Flashing.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Shiny.

—Sí, como lo oís. Antes tenía su Cutie Mark… —Knowledge miró la hoja—. Un serrucho cortando un tablón, pero ahora no tiene absolutamente nada, según me han dicho. Por suerte para él, han ido a Ponyville a pedir ayuda.

Las tres miraron hacia la casa del poni enfermo, que estaba totalmente rodeado de curiosos. Era raro, muy raro… ¿Desde cuándo desaparecen las Cutie Marks? Shiny había oído de pegatinas para potrillos simulando una Cutie Mark, y que se iban después de una sesión intensiva de agua y jabón. Knowledge recordaba haber leído sobre un antiguo rito de maldición que hacían los guerreros de Zebrica, pero sus efectos eran otros: cambiar los dibujos corpóreos por otros… pero esto era distinto.

—Es la venganza… —dijo Flashing— de los Bullspainianos —y puso las patas delanteras en alto, moviéndolos en círculos, como intentando infundir miedo—. Por decir que no existen.

—¿Pero cómo van a ser ellos? —Knowledge miraba a la potrilla con estupefacción.

—Además, por lo visto al… enfermo… lo han encontrado antes de que Knowledge dijese nada —matizó Shiny.

—Ya lo sé… —Flashing sonrió—. Pero es que estabais tan calladas…

—¡Por Equestria, se ha desmayado! —se oyó un grito masculino en la multitud.

—Estaba a mi lado y se ha caído en redondo —se escuchó otra voz, esta vez femenina.

—¡Es uno de los que le han traído! —chilló otra poni.

—¡Mirad! ¡Su Cutie Mark ha desaparecido! —gritó un cuarto.

Y todos en la multitud empezaron a trotar gritando y huyendo a todas direcciones. Incluso Flashing, Knowledge y Shiny, asustadas, empezaron a marchar hacia atrás, hacia la entrada a la mina. No tenían escapatoria.

—Tskkkk… Tskkkk… —alguien les llamaba. Las tres se giraron y la vieron… Era Gentle, desde la puerta de su casa, indicándoles con el casco de que entrasen, cosa que hicieron sin dudar.

Shiny no había entrado nunca en la morada de Gentle. Pasaron directamente al salón. Tenía una decoración… peculiar. Apenas había muebles o, mejor dicho, apenas había nada, era casi como un solar dentro de un edificio. Únicamente había una repisa con dos frascos y una alfombra en mitad de la habitación.

—Contadme, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Gentle, cerrando la puerta.

—No te lo vas a creer… —empezó a decir Shiny.

—Eso, no te lo vas a creer —dijo Flashing.

—De hecho, no te lo vas a creer —respondió Knowledge.

—Pues sí puede que me lo crea —Gentle miró a todas y, señalando a Shiny, preguntó—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado ahí fuera?

—Verás… —la pegaso no sabía cómo continuar—, han encontrado a un poni muy enfermo, y lo han trasladado a su casa. Ha venido hace poco de no sé dónde, pero… —Shiny puso cara de asombro— no tenía Cutie Mark… le había desaparecido.

Gentle alzó una ceja. Ninguna de las tres lo comprendía… un evento tan asombroso como ese y Gentle solo hacía un gesto tan… soso.

—Decidme, ¿le ha desaparecido a alguien más su Cutie Mark? —fue lo único que dijo la unicornio de dos colores.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Knowledge.

—Vaya… —Gentle se llevó el casco a la barbilla—. Entonces ya ha empezado…

Shiny, Flashing y Knowledge se miraban sorprendidas. ¿Cómo conocía Gentle que había otro afectado? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo sabía que iba a ir a más?

—Veréis… —dijo la unicornio de dos colores—. Cuando yo estudiaba Historia de la magia en la Escuela de Magia de Canterlot, los libros de la escuela eran muy… escuetos, así que tuve que investigar por mi cuenta algunas cosas, y una de las cosas que averigüé fue lo siguiente:

Todas se sentaron en el suelo, pues sabían que iba a llevar cierto tiempo la historia.

—Hace aproximadamente mil doscientos años, una… —Gentle hizo una pequeña pausa, casi imperceptible— "perversa" —escupió la palabra— hechicera unicornio intentó usurpar el trono de la Princesa Celestia. Y entre otras cosas usó un hechizo para socavar las legiones que la Monarca de Equestria usó contra ella… El hechizo hacía olvidar a los ponis quienes eran, y les borraba la Cutie Mark, para que nadie ajeno a ellos pudiese ayudarles.

—Qué… horrible —se lamentó Flashing.

—Sí, horrible… pero bastante perfecto —dijo la unicornio del cuerno roto—. En aquella época las legiones se dividían en pequeños grupos para actuar, y si ese grupo se contagiaba, no había nadie externo a ellos que supiese quiénes eran en realidad esos soldados…

—Qué hechicera más espantosa —Flashing se enfadó.

—No te preocupes —Gentle miró fijamente a la potrilla—, fue severamente castigada, te lo puedo asegurar.

—¿Y hay cura para ese hechizo? —preguntó Shiny.

—Sí, hay una cura. Aunque es difícil de… administrar —respondió Gentle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tiene ingredientes exóticos y difíciles de conseguir? —inquirió la dorada pegaso.

—No —contestó la unicornio bicolor—. Hay que hacer que sus Cutie Mark se vuelvan a "activar".

—¿Activar? —Knowledge se extrañó.

—Sí, tienen que rememorar lo que hizo que apareciesen sus Cutie Mark —explicó Gentle.

—Ah, pero eso es fácil. Solo hay que decirles quiénes son y a qué se dedicaban —Knowledge sacó un papel del zurrón—. Y precisamente esto nos vendrá perfecto… Qué casualidad que justo hoy tuviese que hacer lo del censo, ¿verdad?

—No es tan fácil —respondió la unicornio del cuerno fragmentado—. Con muchos sí lo será, pero… ¿y si su Cutie Mark representa un elemento no tan tangible?

—No entiendo —replicó Flashing.

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué le diríais a Muffled Yell para que recuperase su Cutie Mark?: "Señora yegua,…" —Gentle puso voz de falsete— "… usted tiene una capacidad especial, que es proyectar su grito a través de las paredes". No, eso no funcionaría con ella.

—Afortunadamente Muffled está ultimando pedidos en Fillydelphia —dijo Shiny—, así que un problema menos.

—Tenemos que salir ahí fuera y curarlos —indicó Knowledge, blandiendo el papel del censo.

—Habrá que tener mucho cuidado —Gentle se quedó pensativa durante un instante—. Creo recordar que se contagiaba por el simple contacto.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Gentle se puso el casco sobre la boca, señalando a las demás que guardasen silencio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la unicornio de dos colores.

—Soy Wise Words —dijo una voz desde fuera—. Por favor, dejadme entrar… No me han tocado, os lo aseguro.

Gentle se levantó y abrió la puerta. Wise portaba unas cuantas escobas y fregonas. Fueron los dos al salón y el semental empezó a repartir utensilios de limpieza a cada una.

—¿Sabes lo que ocurre, no? —preguntó Shiny.

—Sí, lo sé perfectamente —respondió Wise—. Sé cómo curar a los afectados y sé cómo se contagia esta… maldición.

En ese momento Shiny se fijó en una cosa: por primera vez el semental, pese a estar junto a Gentle, no temblaba ni se ruborizaba… era como si esa característica hubiese pasado a segundo plano. Sin duda, lo que estaba aconteciendo fuera era algo tan sumamente importante que la actitud de Wise era completamente distinta.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —interrogó inquisitivamente Gentle.

—Cuando yo era un potrillo muy pequeño —explicó el semental, mirando alternativamente a las cuatro—, mi madre me decía todas las noches "Si no te duermes, vendrá una hechicera y te quitará tu Cutie Mark, cuando la tengas. Y hará que te olvides de todo lo que te importa: de tus amigos, de tu padre, de mí e incluso de ti mismo". Sé que parece una tontería, pero cuando crecí decidí investigar sobre ese tema, pues mi madre no era precisamente una yegua supersticiosa. Y descubrí que, efectivamente, hace siglos hubo una hechicera que hizo algo así.

—¿Qué descubriste exactamente? —volvió a preguntar la unicornio de dos colores.

—Lo poco que existe sobre ese tema, creo —Wise miró directamente a Gentle, con actitud conciliadora—. Un breve dato en un libro de historia de la magia, en la Biblioteca de Canterlot. Ni siquiera sé el nombre de la hechicera. Es como si alguien se hubiera preocupado de eliminar toda existencia de su vida, dejando únicamente las consecuencias de tres de sus hechizos, así como evitarlos y curarlos. Y también un dato más: Quien se recupera de este hechizo, queda inmunizado.

—De todas formas —dijo Gentle, mirando a todos, especialmente a Wise—, si esa hechicera vivió hace más de mil doscientos años… ¿Por qué este hechizo ahora? ¿Y por qué aquí?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Wise.

—Es hora de salir y empezar a curarlos a todos —sentenció la uniconio del cuerno quebrado.

Todos asintieron y, cogiendo cada uno su escoba o fregona (aunque Gentle además agarró una túnica y se lo puso por encima, tapándose por completo), y todos salieron despacio a la calle… Pero no estaban preparados para lo que vieron a continuación. Todo el pueblo estaba lleno de ponis desorientados. Unos estaban parados, otros mirando hacia todos lados y otros preguntando a los demás "¿Quién soy?".

—Es desolador —comentó Shiny.

—Es horrible —se lamentó Knowledge.

—Es… como un ataque zombi —matizó Flashing. Todo el grupo la miró—. Por favor, ¿es que nadie ha visto nunca una película de zombis?

—Tiene razón —dijo Wise—. Si ellos —señaló a los afectados— te atrapan, estarás perdido, al igual que con los zombis de las películas.

Todos se pusieron en posición haciendo un círculo con las cabezas mirando hacia fuera y se movieron poco a poco hacia el centro de la calle, manteniendo los palos en ristre, hacia el exterior del contorno. Sin duda, era la mejor forma de evitar que los afectados se acercasen demasiado.

—Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Knowledge.

—Hay que impedir a toda costa que esto se extienda por toda Equestria —respondió Gentle.

—¡Oh, no! Imaginaos que esto llega a Ponyville… —Flashing se entristeció—. Dejarían de traer la primavera, y sería un desastre.

—No te preocupes, lo vamos a evitar —Shiny intentó animar a Flashing.

—¿Alguien les ha avisado? —Wise alzó una pata hacia arriba.

Todas miraron. El semental señalaba la ciudad de nubes. Nadie había caído en ello... Solo hacía unos pocos días que había empezado la restauración de esa urbe, y, por lo tanto, estaba completamente llena de operarios pegaso, que iban de aquí para allá, volando directamente a la ciudad desde el horizonte, o saliendo de ella, pero siempre formando una larga fila, como si fuesen un grupo de laboriosas hormigas. Afortunadamente, y seguramente debido al trabajo que estaban realizando, ningún pegaso había bajado a Northwest Mines Town.

Probablemente no estaban infectados, pero pronto se enterarían de que algo extraño ocurría debajo de ellos, y se acercarían a investigar… y entonces la enfermedad se extendería, y a saber a qué distancia llegaría a hacerlo.

Rápidamente, a pesar de la lentitud de sus movimientos por mantener la formación circular, cogieron unas cuantas piedras y las juntaron en el suelo, logrando formar, con grandes letras, la frase "Epidemia, no acercarse".

—Bien —dijo Gentle—. Siguiente paso: observación. Tenemos que recoger útiles de nuestras casas y salir del pueblo para ver cómo evoluciona esta enfermedad. Lo ideal sería ir al camino para advertir a los ponis se acerquen al pueblo e impedir que se vean afectados, y también evitar que los afectados salgan.

—Maldita sea, ¡fuera de aquí! —rugió una voz.

Todos se giraron. Parecía la voz de…

—No os acerquéis a mí. No os puedo ayudar —era la misma voz—. ¡Eh, tú! Los cascos fuera del género, si lo rompes lo pagas.

Sí, era Shadow Hammer quien gritaba. Por lo visto estaba en apuros, así que todos se miraron, asintieron y empezaron a mover el círculo hacia la herrería.

Cuando llegaron, Shadow estaba arrinconada en una esquina, y tres ponis estaban acercándose a ella. Shadow se defendía como podía con un atizador cogido, probablemente, en ese momento, pues a su lado tenía apilados unos cuantos.

—No dejes que te toquen —chilló Shiny, que rompió la formación para acercarse a la herrero.

Entre todos lograron espantar a los ponis que habían invadido la herrería.

—¿Te han tocado? —preguntó Gentle.

—No, pero han estado a punto —respondió Shadow—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Todo el mundo está muy raro.

Rápidamente le explicaron la situación, y Wise le pasó una escoba a la herrero. Tenían que salir del pueblo lo más rápidamente posible. Pero si podían rescatar a todos los ponis posibles mientras tanto, mejor, pues además de mantenerlos a salvo, tendrían menos trabajo a la hora de administrar la cura.

Fueron pasando, siempre en formación circular, de casa en casa avisando a los no afectados de que permaneciesen en su hogar y de que no se dejasen tocar por un poni sin Cutie Mark, ni tocarlos ellos. Después fueron a casa de cada uno de los integrantes del círculo para coger utensilios y enseres; así como comida y mantas, por si tenían que pasar la noche fuera.

* * *

Ya en el exterior de NorthWest Mines Town, y una vez evitado todos los acercamientos de afectados que pedían, rogaban, exigían y suplicaban información sobre quiénes eran, se establecieron junto al primer recodo del camino, a unos quinientos metros más allá de la entrada del pueblo. Desde allí podían observar perfectamente todos los movimientos que iban surgiendo y también cómo avanzaba la enfermedad.

—No puedo creérmelo —se lamentó Knowledge—. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguirlo? Son demasiados.

Efectivamente, había una gran cantidad de ponis deambulando por la calle. Eran más de la mitad de los habitantes del pueblo. Si no hacían nada rápidamente, pronto todo el lugar estaría afectado. Y lo peor era que, excepto hacia la mina al fondo, en las otras tres direcciones no había nada que impidiese que ningún poni saliera. Northwest Mines Town parecía, en su constitución sobre la nada, a Appleloosa.

—No te preocupes, se nos ocurrirá algo pronto… —Gentle intentó animar— Espero… —susurró.

—¿Véis eso? —Shiny señalaba al cielo.

Todos miraron, pero no vieron absolutamente nada.

—Eso es lo que quiero decir —dijo la joyero—. ¿Dónde está la fila de pegasos?

Volvieron a mirar. El cielo estaba desierto. Gentle cogió unos prismáticos del zurrón que portaba y miró hacia la ciudad de nubes.

—Los veo —declaró la unicornio de dos colores—. Siguen en la ciudad… pero están parados, mirando hacia… —empezó a girar, mirando siempre con los prismáticos hacia el cielo, hasta dar la espalda al pueblo— allá —y señaló un punto en el cielo, bastante lejano—. Veo más pegasos, suspendidos en el aire. Algunos están mirando hacia la ciudad, mientras que otros miran hacia abajo. Deberíamos ir a investigar.

—Me estoy temiendo lo peor —dijo Wise.

Se dirigieron a la dirección donde supuestamente estaban esperando los pegasos. Debajo de ellos había una especie de valla metálica, que aparecía desde la izquierda a la derecha, perdiéndose de vista por ambos lados. Era una barrera parecida las de seguridad, aunque más baja, y parecía hecha a base de módulos iguales, encajadas cada una sobre la base de la siguiente. Y hacían una especie de círculo, en cuyo centro, según parecía adivinarse, estaba Northwest Mines Town.

—No se acerquen —sonó un altavoz dispuesto en lo que parecía una puerta—. Esta zona está en cuarentena.

—¿Cuarentena? —preguntó Wise — ¿Cómo han actuado tan rápido?

—¿Sabéis si alguien ha salido del pueblo? —inquirió Gentle al grupo.

—No hemos visto a nadie, pero nos enteramos que habían ido a pedir ayuda a Ponyville… y es posible que los que lo hicieron estuviesen contagiados —respondió Shiny, aterrada.

—Vamos a acercarnos —sentenció Wise.

—¿No has oído lo que han dicho? No nos deberíamos aproximar —dijo Flashing.

Pero Wise ya se había adelantado. El resto se miraron y le siguieron, aunque desde más atrás.

—¡Alto! ¿Quién va? —preguntó un blanco soldado que estaba apostado en la puerta, por el otro lado de la valla—. ¿No lo habéis oído? No se puede salir.

—Quiero hablar con el poni que esté al mando —ordenó Wise.

El soldado hizo una señal a otro que estaba un poco más alejado y éste se dirigió a una barraca que estaba aún más allá. Shiny miró alrededor: por aquí y por allá, unos cuantos soldados vigilaban las puertas repartidas por todo el perímetro de la valla, pero también había ponis con batas blancas. Probablemente serían médicos y enfermeras, lo cuál era más lógico, para contener una epidemia, que usar soldados. Y además, otros ponis vestidos de forma extraña pululaban por todo el campamento.

—Yo soy la que manda aquí —exclamó una unicornio de color azul pálido, parándose delante de la puerta. Su bata tapaba casi toda su Cutie Mark, del que solo se veía parte de una jeringuilla—. No podéis cruzar. Esta zona está sometida a una cuarentena.

—Sabemos lo que ocurre aquí —Wise se acercó un poco más a la puerta. El soldado agarró su lanza con los dos cascos y la puso delante de él.

—Estamos evaluando el problema y la causa —respondió la unicornio—. Y, aunque por el momento sabemos los síntomas, desconocemos la cura y el método de contagio, así que, por favor, no paséis de esa línea —señaló una raya blanca pintada a unos pocos metros de la puerta—, o nos veremos obligados a utilizar métodos drásticos.

Gentle hizo una señal a las otras y se acercó a Wise, poniéndose a la par con él.

—No estamos infectados. Conocemos qué tipo de "enfermedad" es. Y sabemos cómo curarlo. Solo hay que tomar las debidas precauciones —dijo la unicornio de dos colores.

—¿Cómo estáis tan seguros? —preguntó la doctora.

—Buscad en la Biblioteca de Canterlot el libro "Amigos y Enemigos de Equestria" —comentó Gentle—. Ahí viene explicado. Está un capítulo o dos antes que el referido al destierro de la Princesa Luna.

—De acuerdo. No os mováis —dijo. Y, dirigiéndose a uno de los acompañantes, le ordenó—. Escribe una carta y mándalo. Es muy urgente, usa el dragón.

El subordinado asintió, cogió papel y tinta y rápidamente escribió algo en un pergamino. Después se acercó a una tienda compuesta de cuatro listones y un pequeño techo de lona, de forma que se veía su interior. Dentro había un azulado dragón joven, aún bastante pequeño, pero incluso a esa edad su cola sobresalía de los límites del entoldado.

El dragón cogió el pergamino, asintió a lo que le estaba diciendo el poni y quemó el pergamino con su aliento de fuego. Las cenizas, en vez de caer al suelo, flotaron suavemente durante un instante, para justo después empezar a volar velozmente rumbo a Canterlot.

—Será cuestión de un momento —explicó la doctora—, pues tenemos compañeros que están investigando este asunto en todas las bibliotecas importantes del país.

Efectivamente, apenas tardó la respuesta. El dragón de repente exhaló por su nariz un halo de fuego, que se materializó en un pergamino. Aunque Shiny, Knowledge, Shadow y Flashing estaban asombradas, Wise y Gentle estaban parsimoniosos, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a ver eso cada día.

—Bien, parece que estáis en lo correcto —dijo la doctora—. Hay un hechizo antiguo que cuadra con los síntomas… y, por lo que veo, el método de contagio es el contacto. ¡Ah!, aquí expone cómo se cura. Parece correcto… pero no podéis pasar.

—¿Cómo que no podemos pasar? —Wise empezaba a mostrar enfado.

—No sabemos aún si lo que ocurre aquí es el hechizo o no —respondió la doctora—. Por lo tanto, no podemos arriesgarnos.

Wise gruñó, pero no dijo nada.

—Nos volvemos —comentó Gentle, dándose la vuelta y pasando junto a las demás.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la antigua ubicación de vigilancia. Gentle sacó los prismáticos y empezó a observar a los ponis, que ahora eran unos cuantos más… posiblemente algún poni sano había abandonado la protección de su casa al reconocer a un amigo, o algún familiar. Incluso entre los afectados había potrillos pequeños, que preguntaban quiénes eran a los que estaban a su alrededor y se sentaban a llorar, pues los demás no podían proporcionársela, ya que estaban en la misma situación.

—No aguanto más —Shadow se enfureció—. Voy a salir ahí y a hacer tod…

—¡No puede ser! —cortó Gentle, contrariada—. Mirad quiénes están ahí.

Y pasó los prismáticos al resto, quienes miraron por ellos, desanimándose a continuación. Pero cuando le llegó el turno a Shiny, ella solo vio a dos yeguas de tierra de pelaje verde pálido y la crin azulada. Eran prácticamente iguales.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó la joyero. Las conocía de vista, pero nunca había entablado con ellas una verdadera conversación, como mucho unas pocas palabras.

—Son las gemelas Numbers —respondió Gentle—. Hacen, entre otras cosas, mediciones precisas. Y curarlas va a ser especialmente difícil, sobre todo con Imaginary.

—¿Y por qué va a ser difícil? —inquirió Flashing—. Solo hay que contar números delante de ellas, ¿no?

—Eso quizás valdría con Reale —explicó Gentle—, cosa que dudo, pero los cálculos que hace Imaginary son demasiado complejos.

—¿Cómo de complejos? —preguntó Flashing.

—Veamos, te lo voy a explicar lo mejor que pueda… —Gentle dibujó en el suelo una línea y dibujó, hacia la mitad, una marca con el "0". A su derecha hizo marcas más o menos equidistantes que señaló como "1", "2", "3", "4" y "5", respectivamente, sin llegar al extremo, y por la izquierda escribió otras marcas equivalentes pero dibujando "-1", "-2", "-3", "-4" y "-5", sin llegar al extremo, aunque en ellos dibujó el símbolo de "infinito" por la derecha y del "menos infinito" por la izquierda.

—Esta línea representa los números reales —dijo la unicornio de dos colores a continuación—. Está compuesto por números enteros, decimales, constantes, números complejos, etc... Sin embargo, los números imaginarios son totalmente diferentes. Podríamos definir un número imaginario como un número complejo con la particularidad de que su parte real es igual a cero —Gentle dibujó una línea totalmente perpendicular a la anterior, cruzándose con ésta exactamente por el "0"—. Esta es la relación que hay entre los números reales y los números imaginarios. De los números reales podemos saber algo, pero explicar números imaginarios… es demasiado abstracto.

—Me estás dando dolor de cabeza… —Flashing se llevó los cascos a las sienes, atontada.

—Necesitamos, sin duda, un profesor de matemáticas —comentó Wise.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Shadow—. No hay ningún profesor en el pueblo, y no podemos salir a pedir que busquen uno, seguramente no le dejen entrar.

—Dejad eso de mi cuenta —Wise se deslizó hacia el pueblo—. Quedaos aquí, volveré en seguida —y desapareció.

Sin dejar que ninguna del grupo le viese, ni tampoco nadie desde ninguna ventana, entró en su casa, cogió un trozo de tela, un papel, pintura, tinta y cinta aislante. Volvió a salir y rodeó su casa hasta situarse en la parte trasera. En la tela escribió, con grandes letras, "No entres, cuarentena. Usa prismáticos" y en el papel garrapateó "Localiza al profesor de matemáticas de las gemelas Numbers y tráelo. Máxima urgencia". Después pegó el papel en una esquina de la tela, de modo que pudiese embarullar todo rápidamente si llegaba el caso. Volvió a entrar en casa, cogió una gema de dimensiones generosas y, saliendo de nuevo, volvió a donde estaban las demás.

—Creo que he encontrado una forma de contactar con el profesor de las gemelas Numbers —dijo Wise cuando llegó. Entonces, mostrando la joya, continuó—. A los dragones les encantan estas cosas, ¿no? —indicó con una sonrisa un poco perversa.

Todas sonrieron de la misma forma.

* * *

Volvieron a la valla, pero se ocultaron detrás de unas piedras, mientras trazaban un plan.

—Veamos —expuso Gentle—. Tenemos que: 'Uno- Coger un pergamino. Dos- Escribir 'Al profesor que enseñó a las gemelas Numbers todo lo que saben. Necesitamos su ayuda'. Tres- Lograr que el dragón envíe el pergamino…'

—Te falta 'Cero- Cruzar esa valla' —declaró Shiny, señalando la cerca.

—No lo vamos a conseguir —se quejó Flashing.

—Es imposible —añadió Knowledge.

—"Lo imposible en realidad es algo fácil que no se ha intentado antes" —sentenció Wise.

Pero aún seguían definiendo los pormenores del plan cuando las puertas se abrieron y entraron unos cuantos ponis. Éstos iban ataviados con un enterizo traje protector blanco, como de apicultor, y se dirigían directamente al pueblo.

Salieron entonces de la protección de las rocas y se acercaron al grupo de médicos, parándose a cierta distancia, pues querían dar a entender que no eran hostiles.

—Busco a una poni en concreto —la médico-jefe unicornio estaba al frente de la formación—. Según me han comentado, puede que haya hecho un censo, lo cuál sería perfecto, pues nos ahorraría mucho trabajo. Se llama… —miró al subordinado, que se acercó y le susurró algo al oído— Knowledge, Undying Knowledge.

Ésta se estaba acercado a ella con el censo entre los cascos, pero Wise se situó entre las dos.

—¿Quién le ha dado ese dato? —preguntó contrariado.

La doctora-jefe se dio la vuelta y señaló a una poni de tierra que miraba desde detrás de la valla. Era Muffled. Wise entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente, con furia. La jefa de mineros tragó saliva: sabía que estaba en problemas. Entonces, sin apartar la vista, Wise se apartó, dejando pasar a Knowledge.

—Bien… correcto… perfecto… —la doctora-jefe estaba revisando la lista que le acababa de dar la historiadora—. Espera. ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar a estas dos? ¿Qué pone? —el subordinado volvió a acercarse y le musitó algo al oído—. Ah, tienes razón: Gemelas Numbers… Según veo, va a haber un pequeño problema con ellas… pero ya lo solucionaremos en su momento. Afortunadamente, el resto es de fácil tratamiento. Bien, vamos a empezar.

Se acercaron todos al pueblo. Observaron la escena y decidieron los movimientos a seguir. Wise aprovechó el momento para quedarse rezagado y deslizarse, sin ser visto, hasta la parte trasera de su casa. Rápidamente recogió la lona, hizo una bola con ella, abrió la ventana trasera y tiró la tela dentro de su casa. Miró al suelo por si se había caído algo y, viendo que estaba todo perfectamente, volvió de igual forma a la posición donde estaban los demás.

—…por aquí y creo que eso es todo —la doctora-jefe estaba terminando de explicar el plan. Bien, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su corta desaparición.

Empezaron a actuar. Los médicos, protegidos, se encargaron de ir, poco a poco, cogiendo y separando a los ponis de los demás. Mientras, la doctora-jefe localizaba al sujeto buscando en el papel del denso, según los colores de cuerpo, ojos y crin. Una vez localizado, decía en alto la Cutie Mark que debería poseer el poni apartado. Entonces, entre todos, hacían todo lo posible por hacerle recordar. Hasta que, de una forma u otra, lo lograban.

* * *

Por el momento todo marchaba bien. Lento pero bien. Pero se empezaba a hacer de noche y aún quedaban unos cuantos afectados, entre ellos, las gemelas Numbers. Con ellas iba a ser harina de otro costal. Wise esperaba que el mensaje hubiese sido leído por su contacto, y que la maquinaria para traer al profesor a Northwest Mines Town estuviese en marcha. No quería dejar ese cabo suelto, pues ya era más bien orgullo propio que otra cosa.

De repente un poni enfundado en un traje de protección apareció en la entrada del pueblo. Se acercó a la médico-jefe y le susurró algo. Ella asintió y le respondió de la misma forma, señalando el traje de protección. El poni, girándose, se dirigió directamente hacia una de las puertas del perímetro de seguridad de la cuarentena.

* * *

Solo faltaban las dos gemelas. El resto había obtenido de nuevo su Cutie Mark. Era ya de noche cuando habían llegado a este término. Desgraciadamente, lo que quedaba ya no estaba a su alcance. Todos se sentaron a descansar, satisfechos, pero no eufóricos, por el trabajo. Entonces volvió a aparecer el mismo poni de antes, pero esta vez con un compañero.

—Hola, soy el profesor Logic Math —dijo este último. El profesor era un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, mayor, casi anciano… al menos esos rasgos eran los que podían verse a través del visor del traje de protección que portaba—. Vengo a ver a mis potrillas. Espero que estén bien, aunque, a raíz de la urgencia con la que he sido trasladado aquí, me imagino que no es el caso.

Llevaron al profesor a la casa de las gemelas Numbers, quienes le esperaban sentadas y atadas a las sillas, junto a una pizarra. Y allí empezó la clase.

* * *

—Siento mucho haberos tratado así, pero el protocolo es el protocolo —la médico-jefe se había quitado el protector de la cabeza y lo sujetaba en un costado, sosteniéndose sobre las patas traseras —. Por cierto, me llamo Cure. Cure Priority.

—Encantada, yo soy Shiny —dijo la pegaso—. Y ellas son Flashing, Shadow, Knowledge y Gentle. Y ese es… —miró alrededor— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó. Las demás negaron con la cabeza y encogieron los hombros—. Bueno, el que falta es Wise.

—Nos alegramos de que todo haya acabado al fin —dijo Knowledge.

—Eso, eso. Al fin —matizó Flashing.

—Tengo que volver a la herrería a poner todo en orden. Un placer, Cure —y Shadow marchó.

—Yo también tengo que irme. Chicas, os veo más tarde —Gentle fue hasta su casa de manera parsimoniosa.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias por esto. Te lo devuelvo — expresó Cure mientras le devolvía el papel del censo a Knowledge.

—Gracias —agradeció la historiadora con una sonrisa—. Ahora puedo pasarlo a limpio.

En ese momento, las gemelas Numbers salieron de su casa, seguido del profesor, que ya se había quitado el protector de la cabeza, mostrando así una sonrisa de satisfacción. La grupa de las dos gemelas volvían a tener su Cutie Mark: Una "**R**" para Reale y una "_**i**_**R**" para Imaginary.

Cure Priority se acercó extrañada al maestro.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho? —preguntó—. Ha tardado muy poco tiempo…

—Un buen profesor sabe lo que le interesa a sus alumnos —respondió el maestro, sonriendo—, y ellas fueron… y aún lo son, mis mejores estudiantes.

* * *

"Querida abuelita:

A veces hay cosas del pasado que permanecen ocultas, esperando salir a la luz. Pueden ser cosas buenas, y el hecho de que emerjan a la superficie es algo maravilloso. Pero también pueden ser cosas malas, y esas hay que intentar hacerlas desaparecer.

El pasado es extraordinario, capaz de albergar lo mejor y lo peor de todos y cada uno, a diferentes alturas. Unos actos se encuentran a unos pocos centímetros de la superficie y, solo con recordarlas, afloran hacia ella. Sin embargo, otros se encuentran enterrados bajo varios metros. Y con esos actos hay que tener mucho cuidado, pues, si se sacan a la superficie, la cantidad de tierra removida es excesiva, hasta tal punto que afecta a todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Las cosas del pasado, pasado están.

Con cariño, tu nieta Shiny Eyes."

La dorada pegaso estaba escribiendo la carta en el restaurante, un poco apartada de sus amigas, pues no quería interceder en la conversación que tenían entre sí. Pero quería terminar pronto para estar con ellas. De hecho, la carta la había hecho muy rápido, y no la había repasado. Prefería hacerlo más tarde, al calor de su hogar.

—Venga, Shiny, acércate —Shadow se estaba moviendo para dejar asiento libre.

—Eso, Feather nos va a contar lo que ha pasado en Ponyville —Flashing estaba eufórica. Iba a tener noticias de su prima Derpy, y puede que también de Pinkie Pie.

Shiny guardó el pergamino y la pluma y se acomodó en el asiento ofrecido, apoyándose en la mesa. Feather se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Ha sido maravilloso… Todo el mundo trabajando hombro con hombro en una sucesión de tareas. Aunque no les fue muy bien hasta llegada la tarde, en el que la bibliotecaria del pueblo tomó el control de la situación y empezó a dirigir las faenas. Pero había de todo… Incluso cantaron. Y todos participaban en la canción, al igual que lo hacían con las tareas.

Todas estaban extasiadas escuchando.

—Y he estado a punto varias veces de unirme a la fiesta —continuó explicando la pegaso cartero—, pero tenía trabajo entregando cada carta, cada paquete y cada certificado. Y es algo que me llevó todo el día. Ponyville es muy grande, y más si solo hay una cartero trabajando. Estoy rendida.

—Dime, Feather… ¿has hablado con Derpy? ¿Y con Pinkie Pie? —preguntó Flashing, que no podía contener la emoción.

—Ah, sí. Justo antes de venir estuve hablando con ellas —respondió la pegaso cartero—. Derpy te da recuerdos, y Pinkie Pie quiere que vayas pronto, te está preparando una fiesta… y las dos me dieron esto para ti —Feather puso un paquete sobre la mesa.

Poco tardó Flashing en abrirla, haciendo honor a su nombre. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, un dulce olor a tostado inundó la mesa. La potrilla tenía una sonrisa espectacular.

—¡Muffins! ¡Son Muffins! —exclamó extasiada—. ¡Con lo que me gustan! Estas dos son fantásticas. Las quiero un montón —y, cogiendo un muffin, se lo comió de un bocado—. Comed vosotras también, están deliciosas —dijo después de tragar.

—¡Eh! ¡Esta está mordida! —declaró Knowledge, mostrando la que había cogido.

—Bueno —dijo Feather—, digamos que a Derpy también le encantan… y no pudo resistirse a la tentación.

Y todas rieron.

* * *

Muffled acababa de entrar a su casa, abatida por el terrible día que había tenido. Menos mal que por fin había conseguido ese contrato en Fillydelphia. Y también la restauración de la ciudad de nubes seguía su curso. Entonces se fijó en que las cortinas estaban echadas, por lo que miró directamente a la mesa. Había una pequeña y redondeada piedra gris encima de ella.

—Wise, sé que estás aquí —dijo, mirando en todas direcciones.

Al fondo de la habitación, donde más oscuridad había, se abrieron unos ojos.

—Sabes lo que ha ocurrido aquí hoy, ¿no? —preguntó la boca a la que pertenecían esos ojos. Efectivamente era Wise.

—Sí, lo sé. Y me alegro de haber hecho lo del censo —Muffled empezó a caminar directamente hacia él.

—No te acerques —ordenó el semental—. Ya sabes cómo actuar. No se sabe quién puede estar mirando.

Entonces la yegua se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la mesa y puso los cascos sobre las mejillas, de tal forma que todo aquel que mirase por la ventana viese a una Muffled pensativa y cansada, cuando en realidad estaba manteniendo una conversación importante.

—Veamos —continuó Wise—. ¿Falta alguien?

—Sí —respondió la jefa de mineros—, una unicornio recientemente instalada no ha aparecido en todo el día… y no creo que lo haga jamás. No puedo creérmelo… Un hechizo de hace más de mil doscientos años… ¡Aquí!

—Demasiada casualidad, ¿no crees? —analizó el semental—. En menos de veinticuatro horas… se decide hacer "urgentemente" un censo de todos los habitantes, te surge un contrato en Fillydelphia que requiere de tu presencia, y, cuando tú no estás, ocurre un desastre de una magnitud inusitada. Sin duda, mucha casualidad.

Muffled abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo que ver algo en esto? —preguntó horrorizada.

—No —respondió Wise, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Si hay alguien en quien confíe en este pueblo, sin duda alguna eres tú... Pero hay alguien cercano a ti que sí tiene mucho que ver.

—¿Y por qué crees eso? —inquirió la jefa de mineros.

—Porque pensándolo fríamente solo puedo llegara a una conclusión: los acontecimientos han sido forzados a ocurrir —explicó el espía—. Esa unicornio debió enterarse de la idea de hacer el censo cuando se expuso en el Consejo del Pueblo, y seguramente se ha visto obligada a ser descuidada en sus planes y ha tenido que iniciar la plaga. Pero, previendo todo esto, te ha llegado, como llovido del cielo, una opción de contrato muy jugoso… aunque para ello tenías que abandonar Northwest Mines Town.

—No sigas, por favor —suplicó la yegua.

—Sea quien sea el que ha movido los hilos —Wise hizo caso omiso—, no quería, bajo ningún concepto, que te vieses infectada, ya que curarte es prácticamente imposible. Y solo puede haber un motivo para hacer lo que ha hecho: te necesita.

—¿Me necesita? —la mirada de la jefa de mineros estaba enloquecida. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿Para qué me necesita?

—No lo sé… aún —fue la respuesta del semental—. Aunque ahora mismo te puedo decir que quedan descartados de toda sospecha el Consejo del pueblo y las amigas de Gentle. Pero pronto averiguaré quién es, y entonces me lo explicará todo… aunque no quiera.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, muy incómodo.

—Antes de irme —el espía dijo de repente—, quisiera saber por qué Gentle no estaba en la reunión de esta mañana.

—¿Desconfías de ella? —Muffled, después de formular la pregunta, sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella, encogiéndola de terror—. No… Gentle me pidió no asistir, necesitaba meditar, dijo.

—De acuerdo —Wise pareció satisfecho con la respuesta—. Por cierto, no te preocupes por la unicornio que ha generado esta plaga. No volverá a molestarnos… me aseguraré de ello.

Y se marchó. De hecho, Muffled supo que Wise ya no estaba ahí por el excesivo silencio que había en la habitación, únicamente roto por el zumbido de la nevera, proveniente de la cocina… y por su propia respiración, aún acelerada.

Seguía en la misma posición, pero su mirada estaba perdida. En su mente empezaron a surgir seres extraños y monstruosos, como tigres de piedra, dragones, mantícoras y gusanos de las profundidades. Incluso se imaginó a Nightmare Moon.

Pero el más terrorífico de todos los monstruos, sin ninguna duda, se llamaba Wise Words.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 1x05**


	7. 1x06 - Casa encantada

**Todos los personajes originales y el mundo pertenecen a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust. Todos los derechos les pertenecen.**

**Este es un fanfic de fan para fans.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me han animado, apoyado y ayudado con este fanfic y con mi vida diaria...**

**+A los que me han revisado el fanfic y añadido este estilo tan especial:**

**-Daniel Campos Fernández - Arreglos y estilos (dejó de participar en el capítulo 1x03).  
**

**-LloydZelos, Volgrand y Unade - Revisión.**

* * *

**Tags: [Adventure/Aventura] - [Comedy/Comedia] - [Slice of Life] - y un poco de [Sad/Triste] - [Dark/Oscuro]**

**Nota: Este capítulo es de "Terror para adolescentes", es decir, equivalente al de libros y series hechos a tal efecto. Por lo tanto, este capítulo no hay que tomarlo en serio.**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**PARALLEL STORIES**

**Chapter 1x06**

**Casa encantada**

Shiny estaba en la calle, sentada, observando detenidamente lo que ocurría delante de ella.

Una potrilla feliz se acercaba a la casa que había enfrente de la pegaso. Cuando faltaban unos escasos dos metros, la pequeña cambió el gesto y, aterrorizada, paró en seco. Temblorosa, se giró hacia la pegaso y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con paso vacilante y respiración agitada. Una vez estuvo al lado de Shiny, la potrilla se rehizo y, otra vez feliz, cruzó la calle por delante de la joyero y siguió su camino.

Una pareja de enamorados, cuyas miradas se perdían entre sí, trotaba en el otro sentido. Al llegar a la altura de la casa, se deslizaron lateralmente hasta llegar a la altura de Shiny, pasando por delante de ella, sin dejar de mirarse. Al terminar de rodear la vivienda, volvieron a moverse de igual forma hasta posicionarse en mitad de la calle y se perdieron de vista.

Y lo mismo ocurrió con un semental, con una anciana y con dos amigas… Shiny miró hacia la casa, entrecerrando los ojos. No había duda, todos evitaban pasar cerca de ella.

—¿Qué haces, Shiny? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

Ésta se sobresaltó. Al recuperarse, miró a su izquierda. Ahí, sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados de felicidad, estaba Flashing.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —volvió a preguntar la potrilla.

—Observa —declaró la pegaso, señalando al frente.

Una yegua que estaba leyendo un papel se acercó al domicilio y, girando sobre sí misma, como si estuviese bailando, rodeó la vivienda.

—¿Ves? Todo el mundo evita pasar junto a ese edificio —Shiny se puso una pezuña en la barbilla, pensativa—. ¿Por qué?

—Ah, porque esa casa… es la casa de la… —comentó Flashing, alzando la voz, mientras movía sus pezuñas en círculos por encima de su cabeza y señalando a Shiny, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, continuó— "Abuela Terror".

Al decir ese nombre, todos los ponis que estaban cerca la miraron y huyeron despavoridos. Sin duda habían oído lo que acababa de decir la prestidigitadora, y solo la referencia de quien habitaba esa casa les infundía un gran temor.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar a otro lado, aquí estamos molestando —dijo Shiny.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por esto? —Flashing empezó a caminar delante de la fachada, por la mitad de la calle. Los ponis se pararon y la miraban asombrados. Después, la potrilla se acercó aún más a la casa, hasta quedar a un tercio de distancia y volvió a trotar por delante del edificio. Los ponis le miraban horrorizados. Y, por último, se pegó lo más que pudo a la casa, como si se escondiese de alguien que estuviese asomado a la ventana, y volvió a cruzar. Los ponis huían despavoridos—. Como ves, yo no tengo miedo de esta casa —exclamó.

Entonces se acercó a Shiny, que, aunque estaba tranquila, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver: Flashing era la única del pueblo que se acercaba a esa vivienda.

—Y… ya podemos hablar aquí sin incomodar a nadie —la prestidigitadora sonrió.

—¡No, potrilla, no…! —Knowledge, enfurruñada, se acercaba de forma decidida, como si se tratase de una madre que iba a regañar a su hija—. No quiero que te acerques a esa casa.

—¿Por qué? No me creo ni una palabra sobre que haya una maldición.

—Hay muchas cosas en la que deberías creer. Y ésta es una de ellas.

—Sí hay algo, pero no es…

—Prométeme que no te vas a acercar más a esa casa —espetó Knowledge.

—No te lo voy a prometer, porque voy a entrar pronto a esa casa, y pasaré la noche entera.

—No entrarás.

—Sí entraré.

Flashing y Knowledge se miraron frente a frente mientras la segunda decía "No entrarás" y la primera respondía "Si entraré". Sus hocicos se acercaron tanto que chocaron, aplastándose ligeramente.

—¡Basta! ¡Por favor, parad! —Shiny gritó.

Flashing y Knowledge, con los morros aún pegados, giraron al unísono las cabezas, hasta mirar a la pegaso, y empezaron a sonreir. En ese momento, el ojo de Flashing que estaba más cerca de Knowledge, y el ojo de Knowledge que estaba más cerca de Flashing giraron lentamente hasta mirarse mutuamente, mientras los ojos más alejados seguían mirando a Shiny. Incluso las bocas parecieron partirse por la mitad, gruñendo la parte más próxima y sonriendo las más lejanas.

Shiny suspiró.

—Decidme, ¿por qué hay tanto miedo hacia esa casa? —preguntó.

Entonces las dos yeguas alejaron ligeramente sus caras y prestaron completa atención a la pegaso-joyero.

—Verás, Shiny… —empezó a decir Knowledge—. Esa casa está encantada.

—Aham.

—Hay un fantasma. Un horrible fantasma… —Knowledge acompañó sus palabras con gestos terroríficos.

—Es una ancianita —cortó Flashing.

—Es… una malvada ancianita que... —continuó Knowledge.

—No es malvada —volvió a cortar Flashing.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Knowledge.

—No lo es —respondió Flashing.

Y volvieron a juntarse los morros mientras discutían de nuevo. Knowledge repetía "Sí lo es" y Flashing respondía "No lo es". Shiny tosió para que le volviesen a hacer caso.

—Knowledge, continúa con la historia. Flashing, tú no interrumpas.

—Gracias, Shiny —Knowledge echó un último vistazo a la potrilla unicornio, que estaba enfurruñada, y siguió contando la historia:

+Es una casa encantada, con una MALVADA —miró de nuevo a Flashing— anciana, que se aparece por las noches en las que hay una Luna de Sangre para aterrorizar a todo aquél que ose entrar en esa casa.

—¿Qué es una Luna de Sangre? —preguntó Shiny, extrañada.

—Es cuando, por un ligero error de la Princesa Celestia, la Luna es roja —respondió Knowledge. Entonces vio la mirada inquisitiva de Shiny, y notó la de rabia de Flashing en su nuca—. ¿Qué? También comete errores…

—Bueno —cortó Shiny—, continúa.

—Pues poco más hay que contar… Pero vamos, que no hay que entrar en esa casa.

—Cuéntale cómo se supone que atemoriza la ancianita —Flashing tenía ahora una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ah, sí… —Knowledge sacó una linterna y se iluminó la cara desde abajo. Y, acercándose a Shiny, dijo—. Ella se acerca lentamente por cualquier lado, desde donde menos te lo esperas y, cuando está a tu lado… —susurró la historiadora, mientras se movía acorde a lo que estaba diciendo.

—Te da besos de abuela —cortó Flashing.

—¡Eh! Estaba contándolo yo —se quejó Knowledge.

—¿Pero qué miedo da que te den besos de abuela? —preguntó Shiny.

—¡Nada! —respondió la potrilla unicornio—. Absolutamente nada.

—¡Todo! —respondió a la vez Knowledge—. Porque estos besos son fantasmales y te vuelven loca.

—Eso es mentira, sus besos no te vuelven loca —Flashing volvió a enfurruñarse—. No sabes lo que dices. Es una ancianita muy buena.

—Qué sabrás tú —respondió la blanca poni de tierra, contrariada.

—Pues más que tú.

—Aún eres una potrilla, ¿cómo vas a saber más que yo?

—Pues sí sé.

—Pues no sabes.

—¡BASTA! —chilló Shiny—. Lo he decidido. ¿Cuándo es la próxima Luna de Sangre?

—Bueno, creo que precisamente mañana hay una, según el calendario lunar —respondió Knowledge.

—Entonces retíralo —exclamó Flashing.

—¿Retirar el qué? —la historiadora estaba extrañada.

—Lo que dijiste antes sobre que la Luna de Sangre es un error de la Princesa Celestia. Si es un error, ¿cómo sabes de antemano cuándo va a salir?

—Porque es un error en la forma de mostrarla, no de tiempo… o quizás no lo sea… Pero bueno, yeguacita, en todo caso, mañana no vas a entrar en esa casa.

—Porque tú lo digas.

—Soy mayor que tú y sé lo que te conviene. Y no me rechistes.

—LO QUE HE DECIDIDO… —Shiny cortó por lo sano—, es que mañana vamos a entrar las tres a esa casa.

—¿¡COMO!? ¿No lo dirás en serio? —Knowledge se asustó.

—¡UEEEEEEEEE…! ¡Mañana vamos a entrar! ¡BIEEEENN! —Flashing no cabía en sí de gozo.

Shiny apartó un poco a Knowledge.

—Vamos —dijo—, las dos sabemos que no va a ocurrirá nada, y, si algo pasa, bueno… las leyendas exageran.

—Que sepas que voy a entrar… —Knowledge cerró los ojos con fuerza— para que no le pase nada a ella. ¡Arg…! Si es que Flashing tan terca y metepatas que seguro que tengo que salvarla —exclamó, mirando al cielo.

* * *

—¿Quéee? ¿Queréis entrar a la casa de la Abuela Terror? No contéis conmigo —Feather fue tajante.

—Vamos, será divertido —respondió Shiny, con una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Pero sabéis qué es lo nos puede pasar si entramos ahí?

—Lo sabemos, pero Flashing va a entrar de todos modos, así que sería bueno que no lo hiciese sola.

—Y porque Flashing quiera entrar nos vamos a poner las demás en peligro, ¿no?

—Lo único que va a pasar es que va a ver que estamos todas con ella.

—Pues conmigo no contéis, lo siento.

—Es una pena, Flashing estaba tan ilusionada con que tú fueras…

Feather empezó a imaginarse a Flashing llorando y a las demás, enfadadas, mirándola mientras decían "Está llorando por tu culpa" y "Eres una insensible".

—Está bien, iré —declaró la pegaso-cartero—. Dijiste mañana por la noche, ¿verdad? Pasadme a buscar.

Shiny salió contenta de casa de Feather. Había convencido a una, quedaban dos.

* * *

Shiny estaba esperando en la calle a que Shadow, que aún cacharreaba en la herrería, terminase. Faltaba poco para la hora de cierre y, aprovechando que casi nunca tenía clientes a esa hora, Shadow recogía el material, colocándolo en sus respectivos estantes.

Últimamente la herrero estaba más ajetreada que nunca: la cantidad de pedidos que recibía empezaba a ser agobiante, y cada vez cerraba más tarde. Por ese motivo apenas tenía tiempo para salir y divertirse con sus amigas. Aunque Shiny sabía a ciencia cierta que Shadow había encargado maquinaria especial para hacer el trabajo más rápido y mejor, pero aún no lo había recibido… De todas formas, Shiny decidió atacar por ese camino.

—Hola, Shadow —dijo, entrando en la herrería.

—Hola, Shiny —respondió Shadow, que sonrió ligeramente—. Me alegro de verte.

—Sí, últimamente nos vemos menos, y eso es una pena.

—El trabajo, ya lo sabes. Que si fabricar picos, que si taladros, que si… al menos la mina marcha bien.

—Ya, pero se te ve tan cansada…

—No te preocupes, esta semana que viene me traen refuerzos y volveré a ser una poni libre.

—Y volverás a divertirte.

—Y volveré a divertirme, tú lo has dicho. Ah… cuánto añoro estar con vosotras…

—Pues mañana vamos a salir todas. Si quieres venir, solo tienes que hacer un hueco.

—Ah, perfecto. Me apunto, sea lo que sea… cualquier sitio menos aquí.

—Pues mañana vendremos a buscarte. Cuídate.

—Adiós, Shiny. Un placer hablar contigo, como siempre.

Al salir de la herrería, Shiny sonrió. Dos de tres. Aunque faltaba lo más difícil: convencer a Gentle Colors… y para ello Shiny tenía que usar todas sus habilidades.

* * *

Para intentar convencer a Gentle, fueron en tropel Shiny, Flashing y Knowledge. Habían comprendido que la unión hacía la fuerza y, para lograr un "Sí" de Gentle, hacía falta mucha fuerza... de convencimiento. Se miraron las tres y asintieron. La pegaso, decidida, llamó a la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —la voz de Gentle no parecía muy amable. Empezaba mal el asunto.

—Hola Gentle —dijo Shiny cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Ah, sois vosotras. ¿Qué queréis?

—Queríamos… —Shiny se quedó en blanco.

—Mañana… —Knowledge estaba petrificada.

—Queremos que mañana nos acompañes a pasar la noche en la casa de la "Abuela Terror" —declaró Flashing, sonriendo. Extrañamente, no se sentía amilanada por Gentle.

—¿Queréis que vaya a esa casa? ¿A pasar una noche juntas? ¿Mañana acaso hay Luna de Sangre? ¿Para eso me habéis roto la concentración? Pues la respuesta es "Sí". Iré.

Shiny y Knowledge no podía creérselo. Gentle iba a ir, y no habían tenido que rogar ni suplicar varias veces. Sin embargo, Flashing seguía sonriendo tranquilamente, como si supiese de antemano que la respuesta afirmativa era la única opción posible.

—Bueno —dijo Shiny cuando Gentle cerró la puerta para volver a su meditación—, pues estamos todas.

—Vamos a ir las seis a esa casa, no me lo creo —continuó Knowledge.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a la casa de la abuelita! ¡Vamos a la casa de la abuelita! —Flashing estaba saltando de aquí para allá, loca de contenta.

—Ejem, ejem… —Gentle estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su casa—. Si no os importa, estaba intentando volver a la meditación, y vuestros gritos no me dejan.

—Perdón, perdón —Shiny y Knowledge se disculparon, pero Flashing seguía saltando y gritando emocionada. Entre la historiadora y la joyero la cogieron y se la llevaron de ahí.

* * *

El ocaso del día siguiente empezaba a aparecer. Esa noche era la noche. Todas estaban delante de la casa, portando sus enseres para pasar la noche.

—Shiny, en ningún momento me dijiste a dónde íbamos a salir… —Shadow se quejó—. Pero bueno, ya que estamos aquí, tendré que entrar.

—Por cierto, que sepáis todas que esta casa es muy antigua —Knowledge daba una pequeña lección de historia—. De hecho es la segunda casa que se construyó en este pueblo.

—¿Y la primera? —preguntó Shiny Eyes—. ¿Cuál fue?

Knowledge titubeó durante un instante, y, buscando, señaló una en concreto. Era la vivienda de Gentle Colors.

—¡Por favor! —la unicornio de dos colores alzó las cejas—. Todo el mundo sabe que mi casa es la más antigua del lugar. Ya se encargaron mis padres de hacerlo público por toda Equestria. Y sus padres antes que ellos. Y sus padres también.

Shiny notó que Gentle parecía hablar de sus antepasados como si de extraños se tratasen. "Probablemente lo haga por el abandono y la repudia que ha sufrido", pensó.

Y entraron en la casa. La puerta principal se abrió con un gran quejido, como si no quisiera ser molestada. Poco a poco las cinco pasaron al recibidor. Allí todo estaba tranquilo. La cantidad de polvo que inundaba el piso y los muebles era menor de lo que esperaban.

Decidieron instalarse en el salón. Allí sacaron los sacos de dormir, algo de comida para cenar y demás parafernalia. Knowledge sonrió mientras mostraba un libro:

—Es un libro de historias… de terror —dijo.

—Oh, vamos —Feather se quejó—. No me fastidies que va a haber más terror aparte del de esta casa.

—Son cuentos de terror, pero de mentira… —Knowledge miró fijamente a los ojos de la pegaso-cartero—. ¿O quizás no lo son…?

—Vamos, son inocentes historias inventadas —cortó Gentle—, escritas para ocasiones como esta.

—No te asustes, Feather… aún —Flashing sonreía.

Knowledge abrió el libro por una parte en concreto, ayudado por un marca páginas colocado para tal efecto. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a relatar:

_ "Era un noche de Luna Llena, cuyo fulgor iluminaba la silueta de la mansión. Una mansión antigua, algo constatable, tanto por su estilo de construcción como por sus desvencijadas paredes. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba abandonada._

_ Empezó a llover, por lo que los dos pequeños ponis que estaban en el camino de acceso tenían que apresurarse para entrar. La apuesta era sencilla: Debían pasar la noche dentro. Era la prueba de acceso para pertenecer a la pandilla de jóvenes del pueblo._

_ Sabían que esa mansión estaba encantada, pero habían traído todo lo necesario para defenderse, como redes y tirachinas. Y también habían llevado sacos de dormir y una tienda de campaña de fácil apertura. Y, sobre todo, portaban linternas."_

—Espera, espera —cortó súbitamente Shiny Eyes—. ¿Cómo se llaman los dos ponis?

Knowledge echó un vistazo por encima de la historia. Después miró a la pegaso.

—No dice nombres —respondió—. De todas formas, ¿qué importa?

—Me gusta entrar de lleno en la historia, y ponerme en la piel de los protagonistas… y si no sé el nombre, no será lo mismo, ¿no crees? Sería como vivir las aventuras de un John Doe cualquiera.

—Pues de acuerdo. Uno se llamará John y el otro Doe. ¿Contenta? —Knowledge estaba un poco molesta por la interrupción.

—Bueno, no es lo mis…

Pero Knowledge seguía leyendo:

_ "La lluvia se hacía más fuerte por momentos, por lo que decidieron apretar el paso hasta la puerta principal. El poni más grande…"_

—… al que llamaremos "John" —Knowledge volvió a mirar a Shiny, que agachó levemente la mirada.

_ "'John' empujó la gran puerta, que parecía una gran boca a punto de engullirles, y entró, seguido del otro poni: 'Doe'. El interior era tétrico, con aterradoras sombras por todas partes, pero las zonas iluminadas por la luz de la luna no eran mucho mejores. 'John' y 'Doe' decidieron sacar las linternas de sus mochilas._

_ Apuntaron los haces de luz hacia todos lados, asimilando la disposición del mobiliario y los caminos disponibles. Decidieron dirigirse a lo que parecía el salón, para montar allí su eventual base. El más pequ… 'Doe' sacó rápidamente la tienda de campaña, mientras 'John' continuaba reconociendo el terreno._

_ Apenas tardaron unos pocos minutos en tener listo todo. Era hora de leer una historia de terror para ambientar."_

—¿Por qué siempre hay que leer historias de terror dentro de historias de terror? —preguntó Feather.

—No sé, es lo normal en este tipo de historias. Si no se leen historias de terror al leer una historia de terror, es todo como mucho más… aburrido —explicó Knowledge—. Además, si en una historia de terror que se lee dentro de una historia de terror ocurre algo mucho más trágico de lo que ocurre realmente en la historia de terror que estoy leyendo, lo que ocurrirá aquí, en esta casa, será algo realmente tranquilizador, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, continúa —terminó diciendo Feather, intentando asimilar la aclaración.

—Bueno, la historia que leen 'John' y 'Doe' está escrita, pero voy a saltármela.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shadow—. Léela.

Y todas afirmaron. Querían que fuese leída la historia de terror dentro de la historia de terror, estando ellas en su propia historia de terror.

—Oh, ¿por qué voy a hacerlo? —inquirió Knowledge—. Solo es una tonta historia de terror que no viene al caso. Si lo llego a saber no digo nada.

—Déjame ver —Gentle cogió el libro y empezó a leer rápidamente—. De acuerdo, la historia que leen los personajes no tiene nada que ver, se puede omitir.

—¿Por qué se puede omitir? Queremos enterarnos —Flashing se quejó.

—Ah, claro, como la señorita Gentle ya lo ha leído… el resto a fastidiamos, ¿verdad? —Shiny se quejó.

—De verdad, no es para nada relevante en la historia —contestó la unicornio de dos colores y, devolviéndole el libro a Knowledge, continuó—. Es mejor que sigas, Knowledge, luego le contaré la historia a estas yeguas curiosas.

—Queremos saberla ahora, no luego —Shiny se enfrentó a Gentle.

—Créeme, es mejor que no los sepáis —fue la respuesta de la unicornio.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—¡Basta! ¡Lo contaré! —Knowledge estaba bastante enfadada—. Pero no quiero ni una sola interrupción más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto —respondió Shiny, con ojos titilantes. Algo que fue acompañado por una sonrisa de Flashing y por un gesto afirmativo de Shadow. Feather miró al suelo, pues no quería escuchar más historias de terror, y menos historias de terror dentro de otras historias de terror.

_ "La historia que leyeron era realmente aterradora: definía las andanzas de seis jóvenes yeguas que decidieron ir a una casa abandonada, situada en mitad de un pequeño pueblo…"_

—No quiero continuar —Knowledge dejó de leer—. Esta historia no me gustó cuando escogí la otra.

—¿Y por qué elegiste leer la otra historia? —preguntó Shiny.

—Porque es la mejor sobre casas abandonadas que tiene el libro. Pero la historia que leen los protagonistas… simplemente me niego a leerla.

—Oh, ¿acaso es porque son seis yeguas, como nosotras, y solo porque están en una casa abandonada en mitad de un pueblo, como nosotras…? Solo es casualidad… ¿O acaso hay, en la historia, una definición de nuestro aspecto o nuestra forma de ser?

—No, eso no, pero…

—Entonces continúa —terminó diciendo Shiny. Y volvió a repetirse la escena. Sus ojos titilaban, Flashing sonreía, Shadow afirmaba y Feather miraba al suelo.

—De acuerdo —admitió la historiadora—, pero no os quejéis si el parecido a nosotras se hace realmente palpable.

_ "… situada en mitad de un pequeño pueblo. La más pequeña de las yeguas quería entrar y fue convenciendo a las demás para hacerlo._

_ Se adentraron, convencidas de que la historia de la casa era un cuento para potrillos. Y eso fue su gran error, como supieron más tarde. Investigaron la casa desde el sótano hasta el tejado. Allí no había nadie. Todo estaba en calma._

_ Los motivos de las conversaciones que mantenían entre ellas fueron cambiando de tono, pasando de precaución y miedo a risas y jolgorio. Hicieron un corro en la habitación más grande de la casa, que resultó ser el salón. Se pusieron frente a la chimenea."_

—Como cuenten otra historia de terror os juro que me voy —comentó Feather, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Knowledge miró fijamente a la pegaso-cartero con una mirada verdaderamente aterradora.

—No, no cuentan más historias de terror —dijo entre dientes, y continuó la historia.

_ "Las risas fueron lo que hizo enfurecer al fantasma. Durante su vida ese poni fantasma había sido objeto de bromas pesadas, hasta tal punto que una de ellas acabó con su vida. Desde ese momento, había decidido vengarse de todo aquel que osase cruzar la puerta y reírse… y así lo hizo"._

Knowledge hizo una rápida lectura, avanzando en la historia mientras murmuraba.

_ "Y la puerta de la casa abandonada se cerró esperando su siguiente víctima. Esa noche se había cobrado seis vidas y estaba parcialmente satisfecha. FIN"._

—¡Ey, no te saltes partes! —se quejó Shiny—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque digamos que la parte que he omitido no es plato de buen gusto. Dejémoslo en que lo que ocurre… podría servir a un aprendiz de cirujano para saber qué órgano conecta con qué partes del cuerpo. E incluso para él sería demasiado explícito. Lo más suave que hace el fantasma es comerse una lasaña hecha con… E incluso eso es demasiado. No sé por qué viene esta historia en el libro. Se supone que las historias son aptas para contar en campamentos.

—Entonces es mejor que continúes, si no te importa, con la historia principal —sugirió Gentle, mirando a las demás. Shiny terminó asintiendo, sabiendo que una negativa llevaría a una tonta pelea.

Knowledge sonrió y buscó la referencia para seguir. Shiny miró al resto. Entonces se fijó en Feather, que estaba completamente echada y tiritaba de miedo. Era increíble que una pegaso como ella tuviese tanto pánico. Sin embargo, Flashing estaba muy contenta. Algo realmente extraño en ellas. Normalmente la situación debería ser al revés.

_ "Al terminar el relato, 'John' apenas se sentía inquieto, pero 'Doe' estaba aterrado. No podía asimilar la historia que acababa de escuchar. 'No te preocupes', dijo 'John', 'la primera vez que leí la historia yo estaba igual o peor que tú'._

_ '¿Qué historia tiene esta casa?', preguntó 'Doe'. 'Supuestamente aquí tuvo lugar un…' "_

—¿Órganos? ¿Lasaña? ¿Y se lo comió? ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo era ese fantasma? —preguntó de repente alguien.

Knowledge levantó la mirada. Estaba visiblemente enfadada. Empezó a bajar poco a poco el libro.

—¿Quién ha hablado ahora? ¡Dije que no quería más interrupciones! —exclamó, observando a las demás.

Todas tenían los ojos como platos, y miraban directamente hacia ella. Shiny levantó poco a poco la pata y señaló a la dirección en que se encontraba la historiadora. Aunque más bien señalaba detrás de ella. Knowledge, con los dientes apretados por la rabia y sus ojos entrecerrados, se giró poco a poco.

Detrás de ella había una figura traslúcida de una anciana poni de tierra. Su color se adivinaba de un verde esmeralda. Sus rojizos ojos estaban fijamente puestos sobre Knowledge, esperando pacientemente una respuesta coherente a sus preguntas.

La historiadora, con los dientes aún apretados, empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos hasta llegar a un límite increíble.

—Chicas… —empezó a decir—, espero que me dejéis paso libre. No quiero tropezar con ninguna mientras camino hacia atrás…

Y empezó a recular con sus patas traseras, mientras sujetaba el libro con las delanteras. Todas las demás se levantaron lentamente y empezaron a hacer lo mismo, con las caras desencajadas de miedo.

Todas, menos Flashing, que sonrió y se acercó hacia la fantasmal figura.

—¡Abuelita! —exclamó—. ¡Al fin has venido!

Empezó a extender sus patas para abrazar a la anciana… pero fue rápidamente detenida por las demás. Sin duda esa fantasma había hecho un hechizo… "fantasmal", haciendo caer a Flashing en ella. Pero afortunadamente las detrás estaban ahí para impedir que esa horrorosa aparición atrapase a la pobre potrilla.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal, mientras arrastraban a la pequeña unicornio, que se resistía como podía. La potrilla no quería alejarse de la abuela-fantasma, y así lo demostraba alzando sus patas anteriores y separándolas, en un símil de abrazo. La anciana respondío a su acción elevando de igual forma sus extremidades delanteras.

El grupo llegó a la entrada principal pero, por mucho que tiraron, empujaron, movieron y suplicaron, la puerta no se abría. Estaban atrapadas, a merced del fantasma. Todas recibirían una serie de horribles besos y se volverían locas… cosa que deseaba Flashing, a juzgar por su deseo de abrazar al fantasma.

—Rápido, subamos al segundo piso —Gentle era, con diferencia, la menos aterrada de todas, y se autoerigió como la líder capaz de mantener la situación bajo control.

Subieron atropelladamente las escaleras, siempre llevando consigo a Flashing, que empezó a ponerse triste, pues deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, estar con la abuelita…

—Por favor… —suplicó—, dejadme ir con ella.

Pero no le hicieron caso. De hecho, fueron mirando, una a una, todas las habitaciones de la planta superior. Todas las ventanas estaban fuertemente cerradas. Desesperada, Knowledge cogió una silla de la última habitación y la lanzó contra la ventana. Presumiblemente debía romper el cristal, a juzgar por la fuerza de lanzamiento y porque las patas iban directamente. Pero, en vez de ello, el cristal se combó hacia fuera, como si fuese un globo de chicle, logrando contener el impacto, y recuperó rápidamente su posición inicial, haciendo rebotar la silla, que impactó de lleno contra Shadow.

—Tenemos que calmarnos y analizar la situación —Gentle estaba pensativa—. Knowledge, ¿cómo acaba la historia del libro?

—Nos persigue un horrible fantasma y ¿quieres que me ponga a leer ahora? —exclamó la historiadora, completamente aterrada—. ¿Te parece un buen momento para distraernos con chorradas mientras esa espantosa anciana nos va volviendo locas una a una?

—No me he explicado. Quiero saber si termina bien. Lo que me interesa saber es cómo se deshacen del fantasma. Quizás sea una manera eficaz.

—No, por favor, no la hagáis desaparecer —Flashing tenía los ojos lagrimeados. Estaba a punto de llorar—. Dejadme hablar con ella, por favor…

—Pues en el libro logran eliminar al fantasma diciéndole lo que es en realidad, haciendo que desaparezca —Knowledge dijo rápidamente.

Flashing aprovechó el descuido de la conversación para deslizarse a través de la puerta, sin que nadie la viese. Estaba decidida a encontrar a la abuela para pedirla que dejase salir a sus amigas, a cambio de que ella se quedase. No soportaba verlas sufrir así.

—Aunque… —continuó diciendo Knowledge— tengo una colección de libros en que dos ponis de tierra, que son hermanos, eliminan a los fantasmas echando sal a sus restos y quemándolos… ¡Ey! ¿Dónde está Flashing?

Salieron rápidamente al pasillo. Afortunadamente, la potrilla unicornio apenas se había movido unos pocos pasos, así que la agarraron rápidamente.

—¡Señorita! —exclamó Knowledge, disgustada—. No quiero que te muevas de mi lado. No quiero que te pase nada. Y no te tengas miedo, vamos a salir de aquí cueste lo que cueste.

De repente, un crujido sonó en la planta baja, seguido de un chirrido. Todas se miraron, asombradas. Parecía el ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Rápidamente avanzaron por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras. La puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par, invitándolas a salir de la casa encantada.

—Hay algo que me escama en este asunto… —declaró Gentle, parándose de repente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Feather estaba ansiosa por abandonar el lugar—. Podemos salir de aquí, ¿qué más quieres?

—A eso me refiero. Es demasiado fácil…

Knowledge se fijó a Flashing. Ésta estaba muy contenta, demasiado feliz, incluso para ser ella. Parecía encantada de abandonar la casa. Dándose la vuelta, la historiadora miró a Shiny y a Gentle.

—Lo único raro en este asunto es que, después de tardar tanto en convencerte para entrar en esta casa, ahora no quieras salir de aquí, Gentle —Knowledge indicó disimuladamente con la pezuña la dirección donde estaba Flashing, y alzó una ceja.

—Sí, eso es muy extraño en ti, Gentle —Shiny seguía el juego.

—Efectivamente, tardamos mucho en convencerte, y ahora nos haces esto —dijo Flashing, con una cara ligeramente más seria, pero sin abandonar la sonrisa.

Knowledge se giró rápidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, visiblemente enfadada.

—Incluso en esta situación, Flashing no dudaría en decir lo contrario para contradecirme… y con más ganas lo haría ahora, sabiendo que no tengo razón y ganaría la disputa. Así que… ¿¡Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Flashing!? —la mirada inquisitiva de Knowledge hizo retroceder a la potrilla.

—De acuerdo —replicó ésta—. Me has descubierto. No soy Flashing. Pero no os la llevaréis con vosotras.

Un humo negro envolvió rápidamente y por completo el cuerpo de la falsa Flashing, disipándose a continuación y revelando su verdadera forma: era el fantasma de la Abuela Terror.

—Flashing se quedará conmigo —dijo, con una sombría sonrisa—. Vosotras sois libres para poder iros.

—¡No me marcharé sin Flashing! —Knowledge estaba cada vez más furiosa.

—Ninguna de nosotras se irá sin ella —Gentle habló en nombre de todas.

—Os estoy dando la oportunidad de marcharos. Yo de vosotras aprovecharía esta oportunidad —y volvió a quedar envuelta en un humo negro. Cuando se desvaneció el humo, ya no había nada.

—¡MÁS TE VALE QUE FLASHING ESTÉ PERFECTAMENTE! —gritó Knowledge, que estaba fuera de sí de rabia—. ¡COMO LE HAYAS PUESTO UNA PATA ENCIMA, TE JURO QUE REDUCIRÉ ESTA CASA A CENIZAS!

—Se… Seguramente esté en el sótano —Gentle balbuceaba. No se imaginaba una reacción así de la historiadora. De hecho, ninguna lo esperaba.

—¡Vamos entonces! —la voz de Knowledge era un gruñido.

—Primero debemos trazar un plan —sugirió Shadow, y las demás asintieron.

—¡HE DICHO QUE VAMOS! —Knowledge miró a las demás. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y su boca totalmente desencajada. Todas dieron un paso atrás—. ¡AHORA!

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta que se dirigía al sótano. Estaba cerrada. Parecía ser que Gentle estaba en lo correcto: si Flashing estaba en algún lugar de la casa, sin duda parecía ser el sótano.

Knowledge apartó a las demás, empujándolas sin reparos, y se puso de espaldas a la puerta. Levantó sus patas traseras y, juntando todas las fuerzas que pudo, golpeó la puerta con una doble coz. Quizás fuera porque la puerta fuera antigua y estuviese carcomida, o quizás la desesperación y la rabia había multiplicado la fuerza de Knowledge, pero la puerta se separó literalmente de los goznes, y quedó empotrada en el techo de la escalera de bajada, deslizándose poco a poco y cayendo a un lado de la escalera.

—Sinceramente, no desearía ser ahora mismo el fantasma de la abuela Terror —dijo Shiny, claramente sorprendida.

—¡AGUANTA, FLASHING! ¡YA VOY! —Knowledge bajó totalmente decidida, sin esperar a nadie. El resto apresuró el paso para no perderla de vista.

Había una habitación al fondo del sótano. Al parecer era bastante grande, a juzgar por las dimensiones que había recortado la pared a la entrada del sótano. Knowledge abrió la puerta usando la manilla. Afortunadamente estaba abierta, y entró, seguida inmediatamente de las demás.

Dentro de la habitación, Flashing estaba sentada en una silla, junto a una mesa. Las demás sillas estaban ocupadas por una copia perfecta de las demás yeguas. Las que estaban detrás de Knowledge miraron asombradas la escena, pero ella entró directamente como un rayo en la habitación, yendo directamente hacia la potrilla unicornio.

Flashing miró hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Knowledge en el umbral. Se suponía que estaba justo a su lado, mirándola sonriente. De hecho todas sus amigas en la mesa estaban mirándola. Entonces comprendió todo, y bajó la mirada.

Knowledge tardó un momento en llegar a donde estaba su amiga y empezó a ojearla de arriba abajo, escudriñándola detenidamente, en una tarea que apenas duró un instante. Entonces la historiadora volvió a mirarla, esta vez directamente a los ojos… y, llorando, la abrazó. Aparentemente, su amiga no había sufrido ningún daño, pero había sido secuestrada, y eso lo iba a pagar muy caro la abuela fantasma.

Las demás entraron en la habitación, aún asombradas por la existencia de sus dobles… pero la más confundida, sin ninguna duda, era Flashing. Todas se pusieron justo detrás de sus respectivos dobles, y éstos quedaron envueltos en un humo negro, desapareciendo justo después. Pero esta vez el humo voló hasta la entrada de la habitación, juntándose y convirtiéndose en la abuela fantasma.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —la anciana se dirigió a Gentle—. Me recuerda muchísimo a una yegua que había en el pueblo, cuando yo apenas era una pequeña potrilla. Aunque hace mucho tiempo que se me olvidó su nombre. Era una yegua muy orgullosa, sin duda. Y con un gran secreto. Todo el mundo sabía que su corazón estaba partido por la desidia y el odio, aunque ella se guardó para sí misma el motivo de tanto desprecio —Gentle miraba a la abuela con una mezcla entre terror y orgullo. Esa yegua de la que hablaba esa anciana no era ella. No era la que estaba en la habitación en ese momento—. ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo de su nombre! Creo que se llamaba Ge…

—¡BASTA! —Knowledge se subió a la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia el fantasma—. ¡HAS SECUESTRADO A FLASHING Y LO VAS A PAGAR! ¿¡Y SABES LO QUE VOY A HACER!? —llegó hasta la abuela y empezó a empujarla con la pata. "Es imposible", dijo la anciana en bajo, "No deberías poder tocarme". Pero así era—. ¡VOY A COGER TUS HIGADILLOS Y ME LOS VOY A COMER DESPACIO CON UN BUEN… VINO PRANCÉS! —entonces la historiadora hizo un sonido como si estuviese masticando rápidamente.

—Por favor, no hagas nada, Knowledge —Flashing estaba abatida—. No quiero que os peleéis. Ninguna de vosotras.

La historiadora miró hacia atrás y, viendo la escena, dio la espalda a la abuela y volvió junto a Flashing, a la que abrazó, sin dejar de mirar con rabia a la fantasma. Ese monstruo no volvería a tocar a Flashing. Ella se encargaría de que no ocurriese.

—Pero cariño —la historiadora se dirigió hacia la potrilla, usando un tono de voz mucho más suave—. ¿Por qué dices que no quieres que le haga daño? Ella te ha secuestrado.

—Pero vosotras os queríais llevar a Flashing… —respondió la abuelita, con un tono triste—. Y no podía permitir que la alejaseis de mí.

—Por favor, abuelita... —Flashing tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Por qué has hecho esto? Me has engañado… y yo quería… y yo quería…

—Quería estar contigo, ya lo sabes. Solo tengo unas pocas horas para disfrutar de una noche perfecta contigo, y querían separarnos antes de tiempo. Siento muchísimo lo que he hecho.

—¡Pero me has engañado! No eran mis amigas las que estaban aquí… ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Yo habría hecho que viniesen aquí de buen grado. Pero has jugado conmigo, abuela… y has jugado con ellas… ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero decirlo!... pero me has obligado, abuela —Flashing tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tú… ¡Tú eres un fantasma!

—Ya lo sé, pequeña —la abuela bajó la cabeza—. Si no lo fuese, ¿cómo sería capaz de hacer las cosas que hago? Aunque me ha dolido que precisamente hayas sido tú la que haya dicho eso… como si no quisieses que estuviésemos juntas.

—No es eso, abuela —Flashing estaba empezando a lloriquear—. No quiero elegir entre ellas y tú. Simplemente no puedo. Os quiero tanto a todas… Pero no me hagáis elegir, por favor.

—Yo no iba a hacerles daño —la abuelita se acercó a Flashing y la besó en la frente. Las demás se sorprendieron, pues había sido un beso suave, sin ruido—. Ya sabes que yo soy incapaz de hacer cosas malas, y menos a tus amigas.

—Pero querías quedarte con Flashing para siempre —Knowledge estaba menos enfadada, pero aún distaba bastante de estar tranquila.

—No, no… —el fantasma se defendió—. Solo íbamos a estar esta noche. Y por la mañana volvería a salir… después de divertirnos juntas, como siempre hemos hecho, ¿verdad, Flashing?

—Eso es cierto —respondió ésta, esbozando una ligera sonrisa—. Sé que así es… y ésta no iba a ser una excepción —y, dirigiéndose a las demás, continuó—. Por favor, vamos a pasar la noche juntas todas. Hacedlo por mí.

—Bueno, he de reconocer que no hemos sufrido daño alguno —afirmó Gentle—. Y, pensándolo bien, no hemos estado realmente en peligro. Sin duda alguna, ella no quería lastimarnos en ningún momento.

Las demás afirmaron y se sentaron en las sillas. Pero Knowledge seguía enfadada. Miraba a la abuelita, que estaba al otro lado de Flashing… y después miró a ésta. La potrilla estaba sonriendo. Estaba contenta. Era feliz. Knowledge bajó la mirada durante unos segundos y, cuando volvió a mirar al frente, estaba riendo.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo al fin—. Si es así como quieres que sea, Flashing, así será. Al fin y al cabo, somos amigas, ¿verdad?

—No, somos las MEJORES amigas —la pequeña unicornio no cabía en sí de gozo—. Y ahora, si no os importa, voy a por mi zurrón y a traer la cena.

—¿La cena?

—Sí, tenía pensado hacer una cena para que os conocieseis todas… —dijo, levantándose rápidamente y marchándose al salón de la casa.

El silencio se hizo algo incómodo. Todas miraban a la abuela fantasma, que estaba avergonzada. Todas excepto Knowledge, que se quedó observando la puerta, esperando el regreso de su amiga.

—Bueno —Shiny empezó a hablar—, creo que lo mejor sería hacer una tregua, ¿verdad? Aunque sea únicamente por el bien de Flashing.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo Gentle. El resto de sus amigas, excepto Knowledge, afirmaron.

—Pienso igual —respondió la abuela, que se deslizó hacia una de las sillas libres y se sentó sobre ella.

—Knowledge —intervino Shadow—, la tregua debe ser completa, y eso te incluye a ti.

—Sobre todo te incluye a ti —Feather se había recuperado del miedo, sabiendo que no corría ningún peligro.

—Hazlo por Flashing, por favor… —dijeron a la vez Shiny y la abuela.

—Está bien, lo haré… —Knowledge miró al frente y se tranquilizó—. Pero lo hago solo por ella… de momento.

* * *

Flashing hacía rato que había vuelto, y estaba ayudando a la abuela a preparar la cena. El resto, incluyendo Knowledge, estaba hablando cada vez más animadamente. La historiadora se había dado cuenta de que lo único que tenía de horrible la "Abuela Terror" era el nombre.

—Bueno, la cena está lista —Flashing estaba sirviendo los platos, llenos de una tibia sopa—. Os va a gustar, os lo aseguro. Lo he hecho yo.

—Pero si tú no sabes cocinar, Flashing —Knowledge estaba extrañada.

—Me dirige la abuela. Es muy mañosa en la cocina, y estoy aprendiendo muy rápido, según dice ella.

—Es la verdad —la abuela apareció de repente en la silla que había ocupado antes—. Pronto no me quedará nada que enseñarle.

—Pues entonces te enseñaré yo trucos mágicos.

—Bueno, ya hago bastantes trucos… fantasmales.

Y todas se pusieron a reír.

* * *

—Bueno, Flashing —Knowledge estaba ya muy relajada y a gusto—. Cuéntanos la… verdadera historia que hay entre tú y esta casa… ¿Qué pasó para que quisieras venir desde un principio aquí? Y no toméis a mal esta pregunta, es algo extraño que ella entrase aquí cuando esta casa no tiene buena fama.

—Oh, no te preocupes —Flashing estaba sonriendo—, no creo que haya que tomárselo a mal… —y carraspeó un poco, preparándose para decir la historia.

+Hace muchos años, cuando yo era una pequeña potrilla sin Cutie Mark y aún no era muy querida en el pueblo… ya sabéis, una huérfana solitaria en el camino de entrada siempre se ha considerado un augurio de mala suerte… y era algo que me lo recordaban a menudo.

+Bien, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Yo estaba desesperada por buscar encajar en cualquier grupo. Incluso en el de los ponis más gamberros. Pero tenían una prueba de iniciación: entrar en esta casa una noche de Luna de Sangre. Y así lo hice, temblando pero decidida.

+Una vez dentro, oí ruidos, quejidos, lloros… era la abuela, que se sentía muy sola… Yo escuché los lamentos y, probablemente porque yo también me sentía así, en vez de huir, empecé a buscar quién estaba triste. Y nos encontramos.

+Ella se portó muy bien conmigo, y yo quiero portarme muy bien con ella. Hizo que desde entonces mis mayores temores se convirtiesen en simples obstáculos a superar. Y así lo estoy haciendo… Gracias a ello, os encontré a vosotras. Aunque, desde entonces, cada Luna de Sangre entro en esta casa para pasar la noche junto a la abuelita.

+Y me alegra muchísimo que esta vez todas mis amigas estén juntas. Esta noche está empezando a ser la mejor de toda mi vida.

—Pues vamos a hacer entre todas que así sea —Knowledge abrazó a Flashing.

* * *

—¡Pero mira qué hora es! —la abuelita estaba mirando hacia la ventana—. Está empezando a amanecer… Es hora de despedirme.

El tiempo había pasado sumamente rápido. Era la sensación que tenían después de estar hablando y riendo durante horas.

—No puede ser… —Flashing empezó a entristecerse—. ¿Por qué tan pronto?

—Ya sabes las normas —la abuelita también estaba apenada—, pero no te preocupes, la próxima Luna de Sangre volveré y podremos divertirnos otra vez.

—No quiero que te vayas, abuelita… Quiero que te quedes conmigo… No quiero verte marchar —exclamó la potrilla, llorando.

—No llores, pequeña… siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Y le dio un beso en la frente. Esta vez el beso fue un verdadero beso de abuela. Aunque todas sabían que no iba a hacer daño a Flashing. Ese fantasma quería de verdad a la pequeña unicornio. Y, poco a poco, la ancianita desapareció, mientras la luz de la mañana empezó a inundar la estancia a través de una ventana situada en la parte superior de la pared.

Poco a poco empezaron a recoger y a limpiar todo. Cuando terminaron, salieron a la calle. Flashing se había recuperado, aunque todavía estaba con los ojos húmedos. La despedida había sido muy duro para ella.

—No te preocupes, Flashing —intentó animar Knowledge—. La próxima Luna de Sangre no queda lejos, y volveremos todas, ¿verdad?

Todas asintieron.

—Y quiero que sepas —añadió Shiny—, que en la próxima carta a mi abuela escribiré, como gran favor, que le pida a la Princesa Celestia que haga más Lunas de Sangre. Recuerda que mi abuela trabaja en el Palacio Real, y seguramente pueda influir un poquitín.

—Knowledge —Flashing se dirigió hacia su amiga—, por favor, quiero pedirte una cosa: que termines la historia de terror.

—Por supuesto, será un placer.

* * *

Y todas fueron a casa de Flashing, a escuchar cómo terminaba la historia y a tomar un desayuno de amistad. Por el camino, se cruzaron con los habitantes del pueblo más madrugadores. Uno de ellos era Wise Words, que volvía a su casa. Éste las saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza y continuó su camino.

Muffled Yell se despertó súbitamente. Alguien había abierto una ventana y había tirado algo al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y entró en la cocina. Sobre el piso había un periódico. Era la edición del día del _Equestria Daily_. Era extraño, ella no estaba suscrita a ningún periódico. Pero sabía quién había hecho esto, aunque no sabía por qué… aún.

Cerró la ventana y recogió el periódico. Entonces comenzó a agitarlo, hasta que cayó una fotografía de entre las páginas. La recogió y la observó: se veía una unicornio verde con cabello amarillento. Se la notaba bastante desmejorada.

Entonces dio la vuelta a la fotografía. En el reverso estaba escrito "Esta fotografía se acaba de hacer en la Prisión de Canterlot. Te dije que me aseguraría de que no volviera a molestarnos".

Muffled Yell suspiró aliviada. Wise Words siempre cumplía con su palabra… aunque le alegraba saber que ésta vez su "presa" seguía viva. Quizás Wise Words tuviese corazón, después de todo.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 1x06**

* * *

**Ahora que el capítulo ha terminado, me gustaría comentar unas impresiones personales con respecto a este capítulo en concreto.**

**Como algunos habrán notado, la similitud con este capítulo y el capítulo "3x06 - Sleepless in Ponyville" son bastante evidentes. Debo decir que este capítulo lo terminé de escribir (sin repasar) en agosto o septiembre del 2012, por lo que es imposible que este capítulo del fanfic sea una adaptación (o copia, como se quiera llamar) de ese capítulo de la serie original. A su vez, también es imposible que me hayan copiado de la serie, porque el capítulo del ha sido publicado bastante tiempo después que el de la serie original, además de que este fanfic no es conocido.**

**Pero bueno, como diría Wise Words: "Las buenas ideas son universales", es decir, las buenas ideas surgen en distintos lugares al mismo tiempo.**

**Además, hay más similitudes entre este capítulo del fanfic y el capítulo 3x06 de la serie original:**

**-En los dos capítulos hay una anciana fantasma.**

**-En los dos capítulos hay una historia de amistad que finalmente se refuerza.**

**-En los dos capítulos hay una base de terror (de tipo adolescente).**

**-En los dos capítulos la protagonista es una joven potrilla.**

**-En los dos capítulos la Luna es un elemento primordial.**

**-En los dos capítulos las protagonistas superan su miedo.**

**Y, por último, dos curiosidades:**

**-Empecé a escribir este fanfic en junio del año 2012, es decir, después de terminar la segunda temporada. Si ponemos el inicio del fanfic justo después de la segunda temporada de MLP, este capítulo sería el equivalente al 3x06. Bueno, es algo estúpido hacer esto, porque lo que ocurre en este fanfic por el momento es lo que transcurre en la primera temporada de la serie original...**

**-El capítulo 3x06 de la serie original fue emitido el 8 de diciembre, que casualmente es el día de mi cumpleaños.  
**

**Y, por el momento, eso es todo. Opinen si les apetece, pero, sobre todo, disfruten de la lectura.  
**


	8. 1x07 - Arma perfecta - Parte 1

**Todos los personajes originales y el mundo pertenecen a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust. Todos los derechos les pertenecen.**

**Este es un fanfic de fan para fans.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me han animado, apoyado y ayudado con este fanfic y con mi vida diaria...**

**+A los que me han revisado el fanfic y añadido este estilo tan especial:**

**-Daniel Campos Fernández - Arreglos y estilos (dejó de participar en el capítulo 1x03).  
**

**-LloydZelos, Volgrand y Unade - Revisión.**

* * *

**Tags: [Adventure/Aventura] - [Dark/Oscuro] y un poco de [Sad/Triste]**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**PARALLEL STORIES**

**Chapter 1x07**

**Arma perfecta**

**Parte 1**

Shadow volvió a comprobar la cuerda. Ésta parecía estar perfectamente, como todas las veces que la había comprobado: más de diez veces en apenas cinco minutos. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que no había ningún fallo. Los giros y nudos que tenía la soga, que rodeaba la fragua, eran correctos.

—Parece ser que todo está bien —dijo al fin—. Vamos a retirar la fragua.

Los dos ponis marrones que la ayudaban en la tarea vestían gorras y se veían recios, fuertes y, a juzgar por sus Cutie Marks (un pico y una cuerda enrollada en uno y una pala y una cuerda enrollada en el otro), parecían competentes. Probablemente fuesen empleados acostumbrados al esfuerzo, y eso era justo lo que Shadow necesitaba en esos momentos.

Entre los tres empezaron a tirar de la maroma que, con una dolorosa ondulación, se tensó rápidamente. Poco a poco empezó a moverse la forja, aunque no exactamente de la forma que debería: se estaba yendo hacia un lado, en vez de salir totalmente recto.

—Parad, parad —Shadow dejó caer la cuerda—. Algo va mal. Dejad que lo revise todo de nuevo —los empleados resoplaron y, soltando la soga, cogieron unos trapos y comenzaron a secarse los cascos y la frente.

—Hola, Shadow —Knowledge apareció delante de la puerta de la herrería, de tal manera que solo se visionaba una sombra—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Ah! Hola, Knowledge —la herrero volvió a mirar la cuerda—. Estoy retirando la fragua, ya que mañana me traen la nueva. Y también recibiré varias cosas más.

—Es verdad… —la historiadora se acercó con cara pensativa—. Pero pensaba que iban a tardar más tiempo. Entonces nada… te iba a traer otro encargo, pero volveré cuando esté todo operativo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no nos echas un casco? —Shadow miró a Knowledge.

—No soy muy fuerte, no sé cómo podría ayudar… Además, veo que tienes buenos músculos ahí —exclamó la blanca poni de tierra, señalando a los dos operarios.

—Necesito que observes dónde está el fallo —respondió la herrero—. Vamos a empezar a tirar de la cuerda y quiero que te fijes bien, pues la forja debería salir recta, pero sin embargo, se tuerce y comienza a girar. ¿Lo harás, por favor?

—De acuerdo, me fijaré en cada detalle —Knowledge dejó un pergamino que portaba en su casco, en el zurrón, y se acercó a la fragua.

—Quédate en el extremo. Ahí. Perfecto —Shadow señalaba la parte más alejada de la fragua. En ese lugar, su amiga podría observar bien y no correría ningún peligro.

La herrero asió la maroma. Los trabajadores tiraron a un lado los trapos y también cogieron la soga. Shadow les miró e hizo una señal de afirmación con la cabeza. Los músculos de los tres se tensaron a la vez que la cuerda, y la fragua empezó a moverse poco a poco.

Entonces Knowledge comenzó a fijarse detenidamente: la cuerda, por el extremo en que ella estaba, comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente hacia la izquierda, seguramente debido a que estaba retorcida por debajo e intentaba volver a su posición más natural. En ese momento, la historiadora levantó el casco, señalando a su amiga y a los operarios que parasen. Cuando así lo hicieron, el cabo comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo, volviendo a su posición en el centro de la cara desde donde miraba Knowledge.

Shadow se acercó a ella y miró la soga. Estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que había mirado.

—Cuando tiráis, la cuerda se retuerce hacia este lado, llegando hasta aquí —la blanca poni de tierra señaló hacia donde había llegado la maroma cuando estaba en tensión—. Y, cuando dejáis de arrastrar, vuelve a esta posición —explicó, señalando la posición en que estaba la cuerda en reposo.

—Difícil asunto —dijo Shadow—. Fue muy difícil levantar la fragua lo suficiente para meter la cuerda por debajo. Y será prácticamente imposible volverla a levantar el tiempo necesario para desenredar la cuerda. ¡Chicos, vamos a tener que sacarla tal como está, aunque eso requiera un esfuerzo extra!

Los trabajadores miraron a la herrero y sonrieron. "No se preocupe, sacaremos entre todos la forja de ahí", dijo el que parecía el jefe.

—Knowledge, cuida de que no se retuerza demasiado la cuerda —ordenó Shadow, mientras se secaba los cascos con un trapo—. Si eso ocurre, haznos una señal y pararemos para volver a mover la soga a su posición.

La aludida sonrió y afirmó. Acto seguido, la herrero y los operarios cogieron la cuerda y comenzaron a tirar. La fragua se arrastraba pesadamente. Poco a poco lograban retirarlo de su posición. Entonces comenzó a retorcerse la cuerda. Knowledge miraba la posición en que debía posicionarse la maroma antes de dar la señal.

En ese momento la fragua se hundió sobre la esquina derecha. Había caído en un hueco. Sería muy difícil sacarlo de ahí, sin ninguna duda. Dejaron de tirar y Shadow se acercó a la fragua. Miró hacia la esquina atrapada y entrecerró los ojos.

—Esto es muy extraño —exclamó—. Debajo de la fragua hay un agujero. Eso significa que no podremos seguir, pues la cuerda estará trizada en el otro extremo del agujero, y tirar en esta posición significará romperla… No quería hacer esto, pero… ¡Chicos, tendremos que romper la fragua!

—Es una pena —dijo uno de los trabajadores, en concreto el que parecía el subordinado—. Es una fragua antigua, tendrá… ¿cuánto? ¿Cien años? ¿Doscientos?

—Trescientos años, como poco —la herrero estaba triste. Había mantenido la esperanza de dejar entera esa antigüedad en la herrería—. Y me fastidia romperlo. Ha estado colocada aquí desde que la herrería se abrió.

Los dos operarios se acercaron a la forja y comenzaron a examinarla.

—Espere —dijo el que parecía el jefe—. Si ponemos unos tablones de madera aquí —señaló la esquina hundida—, lo suficientemente largos como para llegar hasta ahí —indicó un punto en la herrería algo alejado de la fragua—, al poner el peso en el extremo del tablón quizás logremos elevar lo suficiente la forja para poder salvar el agujero.

—Ya sé por qué siempre os llamo para hacer estas cosas —Shadow sonrió—: porque sois los mejores. Y puede funcionar… Sí, de hecho es probable que lo haga.

Entonces, a una señal del trabajador jefe, el otro salió rápidamente, para volver poco después con unos listones de madera, que dispusieron, entre los tres fornidos ponis, uno encima del otro y los encajaron en el hueco, pasando por debajo de la esquina una longitud suficiente de cada tablón para evitar que éstos se rompiesen. Entonces comenzaron, poco a poco, a poner peso en el otro extremo de los tablones, hasta que empezó a levantarse la fragua.

—Necesitamos poner, de golpe, un peso extra, para mover la fragua hacia el sitio correcto —comentó Shadow—. Si no, ésta volverá a caerse al hueco… —empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando un objeto idóneo, hasta que se encontró con los operarios, que se habían puesto cada uno a un lado de Knowledge y la señalaban disimuladamente. La herrero sonrió. Era una idea perfecta.

* * *

—¿Estás insinuando que yo estoy obesa? —Knowledge miró con ojos entrecerrados a la herrero—. Que sepas que estoy cuidando mi línea… y que tengo el peso ideal.

—No, no lo has entendido —respondió Shadow—. Para sacarlo, necesitamos poner una cantidad elevada de peso en el extremo del tablón. Y una de dos, o soltamos de repente un mazo de armas y procuramos que no se desparramen, o saltas desde una silla justo encima del tablón. El peso "extra" que necesitamos lo conseguirás mediante el impulso, no por otra cosa. Cuanto más impulso haya, más efectivo será el resultado. Pero que conste que tú estás estupenda… —y miró a los operarios, que asintieron ante esta afirmación.

La historiadora consintió, todavía insegura, y todos se pusieron en posición. Knowledge se subió a una mesa que habían movido hasta quedar al lado del tablón, y el resto se pusieron junto a la fragua para tirar hacia la dirección donde estaba posicionado el tablón; los operarios de espaldas tirando y Shadow de frente empujando y vigilando para que no cayese la otra esquina.

—Una —la herrero se encargó de decir la cuenta—, dos…

—¡Espera, espera! —Knowledge se apresuró a decir—. ¿A la cuenta de tres o tres y ya?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que si se hace cuando digas "tres" o después del "tres" lo hacemos al tiempo de un hipotético "cuatro"…

—Vale —Shadow estaba un poco confusa—. Cuando diga "tres".

—De acuerdo —la historiadora sonrió y se preparó para el salto.

—Un momento, un momento… —el operario jefe paró la operación.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —la herrero empezaba a impacientarse.

El trabajador se retiró de su sitio y se puso en el extremo donde se había colocado Knowledge para vigilar la cuerda. Metió el casco por debajo y desanudó la soga con el otro casco. Entonces tiró con todas sus fuerzas y estiró la maroma, volviéndola a anudar.

—¡Listo! —dijo al finalizar—. Ahora la cuerda no se retorcerá y podremos tirar recto cuando saquemos la forja de aquí.

Shadow sonrió. Efectivamente esos dos eran los mejores en su trabajo. Todos volvieron a su posición y se hizo la cuenta. Cuando llegó el "tres" Knowledge saltó de la mesa e impactó en el tablón, logrando que el otro extremo se levantase y moviese la fragua por encima del piso, al mismo tiempo que Shadow y los operarios lograban mover la forja para sortear el orificio. Todo salió bien.

Entonces los tres últimos cambiaron de posición y sacaron poco a poco la fragua de su sitio, poniéndola al fondo de la herrería. Habían conseguido mover semejante mole y sin romperla… era una gran noticia.

—Ahora vamos a ver ese agujero —comentó Shadow, mientras se secaba el sudor—. Es muy extraño que debajo de una fragua haya un agujero de ese tamaño.

—Y, sin duda, ese hueco ha sido el culpable de que la cuerda no quedase bien tirante— respondió el operario jefe.

Miraron todos por la abertura, cada uno desde una esquina. El agujero era muy profundo, perdiéndose de vista el fondo del mismo. Y la luz que llegaba de fuera apenas entraba unos pocos metros, dejando el resto a oscuras. Shadow cogió una antorcha, la encendió y la dejó caer en el hueco. Se veía, en una de las paredes, una especie de escalera, aunque estaba destrozada por el tiempo, siendo imposible usarla. Pero, a la vez, la existencia de dicha escala daba a entender que se había usado para bajar y subir con más o menos seguridad.

Extendieron una cuerda hasta el fondo, atando el otro extremo a la fragua, que era, de lejos, el objeto más pesado de la herrería. Shadow cogió un cuchillo, un pico, una pala y una linterna, bajando a continuación. Knowledge le siguió, después de coger lo mismo. Y el operario aprendiz agarró la cuerda, dispuesto también a descender, pero el trabajador jefe le paró.

—A nosotros nos han contratado para mover mobiliario, no para investigar… —dijo, y, dirigiéndose a las dos que estaban aún bajando, añadió en alto—. Si tenéis un problema, estaremos aquí arriba como refuerzos.

Tanto Shadow como Knowledge asintieron.

Cuando éstas terminaron de bajar, encendieron las linternas y miraron a su alrededor. Localizaron una especie de pasadizo artificial y lo siguieron, hasta llegar a una sala rectangular. Allí encontraron un pedestal en mitad de la habitación. Sobre la peana había, completamente estática en el aire, una lanza de metal.

Era el arma más hermosa que jamás habían visto. Su punta era totalmente negra, aunque, quizás por el efecto de los haces de luz de las linternas que incidían directamente sobre ésta, una luminiscencia verdosa parecía surgir a veces en su superficie, recorriendo el filo, como si fuese una serpiente reptando… aunque únicamente Knowledge observó ese hecho. El asta de la lanza era metálica, plateada, y muy brillante. Y, atada a la junta entre el asta y la punta, un cordel, con dos plumas de fénix y, entre medias, una pequeña escama de dragón, se estremecía. Y toda la lanza descansaba sobre su base, que a su vez levitaba silenciosamente por encima del pedestal, haciendo un imposible equilibrio.

Definitivamente era un arma maravillosa… y Knowledge debía tenerlo. Se acercó directamente hacia ella, pero Shadow la frenó.

—Primero debemos mirar todo… y asegurarnos de que no es una trampa —exclamó la herrero.

Knowledge tragó saliva, preocupada. Le carcomía por dentro el hecho de no poder coger inmediatamente esa lanza, pero sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que pronto sería suya. Comenzaron a mirar la sala más detenidamente. En una pared de la izquierda había una repisa, y sobre ella, una serie de frascos. Unos eran labrados, otros tenían joyas, y otros estaban hechos de materiales imposibles. Sobre la pared, un poco más arriba, había un cartel, escrito en un idioma ininteligible.

En el muro de enfrente, un cartel más grande dominaba toda la escena, con lo que parecía un mensaje, escrito en varios idiomas. Aunque ninguno de ellos era comprensible para las dos ponis. Shadow se acercó más al cartel, escudriñándolo. Pero, al no reconocer ningún lenguaje, decidió llevarse el cartel para que alguien capacitado en dialectos pudiese verlo y aclarar algo.

—¡Mira, es absolutamente fantástico! —declaró Knowledge, que tenía el arma entre sus cascos, y estaba sopesándolo—. ¡Está totalmente equilibrado!

Entonces puso el arma en equilibrio sobre su casco. Primero aproximadamente por la mitad del asta, luego sobre la base y, por último, sobre la parte plana de la punta de lanza. En todo momento se mantenía estable, sin inclinarse hacia ningún lado.

—Nunca he visto un arma igual… Tengo que investigarla más y mejor —dijo la historiadora.

—No sé si sería una buena idea llevártelo de aquí —respondió Shadow—. Puede que estos carteles sean de aviso, o algo así… aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

—Pues llévate los carteles también, si quieres… —dijo Knowledge—. De hecho, deberías llevarte todo. Total, mañana te llega el pedido y taparás esto, ¿no?… Así que es mejor que lo recojas antes… —y, mirando a la lanza, la susurró—. Menos mal que te he encontrado —comenzó a acariciar el asta cariñosamente—. Ahora seré yo quien te cuide...

Cuando Shadow empezó a guardar todo, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, ésta ya estaba llamando a los operarios para que le izasen con la cuerda. La herrero terminó de recoger todo, amontonándolo como pudo y llevándolo a la salida. Pidió entonces que bajasen un cubo, y así lo hicieron los operarios. Pero, cuando subió Shadow, Knowledge se había ido.

* * *

—Es realmente espectacular esa lanza —Flashing estaba maravillada, al igual que Shiny.

—¿Verdad que es preciosa? —Knowledge estaba muy orgullosa—. Y ahora, apartaos. Voy a haceros una demostración.

En la plaza del pueblo se hizo un corro. Knowledge se posicionó en el medio y se concentró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras sostenía la lanza en vertical con una pata. Los que miraban estaban expectantes. Apenas un segundo después, la blanca poni de tierra abrió los ojos y puso la lanza en posición de ataque.

Entonces empezó a moverse rítmicamente, saltando y lanzando estocadas a un lado y a otro. Sus movimientos se asemejaban al de un baile hipnótico, donde ella era la dama y la lanza el semental. De vez en cuando Knowledge giraba el arma, haciendo tintinear la escama de dragón contra el asta de la lanza, para regocijo de los presentes. Era una danza muy bella, totalmente sincronizada, y, sobre todo, perfecta.

Terminó la demostración realizando un giro por encima de su cabeza, y, con las dos patas delanteras, impulsó el asta, haciendo un círculo, hasta quedar la punta a escasos milímetros del cuello de un pegaso, que se dejó caer hacia atrás por el susto.

Knowledge estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo, pero a la vez se sentía feliz. Esa lanza era una prolongación de sus cascos. Todo lo que deseaba de un arma estaba contenida en apenas algo menos de 69 pulgadas (1,75 metros). Los ponis empezaron a abandonar la plaza admirados, algo que la historiadora aprovechó para sentarse y descansar.

—¿Y dices que lo encontrasteis bajo la herrería de Shadow? —Shiny miraba extrañada la lanza.

—Sí, junto a unas cosas inútiles —respondió Knowledge—, que creo que los ha sacado Shadow. Ah, mira —señaló un punto por detrás de Shiny y de Flashing—, por ahí va.

—Creo que se dirige a casa de Gentle —Flashing miró la posición del sol en el cielo—, y creo que ésta acaba de empezar a meditar.

—Esto no me lo pierdo —Shiny empezó a moverse hacia la casa de la unicornio de dos colores—. Un enfrentamiento entre pesos pesados. Aunque será mejor que vayamos para calmar los ánimos.

—Id vosotras —Knowledge se veía agotada—. Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

* * *

Shadow miró hacia la puerta de la herrería. Efectivamente Knowledge se había marchado, y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para perseguirla. Entonces miró a los operarios, que habían movido el resto de mobiliario que iba a ser reemplazado.

—Perfecto —dijo, mientras leía la nota con el presupuesto—. Cuando reciba el nuevo mobiliario, os volveré a llamar.

Los operarios se fueron, agitando una tintineante bolsita, y Shadow aprovechó para sacar los pergaminos del cubo, que aún estaba atado a la cuerda. Estiró los pergaminos y buscó en el más pequeño un idioma que pudiese entender. Todos eran desconocidos para ella.

¿Quién podría saber algún dialecto de los que estaban ahí escrito? Knowledge era la historiadora del pueblo y, por lo tanto, la más idónea para descifrarlo, pero estando abajo pareció no reconocer ningún idioma… aunque también podría ser que estuviese obnubilada por la lanza y hubiese ignorado el resto de objetos. Además, ahora mismo Knowledge era más bien parte del problema, en vez de la solución. Tendría que vigilarla.

Aunque conocía a otra poni en el pueblo que quizás supiese de idiomas tanto o más que Knowledge: Gentle Colors. Sí, Gentle había estudiado en la Escuela de Magia de Canterlot, y había accedido innumerables veces a la Biblioteca de Canterlot, la mayor de toda Equestria. Solo ella sabía qué libros había ojeado. Y, con un poco de suerte, era posible que tuviese conocimientos de alguno de los diferentes lenguajes del pergamino.

Rápidamente, Shadow recogió el resto de utensilios que había en el cubo y los puso cuidadosamente en una repisa. Algo le decía que debía mantenerlos a salvo. Cuando lo hizo, se ajustó el zurrón, enrolló los pergaminos, y, cargándolos, se dirigió a casa de la unicornio de dos colores.

* * *

Gentle abrió la puerta lentamente. Estaba despeinada y con grandes ojeras. Con un bostezo recibió a la herrero. Después indicó a ésta que entrase. Cerrando la puerta con celeridad, se dirigieron a la cocina donde, sobre la mesa, había un desayuno a medio hacer.

—Perdona el desorden —dijo con cansancio la unicornio—, pero no he podido descansar en toda la noche… Hacía siglos que no dormía tan mal.

—¿Y eso? Nunca he visto que tuvieses problemas de insomnio.

—No sé —musitó Gentle—. Desde ayer por la tarde, noto un molesto zumbido por toda la cabeza. Es como si algún caballo me estuviese relinchando dentro del oído, usando sin parar el mismo tono de voz y, aunque lo oigo manera entrecortada, sigue y sigue sin parar. Pero lo peor de todo es que ahora lo escucho más claramente.

—Vete al médico cuando puedas… —recomendó Shadow—. Pero antes, me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor —la herrero sacó el pergamino más pequeño del zurrón y se lo tendió a su amiga—. Quisiera que le echases un vistazo.

—De acuerdo —Gentle bostezó de nuevo—, veámoslo.

Ésta miró el pergamino mientras desayunaba, mientras Shadow se sentó en una silla libre y esperó pacientemente. De vez en cuando, Gentle cambiaba el gesto a preocupación, aunque luego volvía a relajarse, mostrando su desmejoría ante la falta de sueño. Terminó de desayunar y miró a Shadow intentando poner un semblante serio, aunque, por el aspecto que tenía esa mañana, era más bien una pose hilarante.

—Parece ser un mismo mensaje escrito en varios idiomas —dijo—. De hecho, reconozco este idioma —señaló uno—, este también —marcó otro— y este de aquí —e indicó un tercer idioma.

—Comprendo… —respondió Shadow.

—Pero no solo es eso. Parece ser que es el mismo mensaje, escrito en varios idiomas antiguos…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Gentle abrió, tanto Shiny como Flashing se asustaron. No se esperaban ese aspecto en la unicornio de dos colores. En ese momento, Gentle se estremeció de dolor y se tapó el oído con el casco libre. Entonces comenzó a recular, alejándose lo más posible de la puerta, aunque tropezó con su crin despeinada y cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Arg! Ahora el dolor es más intenso. ¡Entrad rápido y cerrad la puerta! —suplicó, manteniendo las patas sobre sus orejas.

Apresuradamente entraron Shiny y Flashing… y cerraron la puerta con celeridad. Entonces Gentle pareció calmarse y dejó de taparse las orejas. El sonido que le atormentaba ahora estaba mitigado. La unicornio de dos colores se intentó atusar el pelo y, levantándose, hizo un gesto a las otras dos para que le siguieran a la cocina, donde aún estaba esperando Shadow.

—Bien —dijo después de sentarse lentamente en la silla, con un quejido, característica del poco descanso que había obtenido esa noche—, parece que ahora ha bajado un poco el volumen del relincho. Decidme —continuó, mirando a las otras tres—, ¿ha ocurrido algo relevante en el pueblo desde ayer por la tarde? Aproximadamente como a las siete empecé a oír ese maldito relincho y cada vez que abro la puerta o una ventana, se hace más fuerte.

+Así que la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar, razonando, es que es algo que viene de fuera, no de mi cabeza… y es… horrible. Todo el rato el mismo chillido, sin descanso… No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más antes de volverme loca.

—Voy un momento al servicio —Flashing se levantó y salió de la cocina.

—Hmm… —Shiny se quedó pensativa—. Lo único medianamente relevante que se me ocurre es que ayer, por la tarde, Magic Sales se quedó sin manzanas, y ha enviado un pedido urgente a Sweet Apple Acres que, según me han dicho, es una granja de Ponyville que sirve las mejores manzanas a este lado de Equestria… Quizás el sonido que oyes sean los lloros de algún poni que se siente muy desgraciado por no poder comer manzanas por un día.

—Imposible —dijo Gentle—. El sonido es insistente, constante. Y un poni tendría que parar para respirar. Además, según parece, solo yo oigo ese sonido. He mirado varias veces por la ventana y no he visto ningún otro poni afectado, ni en la calle ni en las casas… ¡FLASHING! ¡CIERRA LA VENTANA!

Se oyó el ruido de la hoja de una ventana cerrándose, y poco después apareció la potrilla en el umbral de la puerta.

—No nos engaña —dijo, con una gran sonrisa—. Aproveché para abrir disimuladamente una ventana y se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Y por qué os iba a engañar? —Gentle miraba inquisitivamente a Flashing.

—Es que es una historia tan extraña…

—Ayer por la tarde… —Shadow cortó la conversación, sabiendo que, de no hacerlo, habría una pelea— llamé a unos operarios para preparar un trabajo que hemos hecho esta mañana. Les dije lo que quería hacer y entre todos trazamos un plan para llevarlo a cabo lo más rápido y mejor posible.

—Y los operarios vieron que era mucho trabajo y empezaron a relinchar de desesperación, ¿no? —Flashing imitó una conversación entre Shadow y un operario, mediante gestos, sin hablar. Aunque cada vez que imitaba a Shadow el pelo se le ponía con la misma forma que la de la herrero y, cuando plagiaba al operario, la potrilla se ponía un bigote. Al final, la prestidigitadora, representando al trabajador, se ponía a llorar. Shadow miró a Flashing con los ojos entrecerrados, bastante molesta.

—Les he dicho antes a Shadow y a Shiny que un poni no puede ser —Gentle apoyó las patas anteriores sobre la mesa y puso la cabeza sobre dichas patas—. Al menos, no uno que esté vivo.

—Dejadme terminar —la herrero miró alternativamente a Gentle y a Flashing—. El caso es que les dije que íbamos a retirar, entre otras cosas, la fragua… y esta mañana hemos encontrado algo bajo la forja, en un agujero que llevaba a una gruta artificial.

Gentle alzó las orejas. ¿Una gruta artificial? ¿Y si quizás…?

—En dicha gruta —continuó diciendo Shadow—, encontramos una lanza muy… extraña. Y también esto que te he traído.

—Ah, ¿la lanza que tiene Knowledge? —Flashing preguntó ilusionada—. Es una maravilla. Nos ha hecho una demostración antes a Shiny y a mí en la plaza… —la joyero afirmó—. Parecía más un baile que una demostración. Esa lanza es un… arma increíble.

—No puede ser… —Gentle se incorporó y, cerrando los ojos, se relajó, como si supiera lo que ocurría pero a la vez comprendiera pero no podía hacer nada para poder arreglarlo—. ¡Claro…! Y los pergaminos son la prueba… —se levantó y, cogiendo los pergaminos, empezó a desenrollarlos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gentle? —Shadow se acercó a los pergaminos, aunque no comprendía nada.

—¡Es el arma! —la unicornio de dos colores miraba rápidamente aquí y allá en los pergaminos —. ¡Sin duda es el arma! Es un arma Bullspaniana. Y contiene un… ¡un Elemental de Tierra! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes…?

—¿Un "Elemental de Tierra"? ¿Eso qué es? —Flashing había girado su cabeza hasta ponerla en horizontal, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

—Veamos, por partes —Gentle señaló el pergamino más pequeño—. Aquí pone lo mismo en varios idiomas, y creo que el primer idioma que hay es el ullspaniano. Además, lo que hay escrito es algo como

"El arma perfecta para el ser perfecto.

Dos entes en uno solo,

En perfecta armonía entre ellos.

El transformador está atrapado

Y el nexo de unión está construido,

Pero queda lo más difícil:

Encontrar al huésped perfecto,

Pues todo ser vivo es imperfecto

Y la perfección en sí misma

Es el máximo grado de imperfección".

—¿Y lo del "Elemental de Tierra"? —volvió a preguntar Flashing.

—Según lo que he leído, sería el "Tranformador", aunque no viene muy bien explicado —respondió Gentle—. El "contenedor" sería la lanza, y el huésped… bueno, pues un huésped. No sé qué pretendían esos Bullspanianos, pero aunque tenían razón en que no hay ningún ser vivo perfecto, también es cierto que cuanto más complejo es un organismo, más se acerca a esa perfección —y, levantándose, se disculpó—. Esperad un momento, voy a coger un libro. Vuelvo en seguida.

La unicornio de dos colores se dirigió a una habitación al fondo de la casa y abrió la puerta, dejando entrever a través de la misma una serie de estanterías llenas de libros, y entró, volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Apenas pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Gentle portaba un gran libro de tapas oscuras, encuadernado en piel bovina.

—¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —Shadow apuntó al libro.

—Sí, es "El Libro de las Leyendas"… y sí, la encuadernación es auténtica piel.

—¿Cómo puedes tener un libro… "así"? —Flashing se lamentó—. Ha muerto un animal para hacer más… presentable ese libro.

—Sí… ¿y? —Gentle dejó el volumen sobre la mesa—. Este ejemplar tiene más de novecientos años. Y te aseguro que esos tiempos eran mucho más… oscuros. Además, yo no maté a la vaca cuya piel recubre las tapas del libro. Y que sepas que, si hubiese estado encuadernado de otra forma, ahora no podría leéroslo. El cuero resiste bastante bien el paso de los siglos, si se le trata adecuadamente… y no me preguntes qué se utiliza para mantener perfectamente el cuero —Flashing iba a formular esa cuestión, así que la unicornio de dos colores prefirió adelantarse usando una ausencia de respuesta—. Digamos que… prefiero seguir manteniendo nuestra amistad.

Shadow miraba inquisitivamente a Gentle, pero prefirió callar, pues sabía que la respuesta a la pregunta que aún se hacía Flashing no le iba a gustar absolutamente nada a la potrilla, ni al resto.

—Bien, continuemos —Gentle había abierto el libro y buscado una página en concreto—. Aquí está:

+"Dioses de los elementos", también llamados "Señores Elementales". En la antigüedad se relacionaban los elementos más básicos (Agua, Aire, Fuego, Tierra, Luz y Oscuridad) con seres prácticamente eternos. Esos seres tenían poderes extremadamente poderosos, aunque estaban enemistados entre sí. Para dirimir sus diferencias, los Señores Elementales crearon unos ejércitos acordes con los elementos que representaban, para que peleasen entre ellos. Esos seres fueron llamados "Elementales", "Espíritus de los elementos" o "Seres elementales".

+Los ejércitos que crearon fueron:

+Grifos, creados por el Señor del Aire.

+Leviatanes, creados por el Señor del Agua.

+Salamandras, creados por el Señor del Fuego.

+Caballos, creados por el Señor de la Tierra.

+Rayos de Sol, creados por el Señor de la Luz.

+Rayos de Luna, creados por el Señor de la Oscuridad.

+Los distintos Señores se enfrentaron en tres gigantescas batallas, que ocurrieron en distintos lugares, aunque a la vez. Se enfrentaron el ejército del Señor del Aire contra el ejército del Señor de la Tierra; el ejército del Señor del Agua contra el ejército del Señor de Fuego y el ejército del Señor de la Luz se enfrentó al ejército del Señor de la Oscuridad… y se destruyeron mutuamente. Primero los ejércitos y luego los propios Señores elementales.

Gentle cerró el libro y miró a las demás.

+Bien. Esto es una Leyenda sobre la Creación del Mundo. De hecho es una entre cientos de leyendas que intentan explicar lo mismo. Aunque prácticamente nada de lo que explica aquí es cierto, hay una cosa que sí que lo es: la existencia de los "Elementales".

—Y uno de esos "Elementales" es lo que hay en el arma, ¿no? —Shadow se preocupó.

—Sí —respondió Gentle—, eso es. Y a juzgar por el sonido que constantemente oigo, tiene que ser uno de tierra. Sin duda, Knowledge está en peligro. Estoy segura de que ese Elemental intentará "fundirse" con ella y, sea lo que sea el resultado, distará bastante de ser nuestra amiga, pues un poni no es un ser perfecto.

—¿Pero los "Elementales del Aire" no eran también caballos? —preguntó Flashing.

—No, estoy segura de que eran, y son, grifos —respondió la unicornio de dos colores.

—¿No fueron los "Elementales del Aire" los que obligaron a las tres tribus poni a realizar el Gran Éxodo y crear Equestria? —volvió a preguntar Flashing.

—Ah, esos… —Gentle quedó pensativa durante un instante—. Esos eran los Windigo. Técnicamente son seres distintos. Los Windigo se dedicaban a provocar el odio y la discrepancia para alimentarse… algo parecido a lo que hacía Discord, pero éste fomentaba la desunión para diversión propia y para mantener a raya a sus súbditos… De todas formas, los Elementales del Aire eran, o más bien son, muchísimo más poderosos que los Windigo, que probablemente también hayan existido.

—¿Más poderosos que los Windigo? Los Windigo eran extremadamente poderosos… —Flashing preguntó por tercera vez.

—Probablemente cada lago, cada montaña, cada océano o cada formación de nubes que hay en el mundo hayan sido creados por enfrentamientos entre elementales. Comparar los Windigo con los Elementales del Aire sería como comparar un conejo con una gran ballena, diciendo que los dos son mamíferos.

Flashing se echó a temblar. Si lo que decía Gentle era cierto, derrotar a ese Elemental de Tierra sería una labor prácticamente imposible.

—Esto es bastante curioso —dijo Shiny, que se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes—. Si os fijáis, los ponis quizás seamos los seres "perfectos" que buscaban los Bullspanianos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Gentle se extrañó.

—A que hay ponis de tierra —respondió la joyero, señalando a Shadow—, ponis de aire —se apuntó a sí misma—, ponis capaces de controlar el fuego y el agua —miró el cuerno de Flashing— y, como "Señor de la Luz" y "Señor de la Oscuridad" tenemos a la Princesa Celestia y a la antigua Nightmare Moon.

—No había pensado en ello —respondió Gentle—. Quizás tengas razón… Y, si es así, el peligro que corre Knowledge es aún mayor de lo que pensaba. Es hora de separarla del arma, pues es posible que el resultado sea permanente.

Se levantaron y fueron a la entrada de la casa. Al abrir la puerta, Gentle, instantáneamente, reculó hacia atrás, tapándose las orejas con los cascos. Su cara adquirió un gesto de dolor excesivo y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

—No puedo… —su voz apenas se oía—, no puedo salir… Ese sonido… —la unicornio de dos colores instó a las demás para que saliesen y cerró la puerta—. Lo siento, ese ruido es demasiado fuerte, y eso que aún estoy lejos de ese arma. Estoy segura de que no soportaré acercarme ni un paso más a ese Espíritu de Tierra. Lo tendréis que hacer sin mí.

Shadow, Flashing y Shiny se miraron, preocupadas. Sin Gentle, las posibilidades de éxito se reducían considerablemente. Pero, a pesar de ello, tenían que intentarlo. Así que se dirigieron rápidamente a casa de Knowledge.

Pero ésta no estaba en su hogar. En la puerta había un papel pegado con un mensaje: "Estoy en la herrería, vuelvo en cinco minutos". La herrería… ¿Shadow la había cerrado? Aunque ella pensaba que así era, no estaba segura de ello, debido a la urgencia con la que había salido antes. Se dirigieron allí y encontraron a la historiadora esperando en un lateral. A su lado había un pequeño carrito, cargado con una gran cantidad de armas de todo tipo. Aunque la lanza Bullspaniana seguía amarrada a sus cascos.

—¡Ah, al fin llegas! —exclamó, levantándose poco a poco—. He traído esto —señaló el carrito— para que lo fundas. No las necesito ya.

—¿Es tu colección de armas lo que veo ahí? —Shadow no podía creerlo.

—Sí, son todas las… inutilidades que almacenaba en mi casa. Ahora que tengo esta lanza, lo demás es basura. Y la basura tiene que desaparecer, ¿no?

—Me niego a fundir tu colección de armas —Shadow se puso muy seria.

—¡Oh, vamos…! —Knowledge empezó a enfurruñarse—. No me fastidies que ahora te preocupas de la morralla.

—Te recuerdo que muchas de esas armas las he hecho yo… y las demás son reliquias que tardaste muchísimo en adquirir.

—Todo eso es parte del pasado. No necesito más que esta belleza entre mis cascos —Knowledge empezaba a tener un tic en su ojo, y su actitud era airosa—. Después de tanto tiempo siendo tu cliente, lo mínimo es hacerme caso cuando quiero algo que se sale de lo común. Es lo normal, creo yo… ¿Verdad?

—Mira —la herrero intentó relajarse, para crear un halo de confianza en Knowledge—, lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente: voy a guardar todas esas armas un tiempo prudencial, por si cambias de idea, ¿de acuerdo?

—Haz lo que quieras… pero no voy a cambiar de parecer. ¿¡ME OYES!?

El grito de Knowledge resonó en gran parte del pueblo, llegando a los oídos de prácticamente todos los habitantes. Muffled Yell, que estaba hablando con unos mineros en la plaza, se giró en redondo, extrañada de que la historiadora estuviese fuera de sus casillas. Magic Sales salió alarmada de la tienda, al igual que Look Talker, que estaba haciendo su compra diaria. Disarming Smile, que estaba dirigiendo a unos albañiles sobre las reformas de su posada, se acercó a la plaza, asustado…

Y Wise Words miró fijamente a Knowledge. Algo le indicaba que la lanza que portaba no era algo normal, pues percibía un ligero aunque constante rumor que parecía salir de esa arma. Y la forma de ser de la blanca poni de tierra distaba mucho de ser normal. No era difícil imaginar que las dos cosas estaban relacionadas. Tenía que hacer algo… y lo haría esa noche.

—Knowledge —dijo Shiny—, ¿me dejas manejar esa lanza? De pequeña venían a la joyería muchos guardias reales y, mientras esperaban, algunos me enseñaban a manejar espadas. De hecho, tenía una espada de madera como juguete.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte, señorita —Knowledge estaba bastante furiosa—. Esta lanza es mía y no permitiré que pongáis ni uno solo de vuestros cascos sobre ella —giró la lanza y puso la punta apuntando a las cabezas de las tres ponis.

Y, diciendo esto, se levantó y se dirigió a su casa, dejando el carrito con la colección de armas junto a la pared de la herrería. Definitivamente, el cambio había comenzado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Shadow—. Por las buenas va a ser imposible separarla del arma. Y para hacerlo por las malas, habrá que idear un plan. Necesitamos volver a casa de Gentle… Pero antes, tendremos que llamar a Feather… quizás necesitemos de su velocidad.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	9. 1x07 - Arma perfecta - Parte 2

**Todos los personajes originales y el mundo pertenecen a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust. Todos los derechos les pertenecen.**

**Este es un fanfic de fan para fans.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me han animado, apoyado y ayudado con este fanfic y con mi vida diaria...**

**+A los que me han revisado el fanfic y añadido este estilo tan especial:**

**-Daniel Campos Fernández - Arreglos y estilos (dejó de participar en el capítulo 1x03).  
**

**-LloydZelos, Volgrand y Unade - Revisión.**

* * *

**Tags: [Adventure/Aventura] - [Dark/Oscuro] y un poco de [Sad/Triste]**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**PARALLEL STORIES**

**Chapter 1x07**

**Arma perfecta**

**Parte 2**

Wise Words abrió cuidadosamente la ventana, procurando no hacer ruido. Miró a su alrededor y después al cielo. La Luna proporcionaba suficiente luz para ver, pero no tanta como para que le viesen a él. Esperaba que, para la tarea que iba a realizar, no se necesitase más luz de la que disponía en ese momento.

Se ajustó el paño negro que tenía atado al cuello y lo estiró para taparse la boca y el hocico. No podía arriesgarse a que Knowledge le descubriese. Se deslizó sin hacer ruido, pero con celeridad, a través de la ventana. Una vez dentro, echó un vistazo alrededor. Era la habitación de armas de la casa de Knowledge.

"Maldita sea", se dijo a sí mismo. Wise esperaba encontrar un arma en esa habitación, pero ésta estaba vacía. Entonces lo recordó: esa tarde Knowledge había llevado un carrito con todas sus armas a la herrería.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ese gran error. No había pensado en ello y ahora pagaría las consecuencias, pues tendría que lograr su objetivo con los cascos desnudos. No comprendía cómo había cometido un desliz tan voluminoso. "Quizás…", pensó.

Y volvió a escuchar un rumor. "Claro, es el arma… Me afecta de alguna manera. Tendré que hacerlo rápido si quiero tener éxito", pensó.

Rápida, pero silenciosamente, se dirigió a la habitación de Knowledge. Ésta estaba dormida de costado, tapada a medias por una sábana. Su boca mostraba una gran sonrisa, y eso tranquilizó un poco a Wise. "Será rápido y no te haré daño, te lo aseguro", dijo con una voz muy baja. Entonces la historiadora se movió ligeramente y, en ese momento, Wise lo vio.

En la parte tapada de la sábana estaba la lanza. El semental tuvo la sensación de que había sido el arma la que se había arropado con la sábana, desdeñando a la yegua. Wise se ajustó entonces unas tobilleras que tenía en los cascos delanteros y se dispuso a la tarea: quitarle el arma a Knowledge.

Se acercó poco a poco a la parte de la cama donde estaba la lanza. Sopesó la situación y analizó la habitación. Era algo automático en él: constantemente buscaba rutas de escape y posibles sitios estratégicos, por si los necesitaba. Y, en ese instante, sí requería de las dos posibilidades.

Era el momento. Wise comenzó a estirar las patas para coger la lanza. Debía ser rápido, aunque a la vez el agarre debía ser firme. Respiró lentamente hasta llenar los pulmones y comenzó la tarea.

Entonces Knowledge se movió como un rayo, apartándose de esa parte de la cama y alejándose de Wise. Entonces, con los ojos aún cerrados, apuntó a éste con la punta de la lanza. Éste supo, en ese momento, que la historiadora no dudaría en defender ese arma a cualquier precio, incluso si había muertes por medio.

Y Knowledge, poco a poco, abrió los ojos. Wise retrocedió asombrado. Las pupilas de la historiadora habían cambiado por completo. Eran verticales, como la de los gatos… pero también tenía unas horizontales, como la de una rana. Y, juntos, formaban una cruz. Sin embargo, el iris de cada ojo seguía siendo más o menos normal, aunque era más extenso, pues cubría la parte de la pupila que había desaparecido.

Wise se rehizo inmediatamente cuando recibió la primera estocada, que logró esquivar por milímetros. "Mal asunto", pensó, "Ahora se lo tendré que quitar por las malas". Por suerte, tenía un mapa mental de la habitación. Lo mejor era salir de ahí y llevar el enfrentamiento al salón, donde tenía más movilidad, además de más objetos con los que poder defenderse.

Poco a poco, Wise fue retrocediendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, mientras iba bloqueando como podía las embestidas más lentas de la lanza, y esquivando los ataques más rápidos. Pero Knowledge se defendía con unos ataques vertiginosos y cada vez más certeros. Y el espía pronto se vería claramente superado.

Por fortuna llegaron al salón. Aunque, en ese momento, Wise comprendió que tenía un problema: no podía girar la cabeza para reconocer la disposición de los muebles, pues la lluvia de lanzazos que recibía lo hacía imposible. Su única solución consistía en retroceder constantemente, y tener la suerte de no tropezar con ningún mueble mientras tanto.

Pero, desafortunadamente, chocó con una silla, y trastabilló. Knowledge aprovechó la circunstancia para elevar la lanza por encima de su cabeza, y conseguir así impulso suficiente como para atravesar limpiamente a su agresor. Rápidamente, Wise logró coger la silla con la que tropezó y lo puso entre él y Knowledge.

La silla quedó destrozada apenas fue atravesada por la lanza, sin lograr frenar ni un ápice la velocidad con la que iba la estocada. Wise cogió los extremos del asiento y logró girarlo en el último momento, cambiando la trayectoria de la lanza, que quedó clavada en el suelo a escasos milímetros de su cabeza.

Knowledge soltó un relincho de rabia al saber que había fallado el golpe y tiró del asta para sacar la punta de lanza del suelo. Wise rodó hacia el costado, intentando sacar distancia, aunque aprovechó para golpear una de las patas traseras de la historiadora, para intentar desestabilizarla.

Ese truco no logró más que enfurecerla aún más… pero al menos Wise tuvo tiempo para levantarse y reconocer de un vistazo la habitación. Decidió rápidamente una táctica: intentar que Knowledge clavase la lanza en la pared del fondo, que se veía bastante gruesa, y entonces, de un empujón, alejarla del arma. Entonces solo tendría que sacar la lanza de la pared y llevársela rápidamente antes de que la yegua se recuperase.

El problema era llegar a la pared del fondo… entero, pues Knowledge empezó a descargar otra lluvia de lanzazos, aunque esta vez iban con mucha más rapidez. Wise dejó de recular lentamente hacia atrás, y empezó a retroceder saltando lo más lejos que podía. Se arriesgaba a volver a tropezar, o incluso a caer, pero lo más importante era alejarse del radio de acción de ese arma.

Esta vez no chocó con nada. Incluso aprovechaba que estaba rodeado de muebles para lanzar todo lo que tenía a su alcance hacia Knowledge, que los despachaba instantáneamente con la lanza, dejando en el aire únicamente pequeños trozos estáticos. Pero la primera parte del objetivo de Wise se había cumplido. Se había posicionado justo delante de la pared opuesta del salón.

Esta vez Knowledge se aseguró de no cometer el mismo error de antes. Atacaría a una altura media, imposibilitando que su agresor pudiese escapar por los lados. De hecho, su contrincante se había incorporado sobre las patas traseras, haciendo que el punto de impacto fuese más elevado con respecto al suelo. Knowledge sonrió, sabiendo que podía aportar más impulso a la estocada final.

La lanzada final fue la más veloz de todas. Iba directo al corazón de Wise. Éste comprendió que debía ser más rápido que nunca para esquivarla, y se estiró todo lo que pudo hacia atrás, de tal forma que la punta de la lanza le pasó rozando el pecho. El semental cayó al suelo, y su cabeza quedó a pocos centímetros de la pared… había calculado bien la jugada.

Sin embargo, la lanza había penetrado, hasta la unión con el asta, en el muro. La segunda parte del objetivo de Wise se había cumplido. Éste aprovechó la posición en la que estaba para encoger las patas traseras y posicionarlas contra las costillas delanteras de Knowledge, que estaba sorprendida por su gran error.

Y estiró las patas tan rápido y tan fuerte como pudo. No podía tener ya miramientos con la yegua, pues era cuestión de salvar su propia vida. Knowledge se quedó sin resuello al recibir el impacto de la doble coz y, por el impulso, se elevó del suelo y cayó hacia atrás. Su caída fue amortiguada, en parte, por el sillón, que se desplomó junto a ella.

Wise se levantó tan rápido como pudo y agarró la lanza por la empuñadura. Entonces empezó a tirar lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no llegó ni siquiera a moverla. Probó a agitarla de lado para que la propia lanza hiciera más grande el hueco, y así poder sacarla, pero tampoco funcionó. La tercera parte del objetivo de Wise no se cumplía.

De repente, la lanza empezó a moverse lentamente, pero por sí misma, ya que Wise era incapaz siquiera de agarrar el arma, por más que lo intentaba. Miró hacia donde había caído Knowledge, que aún debía de estar en el suelo inconsciente, o quizás con los cascos puestos sobre sus costillas, dolorida.

Pero la yegua estaba incorporada sobre sus patas traseras, mirándole totalmente enfurecida. Uno de sus cascos delanteros señalaba directamente hacia la lanza… Una especie de aura verdosa salía de su casco y, estirándose a través del salón, llegaba al asta del arma. Wise abrió los ojos como platos. Knowledge estaba perfectamente, y estaba recuperando la lanza, sin que él pudiese hacer absolutamente nada.

Wise miró desesperado hacia los lados. Vio una ventana y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió tan rápido como pudo. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que Knowledge recuperase la lanza. Atravesó la ventana tan rápido como pudo, poniendo las patas delanteras sobre la cabeza para evitar herirse en el rostro. Una vez fuera, siguió corriendo, para alejarse lo más posible de esa casa. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos Knowledge no le hubiese identificado.

Una vez estuvo a una distancia segura, el semental paró y se giró. Knowledge estaba asomada a la ventana, mirándole fijamente. Wise se dio cuenta de que él estaba jadeando… y asustado. ¿Qué demonios era lo que había poseído a Knowledge? Sin duda era algo muy poderoso. Demasiado… incluso para él. Cualquier otro habría muerto ahí dentro. Y algo le decía a Wise que él se había librado porque Knowledge había jugado con él, como jugaría un dragón con un ratón.

* * *

Knowledge observaba al ladrón por la ventana. Entrecerró los ojos, pero no lograba reconocerle. Ante la oscuridad de la noche y la tenue luminosidad de la Luna, le resultaba imposible saber quién era. Pero sí sabía una cosa: habían intentado robarle la lanza. Se giró y volvió a la habitación. Se sentó en el suelo y amarró lo más fuerte posible el asta de la lanza. Antes había sido despistada, permitiendo que casi la separasen del arma. Sin duda, dormir la hacía más débil, así que decidió que no volvería a hacerlo nunca más.

* * *

Shadow acabó de meter el carrito de Knowledge, con todas sus armas, en la herrería y volvió a cerrar la verja metálica.

—Listo —comentó—. Ahora a casa de Gentle para comentarle nuestro fracaso.

—Recuerda que primero tenemos que llamar a Feather —añadió Shiny.

La herrero asintió y todas se dirigieron a casa de la pegaso-cartero. Llamaron a la puerta repetidas veces, hasta que Feather abrió. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, y su cara denotaba que había estado llorando durante bastante tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Feather? —Shiny se adelantó en la pregunta a Shadow y a Flashing.

—No, nada —la pegaso-cartero aún tenía sollozos—. Absolutamente nada, ya estoy mejor —y esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Veis?

—Perfecto —zanjó Shadow—. Necesitamos de tu ayuda. ¿Nos acompañas?

Feather miró preocupada hacia el interior de su casa durante un segundo. Después volvió a sonreír, cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Siempre es un placer ayudar a mis amigas —contestó, a media voz.

Era evidente que a Flashing le pasaba algo, pero el asunto de Knowledge era urgente. Después de resolverlo, las tres yeguas ayudarían en el asunto que angustiaba a la pegaso-cartero. Ya anochecía cuando se dirigieron a casa de Gentle. Llamaron a la puerta.

—Está abierta —respondió desde dentro la unicornio de dos colores—, pero pasad rápido, el relincho se ha incrementado aún más desde hace un rato.

Entraron lo más rápidamente posible al interior de la casa y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas. Encontraron a Gentle en el dormitorio, que era la habitación más alejada de la puerta. Ésta tenía las orejas tapadas con grandes trozos de algodón, probablemente para mitigar el sonido que la atormentaba.

—He de suponer —dijo en voz alta, para oírse a sí misma— que no habéis tenido éxito, ¿verdad?

Las tres negaron con la cabeza. Feather se encogió de hombros, sin saber a qué se referían las demás.

—Decidle a Feather lo que ha pasado, mientras voy a buscar los pergaminos y los frascos —Gentle se levantó poco a poco, temblando, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Shiny, Flashing y Shadow contaron a la pegaso-cartero lo ocurrido con Knowledge, la lanza y el sonido que solo podía oír Gentle. Feather cambiaba constantemente de expresión… de asombro a preocupación, de preocupación a ira y de ira a asombro.

Apenas habían terminado cuando Gentle volvió. Sus temblores eran más acentuados que antes. Se levantaron todas y la ayudaron cogiendo los enseres que transportaba y llevándola hasta echarla en la cama del dormitorio. La unicornio de dos colores se incorporó y se situó sobre su estómago. Pidió entonces el pergamino más grande, que extendió justo delante de ella.

—He intentado descifrar este pergamino —Gentle continuó—, usando como referencia el pequeño. Está escrito en Bullspaniano, un lenguaje que no conozco… y en el otro pergamino no vienen todas las letras de su abecedario, así que hay algunas lagunas, que he rellenado lo mejor que he podido.

+Más o menos habla sobre el "Transformador", que suponemos es el Elemental de Tierra. Concretamente, describen cómo lo atraparon en un principio, usando tecnología que está muy fuera de nuestro alcance. Básicamente redujeron al Elemental a simples átomos, imposibilitando que pudiera escapar, pues a ese nivel ni siquiera tenía conciencia de que existía.

+Y aquí llega lo importante: esos átomos los introdujeron en una especie de vaina, probeta o… —señaló los frascos que estaban en una cesta— un "contenedor de cristal con tapa", ya que la lanza aún estaba construyéndose.

+Bien, ahora viene una especie de explicación… o de acertijo, aún no lo tengo claro. "El contenedor más básico es capaz de albergar al mayor de los poderes".

Todas miraron los frascos. Ahí estaba la solución. Uno, o quizás todos los frascos, sería capaz de mantener atrapado a ese Elemental de Tierra.

—Sin embargo —Gentle siguió hablando—, para introducir al Elemental en el frasco, primero hay que separar el "Nexo de unión", es decir, la lanza, de la combinación entre el "Transformador", o Elemental de Tierra, y el huésped, que es Knowledge. Si se alejan entre sí por tiempo suficiente, el Elemental volverá a pasar al arma, y entonces podréis atraparlo en el frasco.

—El problema será separar a Knowledge de la lanza —Shadow estaba preocupada—. La última vez que la vimos no estaba muy bien… digamos que prefiere tener una colección de armas formada únicamente por esa lanza Bullspaniana.

—Pues tenéis que intentarlo —Gentle dijo con decisión—. Y lo antes posible. Es muy probable que la transformación se complete antes de lo que creemos… y no solo perderemos a Knowledge, sino que yo tendré que irme lejos. No podré soportar ese ruido una vez la combinación esté completa.

Entre todas buscaron rápidamente el frasco que parecía más básico. Mientras lo hacían, la unicornio de dos colores exclamaba cosas en voz alta, aunque, a raíz de tener las orejas taponadas de algodón, seguramente ella se imaginaba que lo murmuraba hacia sus adentros: "¿Por qué permití que hiciesen ese agujero?", "Tendría que haberlos echado de aquí nada más divisarlos" y "No debí consentir después que hiciesen la herrería encima".

Flashing se apartó un poco para que Gentle no le viese. Entonces se llevó un casco hacia la sien y, girándolo en círculos, sacó la lengua y puso ojos bizcos. El sonido que constantemente oía Gentle parecía estar volviéndola loca, haciendo que dijese incongruencias.

* * *

Eligieron tres frascos que parecían ser los más básicos de todos y los pusieron sobre la cama. Empezaron a observarlos detenidamente. Tenían que elegir la correcta y el tiempo apremiaba.

—Esta de la derecha parece que tiene un cristal más grueso —advirtió Shadow.

Compararon su grosor con el de los otros dos. Efectivamente, la señalada parecía tener un cristal más grueso. Shiny cogió el frasco y lo puso en la cesta. Ahora había dos frascos a elegir.

Los dos tarros que quedaban parecían exactamente iguales de grandes, de gruesos, de altos… No habían absolutamente ninguna diferencia entre ellos. Gentle se estaba impacientando, y cogió los frascos, cada uno en un casco, y los inclinó, acercándoselos a los ojos.

—Espera un momento, Gentle —Shiny sonrió—. Ya he visto la diferencia.

La joyero cogió los tarros y los inclinó, de tal modo que la luz que incidía sobre ellos reveló el secreto. Uno de las tapas tenía un relieve impreso, prácticamente del mismo color del resto de la tapa. El relieve era de un símbolo que parecía monárquico, aunque estaba prácticamente borrado, seguramente por el tiempo que había permanecido en la gruta artificial.

Todas sonrieron. Al fin tenían el contenedor más básico para atrapar al Elemental de Tierra. Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha… todas menos Gentle, que no se movió de la cama, pues no podía enfrentarse a Knowledge. El resto salió de casa, cerraron detrás de ellas y se dirigieron a casa de Knowledge.

* * *

Gentle se levantó poco a poco. El sonido era cada vez mayor, y los tapones improvisados pronto dejarían de surtir efecto. Tenía que empezar a recoger los enseres y utensilios más básicos. Empezó a lloriquear. Hacía tantos años que vivía ahí… y ahora se veía obligada a abandonar su hogar. Y, lo peor de todo, era que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, absolutamente nada.

* * *

—Shiny, déjame llevar el frasco, por favor —suplicó Flashing.

—Flashing, no puedo —fue la respuesta de la dorada pegaso—. Sabes tan bien como yo que, si le pasa algo al frasco, se acabó todo.

—Por eso te lo pido —replicó la potrilla, totalmente seria—. Knowledge es mi mejor amiga, y se lo debo… Tengo que ser yo la que lo haga… Sé que es lo que ella querría.

Shiny miró a Shadow y a Feather, que asintieron. Con un suspiro, la joyero sacó el frasco del zurrón y se lo tendió a Flashing.

—Nada por aquí, nada por allá… ¡ALAKAZAM! —canturreó Flashing nada más recibir el tarro, haciéndolo desaparecer.

—¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? —Shiny no podía creerlo. Después de estar tanto tiempo intentando descubrir el frasco, Flashing, de un plumazo, había eliminado la posibilidad de salvar a Knowledge. Feather y Shadow pararon y miraron sorprendidas la escena.

—No os preocupéis —fue la respuesta de la prestidigitadora—. Ahora el frasco está escondido… pero aparecerá cuando sea el momento. Además, ¿qué creéis que hará ese Elemental de Tierra si ve el frasco antes de tiempo?

—Destruirlo —Shiny quedó pensativa un instante—. Tienes razón, Flashing. Buena idea… y perdona.

—No te preocupes —la potrilla sonrió—. Ahora, lo importante: salvemos a Knowledge.

Llegaron a la casa de la historiadora y llamaron a la puerta. Nadie contestó. Volvieron a golpear la madera, esta vez más fuerte, pero obtuvieron el silencio por respuesta. Flashing empezó a mirar por la ventana que estaba al lado, por si veía algo. De repente, en el dormitorio iluminado que había al fondo de la casa, algo se movió. La potrilla unicornio retrocedió, asustada. Esa silueta que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta hacia el pasillo distaba bastante de ser su amiga.

—Es… Está dentro —balbuceó.

Shadow apartó suavemente a Shiny y aporreó la puerta con gran potencia, hasta el punto que la madera empezó a astillarse.

—¡Knowledge, sabemos que estás ahí! ¡Ábrenos! —gritó.

—_**¿Quién está ahí?**_ —fue la voz que surgió al otro lado de la puerta. Parecía una conjunción de dos voces, una masculina y otra femenina… De cualquier forma, ya no era la voz de Knowledge.

—Somos nosotras —continuó diciendo la herrero—. Queremos que nos hagas una demostración de esa lanza a Feather y a mí. No nos creemos que sea tan maravillosa.

—_**¿Acaso vosotras también queréis apoderados de la Lanza de la Perfección? **_—respondió la doble voz.

—Así que tiene nombre esa arma, ¿eh? Pues así y todo, ni Feather ni yo no nos creemos que sea tan asombrosa. Así que sal y haznos tragar estas palabras.

—_**¿Estáis seguras de que no tenéis nada que ver con el ladrón que ha intentado apoderarse de una parte de mí?**_

—¿Qué ladrón? ¿Quién ha intentado hacer esa… tontería?

—_**Hace un rato un… pobre infeliz ha intentado robarme. Me he ocupado de él.**_

Flashing se entristeció. Aunque lo que estaba tras la puerta ya no era su amiga, Knowledge formaba parte de ese monstruoso ser. Y no podía creer que ella hubiese sido capaz de hacer daño a otro poni… y menos de haberle…

—¿Y qué ha pasado con ese ladrón? —Shadow seguía hablando.

—_**Digamos que tuvo mucha suerte. Logró escapar, pero pronto daré con él y entonces su destino será funesto.**_

—¿Estás diciendo que tienes la… "Lanza de la Perfección" y no has sido capaz de atrapar a un simple ladrón? Más bien ese arma debería llamarse la "Lanza de los Defectos".

Ese comentario pareció hacer enfadar al ser combinado, pues el cerrojo empezó a moverse. Lo que salió de la casa era una abominación. El cuerpo era el de Knowledge, pero ya no era ella, a juzgar por los cambios: sus ojos tenían dos pupilas, una vertical que apenas era una estrecha línea, que se entrecruzaba con otra horizontal, de igual grosor; su boca estaba abierta de forma descomunal, en una especie de sonrisa esperpéntica; y, lo que quizás era lo más extraño… se sostenía perfectamente sobre las dos patas traseras, usándolas como si fuera un animal bípedo.

—_**La unión entre nosotros dos no era suficiente cuando entró ese ladrón. Por eso pudo escapar. Ahora, prácticamente somos uno, y no volveremos a cometer ese error**_ —miró con furia a todas—_**. Voy a demostraros de lo que somos capaces.**_

Caminó, sobre dos patas, hasta la desierta plaza… siempre con la lanza firmemente agarrada con el casco derecho. Una vez situada en mitad de la plazoleta, respiró hondo varias veces. Necesitaba tranquilidad para hacer una demostración perfecta. Decidió que después, si aún seguía irritada, esas ponis pagaran con su vida la frustración. Después de la inspiración, se sintió mejor, y cerró los ojos para centrarse en visualizar en su mente la ejecución de la demostración.

Ese fue el momento en que Shadow aprovechó para lanzarse a las patas posteriores, que en ese ser era lo único que lo sujetaban al suelo. A raíz de la velocidad y, sobre todo, con la fuerza con la que se impulsó la herrero, logró tumbar a la criatura hacia delante, cayendo con todo su peso.

—¡Feather, ahora! —gritó Shadow, mientras sujetaba las patas, a la vez que intentaba alejar la lanza de ese ser aunque, desgraciadamente, la posición con la que había caído el arma imposibilitaba siquiera que la herrero pudiese alcanzarla —¡FEATHER!

La pegaso-cartero estaba mirando al suelo, distraída. Shiny le dio un codazo para que espabilase. Pareció surtir efecto, pues Feather miró directamente la escena y, comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer, se elevó en el aire y voló lo más rápido posible hacia la lanza: tenía que alejarla de Knowledge para obligar al Elemental a que volviese a la lanza.

Sin embargo, por la lentitud de su arrancada, la criatura tuvo tiempo de quitarse de encima a Shadow, mediante una patada, y de empezar a girarse sobre sí misma. Cuando Feather llegó a su alcance, aún no había terminado el giro, por lo que el ser optó por apoyar la base del asta en las unión de las costillas flotantes de la pegaso-cartero y, tomando su velocidad como impulso, la lanzó a la otra punta de la plaza, donde chocó contra un banco, quedando semiinconsciente.

—_**¡Lo sabía! Vosotras no sois más que unas ladronas. Y, como dije antes, no volveré a cometer un error. Cuando los mosquitos molestan, se aplastan… y vosotras no sois más que mosquitos intentando picar**_ —la criatura se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia Shadow, que yacía en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Shiny se puso en medio y se sentó, con las patas extendidas. Sabía que ella sería la siguiente en caer derrotada, pero al menos les daría tiempo a sus amigas para recuperarse y huir. Estaba aterrada, pero intentó aparentar ira, o comprensión o cariño… cualquier cosa menos demostrar miedo, pues ese ser no merecía esa pequeña victoria sobre ella. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese, ella quería estar preparada.

—Por favor, Knowledge… —suplicó, con los ojos húmedos—. No sigas. Si estás ahí dentro, por favor, detenlo. Detén a ese monstruo.

La criatura, impasible, pasó junto a ella por el lado izquierdo. Entonces elevó ligeramente el casco y golpeó a Shiny en el cráneo, haciéndola caer en redondo. Únicamente un ligero movimiento en su costado hacía entender que seguía respirando. El ser seguía dirigiéndose hacia Shadow, mientras empezaba a elevar la lanza, apuntando con su punta el corazón de la poni.

Flashing se puso entre las dos. Sus ojos reflejaban un intenso odio.

—¡De aquí no pasarás… —gritó mientras sus iris se humedecían por las lágrimas, aunque su odio se incrementó—, sin que me mates a mí antes! No quiero vivir sabiendo que mi mejor amiga es un monstruo. Por eso te pido que acabes conmigo primero.

Flashing cogió la lanza por la unión entre la punta y el asta y puso el arma sobre su pecho, rozando su piel. Cuando la potrilla tocó el arma, del filo de ésta empezó a surgir una luminiscencia verdosa, reptando como una serpiente, hasta llegar a cubrir las cascos de Flashing, aunque ésta no se dio cuenta, pues miraba directamente a los ojos de la criatura que antes era su amiga.

—Quiero que me lo claves aquí —continuó diciendo—, en el corazón. Ya me lo has roto con tus actos, así que ahora hazlo físicamente.

La expresión que recibió por respuesta fue una de rabia. La potrilla, a su vez, conservaba un gesto de incomprensión y eterna tristeza. Tanto la pequeña unicornio como la criatura mantuvieron, durante unos breves pero infinitos segundos, los mismos semblantes, el mismo aspecto, las mismas sensaciones...

Todo alrededor de las dos se paró, como si estuviesen en un plano existencial distinto. El silencio se hizo patente, en una sucesión constante de cacofonías silenciosas, únicamente roto por la desigual respiración de las yeguas, siendo la de la pequeña prestidigitadora una acelerada y expectante, mientras que la de la criatura era extrañamente tranquila. Incluso el tiempo, otrora constante e infinito, se ralentizó, como si él también estuviese expectante ante los acontecimientos.

Esa agobiante sensación reinante contagió a las demás, que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: una amistad tan fuerte y especial como la de esas dos, capaz de destruir montañas, se estaba desmoronando frente a sus hocicos. Y, lo que era aún peor… la más joven de ellas, con toda una vida por delante y con una constancia de ilusión y dedicación en todos y cada uno de sus actos, había expresado un mensaje cuyas palabras eran especialmente crueles, y se había rendido siquiera antes de luchar.

Shadow intentó levantarse, aunque el golpe que había recibido le impedía moverse. Pero debía acercarse, para interponerse entre las dos, y recibir ella el lanzazo mortal, pues sentía que una yegua derramase la sangre de su mejor amiga, bajo ningún concepto. Feather, a pesar que veía doble a causa del impacto, empezó a arrastrarse hacia las dos yeguas, con la intención de alejar a la pequeña prestidigitadora del fatal desenlace. Incluso Shiny, que aún seguía inconsciente, luchaba consigo misma para recuperar el conocimiento e impedir que la historiadora descargase el golpe.

—Knowledge… —susurró Flashing.

—_**Como desees **_—fue la respuesta que recibió—_**. Serás la primera en morir.**_

La criatura levantó el arma por encima de su cabeza, dispuesta a dar un lanzazo en el corazón a esa poni que osaba mirarla desafiante.

—No… NO… ¡NO!... **¡NO!** —una voz furiosa surgía de la garganta del ser, pero esta vez era la de Knowledge.

La bibliotecaria cogió la lanza y la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, clavándola cerca de una casa, en la otra punta del pueblo. Con el casco derecho intentaba alcanzar la lanza, usando el aura verdosa, pero con el casco izquierdo intentaba impedirlo, dándose golpes con ella en la pata derecha. Entonces, la bibliotecaria cayó hacia delante, trastabillando.

Estaba teniendo lugar una pelea interna en el cuerpo de Knowledge, y Flashing albergaba la esperanza de que su amiga lograse resistir el tiempo suficiente. De todas formas, decidió ir lo más rápido posible hacia la lanza. Si su amiga perdía, cogería el arma antes que esa aura amarilla y lo haría desaparecer lejos, muy lejos.

Al llegar a su destino, Flashing se dio la vuelta para ver cuánta ventaja tenía, pero descubrió que su amiga estaba tendida en el suelo, y el aura salía de ella, para concentrarse encima de su cuerpo. Parecía que Knowledge había vencido, pero la potrilla no sabía qué hacer, pues todo había sido demasiado rápido y fácil. No se creía que todo hubiese ocurrido de esa forma.

El aura empezó a moverse hacia la lanza, haciéndose cada vez más fino en su avance. Flashing entrecerró los ojos, fijándose en el cuerpo de Knowledge. Desde su posición no podía distinguir si parte del aura estaba conectada al cuerpo de su amiga, formando parte de un engaño, o si realmente el Elemental había sido derrotado y estaba volviendo a la lanza. Pensó en hacer desaparecer la lanza, para cerciorarse… Pero, si lo hacía, estaba segura de que el Elemental quedaría suelto, y ninguna estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a él, ni siquiera ella.

Decidió arriesgarse. Se movió mostrando un flanco y luego el otro, repitiendo las mismas palabras que siempre decía cuando hacía el truco, aunque esta vez la cantinela lo hizo para sí misma. Sin embargo, el aura pareció darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer la potrilla y aceleró la velocidad. Pero el truco mágico de Flashing no funcionó: para que así lo hiciese, tenía que hacer los prolegómenos en voz alta.

—¡No… lo… permitiré! —Knowledge levantó la cabeza. Estaba exhausta, pero decidida—. Apenas queda una pequeña parte de ti dentro de mí cuerpo… Y te voy a derrotar —se levantó poco a poco y comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hacia la salida del pueblo, para alejarse de la lanza, hasta que cayó rendida.

El Elemental se estiró al máximo, intentando alcanzar la lanza… apenas le quedaban unos pocos centímetros, pero la historiadora se había alejado lo suficiente para no alcanzarla… A no ser que…

La estrecha conexión que tenía el Elemental con Knowledge empezó a moverse lentamente, desde la espalda a la punta del casco posterior más cercano a la lanza. Así conseguiría cubrir esa distancia que le separaba del arma. Sin embargo, Flashing, que había visto lo ocurrido, cogió la lanza y la alejó aún más.

El Elemental intentó estirarse aún más, dando desesperados latigazos, hasta que no pudo más, y empezó a encogerse sobre sí mismo, formándose una gran bola sobre el cuerpo de Knowledge. La masa empezó a tomar forma, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un gran caballo verde con crines aceitunados, con una apariencia parecida a las de unas lianas. El Elemental miró enfurecido, con sus blancos ojos, hacia Flashing y, encabritándose, empezó a cabalgar directamente hacia ella, con una rapidez realmente sobrecogedora.

Y entró, de un salto, en la lanza. Flashing soltó inmediatamente el arma. Hizo aparecer el frasco y se quedó pensando. No sabía qué hacer para trasladar el Espíritu de Tierra en el frasco. De cualquier forma, no debía tocar la lanza bajo ningún concepto, ni permitir que nadie lo hiciese.

Abrió el frasco y lo acercó a la lanza. Fue suficiente, a juzgar por la acción que tuvo lugar: el aura verdosa salió de la lanza e inmediatamente se introdujo dentro del frasco. La potrilla cerró la tapa con fuerza y dejó el frasco en el suelo, algo lejos de la lanza.

Con una gran sonrisa, mostró un flanco y gritó:

—¡Nada por aquí!

Mostró el otro flanco y volvió a vocear:

—¡Nada por allá!

Y, con un gran salto, aplastó el frasco con las patas delanteras mientras chillaba jubilosa:

—¡ALAKAZAM!

Cuando levantó los cascos no había nada. El frasco había desaparecido.

Shadow se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, al igual que Shiny y Feather, aunque éstas estaban más atrás. Flashing estaba recogiendo la lanza, que ahora era un objeto inerte.

—¿Dónde está el frasco? —preguntó Shadow.

—Oh, lo he mandado… ahí —la pequeña prestidigitadora señaló hacia una montaña que estaba al lado del camino que surgía desde la encrucijada hacia Ponyville—. Está atrapado bajo toneladas de roca. No nos volverá a molestar en mucho tiempo.

Entonces todas se aproximaron a Knowledge, que seguía tendida en el suelo, aunque ésta debió notar que estaba rodeada de sus amigas, porque empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, que volvían a ser normales. Miró a todas y sonrió.

—Lo hemos logrado —dijo lentamente—. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Sois las mejores amigas que existen, sin vosotras no podía haberlo conseguido —y volvió a desmayarse debido al cansancio. La lucha interna contra el Elemental de Tierra había sido demasiado para ella.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de una casa, y sus habitantes salieron fuera. Otra puerta se abrió, seguida de dos más… En cuestión de un momento, todos los habitantes de Northwest Mines Town estaban fuera de sus hogares. Empezaron a patear el suelo, aplaudiendo a las cinco amigas, y a vitorearlas. Estaban a salvo gracias a ellas. Éstas agradecieron el apoyo por parte de los demás, pero no todo estaba hecho.

—Tenemos que avisar a Gentle —dijo Shiny—. Sin ella no habríamos logrado hacer nada… Flashing, quédate con Knowledge… el resto, vamos.

—Si no te importa, Shiny… —comentó Feather— me gustaría quedarme yo también, por si acaso.

—Como quieras —respondió la joyero.

Ella y Shadow se dirigieron a casa de Gentle y llamaron a la puerta, pero no respondió nadie.

—Qué raro —dijo Shadow.

—Quizás esté durmiendo —respondió Shiny.

—Imposible. Después de tanto tiempo sin dormir, la oiríamos roncar desde la otra punta del pueblo.

—Si no está durmiendo, puede que esté… —Shiny abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Puede que no haya resistido!

Shadow se alejó un poco de la puerta y se preparó para tirarla abajo de un empujón. Shiny se apartó para no molestar. La herrero empezó a levantar sus patas traseras y…

—Gentle salió hace un rato por la ventana de atrás —dijo un potrillo unicornio que estaba al lado—. La he visto desde mi habitación. Se dirigía a la encrucijada de caminos.

Shiny agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza la información y, elevándose del suelo, se dirigió hacia la intersección lo más rápido posible, seguida de cerca por Shadow, que le mantenía el ritmo gracias a sus músculos. Esperaban que Gentle no hubiese llegado al cruce de caminos, pues entonces tendrían que dividirse y la búsqueda sería más difícil.

Afortunadamente la encontraron rápidamente. Estaba delante de la encrucijada, sentada, mirando alternativamente a un lado y al otro, decidiendo el camino a elegir. Estaba totalmente tapada por un abrigo con capucha, seguramente porque quería pasar desapercibida. Pero llevaba mucho tiempo sentada, a juzgar por la humedad de la tierra que tenía delante, que se empapaba poco a poco por las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de Gentle.

—¡Gentle! —gritó jubilosa Shiny—. ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

—¡Puedes volver! —Shadow llegó al lado de la unicornio y la abrazó. Shiny se unió al abrazo.

Gentle volvió a llorar, pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa en la boca. Devolvió el saludo a las otras dos, mientras susurraba totalmente emocionada: "Gracias, de verdad… Gracias". Volvieron poco a poco al pueblo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Northwest Mines Town, todo era una fiesta. Flashing estaba junto a Knowledge, que ya se había recuperado. La historiadora estaba sujetando, con su casco libre, la lanza. Feather estaba un poco más atrás, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Mira, Gentle —dijo Knowledge, aún cansada—. Es… Es un arma Bullspaniana… ¡Existieron de verdad!

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió la unicornio de dos colores… y se fundió en un abrazo con Knowledge, a la que se unió Flashing.

Feather se adelantó.

—Shadow —susurró—, quisiera pedirte perdón. Quisiera pediros perdón a todas. Por mi culpa pudimos haber muerto todas.

—No te preocupes, Feather —respondió la herrero—. Era algo muy arriesgado… y afortunadamente no ha pasado nada malo.

—Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo —afirmó Shiny.

—Permitidme abrir el restaurante para vosotras —dijo el cocinero del restaurante del pueblo—. Y… ¿Cómo voy a cobrar a las salvadoras del pueblo?

—Perfecto —Shadow sonreía.

Y se dirigieron todas al restaurante… todas menos Feather.

—Id sin mí. Yo voy a casa, necesito descansar —comentó.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Feather? —preguntó Gentle.

—No os preocupéis, no es nada, en serio. Solo necesito descansar.

—Como quieras —Shiny y las demás siguieron caminando hacia el restaurante—. Mañana nos vemos… y te haremos firmar la carta que vamos a escribir a mi abuela.

—De acuerdo. Será un placer hacerlo —la pegaso-cartero se dirigió despacio a su casa.

Mientras entraba, la conversación de sus amigas seguía:

—Flashing —decía Knowledge—, de verdad me asustaste cuando te pusiste la lanza sobre el corazón… y eso me dio fuerzas para luchar contra ese monstruo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió la potrilla—. Era un truco. Sabía que no me harías daño.

—Aunque esa mirada que pusiste… —continuó Knowledge—. Era tan… de odio.

—Ah, eso… era teatro. ¿Te gustó? En el libro de trucos mágicos que me dejas de vez en cuando dice que la presentación antes del truco es tan importante como el truco en sí. ¿Ha sido convincente?

Y todas rieron. Todas excepto Feather, que cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

La pegaso-cartero dejó los zurrones en la percha que había al lado de la puerta. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Caminó hasta la habitación y encendió la luz. Miró hacia el escritorio. Encima de ésta había una carta. La cogió, temblorosa, y la metió en el sobre que había al lado. Volteó el sobre y miró el anverso. Allí, al lado de su nombre y dirección, había un sello rojo: "Correos de Equestria - Departamento de Asuntos Internos - Urgente y Personal".

Feather entrecerró los ojos. Esa carta era la culpable de su torpe comportamiento. Estaba obsesionada con esa maldita carta. Por su culpa podían haber muerto sus amigas. Con una expresión de ira, puso sus cascos en los extremos de la carta y la rompió en varios pedazos. Había decidido que, pasase lo que pasase, sus amigas jamás se enterarían de ese asunto.

Y se echó sobre la cama, llorando.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 1x07**

A la memoria de mi gato Ray: Te apagaste poco a poco, pero en mi corazón siempre seguirás brillando.


End file.
